El Silencio de las Manzanas
by Lady Bardo - SummerWineSip
Summary: Emma está libre de la maldición del sueño... Pero ahora tiene que asumir que vive rodeada de mil personajes de cuentos, que sus padres son sus padres y que su captora Regina... Bueno, lo de Regina es una larguísima historia. ¿Qué hará ahora la salvadora? (Segunda parte de Diálogos de la Manzana) SWANQUEEN a más no poder.
1. 20 de diciembre

**¡Nuevo fanfic! :) O no tan nuevo :P Esta historia es la segunda parte de Diálogos de la Manzana y, aunque imagino que se pueden leer por separado, no lo recomiendo! Dicho esto, el formato de la historia será muy similar a la anterior. Los capítulos irán marcados por los días que van transcurriendo y la actualización será muy seguidita y, por supuesto, será aún más seguidita si dejáis muchos reviews con cada actualización! :) Ya sabéis que y soy muy de "toma y daca" :P**

**Dicho esto, este fanfic ha nacido de varias cosas. Una de las primeras, por supuesto, haber alcanzado los 1.500 reviews en la historia anterior. ¡Mil gracias a todas! Aquí está vuestro premio, espero que haya merecido la pena ^^ Por otro lado, de las ganas de retomar esta trama, de aclarar qué pasó después de ese beso de amor verdadero. Y por último, por los ánimos y apoyos de dos de mis lectoras y correctoras, mi Regina particular y Minikiwi, esta historia tiene mucho que agradeceros a las dos! ^^**

**Ya casi casi me callo. Espero que os guste, decidme tooooodas vuestras opiniones en los reviews y ahora, a averiguar qué ha ocurrido :) ¡A leer!**

* * *

**20 de diciembre**

Snow remueve su té minuciosa. El azúcar se ha disuelto 35 vueltas atrás, pero no deja de mover la cucharilla. Es posible que ni siquiera se acuerde del té. Sólo tiene ojos y atención para una cosa: la cortinilla que da paso al dormitorio de Emma. De su hija. Porque resulta que, su compañera durante los últimos meses, esa sheriff que cayó en coma, es su hija y ella es Snow White.

Aguanta la respiración, la cortina se ha movido. Un poquito, ¿no? Está segura…

Pasan unos segundos y vuelve a respirar. No se ha movido, continúa quieta y sin abrirse. Aún no se acostumbra a verla cerrada. Durante los meses en que compartieron piso, Emma nunca cerró la cortina. Pero desde que regresó de la maldición apenas la deja abierta. Se encierra en su cuarto durante horas, prácticamente siempre que Henry no está en casa. O todo lo encerrada que puede estar una persona cuya puerta es una cortina de tela que no llega ni hasta el suelo.

Sea como sea, Snow no termina de acostumbrarse.

Desde que Emma despertó hasta que recibió el alta, había imaginado y planeado cómo sería tener a su hija y su nieto en casa. Y no se ha cumplido una sola de sus ideas. Entiende que Emma no se acostumbre de golpe a una situación tan surrealista. O que no sea lo mismo la necesidad de besos y abrazos que tiene ella misma hacia su bebe desaparecido que el que puede tener Emma hacia ella, que la ve como una coetánea con la vive.

Pero no se trata sólo de que a la sheriff le cueste verla como madre. Va más allá.

Desde que despertó está muy callada, más pensativa, más distante y mucho menos comunicativa. Es educada y se comporta de forma correcta, pero tiene una seriedad que no deja indiferente a nadie y la única forma de hablar con ella es en determinados momentos. Cuando sale de su cuarto, por ejemplo. O cuando su madre la espera en la cocina, lista para asaltarla, removiendo minuciosamente su té. Pero es un asalto cariñoso, disimulado, con buena intención.

Esta vez sí que se mueve la cortina. Sí, ¡definitivamente se está moviendo!

Snow se yergue con la postura más natural y casual de su repertorio. La cara dormida y a medio despejar de Emma la mira sorprendida.

"Hola cariño"

"Ey" pronuncia a medias con un bostezo. "¿Qué haces ya despierta?"

"Me gusta aprovechar la mañana" La respuesta queda tan natural como su casual postura.

"Eso está bien…" Tiene un par de mechones rebeldes escapándose de la coleta que trata de hacerse y vuelve a empezar. Dos veces. La goma del pelo se le resiste y el sopor no ayuda.

"¿Y tú?" Otra vez pura naturalidad convertida en pregunta. Tan natural que el radar de Emma salta con todas las alarmas. Su compañera de piso se trae algo entre manos.

"Lo de siempre, ya sabes…" Mary Margareth está tratando de hablar, de entablar una de sus largas conversaciones. Y Emma no está interesada. "De hecho, llego tarde"

"Oh, ya… ¿Vienes a comer…?" Habla atropellada, casi tan rápido como Emma camina hacia la puerta.

"Sí, sí, cuenta conmigo. Hasta ahora"

"Adiós…" murmura muy bajito. Pero no importa, porque ya sólo le escucha la puerta de la calle al cerrarse. Deja el té en la pila, sin darle ni un sorbo, y vuelve a la cama de puntillas.

Su marido, medio despierto, abre un ojo para mirarla. "¿Me ha parecido oír la puerta?"

"Sí, Emma acaba de marcharse…" susurra desanimada.

La sonrisa cariñosa de James trata de animarla. "Anda, ven aquí" pide retirando las mantas e invitándola a meterse junto a él. Snow se acerca a regañadientes, pero cuando los brazos de su marido la abrazan y disfruta el calor del cuerpo junto al suyo se siente un poquito mejor. "¿Ha ido a…?"

"Sí, a donde siempre"

"Bueno… entiendo que estés triste, ¿pero podemos culparla?"

"Sí" responde tajante, cruzada de brazos. James la mira con cara divertida, contra la almohada, y Snow retira su gesto mohíno. "No… Pero me duele. ¿He fallado como madre?"

"No, claro que no. Pero es lo que necesita" salta comprensivo, tratando de confortarla. "¿Qué harías tú en su lugar?" Su mujer agacha la cabeza y remolonea. "Te entiendo completamente cariño, no te gusta y es normal… Pero dale tiempo"

"Está bien…"

La abraza meciéndola suavemente. "Duerme un poco más, aún es pronto…"

"Sí, sí…" Los ojos pesan y pestañea dos veces antes de caer dormida.

_Continuará..._


	2. 22 de diciembre

**22 de diciembre**

"Siempre me he preguntado por qué me traes aquí" Emma recorre el cuarto a su alrededor, observando los distintos objetos repartidos por el salón.

"¿Te refieres a mi casa?"

"Sí…"

"Supuse que aquí estarías más cómoda que en mi consulta, con menos presión" responde con simpleza. "Llevamos casi 20 días, ¿por qué te lo preguntas ahora?"

"No lo sé… supongo que porque tú no eres como el resto del pueblo"

"¿Y eso es bueno?"

"Créeme, lo es" responde con media sonrisa. "Tú no me has obligado a llamarte con tu anterior nombre, ni has cambiado tu trabajo, ni tu forma de tratarme. Y no me llamas princesa, gracias a Dios."

Sonríe de medio lado. "No te veo llamándome Pepito Grillo, Emma."

"No, ni en sueños"

"Lo sé, y me parece bien. Puede que Archie no sea más que un disfraz preparado por la maldición de Regina, pero me siento cómodo en ese papel, es parte de mi personalidad" responde desde su sofá. "Y si además ese toque de normalidad te ayuda a estar más cómoda, no veo por qué no aprovecharlo" añade con su gesto más tranquilo. La calma que trasmite ese hombre es un bálsamo para Emma. A su lado, no se siente como una enferma visitando al psicólogo, sino como dos amigos hablando. Hablando y tratando de liberar su mente y recordar los meses de su vida que ha pasado en coma. "¿Tienes alguna duda más?"

Emma levanta la vista hasta sus ojos. No es sólo una duda, le está pidiendo sinceridad. "¿Crees que la hipnosis servirá para algo?"

Archie ya ha descubierto que adornar las palabras con Emma no sirve de nada. La sheriff exige sinceridad, siempre, y cualquier intento de dar un rodeo sólo pone en guardia a sus defensas. Así que es tan directo como puede, sin destrozar tampoco sus esperanzas: "No lo sé, Emma" Cruza los dedos de sus manos y se reclina en su sofá individual. "Pero estamos teniendo avances… los primeros días el trance duraba apenas unos minutos y ahora eres capaz de permanecer durante casi una hora."

"Sí, pero son sesenta minutos en los que sólo divago y veo oscuridad…"

"Hay que ir rascando poco a poco para romper ese muro que ha levantado tu cabeza, no va a caer en el primer intento. Y llevamos sólo dos semanas…"

Emma está dándole vueltas a algo y Archie le deja su espacio. "¿Y si no quiero recordar? ¿Y si por eso mi cabeza ha anulado lo ocurrido?"

"Te conozco, Emma. Aunque no te guste lo que tienes que recordar, no pararás hasta saber. No eres alguien que se conforme con vivir en la ignorancia…"

Suspira. "Eso puede ser un arma de doble filo…"

Archie trata de darle un nuevo enfoque. "Yo quería que nos viéramos cada dos días para dejar descansar tus recuerdos y a tu cabeza, pero te negaste. Eres cabezona, Emma Swan, pero esa cualidad tuya es muy importante en un líder como tú"

"¿Esa es una forma velada de llamarme princesa, Archie?" bromea en tono amenazante.

"Jamás me atrevería, majestad" le devuelve la burla, divertido. "No sé si servirá de algo, pero lo estás intentando de todas las formas posibles. Si puede llegar a funcionar, lo haremos" No es una promesa en vano, Hopper le ofrece lo que está en su mano y a Emma le reconforta. "Hay una razón por la que me gusta tener estas sesiones por la mañana, Emma. Recién despertada estás más en contacto con los sueños, con tus subconsciente y es ahí donde están los recuerdos que buscamos"

"Haz que salgan ya" le espeta conteniendo una sonrisa. Pero hay más frustración en su voz de la que querría admitir.

"Poco a poco, confía en mí… ¿Empezamos?"

Emma relaja los hombros y trata de serenarse. "Estoy lista…" Recoloca los cojines y se tumba. El único instante en el que sí se siente como una paciente en la consulta del psicólogo. Se coloca un cojín sobre la tripa y cierra los ojos. El procedimiento es siempre el mismo y ya lo ha memorizado. Expirar, inspirar. Cada vez más lento. Y la voz de Archie de fondo, conduciendo sus pensamientos hacia un punto de no retorno.

"Estás tranquila, segura, no hay nada ni nadie cerca. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, puedes estar en donde desees, tan solo…"

El runrún del doctor apaga sus sentidos y la sumerge en una oscuridad que invade y abraza a la vez. No ve, no sufre, no oye, no espera nada. Está quieta, en medio de nada y busca lo que pueda encontrar a su alrededor. Lejos, en la línea del horizonte, aparece algo. Una señal, un resquicio de luz, una muesca de realidad entre tanta oscuridad. Y corre, corre hacia ella. Trata de atraparla, ahí están las respuestas, sus recuerdos, todo. Tienen que estar. Y sólo debe llegar a ellas.

Salta de tinieblas en tinieblas, no tiene miedo, sólo quiere llegar. Persigue la luz aunque le tiemblan las piernas del cansancio. Cree distinguir alguna forma tras la luz, figuras, un lugar, algo.

Únicamente debe acercarse un poco más. Lo suficiente para tocarla… Lo mínimo para distinguir algo, una pista…

Pero no es lo suficiente rápida, no tiene la suficiente fuerza, o no aguanta. Y una vez más tropieza, o se pierde o aparta la vista de la luz y desaparece. No sabe qué ocurre. Pero la oscuridad vuelve a ganar y no queda nada. Nada a lo que perseguir, nada que buscar. Nada.

"¡NO!" El grito de Emma reverbera por todo el salón. Hopper, a su lado, agarra su hombro y trata de calmarla.

"Estás aquí, tranquila. Todo está bien"

La salvadora mira a su amigo con los ojos abiertos, asustadizos, ubicándose. Sí, está aquí, una vez más, y sin nada entre las manos.

Traga hondo, tiene la boca seca. "¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"Una hora y media. Te has superado…"

"¿Podemos volver a intentarlo?"

"¿Qué?" cuestiona espantado. "No es recomendable, Emma. Tienes que descansar, no todo es hipnosis. Hay más caminos que debemos tantear…"

"Quiero volver a intentarlo, he estado muy cerca"

"Concédete unos minutos, por favor…"

Emma se sienta en el sofá, incómoda con su petición, colocando sus codos sobre las rodillas. "Unos minutos sólo" termina concediendo. "¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"Bueno, tenemos otros temas que tocar. ¿Has hablado con…?"

"No." Brusca, cortante. No deja opción a continuar.

"¿Ni has hablado de ella?"

"Tampoco, Archie" insiste bufando. "Ya han pasado esos minutos que querías. Volvamos a intentarlo."

"Pero Emma…"

"Quiero volver a intentarlo" Es una orden, y se arrepiente inmediatamente de su contestación. "Por favor"

Hopper reconoce cuando han chocado con un muro macizo y cuando debe recular y buscar otra alternativa. Así que se retira elegantemente y con un suspiro.

"No es lo que yo recomendaría…" Los ojos de Emma piden piedad y un nuevo intento. "Pero está bien, vamos allá…"

_Continuará…_


	3. 23 de diciembre

**Chicas! Nuevo capítulo! :) Os lo habéis ganado con un segundo día repleto de comentarios! Y que no decaigan los reviews porque este capi es de los cortos, pero el próximo os va a gustar mucho mucho, os lo aseguro... Así que venga, contadme todas vuestras teorías, vuestras suposiciones y contadme qué os parece que tengo muuuuuchas ganas de conocer vuestra opinión! :)**

**Dicho esto... relajaaaaaaos, que os veo a muchas muy preocupadas (y hasta airadas! por dios :P) pero todo encajará, sabéis que nunca os hago sufrir a lo tonto y sin sentido con cualquier trama culebronera. Lo bueno se hace esperar... un poco, pero no os preocupéis que llegará y encajará perfectamente (espero...!) con nuestro queridísimo fanfic anterior. No van a haber luchado tanto para nada, os lo prometo! :)**

**Por otro lado, además de los reviews, si queréis nos vemos en las redes! :) SummerWineSip para Twitter y Tumbrl y el grupo Swan Queen (Español) en facebook! Dicho esto, ya me callo y a leer! ^^**

* * *

**23 de diciembre**

Es un muñeco de trapo. Sacudida y desplazada de un lado a otro sin elección. Su rumbo lo marcan las corrientes de aire que la mueven sin piedad. Quiere detener todo, mantener el control como hace siempre, pero no puede. Es una simple gota de agua en medio de un vendaval y no sabe dónde acabará.

Cierra los puños y trata de no hacer lo mismo con los ojos. Aunque, ¿qué más daría, si no ve nada? Deja los pies firmes, tan fijos al suelo como es capaz. A su alrededor todo da vueltas y le cuesta un esfuerzo sobrehumano permanecer quieta. Trata de resistir, pero a esa tormenta oscura e inexplicable se le une un sonido cada vez más estridente. Se clava en sus tímpanos y le obliga a taparse los oídos y caer de rodillas.

Cierra los ojos y grita. Son voces hablando. Pero por encima de todas ellas, una. Una que repite incansable su nombre, que la llama con fuerza, con voz dulce pero húmeda. Como bañada en lágrimas, en tristeza, en desesperanza. Quiere encontrar esa voz, acunar a quien sea que le habla así. Pero todo es demasiado confuso.

Hasta que algo familiar aparece frente a ella. Es esa luz que persigue en las sesiones de hipnosis, esa salida donde espera encontrar sus respuestas. Sólo que no se atreve a moverse hacia ella. No puede. Permanece en el suelo, deseando que todo acabe. Deseando salir de ese terremoto sin sentido.

Pero la luz no está dispuesta a marcharse. Se acerca hacia ella poco a poco. Cada vez es más brillante, más fuerte, pero no es acogedora ni clara como esperaba. Desde el suelo, viéndola llegar, es incluso monstruosa. Quiere cerrar los ojos pero es incapaz. Trata de recular, apartarse de ella, pero la tiene casi encima, en todas partes, y no puede escapar.

Mata toda la oscuridad y de repente sólo hay luz. Y escenas, lugares, palabras, que pasan frente a ella sin descanso. No distingue, no entiende nada. Y vuelve a gritar.

Su cuerpo se mueve una vez más, pero en esta ocasión es más real, más físico. Es distinto. Incluso escucha una voz, una diferente.

"¡Emma, despierta!"

Oye la orden y abre los ojos. Está en su habitación. Y David y Mary Margareth están con ella. Todo era una pesadilla, sólo eso.

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?" Se endereza, trata de ubicarse.

"Estabas gritando, cariño" responde Mary Margareth.

"Yo… sí, es posible"

"A mí también me ocurrió durante varias noches tras escapar de la maldición" Se recoloca sobre el colchón y sonríe tranquilizadora. "Tu padre solía despertarme cuando gritaba, hasta que poco a poco dejé de soñar con esa habitación en llamas"

"Ya…" murmura Emma dudosa.

"¿Qué ocurre, hija?"

"No estaba soñando exactamente con la habitación… Era un sueño… extraño"

"¿Qué ocurría?" pregunta sosteniendo su mano.

Emma observa a sus compañeros de piso, a sus padres. Y no está segura de nada, ni de qué soñaba ni de qué esperan que conteste. Carraspea y mira a varios lados.

"No lo recuerdo…" Ciertos retazos del sueño permanecen dando vueltas por su cabeza, pero no quiere hablar de ello ahora. No con ellos. "Creo que intentaré volver a dormir"

Suena mucho más seca de lo que pretende y Mary Margareth retrocede con cuidado soltando su mano. "Está bien, claro… trata de descansar"

"Buenas noches, Emma" secunda James estrechando su brazo.

"Buenas noches…" Madre e hija intercambian una sonrisa taciturna y el matrimonio cierra la cortina al salir de su dormitorio. Sólo entonces Emma vuelve a relajarse y se deja caer contra el colchón. Mira de soslayo su despertador. Son las dos de la mañana.

La única razón por la que no sale de la cama directa a casa de Archie es porque quedaría como una loca. Y no es que le importe, pero además de llamarla loca, es probable que su amigo se enfadara. Mucho.

Cierra los ojos y se convence de que, cuanto antes se duerma, antes pasará la noche. Y antes estará en el piso de Archie relatándole su pesadilla. Mientras los ojos se tornan pesados, repara en que ese es el primer sueño que ha tenido desde que despertó del coma. Espera que… mañana… recuerde todo… para poder contárselo a Arch….

_Continuará…_


	4. 24 de diciembre

**¡Nuevo capítulo... y muchas sorpresitas! :P ¡Espero que os guste! Y a dejar la opinión en los reviews! ^^**

* * *

**24 de diciembre**

"Esto sí que es entrar con energía…" farfulla Archie, haciéndose a un lado. Emma ha llamado al timbre cerca de tres veces, de manera compulsiva, y al abrir la puerta atraviesa la entrada sin dejarle tiempo a apartarse. "¿Qué nos ocurre ya de buena mañana?"

"He tenido un sueño"

"¿Cómo Martin Luther King?"

Los ojos de Emma le taladran como témpanos de hielo y cierra la boca. No admitiría que se ha acobardado… Pero se ha acobardado. Traga y la permite continuar.

Emma se tira sobre su sofá dejándose caer igual que un peso muerto. "Era más bien una pesadilla… Parecía una de tus sesiones de hipnosis, pero se tornaba oscuro, asfixiante…"

"¿Qué ocurría? ¿Y qué hacías tú?"

"Me encontraba en medio de una huracán, sin ver nada" Omite deliberadamente la sensación de terror que le provocó. "De pronto, lograba quedarme quieta y veía la luz. Pero yo no intentaba ir hacia allí, era ella la que empezaba a perseguirme. Traté de moverme…"

"¿Pero no podías escapar de ella?" Archie termine la frase en lugar de su paciente y Emma toma aire asintiendo.

"¿Tiene algún sentido?"

"Podría tener mucho sentido. Los sueños pueden ser sólo un desvarío provocado por el cansancio o tratarse de un verdadero mensaje directo desde nuestro subconsciente."

Se cruza de brazos, sin terminar de aceptar esa respuesta. "¿Y, supuestamente, qué me está queriendo decir mi súper-yo oculto?"

"Tengo una teoría…" Comienza a hablar siendo consciente de que no será muy bien recibida. "Es posible que esa luz, tus recuerdos, tus respuestas, todo, estén bloqueadas por ti misma. Sabemos por tu madre…" El casi imperceptible gesto incómodo de Emma le obliga a rectificar. "…por Snow que lo habitual es conservar recuerdos de tu reclusión durante la maldición, pero tú los has olvidado todos. Sé que en cada sesión intentas recuperarlos, pero quizás tu mente trata de decirte que esa forma de perseguirlos, de ir tras ellos incansable, no es más que otra forma de controlar todo, de mantener bajo tu control a tu memoria"

"No te sigo…"

"¿O no quieres seguirme?" Otra mirada furibunda, pero ahora, al estar separados por la mesa del salón, surte menos efecto. "Lo que te intento explicar es que quizás levantas una barrera cada vez que persigues esa luz, y que la única forma de alcanzarla es quedarte quieta y dejar que ella lo haga"

"No me gusta cómo suena…" resopla. "No quiero volver a sentirme como en el sueño"

"¿Vulnerable?"

"Eso lo dices tú, no yo."

"Emma, ¿quieres recuperar tus recuerdos?" Frente a él, la salvadora asiente poco convencida. "En ese caso, deja que probemos mi teoría. No perdemos nada"

Emma se muerde el lateral de la boca por dentro y piensa. "Está bien…"

"Deja fuera los miedos, todo irá bien. Y para de lanzarme esas miradas, gruñona" exige al ver sus ojos claros a punto de acribillarle. "Túmbate y cierra los ojos, ya sabes cómo funciona"

"Sí…"

"Pero esta vez debes quedarte quieta, pase lo que pase." Emma abre un ojo mirándole desconfiada. "Hazme caso" repite firme. "Sólo espera. Estarás bien, no ocurrirá nada, pero probarás algo distinto" Su voz es cada vez más candente, más suave. "Estás tranquila, segura, no hay nada ni nadie cerca. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, puedes…"

Esta vez el efecto de sus palabras llega más rápido que de costumbre. No importan sus preocupaciones, su mente se hunde con ganas en ese hechizo hipnótico. Emma ya no discierne entre su salón y la oscuridad que la hipnosis provoca en ella. Regresa a ese lugar tan conocido. Aunque esta vez no es tan acogedor. Son sus propios nervios trasladándose hasta el lugar. Sus inseguridades, su limitada capacidad para esperar de brazos cruzados.

Pero eso es lo que hace. Respirar hondo y esperar. No tarda mucho en asomar lejos, como una luciérnaga saltarina, la luz que persigue incansable. Tan brillante y esquiva como siempre. Lejos e inalcanzable. Resulta tan irresistible salir tras ella. Pero aguanta. Se lo ha prometido a Archie, se lo ha prometido a sí misma, esperará.

De repente, la luz parece cobrar vida propia. Y no sólo vida, sino consciencia. No puede explicar por qué, pero la luz sabe que no irá hacia ella, está segura. Se ha percatado y está detenida, pensando, igual que Emma. Casi podría jurar que hay un intercambio, una conversación silenciosa, en la que la luz se pregunta por qué no está siendo perseguida. Es tentador, pero Emma continúa firme.

Y eso a la luz no le gusta.

Se acerca, apenas un suspiro, pero lo hace. Y espera la reacción de Emma. Pero es la misma, la de una estatua, y la luz vuelve a exigir saber por qué lo hace. La salvadora se agarra a su silencio y la luz una vez más se encabrita. Esta vez recorre mucha más distancia y crece a os ojos de Emma. Crece hasta dejar de ser una luciernaga y convertirse en una bombilla que poco a poco crece hasta ser una farola. Una grande y brillante, que se acerca a ella cada vez más, enfadada y curiosa al mismo tiempo.

Emma permanece estática, la luz danza a su alrededor y ella no es más que un cuerpo fijo. El baile, en un principio extraño pero divertido, se torna cada vez más rápido, más violento. La luz pierde su forma y Emma nunca ha estado tan cerca de ella ni tan asustada. Se siente atrapada dentro de un torbellino luminoso, aterrada como en su sueño y cae de rodillas, mientras la luz invade todo su alrededor, todo su espacio.

"¡PARA!" grita de corazón, desde sus entrañas.

Pero Archie no escucha nada. La lucha de Emma con la luz es silenciosa aunque no por ello menos preocupante. Su paciente, habitualmente tranquila y relajada en una plácida siesta, permanece con el cuerpo tenso como una tabla. Sus ojos se mueven en todas direcciones bajo los párpados cerrados y sus manos están cerradas. Los puños tiemblan y sus uñas se clavan contra las palmas.

No ha escuchado el grito y no tiene forma de seguir lo que ocurre. Pero la lucha de Emma contra lo que esté ocurriendo en su cabeza es evidente. Aterroriza, pero por una vez está seguro de que han llegado a algo. Permanece a su lado, sentado junto a ella, con sumo cuidado de no tocarla, pero preparado para sacarla de la hipnosis si hiciese falta.

Y mientras Emma se derrumba contra el suelo, invadida por esa luz, Archie espera ansioso, preocupado. El cuerpo frente a él es víctima de una sacudida y después una segunda, como espasmos. Y Archie decide que es suficiente. No puede someter a Emma a una tortura que podría no servir para nada más que para dañarla.

Se estira hacia ella, dispuesta a agarrarla suavemente de los hombros. Pero los ojos de Emma se abren de golpe, como un muerto viviente. Sus manos agarran las muñecas del psicólogo asustándole y deteniéndole.

"Emma, ¿estás bien?" Es una pregunta, aunque la salvadora ni se digne en responderla. Emma se yergue veloz, sin contemplaciones y de un mismo movimiento agarra su chaqueta y se pone en pie. "Emma, ¿qué ocurre?" insiste Archie, persiguiéndola por el salón hasta la puerta. "Emma…. ¡Emma!" exclama viéndola sostener el pomo y abrir.

"Hablaremos luego" Es lo único que pronuncia antes de cerrar tras ella.

* * *

No ha dormido desde hace días. Cierra los ojos y su cabeza simplemente echa humo. De vez en cuando cabecea dos o tres horas seguidas. Es el paraíso. Pero no dura más de eso. Y tampoco es que ese camastro ridículo, duro y quejumbroso ayude. Cuesta encontrar la postura entre tanto muelle y metal. ¡Su colchón tiene medio dedo de grosor!

Además esa maldita comisaría tiene más vida que un centro comercial. Las puertas abriéndose, el teléfono sin dejar de sonar, la presencia de Charming. Es demasiado ruidosa y desquiciante como para descansar.

Mas pasos ruidosos… ¡Siempre igual! _Son sólo las nueve de la mañana, joder…_ Regina detiene un momento sus blasfemias mentales. Son las nueve de la mañana. Es demasiado pronto para que el perezoso Charming esté ya en pie. Y esos pasos resuenan con fuerza para unos zapatos. ¿Quizás botas…?

Los pasos dominan toda su atención. Tampoco es que tenga mucho más que hacer en esa maldita celda. Aparta la manta de sus hombros, se sienta sobre su camastro y mira a la puerta expectante. Pero cuando la puerta del despacho se abre, la curiosidad se convierte confusión.

La figura de la sheriff atraviesa la estancia como un huracán. Si es que aún puede ser considerada Sheriff. No la ha visto por la comisaría ni un solo día. Realmente, no la ha visto desde el mismo momento en que despertó. Y no es capaz de reaccionar.

Emma esquiva cada obstáculo sin mirarlo siquiera, le bastan tres bruscas zancadas para alcanzar los barrotes de su celda. Y después se queda ahí.

No hay más palabras para describir su comportamiento. Simplemente se planta ahí. Frente a la celda. En silencio.

Su lenguaje corporal, sin embargo, dice muchas más cosas. Sus manos se cierran y abren de forma compulsiva, respira con fuerza, el único sonido que se escucha en toda la sala, y sus ojos acuchillan incómodamente a Regina.

La alcaldesa boquea un par de veces, aún espera que Emma diga algo, haga algo, pero no ocurre. Se pone en pie y la observa como si se tratara de una alucinación en forma de salvadora.

"Emma…" Pronuncia su nombre con un respeto total, con un tono de voz neutro, casi inexistente.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Regina da un respingo hacia atrás. Un ladrido en toda regla que la deja completamente fuera de lugar. Toda la situación en sí está descolocando su cabeza y rompiendo la rutina de sus últimos días

"¿Qué…?" murmura.

"¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!" le espeta cabreada, fuera de sí. Sostiene los barrotes para acercarse más a ella, como si sus palabras no tuvieran ya suficiente efecto. "Iba a marcharme, ¡¿por qué tuviste que envenenarme?!"

Regina traga hondo, confundida, sobrepasada. "No… no lo sé, ¿vale?"

"Casi destrozas mi vida, ¡casi destrozas la de tu propio hijo!" El corazón de Regina va a mil por hora. No es sólo la interrupción, ni siquiera esa discusión inesperada. Es la presencia de Emma, es tenerla frente a ella, gritándole y volviendo su mundo del revés. Es no poder parar el tiempo y poner sobre la mesa todo lo que está ocurriendo, todo lo que se remueve dentro de ella. Es demasiado. "Todo lo dijeron sobre ti, todo aquello de lo que te acusaron… Nunca quise creerlo y resulta que eres aún peor de lo que jamás se imaginaron"

Regina retrocede y aprieta los labios. Ahí tiene un sentimiento que sí reconoce, que sobresale por encima de los demás. Dolor. "¿Eso crees?"

"No importa lo que yo crea…" gruñe bajito, con una voz que no parece la suya, con una que Regina desearía no haber escuchado jamás"…Importa lo que has hecho" espeta frunciendo el labio. Está tan enfadada que la alcaldesa no se sorprendería si de un momento a otro le enseñara los colmillos y amenazara con darle un bocado. Pero nada de eso ocurre. Emma da media vuelta, le da la espalda y se aleja de ella.

Al verla alejarse, Regina trata de decir algo. Pero ni siquiera puede pensar el qué y las palabras no escapan de su boca. "Yo…"

Pero esa sílaba se atraganta en su garganta sin intención de salir. Emma se ha girado una vez más, brusca, con prisa, hasta alcanzar las rejas. Regina trata de reaccionar, pero el rápido movimiento de la sheriff se lo impide. Antes de poder pestañear, Emma mete su mano en la celda hasta agarrar su cuello. Un solo tirón y estampa su boca contra la de ella. Un beso profundo, minucioso, duro. Los labios, los dientes y la lengua de Emma se recrean sin pedir permiso. Regina advierte los barrotes, fríos e incómodos, contra sus sienes. Pero no le importa lo más mínimo.

Responde al beso todo lo posible desde su posición de presa y cierra los ojos. Después de meses de anodina existencia es como tener frente a si Disneyland. La forma de besar de Emma no tiene nada que envidiar a la mejor de las montañas rusas.

Pero es igual de breve.

La mano firme y enérgica desaparece de su nuca y Emma se aleja de ella, apuntándola con el dedo y profiriendo unas palabras que suenan a amenaza.

"¡Ahora estamos en paz…!"

Sale por la puerta tres segundos después. Pero Regina continúa clavada frente a la verja, con la cabeza entre los barrotes y los labios hinchados. Son las nueve y diez de la mañana. Y no entiende nada.

_Continuará…_


	5. 15 de enero

**¡Nuevo capítulo! Estáis desbordando el fanfic a reviews! ^^ Así que mientras sigáis a este enorme ritmo, habrá actualización diaria! ^^ (Siempre que me lo permitan la circunstancias... :O)**

**Por lo demás... me encantan vuestras teorías! Hay un par acertadas, ya os lo digo! Aunque no mencionaré a los usuarios para no hacer un pedazo de spoiler :P Por cierto, ****misskimhyun dijo que creía que ya entendía el título del FF, ¿Cuál es tu idea? Y la idea de las demás? :) Por cierto, gracias a todas la que os estrenáis en eso de escribir RW y que habéis elegido el FF, de verdad! ^^**

**Y si el capítulo** **anterior os dejó descolocadas, este no sé qué os parecerá :P (Especial atención a la fecha!) Si tenéis dudas... ahora vendrán más! Pero estoy segura de que se irán resolviendo todas, no os preocupéis! :P **

**Dicho esto, me encantaría contestaros a todas, de verdad! y es un poco lo que intento por aquí, pero si lo hiciera tardaría casi más que en escribir un nuevo capítulo, porque sois un enorme montón maravilloso de gente! Así que gracias de verdad por el apoyo y que sepáis que leo todos y cada uno de los reviews y me río y sonrío con vuestros mensajes :)**

**Y ahora sí que sí... me callo y ¡a leer! ¡Espero que os guste y que me lo contéis por aquí y/o por redes sociales! ;)**

* * *

**15 de enero**

Todo va bien. De hecho va francamente bien. Todo Storybrooke está nevado y Snow, cargada con un par de bolsas de la compra, pasea por la calle Mayor con una sonrisita enorme. No han logrado deshacer el hechizo de Regina, pero todos han recuperado sus recuerdos. Excepto el pobre enanito que los ha vuelto a perder… Pero quitando ese pequeño mal menor, la ciudad es feliz. Se han acostumbrado a esta vida tras 28 años y sus verdaderas personalidades están a gusto en esa tierra moderna y sin magia, sin peligros, sin brujas malas libres.

Oh, sí. Todo es perfecto. Regina encerrada, a la espera de juicio, y su familia a salvo, feliz, completa. Incluso puede considerarla eso, una familia. Ha comprado de todo, carne, pasta, un poco de queso y jamón y de postre una crema dulce. Va a hacer una cena a lo grande, y para todos. Porque eso es lo que hacen desde hace algunos días. Cenar juntos y en familia, Emma incluso permite que le llame hija. Poco a poco su carácter fue cambiando, hasta dar un auténtico giro a su comportamiento. Aún pone algún gestito ante los motes maternales y cariñosos, normalmente eleva la ceja con media sonrisa, pero no le molesta. Snow está segura de que hasta le gusta. Y es incapaz de contener su felicidad.

Oh, sí, una familia. Lo que siempre quiso. Lo que Regina trato de arrebatarle. Chúpate esa, madrasta.

Al alcanzar la puerta de su apartamento se alegra de haber regresado. Aunque el piso de soltero que compartió con James cuando aún era David tenía su encanto, esta casa es más grande, más acogedora, y tiene el espacio suficiente para los cuatro. Y ahora que Emma está bien, nada le impide volver a disfrutar de su casa sin nostalgia.

Abre la puerta observando la mochila de Henry tirada a sus pies, junto al perchero. Emma ya ha recogido a su nieto del colegio y sólo falta James por llegar de la comisaría. Como cada día. Deja las bolsas en la cocina y vuela hacia el cuarto de Henry, en busca de esas dos personitas a las que tanto quiere. Tiene preparado un cariñosísimo "¡Hola!" que seguramente irá acompañado de algún sonoro beso. Pero algo la detiene.

Escucha sus voces. Están en el cuarto de Henry, como esperaba, pero hablan bajito, casi a susurros. Y lo que es peor, juraría haber oído la palabra Regina. Su nombre está prácticamente vetado en ese piso. No es que lo hayan pactado, pero nadie la nombra. Es algo tácito.

Se acerca silenciosa y su piel se eriza desde el cuello hasta la espalda. Regina… Lo ha escuchado una vez más. Se pega a la puerta, en alerta, y trata de oír sus susurros. Ahí, como una auténtica espía, logra seguir la conversación.

"¿Estás preocupado por ella?" Esa es Emma, no le cabe la menor duda.

"Es que es mi madre… A pesar de todo, es lo que es"

"Y nunca dejará de serlo, Henry. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?"

"Yo… quedan dos días para el juicio. ¿Qué ocurrirá con ella?"

Su hija coge aire y se toma su tiempo para responder. "Eso dependerá de la justicia…"

"¿Es cierto que la abuela será su juez?"

"Creo que sí… Está ejerciendo como alcaldesa, así que supongo que le tocará a ella. No es como si se hubieran celebrado muchos juicios aquí"

"Supongo que no…" admite Henry. "Sé que lo que hizo estuvo muy mal, soy el primero que está enfadado con ella. Pero en el fondo me da miedo lo que decidan en el juzgado, no quiero que le pase nada malo"

"Debes confiar en que sea justa…"

"¡Y confío!" responde medio ofendido. "Pero aun así tengo miedo por ella… ¿Soy estúpido por sentirme así?"

"Para nada, chico…"

"Pero ella es malvada, ¿no?" Snow suspira tranquila al ver que el amor de su nieto no altera su juicio, aunque llegue a afectarle. Escucha un sonido de colchón, se asoma apenas un milímetro y observa a Emma recolocándose sobre la cama, sentándose aún más cerca de su hijo.

"Henry, escúchame bien. Tu madre no es malvada, no quiero que pienses de esa forma"

"¿Qué?" exclama Henry y Snow, sin pronunciar palabra, repite esa misma pregunta en su cabeza.

"Lo que hizo no estuvo bien, fue una maldad, es cierto, pero lo hizo por ti, porque te quiere y necesitaba que te quedaras con ella. No porque quisiera hacerme daño"

"Pero tú…"

"Yo fui el daño colateral, el obstáculo que pensaba que le separaba de su familia" susurra Emma. Snow abre la boca atónita, sin saber que sentir ante la comprensión y la capacidad de perdón de su hija. "Pero cuando entendió que estaba equivocada me ayudo a volver contigo, ¿verdad?"

"Supongo que sí…"

"¿Ves? No es malvada, Henry. Ha hecho muchas cosas mal, en esto estamos de acuerdo. Pero te quiere, créeme"

"Lo sé. Y también que está arrepentida" murmura bajito, con culpabilidad. "Yo… he estado yendo a visitarla en secreto" pronuncia de carrerilla. Snow contiene el aire horrorizada, esperando la regañina que sabe que Emma le propinará.

"Ya lo sé" Snow abre los ojos escandalizada. ¿Eso es todo lo que tiene que decirle? ¿Lo sé? Si pudiera irrumpir en ese mismo instante, pondría el grito en el cielo. "Y me parece bien, estoy segura de que te echa de menos"

Los ojos marrones están escandalosamente fuera de sus órbitas y se muerde el labio, roja de furia. Su hija debe haberse dado un golpe. Una cosa es tener un corazón enorme capaz de perdonar la atrocidad que hizo con ella y otra es permitir que ese ser esté cerca de su hijo sin ni siquiera tratar de impedirlo.

"Gracias, mamá…" susurra Henry. Se tira a abrazar su cuello con alivio y felicidad, mientras tras la puerta, Snow sale a hurtadillas del pasillo. Atraviesa el apartamento cabreada y atónita. Si Emma no piensa hacer nada, tendrá que encargarse ella misma.

* * *

En ocasiones a Regina le gusta entretenerse mirando fijamente a James mientras se dedica a hacer sus papeleos de sheriff. Advierte cómo cambia su postura y se tensa aunque trate de fingir que no es así. Se niega a dirigirle la palabra, así que es libre de mirarle y escrutarle. Con tal de no hablarla, no se queja.

Está de acuerdo en que los entretenimientos de la cárcel pueden resultar tontos o incluso un tanto infantiles. Pero sin televisor, libros ni ordenador, ¿qué otra cosa le queda? Le mira sin pestañear y advierte como una gota de sudor baja por la frente fruncida de James, escapándose de su cuerpo igual que su paciencia. Está a punto de ceder. Seguro que hoy consigue que le diga algo, sólo tiene que aguantar un poco más y…

Y que la puerta de la comisaría no se abra. Genial, tienen visita. Y viene en forma de la cursi y repelente Snow. La recién estrenada dirigente de la ciudad golpea la puerta abierta un par de veces antes de entrar y toda la tensión de James desaparece como si se tratara de una estrella fugaz. Sus ojos se iluminan y sonríe como un bobalicón.

"Hola cariño, ¿has venido a recogerme?"

"Hola…" repite dándole un beso sonoro. "Sí, te echaba de menos. ¿Te parece bien?"

"Me parece maravilloso" murmura. A lo lejos, Regina finge una arcada. Odia que se olviden de su presencia. Pero en esta ocasión, James se limita a ignorarla, como siempre, pero Snow se dirige a ella durante un breve pestañeo. La mira y lo hace con un rencor renovado. Uno que hasta sorprende a la Reina Malvada. Habituada al acostumbrado desinterés de Snow, eso es algo nuevo. "Cojo mi abrigo y me marcho."

"Genial" responde Snow. "¿Podrías hacerme un favor? Creo que he venido con poca ropa de abrigo y hace un frío espantoso… ¿tendrías alguna chaqueta de Emma que pueda llevarme?"

"¡Claro! Veré que puedo encontrar en los vestuarios"

"Eres un amor. Te espero aquí" Le mira con carita enamorada y una sonrisa inconmensurable, como la de su esposo. Pero esa misma sonrisa desaparece de un plumazo cuando James se aleja. Inmediatamente su atención se vuelca en la prisionera, que la observa intrigada. No entiende la reacción de su oponente, pero está francamente intrigada. "¡Tú!" ladra dirigiéndose a ella.

"¿Yo?" repite juguetona, apoyándose en la verja con desparpajo.

"Sé lo que has estado haciendo estos días…" masculla colérica.

"Sabía que esa excusa de "He venido a buscarte cariño, mua, mua, mua" tenía que tener algo más detrás" sonríe pagada de sí misma. "Y, cuéntame, ¿qué he estado haciendo según tú?"

"Recibir visitas" Con solo dos palabras, Snow logra el efecto que esperaba. La sonrisita de Regina se esfuma y su postura se vuelve menos chula y más rígida. "¿Qué? ¿No vas a decir nada?"

"¿Qué esperas que diga?" pregunta aséptica, seria, sin mover su gesto.

"Nada, no se puede esperar nada de alguien como tú" escupe con todo su cabreo. "Debí haberlo imaginado… ni siquiera sé cómo lo has logrado. Pero, créeme, eso se acaba hoy"

Regina aprieta los dientes. Todo su buen humor se ha esfumado, no queda rastro de su guasonería. "¿Y qué piensas hacer para evitarlo?"

"No permitir que salga de casa. Puede que se enfade, pero terminará por entender que es lo mejor"

Regina abre los ojos. Continúa enfadada, pero la respuesta de Snow es, cuanto menos, sorprendente. "¿Perdón? ¿Y crees que te obedecerá?"

"Por supuesto" contesta ufana, disfrutando de su asombro. "Es un niño, ¿qué puede hacer sino?"

Los ojos de Regina se abren aún más y a Snow le cuesta seguir sus reacciones. ¿Están hablando de lo mismo? ¿Qué le ocurre a esa retorcida mujer? La Reina Malvada recupera su gesto frío y neutro, y rompe su cadena de pensamientos.

"No podrás evitarlo. Es mi hijo, él quiere verme, y no le hace ningún mal"

"Créeme que podré" espeta caminando hasta el despacho de James. Junto a la mesa, al lado del archivador, descansa el cajón de las cintas. Todas ellas enumeradas por fechas, con las grabaciones de seguridad del último mes. Coge cuatro de ellas, desde el día en que Regina dio con sus huesos en la celda, y vuelve a salir del despacho. Como si nada hubiera ocurrido. "En cuanto averigüe cuándo y por dónde entra Henry, se acabará esta tontería. Y da gracias porque James no vaya a saberlo nunca."

Desde su celda, Regina parece un animal salvaje encerrado. Sostiene dos barrotes con tal cabreo que parece que podría fundirlos.

"¡No tienes derecho!"

"¡Tengo todo el derecho del mundo!" espeta escondiendo cada cinta en su bolso. "Eres tú quien perdió su derecho al envenenar a mi hija"

Regina, haciendo un esfuerzo titánico, trata de probar otras vías. "Snow, por favor, te lo ruego…" Podría salir espuma de su boca al pronunciar esas palabras, pero ni siquiera eso surte efecto.

"¿Me estás suplicando, Regina?" cuestiona Snow, escuchando a lo lejos los pasos de James. "Demasiado tarde para eso" sisea clavando sus ojos furibundos una vez más. Cuando su marido entra por la puerta, la Snow más suave y cariñosa reaparece mágicamente.

"¿Nos vamos?" pregunta James dándole un suave beso y ofreciéndole la chaqueta con borrego de Emma.

"Por supuesto" susurra abrigándose. Salen de la comisaría como acostumbran, dados de la mano y sin dirigir una sola palabra a su prisionera. Pero ésta si les observa detenidamente, espantada, llena de miedo. Al verles desaparecer se sienta sobre su cama, atónita.

"Mierda…"

* * *

Snow se cierra bien el abrigo reconociendo el olor de su hija mezclado con el de la comisaría. A pesar de que hace meses que Emma no la utiliza, aún le recuerda a ella. Caminan a paso rápido hasta el coche de Snow, huyendo del frío, pero antes de meterse en el vehículo, la joven mujer le tira las llaves a su marido.

"¿Te importa conducir tú?" James eleva una ceja, recoge las llaves al vuelo y entra por la puerta del copiloto. Una vez resguardados del invierno que permanece fuera de su coche, mira a Snow extrañado. "Tengo que ir al Ayuntamiento a terminar unos marrones de última hora. ¿Te importaría dejarme allí y conducir hasta casa?"

"¿De última hora?" insiste James.

"Acaban de llamarme" recalca sacando su móvil del bolsillo "Tonterías de alcaldesa…" suspira resignada, y parece que la teatralidad termina convenciendo a su esposo.

"¿Y cómo volverás a casa si me llevo tu coche?"

"En cuanto esté acabando te llamaré" murmura sonriente dándole un beso. "¿Te parece bien?"

"Hecho" contesta sumiso. Mete la llave en el contacto y el motor comienza a rugir. "Próxima parada, el Ayuntamiento"

_Continuará…_


	6. 15 de enero (II)

**Buenos días! Nuevo capítulo porque, de nuevo, os habéis volcado con los reviews! ^^ No sé si por la hora ya estabais temiendo que no hubiera, pero es que los sábados las sábanas se pegan más!**

**Dicho esto, que sepáis que me encantan vuestros reviews! XD Uno de los comentarios resume muy bien muchos de ellos! ;P "****Si yo fuera Snow no veria esas cintas, pero ya que no lo soy les saco hasta copia". Y ****misskimhyun se ha acercado bastante sobre el por qué del título! ;P**

**Bueno, me callo ya, que supongo que tendréis ganas y, ¡a leer! ^^ Espero que os guste y contadme qué os ha parecido! :)**

* * *

**15 de enero (II)**

Snow se pone cómoda en el sofá de su despacho. A pesar de la maldad eterna de su madrastra, hay que reconocer su buen gusto para decorar. Ese sofá, frente a la chimenea y el televisor, es uno de sus rincones favoritos. Tiene las piernas cubiertas por una manta y un cuenco con cerezas al lado. Está lista para ver el video e intentar controlar su malhumor.

Rebobina la cinta de seguridad, y un par de minutos después comienza a reproducirse. Snow observa el ángulo de la cámara. Recoge perfectamente la celda y su alrededor y los ruidos que se oyen pertenecen al ajetreo de la oficina y a los pequeños movimientos de una Regina recién detenida. Camina de un lado a otro de la celda, trata de hablar con su marido, que la ignora, y se agarra de los barrotes. No tiene ningún interés en estos primeros momentos.

Busca el mando sobre la mesa y pasa la cinta a cámara rápida. Durante un par de días no ocurre nada. Tan sólo los acercamientos de James para darle su comida diaria y la visita del abogado de oficio hablando con Regina para explicarle su situación. Se acuerda de aquel día. La ex alcaldesa asintió a todo sin demasiado afán.

Pero ni rastro de Henry. Al menos le consuela que su nieto no cediese tan pronto. Tiene que avanzar más de una semana antes de verle aparecer. Se fija en la hora, las dos de la tarde. Aprovechó el descanso de James para almorzar. No hay nadie para verle ni pararle y no necesita nada más que entrar por la puerta principal. Cuando aparece, Regina se pone de pie, y se acerca a la valla con más energía y vida de la que ha mostrado ningún solo día.

"¡Hey!" exclama emocionada.

Pero Henry permanece sentado sobre la mesa, con las manos en los bolsillos y con gesto mohíno. "Hola"

"¿Qué tal estás…?" susurra Regina mordiéndose el labio.

Snow bufa cansada, no tiene ninguna intención de escuchar sus disculpas y las palabras ridículas con las que ha ido ganándose a Henry. Esta vez avanza a cámara rápida. Henry se sienta frente a ella y Regina toma asiento en el suelo también. Durante más de quince minutos Snow les ve hablar a velocidad pitufo y moviéndose a cámara rápida. Un par de veces Henry gesticula, airado y nervioso, le está echando la bronca. Pero Snow no se detiene. Cerca de la hora, Regina señala el reloj de la pared y Henry se pone en pie. En dos segundos de su televisor transcurren tres minutos reales en los que madre e hijo se despiden sin que Henry se acerque a ella. Al marcharse, Regina se queda sentada y con gesto taciturno y James aparece poco después con su camisa manchada de tomate.

Su marido, recién llegado de comer, no advierte una sola señal de la visita y continúa con su rutina durante el resto del día. Mal, James, ¡mal!, piensa Snow para sí. Durante la siguiente hora revisa casi dos semanas de vídeo en los que Henry entra a su santa voluntad. Pero cambia su rutina y su entrada. Snow termina buscando una agenda en la que apunta todos los horarios y trucos del pequeño para poder detenerle las siguientes veces. Entra por el parking, por la entrada principal, por la de emergencia, a veces incluso mira por la ventana que no haya nadie. A veces en la hora del desayuno, otras justo antes de la ronda de media tarde y muchas más para comer con su madre.

Y su comportamiento va transformándose. Sigue habiendo discusiones, más bien broncas que Regina recibe con las orejas gachas y la mirada en el suelo, pero cada vez son más cortas y más espaciadas. Las despedidas de los primeros días, frías y distantes, se van tornando en pequeños abrazos, besos rápidos y, finalmente, en un achuchón cariñoso con beso ruidoso en la mejilla. Snow está segura, esa maldita embaucadora ha convencido a Henry engañándolo poco a poco.

Apunta todos los detalles en la libreta, dejando patente su indignación en el grosor de su trazo. Casi atraviesa el papel.

Pero esa misma hoja, minutos después, acaba en el suelo. Cuando su hija aparece en escena. James, Henry, incluso Red o ella misma, han salido varios días, en diferentes contextos. Pero no Emma. Nunca ella. Y era lo normal. Su hija no ha estado en la comisaria desde que despertó. Jamás. ¿No? Detiene el avance rápido.

No cabe duda. Es el 24 de diciembre, el reloj indica que son las 9 de la mañana y Emma está allí. Frente a la celda. Claramente interesada en hablar con la prisionera. O gritarla, más bien.

Aguanta la respiración y observa. Emma entra furiosa y le espeta a Regina que por qué lo hizo. Comprende las dudas de su hija, que busque respuestas y necesite desahogarse. La reina malvada no responde nada con lógica y Emma vuelve a espetarle que por qué.

_No… no lo sé, ¿vale?_, es la torpe respuesta que logra arrancarle y Snow no pierde detalle del intercambio.

_Casi destrozas mi vida, ¡casi destrozas la de tu propio hijo_, grita Emma. _Todo lo dijeron sobre ti, todo de lo que te acusaron… Nunca quise creerlo y resulta que eres aún peor de lo que nunca se imaginaron_, insiste y Snow está a punto de echarse a aplaudir. Las palabras de su hija no pueden llevar más razón

_¿Eso crees?_, masculla Regina. Y Emma, sin dejar de temblar por el cabreo responde: _No importa lo que yo crea, importa lo que has hecho_.

Y una vez más Snow asiente encantada, como si pudiera hacerle llegar su aprobación a esa Emma del televisor. No entiende por qué nunca les dijo nada de este encuentro, pero su hija es reservada, eso lo sabe bien. Así que no puede exigirle nada, Emma lleva sus asuntos como los quiere llevar… ¡ESPERAUNMOMENTOAHÍ!

Da al pause amenazando con atravesar el mando a distancia al pulsar el botón. La escena se ha quedado congelada y Snow también con ella. Ahí, en blanco y negro, pero con una definición perfecta, está Emma agarrando a Regina del cuello. Sólo las separan unos centímetros y no se atreve a darle al play. ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que al avanzar el vídeo estampe a Regina contra las rejas en lugar de acabar como el beso que parece que será?

No es posible, se repite mirando el mando del televisor, no, no lo es… Algo dentro de ella le pide que no mire, pero le pueden las ganas de saber. Da a play. Suavemente, con miedo, sin querer pulsar del todo.

La escena avanza y la boca de su hija se encuentra con la de una sorprendida Regina.

"¡NO!"

_Continuará..._


	7. (En la cámara) 27 de diciembre

**Hola chicas! Lo prometido es deuda y aquí estoy de nuevo! ^^ Creo que este capítulo os dará una idea de cómo funcionará buena parte del fanfic y... ¡espero que sea lo que esperáis y que os guste! :)**

**Por lo demás, casi no llego a publicar así que no tengo mucho tiempo para enrollarme... Sólo diré que me encantará saber vuestras opiniones! :) ¡A leer!**

* * *

**(En la cámara) 27 de diciembre**

Snow está fuera de sí. No ha dejado de caminar por el despacho desde hace diez minutos. Habla contra el cuello de su camisa, blasfema, grita, patea el suelo. Todo lo que se le ocurre para calmarse, para tratar de meditar. Para no matar a nadie en definitiva.

Lo que ha visto… No es capaz ni de recordar lo que ha visto. Cuando descubrió a Regina en el cuarto de Emma, despertándola con un beso, creyó que nunca jamás podría volver a sentir tanta rabia, tantas ganas de destruir y de olvidar sus principios de no dañar a nadie. Pero hoy, definitivamente, ha superado ese umbral con creces. Y, si viera sus ojos en un espejo, los encontraría seguramente inyectados en sangre. Emma. Esta vez había sido Emma. ¡¿Por qué?! Su hija… ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¿Cree acaso de verdad que esa mujer la despertó con magia blanca? ¡Todo fue un truco! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre caer tan bajo?! Es Regina, ¡por el amor de dios!

Trata de calmarse, apoya ambas manos en su mesa y mira por la ventana. Intenta encontrar cierta serenidad en el blanco paraje invernal, en esa noche que poco a poco llega, en esa calma que trasmite la nieve. Pero no lo consigue. Está fuera de sí. Y sólo puede pensar una cosa: ¿qué más no sabe?

Todas las alarmas de su cuerpo se encienden. Vuelve como una fiera al sofá y recupera su mando a distancia. Tiene que saberlo todo. Sufra lo que sufra.

Una vez más pulsa el play y frente a sí, Emma rompe el beso con Regina y se marcha. Sin decir ni una sola palabra. Y la Reina malvada permanece junto a los barrotes, agarrada a ellos, sin cerrar la boca. De nuevo recurre al avance rápido y en la pantalla puede ver a Regina caminando como un colibrí por su celda, andando, sentándose un segundo, volviendo a levantarse y mirando a todos lados. Así continúa hasta que aparece James en la comisaría y el día vuelve a empezar. Una rutina que de repente le parece surrealista.

Incluso cuando a las dos de la tarde Henry aparece en la comisaría, Snow no detiene el avance rápido. Ha perdido todo el interés en los movimientos de su nieto. Sólo quiere a Emma. Continúa pasando la grabación y cuando lleva dos días de vídeos libres de Emma empieza a respirar tranquila, a guardar esperanzas, a creer que esa noche fue una simple estupidez. Un paréntesis que no se repitió.

Lo piensa y respira tranquila. Al menos hasta que llega al día 27, a la una de la mañana, y Emma vuelve a hacer acto de presencia. Snow regresa a velocidad normal, le tiemblan las manos.

La salvadora entra al cuarto y enciende la luz sin importarle la hora. Sobre la cama, Regina abre los ojos, recién despertada y un poco confusa. Pestañea un par de veces, se sienta sin mucho equilibrio, observa a la intrusa como si fuera una alucinación. Una muy silenciosa que se apoya contra la mesa de la comisaría, a un metro de ella.

"¿A qué debo este honor?" carraspea con la boca pastosa y la voz ronca.

Emma se cruza de brazos y apoya una pierna contra la mesa. "Perdón, ¿tenías algo mejor que hacer?"

"Ja, ja" replica sin pizca de gracia. Pero la conversación está muerta y se ve obligada a hablar para evitar ese silencio incómodo. Rescata toda la dignidad que puede entre sueño y bostezos. "¿Qué hace aquí, señorita Swan?"

"Estoy cabreada y quiero respuestas"

"Eso ya lo estabas días atrás… Y nunca habías asomado la cabecita por la comisaría" masculla y suena a acusación. Los ojos de Emma se empequeñecen, escrutan a Regina con rabia, pero la Reina Malvada no está para trucos de intimidación barata. Se acerca a los barrotes y usa su tono más exigente: "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Ya te lo he dicho…"

"¿Así que de verdad viene a por respuestas?" pregunta irónica. "Este pueblo tiene lo que merece: una salvadora cobarde, con horchata en las venas, que tarda semanas en dar la cara"

"Tenía cosas mejores que hacer que venir a ver a una reina malvada venida a menos…" replica cada vez con peor humor.

"¿En serio, Swan?" cuestiona elevando una ceja. "Me conozco este pueblo como la palma de mi mano, yo lo creé. Y aquí no hay sitio para los entretenimientos. ¿Pretende hacerme creer que ha estado dos semanas pescando?"

"No pretendo que creas nada. No me importa lo que tú tengas que decir…"

"Por eso me estás escuchando sin hacer ninguna de esas preguntas que te carcomían hace un rato, ¿verdad?" ladra con tanto veneno como el mordisco de una víbora. "Admítelo Swan, el papel de Salvadora se queda grande para alguien tan pusilánime. Puede que tengas magia, pero te falta sangre en las venas" Emma ya ha descruzado los brazos, sus manos cuelgan a ambos lados de su cuerpo y se cierran en puños, temblando de ira. Y eso únicamente sirve para que Regina se crezca aún más. "¿Además, qué tipo de salvadora es esa que necesita ser salvada? Hiciste bien en entregar a Henry, si no puedes cuidar de ti misma siquiera"

"En un mundo sin zorras con magia, tanto Henry como yo estaríamos a salvo y seríamos felices…" murmura al borde del colapso. Todo su aguante está a punto de saltar por la borda, dejando que su cólera tome el control.

"Puede… pero lamento decirle que esas zorras existimos y que usted no es rival. Este mundo le queda grande, Sheriff. Si es que puedo seguir llamándola así, claro… ¿O está demasiado asustada y por eso se encarga su papá ahora? Seguro que él sí podrá protegerla a usted y a su familia como usted nunca pudo…"

Emma se abalanza contra la celda y Regina tiene el tiempo justo para trastabillar hacia atrás y apartarse de su agarre. Trata de meter su brazo hasta agarrarla, pero la Reina malvada ha controlado las distancias y la mano de Emma es incapaz de tocarla. Y Regina sonríe contenta con el resultado.

Emma sostiene furiosa las barras de la celda, siendo consciente de dónde está y en qué estado. Ha permitido que esa bruja sin escrúpulos la saque de sus casillas. Aún tiene la respiración acelerada, pero habla mucho más calmada al decir. "Tendrás tu juicio, te pudrirás a la sombra y estaré aquí, deseando verlo…"

Doce palabras tras las cuales da media vuelta, alejándose de ella. Pero Regina siempre tiene la última palabra: "¿Y ni un besito de despedida, Swan?" Emma se gira una última vez. La Reina Malvada está apoyada en los barrotes, sonriente y con gesto burlón. "Me partes el corazón…" añade con una sonrisa gatuna y malintencionada.

Emma estrella su mano contra el interruptor. Con el golpetazo la habitación se queda a oscuras y lo último que Snow escucha en la grabación es un "Felices sueños, Swan"

La morena, sentada en el sofá, avanza la cinta, víctima de un cúmulo de sentimientos. Por un lado, está tan furiosa como su hija, al mismo tiempo se siente traicionada por haber descubierto una segunda visita de la que tampoco tenía constancia. Pero por otro, le recorre cierto alivio al comprobar que el final de esta noche fue muy diferente a la vez anterior. Se queda con eso, con esa sensación de consuelo, ese bálsamo que supone ver a su hija alejándose de su espantosa madrastra.

A Snow sólo se le escapa un pequeño detalle. Cuando la grabación comienza a correr y la escena se sucede a toda velocidad, no ve a Regina de pie, esperando cerca de treinta minutos, mirando a la puerta sin tener claro qué esperar. Ni tampoco cómo regresa al camastro arrastrando los pies, trata infructuosamente de dormir y golpea la pared con el puño un par de veces. No, Snow sólo quiere dar saltitos de alegría, mientras en su televisor comienza un nuevo día en comisaría.

_Continuará…_


	8. (En la cámara) 29 de diciembre

**Hola chicas! Hasta en fin de semana estáis aquí dándolo todo en reviews! :) Mil gracias, de verdad!**

**Por lo demás... descubramos qué ha ido viendo Snow en la cámara! :P ¿Qué os va pareciendo...? ¡Contádmelo todo y, si los reviews siguen así, actualizaremos pronto! :P Vamos con las amantes de Teruel... ¡a leer!**

* * *

**(En la cámara) 29 de diciembre**

Al adelantar la cinta, Snow encuentra casi 48 horas de calma y tranquilidad. Henry vuelve a aparecer, tanto el 28 como el 29, pero a la nueva alcaldesa le da igual. Ya no tiene interés en él y ni siquiera se preocupa por el aumento de las visitas. Son a diario, pero lo único que Snow busca es a Emma. O, para ser más exactos, la ausencia de Emma.

Todo es paz y felicidad durante ese par de días. Pero la noche del 29 la cinta vuelve a detenerse. Pulsa pause y casi incrusta la tecla hasta el fondo. Y ahí, congelada, está su hija. Entrando remolona en la comisaría a las doce de la noche. Con mirada altiva y cara de pocos amigos. ¡¿Por qué tiene que regresar?! ¡¿Acaso no ha tenido suficiente?!, se pregunta nerviosa dándole al play.

Regina es todo soberbia y regodeo al verla entrar. "Y una vez más aparece por aquí, Swan. Espero que la ciudad no le esté pasando su sueldo como sheriff, porque yo diría que no cumple con sus horas…"

Su hija decide jugar un rato a ignorarla. Pasea por el cuarto, sin prisas, acercándose a la mesa más próxima a ella. Y eso parece desconcertar a Regina y atacarle un poco los nervios.

"Si no puede dormir, opte por los somníferos y déjenos en paz a los demás" masculla probando con algo más áspero, menos divertido. Y Emma se medio ríe. Lo que desquicia aún más a Regina. "Podía intentarlo con la caja entera"

"Creo que ya he dormido mucho. Pero gracias" responde dirigiéndole la mirada por primera vez. No dura mucho, un ratito después un abre cartas llama su atención y juega con él. "Te propongo un trato"

Regina se sienta en su camastro, y por un momento da la sensación de que la altiva alcaldesa vuelve a estar en su despacho y no en una cutre celda de una comisaría de pueblo. "¿Usted a mí? Sea lo que sea, no me interesa"

"Una manta" pronuncia sin más preámbulo. Y Regina abre los ojos aturdida.

"¿Perdón?"

"Es invierno. Y tendrás frío, digas lo que digas. Te ofrezco una segunda manta a cambio de respuestas" explica las condiciones del trato aséptica, sin pizca de prisa. Y Regina no sabe comportarse cuando las normas no las pone ella ni puede sentar el ritmo de la conversación. Ni siquiera sabe qué contestar. Le gustaba más la sheriff irascible y fácil de provocar. "Puedo intentar que sea hasta suave" Regina entrecierra los ojos irónica, recordando la lija que tiene por manta y Emma vuelve a insistir. "¿Quieres o no?"

"Y otra almohada" responde refunfuñando.

"Hecho"

Regina se recoloca en su incómodo camastro y la observa. Desconfía de esas preguntas, de esa visita, de las intenciones de Emma. "¿Entonces cómo funciona esto? ¿Tú me preguntas, yo te contesto y seguimos fingiendo que tus visitas son casuales? ¿Que no se deben a nada más?"

"Aquí las preguntas las hago yo"

"Dispare, sheriff a medio gas"

Emma toma asiento sobre la mesa. La primera pregunta no derrocha originalidad, pero se muere por resolverla. "¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"¿Por qué cree usted?" sonríe y masca su respuesta. Tiene cierto encanto tenerla frente a ella, pidiéndole respuestas, ansiosa por escuchar lo que ella decida contestar. "Porque eso es lo que hacemos las Reinas Malvadas, Salvadora. Henry era mío, mi familia, y tú amenazabas todo eso, no podía permitirlo"

"Iba a marcharme…" inquiere, dejando a un lado el abre cartas. Regina advierte como su neutralidad se deshace poco a poco. Eso le gusta más. Esa es la Emma que ella necesita, la vulnerable, la que estalla y no tiene el control de la situación.

"¿Y? No era suficiente. Siempre estarías ahí, una constante amenaza. Incluso aunque fueras tan mala madre como esperaba, aunque nunca llamaras a Henry ni volvieras a pisar el pueblo… ¿Crees que él se habría quedado aquí conmigo?"

"Quizás sí no hubieras sido una tirana…"

"Las cosas no funcionan así para los villanos, señorita Swan" le espeta como si hablara con una niña. "Fui una madre ejemplar durante 10 años, pero cuando ese libro cayó en manos de mi hijo me convertí en una villana que no se merecía nada. Y siempre sería solo eso"

"Un libro no te convierte en un monstruo. Tratar de matarme sí" gruñe respirando hondo.

"Yo prefiero verlo como una madre protegiendo lo que es suyo…" sonríe de medio lado. "¿Más preguntas, Swan? Haga que me gane esa manta" pide solícita con un toque sádico que hace temblar.

"¿Lo disfrutaste?"

"Como un niño pequeño la mañana de Navidad…" sisea encantada y parece que estuviese disfrutando de un trozo de pastel. "Tú en coma en esa cama de hospital fuiste el mejor de los regalos. Tan blanca, tan tranquila, tan vulnerable…"

"¡Pero intentaste traerme de vuelta!" salta irritada. Quiere pillarla, desmontar sus retorcidas respuestas, pero Regina vuelve a dominar la situación. Emma está furiosa y su estrategia ha quedado en nada. La Reina Malvada controla este asalto, porque la crueldad es lo suyo. La ira, el enfado, ese es su terreno. Y Emma ha tardado menos de cinco minutos en cedérselo.

"Por Henry" ladra serena. "Ni siquiera habría recordado que estaba en el hospital de no ser por mi hijo" Escupe las palabras y juega con el humor de Emma, con la facilidad de quien manipula a un bebe. "¿No lo entiende? Usted era mi última oportunidad, mi moneda de cambio para ganarme su amor."

Se remueve incómoda en la mesa. "No es cierto…"

"Usted no vale nada, no es nada, pero por alguna razón él cree que sí. Está cegado por su título de salvadora, pero no tardará en darse cuenta de que detrás no hay nada. Sólo eso, una profecía que se cumplió en forma de perdedora." Es tan natural en ella atacar que las palabras fluyen solas, certeras. Tan dañinas que una vez más Emma parece el animal enjaulado y furioso y ella la digna carcelera.

"Púdrete"

Emma no tiene más que añadir. Se levanta de la mesa de un impulso y sólo en el último segundo decide ir hacia la salida en lugar de contra Regina. Es consciente de su juego, pero es incapaz de no caer. De no ser víctima de esa retorcida mujer. De resistirse a sus provocaciones. Coge su chaqueta con violencia y el sonido de sus pasos deja claro lo fuerte que pisa al salir.

"¿Sólo tres preguntas?" grita Regina burlona y asomada entre las rejas. "¿Eh? ¿Y yo no puedo preguntar?"

"¿Qué cojones puedes querer preguntar tú?" ladra sin ni siquiera girarse.

"Solo tengo interés en una cosa… ¿Escuchabas algo?"

La pregunta frena su huida. Es lo último que esperaba, pero se gira con cierta mofa. "A ti, quieres decir, ¿verdad?" La pregunta vibra en el aire con retintín. Regina se queda en silencio esperando, Emma deglutiendo ese pequeño momento de paz y cierta victoria. Y sonríe de soslayo, sin alegría. "Por supuesto que no" Es tal el asco que desprende que a Regina le cuesta digerirlo. Es más divertido cuando la crueldad sale de ella y no contra ella. Frunce el labio, no tiene nada que añadir. Y Emma recoge su silencio y vuelve a dar la espalda a la celda. "Mañana tendrás tu manta"

Cuatro palabras, tres pasos y desaparece de la grabación y la comisaría.

_Continuará…_


	9. (En la cámara) 30 de diciembre

**Buenas chicas! Relaaaaax, sé que el sufrimiento de las chicas se os pega a vosotras, pero confiad en mí, de verdad... :P Por cierto, sé que este capi es más breve, pero que no se detengan los reviews porque se acercan unos capítulos que, sin lugar a dudas, querréis leer cuanto antes! :P**

**Dicho esto, mil gracias por los comentarios y por los ánimos, y también por quienes estáis releyendo (o leyendo por primera vez) mi otro ff, Tú, yo Nunca Jamás! :) Leo TODOS los RW, los de aquí y los de allí, y soy increíblemente feliz, creedme! ^^**

**Dicho esto, vamos a ver cómo van nuestras dos cabezotas... Espero que os guste y ¡a leer! :)**

* * *

**(En la cámara) 30 de diciembre**

Snow no se pone de acuerdo consigo misma. Ha visto cosas en esa cinta que no le gustan. Pero las últimas noches sí entran en su prototipo de "momentos que no le molestan del todo". Quizás va siendo hora de respetar la intimidad de otras personas, como la de su propia hija, y dejar a un lado su complejo de "Gran Hermano". Sí, eso es lo que dice su lógica. Pero nunca jamás le llega a dar a pause y la imagen sigue transcurriendo.

Al ver aparecer a Emma por nosecuantaava vez consecutiva, se dice a si misma que hace bien al continuar con ese visionado. Pero en el fondo, un pinchazo culpable le insiste en que está mal. ¿Aunque a quien le importa ese pinchazo llamado conciencia?

La sheriff vuelve a entrar como un huracán. Pero en esta ocasión no desprende esa energía de "voy a destrozarte". No sonríe y respira como un toro preso. Pero de ser un toro, hoy al menos no iría con los cuernos por delante.

Aunque eso no impide que su voz destile agresividad y un cierto bramido: "¿Qué es eso de que has renunciado a una defensa?"

La alcaldesa tuerce el rostro, mirándola desde su camastro. "¿Acaso te importa?"

Emma desvía su mirada un breve segundo, hacia el trasero de Regina. Bajo él, extendida, localiza la nueva y mullida manta. Y a un lado su segunda almohada. "Incluso en este pueblo inventado, existe la justicia" farfulla apoyándose contra la mesa. Se cruza de pies y brazos antes de seguir hablando. "Tienes derecho a un abogado"

"No tengo interés en obligar a nadie de este maldito lugar a defenderme" La voz de Regina aletea, culpable e indignada al mismo tiempo. "Todos me odian"

Emma deja caer una risa irónica. "¿Puedes culparles?"

"No, precisamente" Regina tampoco esperaba que la sheriff saliera en su defensa y cantase una oda sobre el perdón y sobre que las personas cambian. Pero hubiera agradecido un poco menos de recochineo. "Así que no voy a obligar a nadie a ponerse de mi parte" suspira dejando caer los hombros. Recupera un poco de firmeza sólo para añadir con un brillo desconfiado: "Además, probablemente sabotearían mi juicio."

"Eso es tener confianza en la gente…"

_¿Acaso tú la tienes en mí?_, espeta Regina mentalmente. Pero se lo calla y hace lo que mejor sabe, arremeter contra ella. "Eso es más propio de vosotros los buenos"

"Puede…" gruñe, pero no aparta su sonrísa irónica. Aunque ya es más una mueca extraña que una sonrisa. Se aparta de la mesa y recoloca su chaqueta por instinto porque no tiene una sola arruga. "Te conseguiré un abogado, uno de fiar" Es una orden, un hecho, no le está preguntando su opinión. "Tendrás defensa antes de que cambiemos de año"

Regina se ríe y sólo un cuarto de esa carcajada es sarcasmo, el resto es humor de verdad. "Incluso aquí, encerrada, sé qué día es" comenta divertida. Pero Emma no añade nada y ella deja de sonreír. Alza una ceja. "24 horas son poco para una misión imposible, ¿no cree?"

"Es Navidad, no hay mejor época para los milagros que esta." Y con esa frase lapidaria, se dirige a la misma puerta por la que entró. Se marcha sin formalismos, sin despedirse. Y Regina se queda ahí, de morros, molesta. Aunque no puede asegurar si se debe a su bordería, a la falta de una despedida digna o a la breve conversación que ha dejado en su boca un sabor a ganas de más.

* * *

Cuando a la mañana siguiente Archie Hopper aparece en comisaría tartamudeando y con los papeles del juicio bajo el brazo, las cejas de Regina se arquean y desaparecen bajo su pelo. Definitivamente, eso sí que es un milagro navideño.

_Continuará…_


	10. (En la cámara) 31 de diciembre

**Chicas! Nuevo capítulo! Y que conste que actualizo por cariño, no por reviews porque esta vez os habéis quedado un poco cortas! Así que venga, que no decaigan! Primero, porque cada vez lo leemos más personas pero no escribís más, vagotas! (sólo algunas) y segundo porque vais a querer que se actualice pronto, seguro... :P**

**Dicho esto, he de romperos las ilusiones. No, Snow no morirá de un infarto al ver la cinta y esta no se quedará pasando eternamente con el cadáver ahí en caliente hasta que la encuentren. Lo siento :P**

**Por último, no quiero enrollarme mucho más sólo deciros que muchísimas gracias por el apoyo! Por los me gusta y los comentarios en Facebook, los chancletazos y tweets de twitter, la promoción de Misslane o la increíble publicidad de nuestra adorada llama troll! :P Dicho esto, me callo y... ¡a leer chicas! ^^ Espero que os guste y no dejéis de contadme qué os parece... :)**

* * *

**(En la cámara) 31 de diciembre**

Snow observa la pantalla, fascinada con la vida que tiene esa celda. ¿Cuántas cosas pueden ocurrir en su comisaría sin ser consciente?

Los datos de la grabación señalan que es la una de la madrugada del uno de enero. Plena Nochevieja. Entonces, ¿qué demonios hace Rumpelstiltskin allí y a esas horas? El hombre mayor enciende la luz, pero no despierta a la prisionera. Ambas, Snow y Regina le miran atónitas.

Lo más destacado son sus ropas, más elegante que de costumbre, posiblemente acorde a la fiesta, y sus andares. Son de todo menos serenos. Seguramente también por culpa de esa fiesta. Y de unas cuantas copas de más.

"¿Rumpel?" La pregunta de Regina tiene más miedo que sorpresa. No le gusta esta visita en particular. No contaba con ella.

"Oh, claro, ahora nos llamamos por esos nombres, ¿verdad, majestad?" Está borracho. Indudablemente borracho. Camina con estabilidad pero sin seguir una línea recta y tira un par de cosas por el camino.

"Llámame como te plazca, serpiente" murmura enseñando los dientes. "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a traerme las uvas?"

Pero Rumpelstiltskin no se ríe. "Belle ha aparecido"

Snow no sigue el hilo de esa conversación, pero Regina sí debe saber de qué habla. Su postura es rígida, tensa, y dice más que sus palabras.

"No te sigo, ¿no estaba muerta?" su voz es todo dulzura e inocencia. Funciona como gasolina y prende la furia de Gold. El hombre mayor se tira contra la celda.

"¡No!" grita, agarra los barrotes y Regina recula quedando fuera de su alcance. "No estaba muerta. Tú, puta, la secuestraste… ¡Todos estos años, todas las veces que dejaste que me culpara…!"

"Haber cuidado mejor de tus cosas" farfulla entre labios, provocando.

"Créeme, a partir de ahora lo haré" Regina no tiembla, está acostumbrada a tratar con su escalofriante carácter. Pero no dice nada. A pesar de la costumbre, el miedo nunca desaparece. "Empezando por ti"

"¿Piensas que puedes tocarme? No hay magia en este mundo"

"Aún…" sisea encantado. Anda alrededor de la celda y sonríe, ebrio y macabro. "Cierta amiga tuya guarda en su interior una esencia muy poderosa…"

"¿Maléfica…?" Lo pregunta con respeto, rondando el terror.

"Veo que me sigues…"

"¿Qué le has hecho?" le espeta molesta. Han tenido sus diferencias, es cierto, y la ha condenado a su forma de Dragón, también es verdad, pero sigue siendo su única amiga. Y se preocupa por ella.

"Yo nada… Pero Charming hizo que tragara cierto "compartimento" donde guardé un frasco de amor verdadero…"

"Suficiente para lanzarlo al pozo y…"

"Devolver la magia a esta tierra. Exacto, querida" Remata su muletilla con una risita. "¿No te encanta la idea?"

"Es una demencia, no puedes prever qué ocurrirá. ¡Podrías desencadenar una catástrofe!"

"Merece la pena si con eso logro hacértelo pagar y acabar contigo"

"Estás loco…"

"Créeme, nunca he estado tan cuerdo, jamás he tenido tan claro lo que quiero"

La reina malvada cambia de estrategia. Sonríe de medio lado y Rumpelstiltskin, confuso, deja de caminar.

"¿Piensas si quiera que podrás tocarme? Incluso con magia estoy por encima de ti, serpiente"

"Eso no es cierto…" gruñe incómodo. Pero no está seguro y Regina juega con ello.

"Claro que lo es, anciano. Hace mucho que la alumna superó al profesor y además estamos hablando de Storybrooke. Yo creé este lugar, es mi territorio. Y tú no eres nada, no puedes hacer nada. Devuelve la magia a esta tierra y volveré a reinar"

"Estás encerrada…"

"Esto puede detener a una ex alcaldesa, pero jamás a una Reina Malvada. Y cuando eso ocurra, el manicomio le parecerá un juego de niños a Belle comparado con lo que le tengo preparado"

"¡No!" berrea Rumpelstiltskin y su aliento bañado en alcohol se estrella contra su cara. Un segundo después el propio Gold se abalanza sobre ella, pero Regina permanece fuera de su alcance. La risa de la alcaldesa choca con el bufido furioso de Gold, que golpea los barrotes con su puño.

"Quizás pudieras igualarte a mí en un mundo mágico…" masculla alejándose de la celda. Regina sigue sus pasos, trata de desentrañar su comportamiento. Pero Gold está borracho y le cuesta seguir la cascada de pensamientos de esa cabeza nublada. "Pero no a la antigua usanza" Ese suave ladrido dispara todas sus alarmas. Gold camina, volátil, y se dirige a la mesa de Emma.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Aprovechando que este mundo no es mágico…" susurra y abre un cajón. "Que tú no eres más que una alcaldesa venida a menos…" Recoge el llavero de la sheriff y lo baila entre sus dedos, enseñándolo burlón.

"¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!"

"Cuidar mejor de lo mío" sonríe encantado. Regresa a la celda y Regina traga hondo viendo sus pasos cada vez más cerca.

"Serás tú quien acabe detenido. Has hecho muchas estupideces, pero ninguna como esta"

"Nadie me juzgará por matar a la Reina Malvada" responde tranquilo, buscando la llave de la celda, entre el enorme manojo. "Además, ¿por qué tendría que haber sido yo?" cuestiona elevando la llave ganadora y mirándola ensimismado. "Todos te odian, cualquiera podría haberse tomado la justicia por su mano" añade victorioso introduciendo la llave.

Y por un momento se imagina a si misma tirada en el suelo de esa mugrosa celda. Muerta y con los ojos abiertos. Y David y Mary Margareth mirándola, sin pena alguna, y diciendo "Damos el caso por cerrado, ha podido ser cualquiera. Sería imposible resolverlo…" Cierra los ojos, traga hondo. Pero, ¿y Emma? ¿Ella sería capaz?

Gold comienza a girar la llave, ella sale de su ensimismamiento.

"¡Estás loco!" grita saltando contra la puerta. Rumpelstiltskin intenta girar la llave y entrar. Las manos de ella se entremezclan con las suyas, le arañan, intentan agarrar las llaves. Gold logra que la cerradura dé medio giro. "¡PARA!" Regina le clava las uñas y le obliga a detener el giro. Rumpelstiltskin grita furioso, borracho, frustrado. ¿Pero quién necesita llaves si la presa está a mano?

Todo ocurre muy rápido. Regina logra liberar la llave de la cerradura. El manojo acaba en el suelo. Pero no lo recupera. Las manos de Gold se cierran alrededor de su cuello. Abre los ojos aterrada, incapaz de respirar. Y esa imagen es poesía para el sádico hombrecito. Regina trata de alejarse de los barrotes pero Gold la tiene muy bien agarrada. Ella va perdiendo fuerzas y el miedo la asfixia y le impide razonar. Se agarra a sus brazos, intenta clavarle las uñas, pero todo le da igual a Gold. El sabor de la victoria y el potente efecto analgésico del alcohol le transforman en intocable. Regina boquea roja, asustada, con el cuarto dando vueltas a su alrededor.

Sus ojos se cierran, nublados. Pero algo se cuela por el rabillo del ojo. Una sombra, algo moviéndose a la espalda de Rumpelstiltskin, aunque no tenga la certeza de qué.

Escucha un golpe, un quejido, y ella cae al suelo. Puede respirar, no le detienen las manos de esa maldita serpiente y vuelve a recuperar sus fuerzas, su vista.

Rumpelstiltskin está tirado en el suelo, frente a la celda, inconsciente. Y de pie, sosteniendo un extintor, Emma.

"¿Estás bien?"

_Continuará..._


	11. (En la cámara) 31 de diciembre (II)

**Buenos días chicas! Mil gracias por los reviews! :P Como he leído en dos lados, soy como un hada, pero en lugar de aplausos me alimento de vuestros comentarios ;P O cómo decía Swan-Mills, me alimento de reviews y vosotras con las actualizaciones, una especie de relación simbiótica :P**

**Me encanta leer vuestros reviews y descubrir que pensabais que sería de color de rosa desde el principio o que sería una historia tan sencilla como ellas dos juntas después del beso, ¿en serio esperabais que escribiera algo así? :P Nunca es tan fácil, nop, pero así es mejor, no?**

**Sobre Regina, efectivamente estaba tratando proteger a Storybrooke de la magia del pequeño duende psicópata! Y ya iréis averiguando por qué él no está también encerrado o qué hacía ahí Emma... Todo tendrá su explicación, ya lo sabéis! :P**

**Bueno, os dejo con el capítulo y me callo ya! Espero que os guste y que quizás aquí haya cierta chispa que os termine de enganchar a todos, MissCruella. ¡Ojalá! :)**

**Contadme toooodo lo que os parece que me muero de ganas por leer vuestras opiniones! ¡A leer!**

* * *

**31 de diciembre (En la cámara) (II)**

"¿Estás bien?"

Es Emma. Borrosa, sobre ella, a contraluz y tras los barrotes. Pero es Emma. Pestañea un par de veces acariciando su cuello. Su voz, su preocupación, su soez forma de hablar. Sí. Es Emma.

"Regina, joder, contesta, ¿estás bien?" Se coloca de cuclillas, a su altura, buscando su rostro. Las pupilas de Emma se mueven nerviosas de un ojo a otro, abiertas, ansiosas y nerviosas. Por ella. Y Regina no considera que sea justo ese cabreo, para nada. Casi acaba de morir, esta tirada en el suelo, con los dedos de Gold marcados a fuego en su garganta y con los pulmones recordando cómo era eso de respirar. Y encima ha sido rescatada por la aparición estelar de la salvadora. Sí, le fallan las palabras las palabras. Pero no es sólo por la presión sobre su cuello.

"Sí…" gime y mueve el cuello. Le golpea una punzada de dolor, pero todo sigue en su sitio. "Solo... Me cuesta tragar"

A Emma no le gusta esa chispa de dolor en los ojos marrones. Se gira sobre si misma, encaminándose hacia su despacho. "Vale, espera un segundo..." Regina prefiere no hablar para no tentar a la suerte y que su garganta vuelva a quejarse. Pero mientras la ve trastear por varios cajones, se pregunta cómo no iba a esperar un segundo. O diez incluso. Está encerrada, ¿acaso se le ha olvidado? Guarda sus ironías y analiza las manos de Emma al regresar, cargada con algún instrumental médico y las llaves que Gold había robado. Emma busca sus ojos y un poco de sinceridad. "¿Si abro la puerta te escaparás?"

"Por supuesto que lo haré…" masculla poniéndose en pie a duras penas. "Y como no puedo salir de Storybrooke huiré al bosque y me esconderé viviendo como una ermitaña" Remata la frase con una sonrisa ladeada de autosuficiencia. Pero tras esa sonrisa hay una garganta a la que le cuesta pinchazos de dolor tragar saliva.

"¿Eso es un no?" pregunta bromista con su toque más inocentón. Y frente a ella Regina resopla, saturada del maldito aura de sheriff graciosilla e ingenua. "Prométemelo"

_¿En serio?_, gruñe mentalmente. Pero sí, esos ojos curiosos le están pidiendo una maldita promesa de scout. "Se lo prometo, sheriff" masculla gruñona. Pero esa voz cavernosa y malvada vibra en su cuello, juega contra su carne dolorida y le obliga a toser. Las olas de dolor crecen y cada tos duele más que la anterior. Fuera, Emma sostiene todo en su mano izquierda excepto las llaves y abre corriendo, apurada. La cerradura cede sin dar problemas y cierra la puerta tras de sí, sin volver a echar la llave. Solo le preocupa llegar junto a su prisionera.

"No hables" murmura sosteniéndola. Empuja su cuerpo hacia el camastro y no se mueve de ahí hasta que las toses se detienen. Es la primera vez que se tocan de esa forma, que están tan cerca y Regina no puede dejar de advertir el calor que desprende la figura de Emma. Suave, tranquilizadora. "Trata de no forzar…" Y lo dice tan preocupada, tan amable que no suena a la orden que realmente es. Pero Regina nunca ha sabido obedecer muy bien y, mientras la sheriff examina su cuello delicadamente, es incapaz de estar callada.

"¿No debería llevarme al hospital?"

"¡Que no hables!" gruñe Emma mirando de cerca las magulladuras rojas de las manos de Gold. Ese animal ha dejado sus dedos marcados a fuego. Y lo único que puede hacer ella es limpiar las rozaduras y calmar la piel de Regina. "Y no. No es necesario..." añade paseando un suave algodón bañado en alcohol de farmacia por su piel.

"Sospecho que el doctor Whale está más formado que tú para hacer eso..." Aprieta los dientes cuando el alcohol roza la piel más irritada.

Emma suspira y se da por vencida con lo de que no hable. Esa alcaldesa cabezota hará lo que le plaza. "No pienso llevarte con ese incompetente" farfulla con todos los sentidos volcados en la piel del cuello. Su paciente aguanta la respiración un par de segundos. Pero esta vez por la sorpresa y no por el dolor. Permanece pensativa, extrañada, y Emma continúa hablando. "Además es solo una magulladura, no necesitas hospitales".

Regina se aparta de ella unos centímetros. Lo suficiente para poder mirarla a la cara y dejar de mover su cuello. "¿Qué tienes tú en contra de Whale?"

Emma abre los ojos, mirándola sin querer entenderla. "Nada, ¿por qué?"

"Alguien que no tiene nada en su contra no le llamaría incompetente..." insiste sin dejarla escapar. "¿Qué problema has podido tener tú con él?"

"Tú misma lo estás diciendo" refunfuña observando su cuello para no tener que hacerlo a sus ojos. "Ninguno"

Pero la alcaldesa no está para tretas. Se aleja de ella y busca esos dos escurridizos puntos azules. "Emma..."

La salvadora tuerce el morro, esquiva. "Buscas fantasmas donde no los hay, señal de que estas muy aburrida."

"Lo suficiente como para quejarme hasta obligar a tu padre a llevarme al hospital."

"No quieres eso" responde. Y está casi segura de su deducción, Regina nunca consentiría algo tan compasivo. "Detestarías ir al hospital a ser curada como una dama indefensa y vulnerable"

"No tanto como tú detestas a ese doctor que no te ha hecho nada..." Sonríe con gesto ladino. "Dime qué pasa"

"Nada"

"No te creo"

"Me da igual"

"Cojeas por todas partes"

"Pues qué bien"

"¿Por qué le odias?"

"¡No odio a ese gilipollas!" El grito se le escapa. No cierra la boca a tiempo y Regina, picándola, termina por hacerla estallar.

"No, por supuesto que no" responde victoriosa y con un gracioso aire malévolo. "Tú llamas gilipollas cariñosamente a todo el mundo" insiste con cierta ironía. Sólo falta el golpe de gracia. "Vamos Emma, se valiente... ¿Por qué le odias?"

Resopla. "No le odio..."

"Mentira..."

"¡No le odio, joder!" exclama de los nervios. No está claro si le sobrepasa la insistencia de Regina o la falta de salidas. Pero termina por hablar y lo hace de carrerilla. "Él no sabía lo que hacía, no era consciente de que estaba torturándome al aislarme."

"Cuando estabas dormida…"

"¿Cuándo si no?" ladra con los ojos entrecerrados "¿Contenta?

"Para nada..." Y la forma en que ladra esas dos palabras detiene todos los movimientos de Emma. La voz de Regina ha vibrado y tiene la sensación de que todo su cuerpo se está tensando como un arco. Furiosa y molesta, a punto de lanzarle un carcaj entero de flechas. "¿Cómo puedes estar enfadada con él por algo que no recuerdas haber vivido?"

Emma traga hondo. "Nunca dije que no lo recordara…"

"¡Dijiste que no me oías!" grita contra ella.

Se rasca la cabeza, con aire culpable. "Sí, eso sí lo dije..."

Bufa como fiera enjaulada. "Fuera"

"¿Qué?"

"Que tienes razón, no voy a morirme por esta mierda de herida ni necesito atenciones médicas" responde con una rápida, perfecta y amenazante pronunciación. "Así que: fuera" ladra enseñando los dientes. "Ahora."

Emma traga hondo calculando las posibilidades reales de que la alcaldesa le lance un mordisco.

"Regina..."

Los ojos marrones son furia líquida, podrían hacer arder todo el cuarto. Y lo peor es que encima encienden otra parte del cuerpo de Emma. "¿No me ha escuchado, sheriff?"

Y la salvadora decide jugar un poco con ella, aunque pueda salir quemada. Merece la pena, piensa relamiéndose. "¿Desde cuándo escucharte es sinónimo de que vaya a obedecerte?"

"O se va usted o me voy yo" espeta sin paciencia. Se pone en pie, pero Emma no hace amago de moverse. Con un resoplido furioso se aleja hasta la puerta, aunque la salvadora, como sheriff en funciones, no puede dejarla escapar. Tira de su brazo en el último momento, antes de que pueda atravesar la puerta de la celda. Y terminan cara a cara. Sobre ese ruidoso camastro. Emma agradece que el manual del sheriff en funciones no diga nada en contra de mirar con detenimiento los labios de los prisioneros. "Suéltame" Un gruñido que podría matar.

"¿Y sino qué?"

"No me toques los huevos, Swan"

Emma respira cada vez más rápido y Regina, dirigiéndose a ella de forma agresiva, malhablada, no hace otra cosa más que provocarla.

"No te estoy tocando nada..." murmura torciendo su rostro y su sonrisa. "Aun..."

Emma va cuesta abajo y sin frenos. Reconoce las señales de su propio cuerpo, esas en las que sus órganos internos se están evaporando por culpa del calor, hasta convertir su cabeza en un cerebro derretido, víctima del vapor y las altas temperaturas. Y Regina es una olla a presión, capaz de explotar, de llevarse a quien sea por delante con tal de que le suelte la mano.

Pero en el fondo lo sabe. Sabe que ni se le ha derretido el cerebro, ni Regina sería capaz de hacerle nada. Sabe, más bien, podría jurar que su calor no se debe solo a esa impresionante mujer tan impresionantemente cabreada, sino a lo que hay tras ella, tras esa fachada dura y fría. Y también sabe que, en el fondo, Regina no quiere que la suelte, sino que la sostenga con más fuerza, más cerca, más íntimo. Traga hondo, su seguridad sólo tropieza en ese punto.

"Esto no va a acabar bien para una de las dos y no voy a ser yo" afirma Regina enseñando los dientes.

"Tampoco yo, créeme…" Y susurra tan bajito que casi se pierde entre las dos violentas respiraciones.

"Fuera"

"No"

"Fuera..." Y esa vez suena a alarma, a cuenta atrás. Pero Emma no la escucha, aunque mire fijamente esos carnosos labios pronunciando.

"Si te vieras..."

"¿Qué?" Su forma de inquirir es violenta, una sola silaba pero que desprende agresividad y desprecio. Da un tirón con su brazo, trata de zafarse una vez más, pero la mano de Emma no quiere oír hablar de soltarla.

"Que cabreada eres irresistible..." La voz de Emma sale de sus entrañas, esas que están bullendo, derritiéndose por Regina. Porque no ha dicho una sola mentira. La máscara fría y colérica de la alcaldesa enciende sus ojos y sus labios y hace que te olvides de que estás ante una fuerza de la naturaleza. Y cuando habla se dirige a Regina sin miedo, cargada únicamente con las ganas que tiene de abalanzarse sobre ella. "Ahora mismo no hay quien me separe de ti y mucho menos tú"

"¡Ja!" ríe sin humor, con crueldad. "Ya lo han hecho antes..."

La salvadora toma nota al vuelo de ese comentario. No lo va a pasar por alto. Quiere volver sobre sus pasos más adelante. Pero ahora mismo solo puede pensar en besar esos labios fruncidos, gruñones, molestos... Tan carnosos.

"No volverá a ocurrir" Es innecesario que lo jure, suena a sentencia en firme, a aviso para cualquier otro entrometido que desee meter mano en el destino de estas dos mujeres.

Pero Regina no caerá sin pelear, como los grandes imperios.

"No prometas cosas que no pue…" El gruñido se pierde en el aire, en su recuerdo, cuando la boca de Emma la calla de un beso.

No. Es insultante llamar a eso beso. Es compararlo con todos los demás besos del mundo. Y eso no es un beso cualquiera.

Es la forma en que Emma le suplica que se calle, que se escuchen, que no importe todo lo demás, solo ellas. Y es la respuesta que Regina necesita, es la razón por la que no ha huido de Storybrooke, por la que quería quedarse, por la que suspira sin ser consciente y se deshace en sus labios.

Ese encuentro es dulce, pausado, profundo. No es un beso a medio despertar, ni un ataque furioso exigiendo justicia e igualdad desde el otro lado de los barrotes. No, esto es mucho más. Las dos están en el mismo punto, en el mismo lado de la celda, juntas, solas, sin que el resto del mundo tenga derecho a intervenir.

Emma impone una pequeña pausa, una en la que Regina toma aire, pero no abre los ojos. "¿Qué te había dicho de callarte y no forzar?" Suena grave, afectada y temblorosa y obliga a Regina a reír ante la inesperada regañina. Carcajadas que vibran contra sus labios, húmedos y sensibles, obligándola a retomar el beso. Y la alcaldesa, maleable entre sus manos, se deja hacer, se deja llevar.

De tener el control de su parte, Regina estaría despegándose de ella, despidiéndola sin el más mínimo tacto. Pero no hay lugar para el control ni los límites y sus manos se han anclado al rostro y el cuello de Emma. Todo está bien, gime contra esa imparable boca, todo está perfecto. Sus sentidos descubren una nueva realidad y su mundo se abre a mil sensaciones con los mordiscos que Emma deja caer por su barbilla hasta recorrer su cuello. No hay piedad, pero quien la quiere acaso. Es tal y como lo había soñado.

Los besos de la salvadora dicen más que cualquier frase prefabricada. Son delicados sobre las marcas rojas que Gold ha dejado atrás, acariciando con un cariño sobrehumano. Pero juegan con el límite de su resistencia física al bajar más, hasta la base. Ahí el juego de saliva y dientes arranca los sonidos más jugosos de Regina. Los mismos que Emma podría dejar caer al probar su piel. Pero no lo hace, porque la alcaldesa ha gemido dos veces. A la vez. Y la segunda de ellas con una tonalidad muy masculina y un tanto quejumbrosa.

Es Gold. En el suelo, removiéndose y quejándose un poco en medio de su inconsciencia. Emma se detiene mirándole desde la curva del cuello de Regina.

"¿Has visto eso?" pregunta sin respiración. Frente a ella la imagen de una Regina con las mejillas arreboladas y los labios hinchados le obliga a tragar saliva. Por un momento le supera la realidad. Y sus hormonas también. Carraspea y mira hacia Gold tratando de recuperar el control. "Se ha movido, ¿verdad?"

Regina humedece sus labios, más por un acto reflejo que porque necesite más saliva sobre ellos. "¿Es que acaso contaba con haberlo matado, Swan?"

Emma asimila la respuesta. Se está riendo de ella, ¿verdad? Sí, casi seguro. "No…" murmura, "pero sí con que no despertaría tan rápido..."

"Mal calculado..."

Emma estudia sus opciones, rascando su nuca. "Tendría que deshacerme de él antes de seguir"

"¿Seguir qué?" responde la alcaldesa. Emma observa su postura, recta, tensa. Incluso su gesto ha cambiado. Está más cerca del rostro de la alcaldesa tirana y distante que de la mujer que intercambiaba besos con ella. Un paso atrás, un movimiento estratégico y defensivo que no termina de extrañar a Emma. Regina recupera a pasos agigantados su cabreo, retoma ese punto de indignación y mala leche que rondaba justo antes de ser derribada por la boca de la salvadora.

Y Emma se lo esperaba. Es cierto. Pero eso no disminuye la sensación incómoda y brusca de la que es víctima. "Yo..." Fabrica varias respuestas en su cabeza, pero todas suenan estúpidas frente a esos dos ojos oscuros y fríos. _Seguir besándonos, seguir con lo 'nuestro', seguir intimando…_ Todo resulta ridículo. "Bueno... Déjalo" murmura poco elocuente y muy cortada. El ambiente se enrarece, de repente ambas están incómodas. Como fuera de lugar.

"¿Que vas a hacer con él?" farfulla Regina girándose sobre el camastro hacia el cuerpo de Gold.

"Llevarle a casa..." masculla poniéndose en pie. "Mañana le dejaré las cosas claras"

"No lo hagas"

"¿Qué?" La mira como si la falta de oxígeno a su cerebro hubiera dejado unas secuelas que salen a la luz ahora. "¿Y permitir que se vaya de rositas?"

Pero la alcaldesa es tajante. Está en pleno uso de sus facultades y tiene clara su voluntad. "No quiero más problemas. Con nadie" murmura tranquila pero firme. "Quizás con el alcohol y el mandoble se despierte en casa sin recordarlo o pensando que fue una mala pesadilla..."

Emma la mira fijamente. "¿Eso es lo que quieres?"

"Sí"

Pues así se hará. No quiere negarle nada a la alcaldesa, ni siquiera a esta versión fría y seria. "¿Y si vuelve a intentarlo?"

"Dudo que lo haga... Mientras no haya magia no me tocara. O alcohol de por medio..." razona colocándose un par de mechones oscuros y rebeldes que bailan por su frente. "Estaré preparada la próxima vez"

"Está bien..." responde en su afán de obedecer y no provocar a la alcaldesa. No le hace ni puta gracia y se advierte a leguas... Pero Regina intuye que le hará caso y, durante una breve fracción de segundo, siente que le gusta esa Emma menos peleona y más obediente. Le gusta mucho. Y también puede tener algo que ver el hecho de que hace unos segundos estuvieran besándose como si no hubiera un mañana. Puede… piensa tratando de apartar esos recuerdos de su cabeza que están derritiendo su careta de alcaldesa ofendida.

"Voy a... A llevarlo a su casa y dejarle en el porche." carraspea Emma girando sobre sí misma, sin tener muy claro qué hará con esa mole de anciano. Obviamente, pedir ayuda está fuera de toda opción. "Al menos que se lleve un constipado" bromea buscando cierta complicidad mientras sale de la celda.

"Estas hecha toda una malota..." deja caer Regina burlona. Pero le dedica media sonrisa suave y ese pequeño gesto compensa a Emma con creces.

"Menos cachondeito…" gime agarrando el brazo de Gold, cargando su cuerpo sobre su espalda y su costado. "…O te saco de la celda y me ayudas a llevarle" añade con una amenaza que suena a todo menos seriedad. Toma aire, va a tener agujetas después de pasearle, lo tiene claro.

"Eso sería saltarse la ley, sheriff. No podría permitirlo" la voz seria e inocente de Regina llega como una bruma cargada de humor y pillería. "Además esta es una misión claramente para la salvadora..."

"¿Más cachondeito?" cuestiona divertida tratando de no ceder bajo el peso muerto del usurero.

"No, por dios..." recalca Regina sentada sobre su camastro, a un paso de juntar las manos a modo de virginal e inocente mujer. "¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?"

"Ya, ya..." murmura Emma nada convencida con su respuesta pero encantada con ese nuevo toque de buen humor. "Voy a dejar a Gold"

"Vale" responde sin demasiada emoción. Como una mera observadora, cruzando las piernas en su camastro.

"Menos mal que es delgadito y pequeño…" susurra Emma, medio sepultada por el peso de Gold. "Ahora te veo..."

"Vale…" Y ese segundo vale es más comedido, más cálido, menos indiferente, menos ajeno y más personal. Tanto que cala a Emma hasta sus tripas y las remueve contentas.

"Di adiós, Gold..." murmura Emma y sacude la mano del muñeco inconsciente que lleva a hombros a modo de despedida. Está cargando con 80 kilos de engorronosa ebriedad, pero lo último que escucha al salir de la comisaría son las carcajadas que irremediablemente se le escapan a Regina. Y mientras tira de Gold se dice a si misma que, por esa risa, merece la pena cualquier hernia.

* * *

No sabe por qué sigue siendo tan imbécil, por qué sigue confiando en ella. En Swan. En cualquier Charming en general. Mira el reloj de la pared. ¿Cuántas horas puede llevar acercarse a casa de Gold y dejarlo en la puerta? Esa familia son todos iguales, todos unos traidores sin palabra, unos malditos mentirosos, unos...

¿Eso son pasos? Regina permanece en silencio, incluso acalla su verborrea mental. Sí, suena a pasos. A pasos y chapoteo.

Emma hace una ruidosa aparición. Entra por la puerta con gesto de agotamiento y las botas cubiertas de barro. Chapotea toda la entrada y camina con unos andares muy similares a los de un astronauta. La alcaldesa abre los ojos y no dice nada. No sabe qué decir.

"Voy a tener que limpiar esto…" masculla y deja un reguero de pasos marrones y viscosos "Perdona el retraso" El camino de baldosas marrones le lleva hasta las rejas y Regina espera atónita. "Gold se me escurrió y me crucé con un par de enanitos que no dejaban de hablarme y de tratar que cantara villancicos con ellos…"

"Espera" interrumpe tajante. No le interesa el resto del relato, tiene bastante con el principio. "¿Qué se te ha escurrido Gold?"

"Sí, y me han parado dos enanitos y…"

"Emma..." Es su tono de advertencia.

"En su jardín…" carraspea junto a la reja, es todo culpabilidad. "No podía más, se me aflojo un poco el agarre y cayó sobre su jardín". Pero eso no es todo, Regina lo sabe y espera en silencio hasta que Emma desembucha el resto. "La mitad del cuerpo en el césped, la otra mitad a un charco…"

La escena se representa tan fielmente a los ojos de Regina que no reprime la sonrisa. "No es posible…"

Emma da paso a la risa resignada tras la vergüenza. En el fondo es divertido, debe reconocerlo. "La próxima vez me ayudas a llevarlo…"

La prisionera suelta una carcajada suave. "Por supuesto" Y suena seductoramente a un_ ni lo sueñes..._ Un ronroneo que choca contra el estómago de Emma y le roba una bocanada de aire.

Hasta que la melodiosa musiquita del móvil rompe el juego de miradas.

Regina no camufla su molestia. "Te reclaman, sheriff…"

La salvadora observa la pantalla parpadeante y tuerce el morro. "Sí, es otra de las razones por las que he llegado tarde…" Su oyente vuelve a jugar la baza del silencio. Su única respuesta es elevar una ceja y Emma deduce que espera más. "Es Mary Margareth, siguen de fiesta en la cafetería de la abuelita y se pregunta dónde me he metido"

"Tu madre..." gruñe gutural cuando el móvil se calla. "Siempre tan atenta"

Emma se estremece con un escalofrío y tuerce el gesto incómoda. "Dios, ya es raro que se refieran a ella como Snow... No la llames encima así" La súplica viene acompañada de la melodía del móvil, volviendo a resonar. Los ojos de Regina descienden hasta el demoniaco aparato que está en su mano. El nombre de Mary Margareth se repite una y otra vez, como si supiera que está incordiándola y lo disfrutara. Como si quisiera robarle a Emma al momento de llegar. Snow, siempre Snow…

"Deberías marcharte..."

"Creo que sí…" Pero lo corrobora con desgana.

Regina saca a pasear su sonrisa más artificial. "Pues..." Deja la frase en el aire, señalando la puerta, invitándola a que se largue. Juega la baza de la frialdad, porque es experta en esa mano. Se le contrae el pecho sólo de pensar en que se aleje, duele y siente como le comprime el pecho, los pulmones. Pero la falta de aire no le impide ser la versión más estoica de sí misma.

Emma asume su órdago, pero lee sus intenciones igual que si estuviera viendo cartas. Litros y litros de mala leche no camuflan la sensación de desánimo que refleja sus ojos.

"Volveré mañana" deja caer, sonriendo con dulzura.

Pero Regina deja ver su farol. Contrataca con un tono pérfido, con una pregunta altiva, sin el más mínimo rastro de interés. "¿Y para qué?"

Emma boquea un par de veces. No tiene claro cómo contestar, le sobran los motivos, pero le faltan las palabras. No sabe qué decir, como decirlo. _Vendré porque quiero, porque necesito verte, porque, ¿qué hago sino?_ Y contesta lo más sincera que es capaz, lo primero que se le ocurre, una verdad como un templo. "Porque sí"

La prisionera no se espera esa respuesta, contesta dubitativa, aunque conserve la frialdad. "Como quieras"

"Es Navidad" Y la voz de Emma es realmente arrulladora, con un toque provocativo. "No hace falta que mantengas siempre esa fachada de alcaldesa malvada y fría"

Se cruza de brazos, indignada con esa insinuación. "No es una fachada…"

"Por supuesto..." responde imitando su entonación borde y gélida, hasta hacerla sonar cómica. "Pues malvada y fría alcaldesa es Noche Vieja y hay una tradición…" Los brazos de la salvadora pasan a través de la verja, pero sin intentar cogerla y su cuerpo queda pegado al metal. Cerca pero separadas. Lo suficiente para despertar la curiosidad de Regina.

"¿Ah, sí?" tantea torciendo el rostro. A estas alturas, esperaría que Emma ya hubiera salido corriendo hacia la cafetería de la abuelita, de vuelta a los sobreprotectores brazos de Snow. Pero no lo ha hecho. Está aquí, y no parece con ganas de marcharse. Considera que eso se meceré una pequeña tregua. Al menos hasta averiguar lo que se trae entre manos. "Sorpréndeme…" susurra acercándose a ella.

"La de empezar el año dando un beso" Y la sonrisa más pícara asoma a sus labios. Y aunque Regina se niegue a admitirlo, esa sonrisa los vuelve más carnosos, más irresistibles, más besables. Y de repente se encuentra adorando las tradiciones navideñas.

"Esa tradición es ridícula…" murmura. No se dará por vencida tan rápido. Aunque se muera de ganas por mostrar la bandera blanca. Aunque avance un par de pasos más hacia ella. "Además eso se hace a las doce..."

"Pues finjamos que son las doce..." ronronea.

"¿Qué…?" Está tan desorientada que no se da cuenta de que camina lentamente hacia los barrotes, quedando a unos centímetros de los ojos claros.

"Dong… dong… dong…" pronuncia Emma y con la tercera campanada tira de su camisa y la arrastra hasta ella.

"¿...haces?" masculla terminando la pregunta suave, muy bajito, casi sin voz, solo con nervios.

"Dong… dong" La salvadora no deja de imitar el sonido de las campanadas hasta que Regina sonríe. Sólo entonces se acerca a ella, tirando de su ropa, y junta sus labios. Gime al encontrarse con esa boca, al perderse en esos labios suaves, calientes, tan gentiles que se mueven a su ritmo, con su pasión, con sus mismas ganas. Y durante un micro segundo odia a todos y cada uno de los seres humanos que han besado antes a Regina, les odia, les detesta y les envidia por haber disfrutado de algo tan maravilloso, algo que quiere solo para ella. Para siempre. Pero se convence de una cosa. De que nunca ha sido así antes. Jamás. De que esos labios no han resucitado nunca antes a nadie. Sólo a ella. Y de repente está segura. Esos besos, esa forma de besar y entregarse la ha reservado solo para ella.

Sostiene las mejillas de la Reina Malvada cuando el beso se tuerce lo suficiente crudo para amenazar con separar sus bocas entre embestida y embestida. Las rejas no ayudan, pero admite que, al mismo tiempo, lo hacen más divertido.

"Feliz año nuevo..." gime entre beso y beso. Y advierte a Regina reír contra sus labios, haciendo vibrar su piel. Y esta vez, ni siquiera la música del móvil borra esa sonrisa. Regina esta radiante. No hay otra palabra para describirla.

"Tienes que irte…"

"Tengo que irme…" repite Emma rozando sus labios con los de Regina. Se le escapa un pequeño ronroneo y junta ambas frentes "Mañana vengo"

"Vale…" responde Regina cerrando los ojos, permitiéndose ese pequeño momento de feliz debilidad que nunca jamás nadie conocerá. Excepto que miren las cámaras de seguridad, claro.

"Adiós…" musita Emma, alejándose, dando un paso para atrás.

"Emma…"

"¿Qué?"

"Quizás deberías echar el cerrojo y limpiar las huellas" deja caer, apoyada en las rejas y empujándolas con la cadera, hasta que la puerta se balancea. "Por tus padres y eso" apostilla más por reírse que por advertir.

"¡Mierda!" gritilla sonrojada. Ni siquiera recuerda donde dejó las llaves, no recordaba ni haber dejado la celda abierta al sacar a Gold de allí. Localiza el llavero cerca de la puerta, en el suelo, y cuando la llave entra en la cerradura y encaja la puerta, un pequeño nudo cae en su estómago. "Perdona…" Lo dice sin pensar, con cierta culpabilidad que no sabría explicar.

"No tienes por qué" Pero siente que su respuesta se queda corta y que ninguna queda contenta con ella. "Es lo que hay, no es tu culpa"

"Ya…" murmura sacando la llave. Pero al cruzar sus ojos, no ve reproche en la cara de la alcaldesa, y el nudo se deshace un poco.

Más aún cuando Regina le dedica una sonrisa discreta, pero muy pilla. "Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches" susurra sosteniendo la fregona y borrando con cuidado sus pasos. Eso es lo último que Regina ve antes de cerrar los ojos. Emma, sonriente, paseando la fregona como una experta y guiñándole un ojo.

Y esto, ESTO PRECISAMENTE, es lo que Snow no quería ver. Esto es el motivo exacto por el que ha violado la privacidad de Emma. Y esto precisamente lo justifica todo. Esta locura, este puto momento de estupidez suprema de su hija. Ni siquiera es consciente de lo que está viendo, no se lo cree. Eso no ha ocurrido, no. No, no, no. Su hija no ha besado a Regina. Dos veces. No. Snow continua en una realidad alternativa en la que Emma no ha llegado a tiempo y Gold ha matado a Regina. Sí, eso sí es más creíble. Eso sí le gusta más. Porque esto no puede ser cierto, no, no lo es...

No, Snow no se cree lo que ha visto. Pero tiene unas ganas terribles de acabar lo que Rumpelstiltskin empezó.

_Continuará…_


	12. (En la cámara) 1 de enero

**Chicas! Con este capítulo llegamos, oficialmente, al ecuador del fanfic! Dios, que rápido se me ha pasado... :O Por cierto, me habéis preguntado que es "cachondeito"! Muchas veces se me olvida que, si uso palabras muy coloquiales, no todos las entendemos! :) Pues, para las que no sean de España, significa algo así como chanza, burla, broma, algo así... :) Todas las dudas semejantes que tengáis no dudéis nunca en preguntármelas, eh?**

**Por cierto, os he dicho alguna vez que me encantan las propuestas musicales (no las matrimoniales o romanticas, que no sé que le parecerían a mi Regina XD) que hacéis sobre las canciones que escucháis mientras leéis os capis. Canciones preciosas y muchas pegan totalmente! :) No dejéis de recomendar canciones! ^^ A todo esto, ánimo a Love Girl por intentar registrarse en fanfiction, que es un total desastre de página...**

**Sobre el capi anterior, deciros que, efectivamente, Snow no está muy contenta! XD Yo creo que en la historia anterior me caía mejor en la serie y por eso fui más buena. Pero en estos momentos le tengo tal asco por la serie, que creo me estoy desahogando con esta Snow... Y sobre Gold, yo si soy Emma también le arreo pero bien con el extintor peeeeeeero... si yo fuera Gold y me encuentro a mi novia después de años encerrada en un manicomio sabiendo todo lo que ha pasado, también voy a cargarme a la culpable, ahí le entiendo un poco :P (sobre todo ahora que los Rumbelle están pasando por un momento tan triste :()**

**Pero lo importante de todo esto es... que nuestras chicas al fin se besaron, espabilaron y, aunque sea poco a poco, van cediendo... :P**

**En cuanto a este capítulo recién publicado... qué decir de él! :P Que creo que os va a encantar... creo, jejejeje Y que es de los más largos, casi tanto como los de Tú, Yo, Nunca Jamás, así que disfrutaaaaarlo :P Además se resolverán algunas dudas de las más importantes que queríais saber, creo yo! Preparar vuestros feels y... ¡a leer! :)**

* * *

**(En la cámara) 1 de enero**

Emma cumple religiosamente su promesa. Y aunque nunca admitiría que se ha peinado con más esmero del que acostumbra, que ha usado un pelín de perfume y que se ha echado cacao, lo ha hecho. Todo. Y se ha mirado al espejo más de siete veces.

Pero Regina no, porque ella en la celda no tiene ni un buen cepillo ni perfume ni cacao. Y los 20 minutos que tiene para usar la ducha y el baño no dan para demasiado. Pero ha ensayado un poco la postura con la que recibirla. Bueno, ensayar no es la palabra. Solo ha probado un par de ellas antes de decidirse por una. Y ha meditado sobre unas ocho más para asegurarse de que esa era la mejor, la más sugerente sin resultar forzada, la más Hola Swan, ¿qué haces tú por aquí?

Y aunque tampoco lo admitiría jamás, se siente un poco imbécil porque cada vez que escucha un ruido corre al camastro y adopta esa postura tan natural, esperando que sea Emma. Pero por ahora se ha colocado ya seis veces y todas ha sido el viento. Para la séptima casi ha perdido la esperanza, pero se coloca igualmente. Y esta vez sí es ella. Se le seca un poco la boca, pero no deja de sonreír.

Emma también es todo sonrisa al entrar. "Ey"

"Ey" repite Regina con un curioso dejá vu de la primera vez que la vio.

"¿Qué tal tu cuello?" indaga caminando hacia su celda.

Regina está tan pendiente de la recién llegada, de sus andares y de su sonrisa, que no termina de seguir su pregunta. "¿Perdón?"

Emma eleva ambas cejas. "Gold, sus instintos asesinos, tu cuello"

Ese mismo cuello del que habla la salvadora se tiñe de rojo hasta las mejillas, aunque el color oliváceo de su piel ayuda a disimularlo. Se avergüenza por haber sido capaz de olvidarse de algo así. De tardar tanto en caer. De haber estado tan ocupada en Emma como para borrar de su mente la agresión. Y sale al paso a trompicones.

"Mucho mejor, apenas lo noto…"

"Genial…" susurra Emma realmente aliviada. Lo cierto es que, mientras camina hacia la celda, distingue que las marcas rojas son ahora de un levísimo color rosa y pasan prácticamente desapercibidas.

"¿Qué tienes ahí?" indaga Regina señalando sus manos, que van medio ocultas tras su cuerpo.

"La segunda parte de tu tratamiento médico... "

"Me preocupa doctora Swan" responde agarrándose a los barrotes tranquila. Frente a ella, Emma destapa sus manos y lo que sostienen. Una botella de sidra y dos vasos. La mirada de Regina se ilumina y observa la botella detenidamente, golosa, casi relamiéndose. "Pero creo que podría acostumbrarme a ese medicamento"

¡Bingo!, celebra Emma para sí. No disimula la sonrisa orgullosa. "Supongo que no has tenido acceso a nada más que agua desde que entraste aquí"

"Supones bien…"

"¿Qué es una Navidad sin brindis ni alcohol?" pregunta señalando los vasos.

"¿Una Navidad en prisión?"

"Touche…" reconoce chasqueando la lengua y sirviendo ambas bebidas. El líquido ámbar resbala hasta llenar cada copa y Emma se los muestra. "¿Entonces no quieres tu vaso?"

"Trae eso aquí" ladra posesiva. "Ya."

La sheriff sonríe victoriosa y se la acerca. Cuando cae en manos de Regina, la prisionera se la bebe de un trago y vuelve a tendérsela, pidiendo que se la rellene. Emma cae rendida a dos pensamientos, el primero, que quizás tendría que haber traído dos botellas. El segundo, que esos labios, ahora con sabor a manzana, se vuelven aún más irresistibles.

Parece que hiciese años que no probara una gota de ese delicioso manjar. La alcaldesa se recrea en el conocido sabor y solo cuando su copa vuelve a estar llena se decide a hablar. "¿Qué sabemos de Gold?"

"Pasé por su tienda casualmente…" Da un trago corto y toma asiento sobre la mesa. "Tiene un fuerte dolor de cabeza que achaca a la resaca. Y dijo que quería interponer una denuncia contra ti por secuestro".

Regina enseña sus dientes, irónica. "Que lo añada a la lista del juicio"

Da un segundo trago y remueve su vaso. "Me ha contado los detalles y le he convencido de que no habría suficientes pruebas…"

Regina deja su copa a medio camino antes de beber. "¿Por qué has hecho eso?"

"Bueno... No es que él sea un santo precisamente…" responde bajo el escrutinio de la mirada de la ex alcaldesa. "Y si a él no podemos juzgarle por los delitos previos a Storybrooke, tampoco lo haremos contigo…"

"¿Y eso es todo?" No la cree, por supuesto.

"Sí" _No…_ "¿Qué más podría haber?" _¿Protegerte acaso?_

Regina sonríe de lado, degustando su copa al fin. "Mientes mucho, Swan" Pero le gustan sus mentiras y no tiene mucho interés en indagar más.

"Las salvadoras no mentimos, alcaldesa"

"Mentirosa…" Y sonríe un poco más. Ese aire inocente le puede. "¿Por qué estás aquí Emma?"

"Para brindar" bromea levantando su vaso. Pero Regina no quiere brindis, quizás sí un poco más de sidra, pero no brindis. Quiere la verdad. "Es difícil de explicar. ¿Por qué estabas tú cada noche en el hospital?"

"Por el aire acondicionado" Ahora es Emma la que la mira fijamente, reclamando más sinceridad. Regina toma aire y termina su vaso. "Es difícil de explicar" La carcajada de la salvadora se escapa sin remedio y estira su brazo para brindar con ella a través de las rejas. Regina sonríe a su vez y choca el vaso, pero algunas dudas siguen dando vueltas por su cabeza. Y el alcohol le suelta la lengua. "¿Por qué me mentiste?"

"Yo no..." titubea.

"Me dijiste que no oías nada." Interrumpe tajante. Eso, para ella y para todo el mundo, es mentir.

"Oh, eso"

"Sí, eso…"

"Yo…" tartamudea dando vueltas a su vaso, aunque esté casi vacío. "¿Con sinceridad?"

"Por favor..." pide seria, pero acercando su vaso para que lo rellene. Quizás necesite un poco más de esa bebida para tragar su contestación.

Emma da vueltas a la respuesta. Tiene bastante claro lo que contestar, pero no tanto cómo hacerlo para que no suene fatal. "Creo que quería hacerte daño"

Regina chasquea la lengua y se sienta en su camastro. "Quizás demasiada sinceridad" Está acostumbrada a que quieran dañarla. No es algo nuevo, es lo que ocurre cuando eres tan odiada. Pero no es tan fácil de asumir si se trata de alguien que realmente no deseas que te odie.

"Lo siento…" murmura Emma. Y está arrepentida. De verdad. Por haberla engañado, por estar haciéndole daño en este mismo momento, por verla retroceder y alejarse de ella. "No es algo de lo que este muy orgullosa y me arrepiento… Pero te pregunté y tus respuestas me dolieron, me cabrearon. Y sentí…" Toma aire y fuerzas para seguir. "Sentí que era como devolvértela de alguna forma. Lo siento"

La prisionera se observa ahí dentro, arrinconada contra esa incómoda verdad. Pero reconoce que un poco de sinceridad se aprecia. Aunque duele. "Gracias… Creo" Y, por qué no, ella también puede ser un poco más sincera. Tose y agarra el borde del camastro con las manos, antes de alzar los ojos hasta la salvadora. "Y ahora que jugamos a ser francas, yo tampoco lo fui del todo contigo"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Regina quiere ser sincera, de verdad que sí. Pero la costumbre, su desconfianza natural, todo, le impide simplemente abrirse. No sin garantías. Quiere hablar, quiere sincerarse. Pero antes necesita más respuestas. "Respóndeme a esto primero: ¿qué oías?"

"Todo" admite con simpleza, rellenando su propio vaso. Regina permanece en silencio paladeando lo que ya era un hecho. Emma escuchó todo, ya es oficial y definitivo. Le gusta y al mismo tiempo le asusta. Nada de lo que dijo calló en saco roto, todo lo que confesó llegó a sus oídos. Claro que al hablar con ella deseaba que estuviera al otro lado de la conversación, pero es mucho más turbador enfrentar lo que dijo ahora que Emma ha pasado del coma a estar frente a ella. Pero Emma sigue sin ser consciente del vértigo que enfrenta Regina en ese momento. "Las primeras semanas escuchaba menos, pero unas semanas después no se me escapaba nada"

Regina entrecierra los ojos. "En ese caso no te dije ninguna mentira que no supieras que lo era"

"Estás siendo muy críptica para las horas que son y para llevar un par de sidras…" reclama la sheriff pidiendo cierta clemencia.

"Me refiero a cuando dije que lo disfrute como una niña pequeña..." resume estoica. Emma se sitúa y la escucha con toda su atención. Ahora sí sabe por dónde se están moviendo y la morena es dueña de toda su atención. "Realmente no te estaba mintiendo. Me preguntaste si lo disfruté. Pero nunca si me arrepentí" Emma arruga la nariz, pasmada, y ella se limita a encogerse de hombros, soltando de carrerilla el resto de su confesión. "Esa chispa de felicidad fue apenas unos segundos en comparación a los días y las noches que viví arrepintiéndome"

La cara de Emma se desencaja con su repentina indignación "¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?" espeta. "¿Era más importante mantener tu fachada de reina malvada dura y cabrona?"

"No te lo dije porque estaba cabreada y si sigues por ahí volveré a estarlo" responde cruzándose de brazos y frenando de golpe a Emma.

"Perdona..." retrocede. No son las formas, ni es precisamente quien para echar en cara las mentiras. Pero hay algo que no termina de entender, que no encaja. "¿Cabreada por qué? ¿Conmigo?"

Tarda en contestar, midiendo lo que va a compartir. "Sí" Y eso es todo lo que deja caer. Una simple afirmación.

"¿Por tu detención...?"

"No, Emma" sonríe magnánima y apurando su sidra "Eso fueron tus padres y mis actos, no tú"

Se rasca la cabeza, dando vueltas a otras alternativas. "¿Entonces?"

Regina suspira cansada, sin muchas ganas de continuar por ahí. "Entonces creo que no me apetece hablar de esto" Emma sostiene la botella en alto, bailándola frente a ella y no puede evitar media sonrisa. "Eso podría ayudar. Pero no prometo nada"

Mientras Emma se acerca a rellenar el vaso de su prisionera y el suyo propio, guardan un ceremonioso silencio. Unos segundos después ambas recuperan su sitio en la mesa y el camastro, respectivamente.

Emma paladea la sidra antes de retomar su interrogatorio. "¿Es porque no vine a verte?"

"Puede que en parte..." contesta en esa misma línea críptica y amilanada.

"Yo…" tartamudea Emma. No se ha sincerado sobre sus recuerdos, sus pesadillas ni sobre la terapia con Archie. No ha hablado sobre su yo desmemoriado ni ha dado explicaciones sobre las últimas semanas. Y todo ello, lo que antes parecía tan lógico, tan irrefutable, de repente suena hueco, nimio. Se explica, pero sin tanta convicción como desearía. "No podía visitarte… No hasta que recuperara los recuerdos"

A pesar de su titubeo, de su rara justificación, Regina está lo suficiente sorprendida para permitirle continuar. "Te escucho"

Emma se pregunta cómo han llegado a ese punto, y resopla sin escapatoria. "¿Cómo hemos pasado de hablar tú y contarme los motivos de tu enfado a hablar yo y contarte mis problemas?"

Pero Regina no quiere preámbulos, sino respuestas. "Sigue" murmura ignorando sus dudas.

La salvadora acata la orden velada y deja el vaso sobre la mesa, que una vez más, no sabe cómo, está vacío. "He estado yendo a sesiones con Archie para trabajar con mi memoria. Cuando desperté perdí todos los recuerdos de la maldición, todos" comienza. "Reconozco que algo tiraba de mí hacia la comisaria y de alguna forma me moría por venir. Pero no entendía nada porque al principio todos esos meses fueron un folio en blanco en mi cabeza..."

Regina baila entre el desconcierto y la perplejidad. "Eso no había ocurrido antes…"

"Lo sé…" asiente tranquila. "Pero no se debió exactamente a la maldición"

"¿Entonces?"

"Archie sostiene que fue un mecanismo de autodefensa de mi cabeza. Que no se trataba solo de haber escapado de la maldición sino de descubrir y asumir de golpe que todo era cierto, que mis padres eran los Charming y yo la salvadora"

Regina se toma un segundo para digerirlo. Al fin tiene las explicaciones que esperaba, pero no son lo que sospechaba, precisamente. "¿Y qué sostienes tú?" indaga interesada.

Emma muestra media sonrisa, asumiendo que Regina puede leerla como un libro abierto. Que sabe que hay algo más detrás de la teoría de Archie y que no merece la pena tratar de adornarlo ni ocultarle nada. "No huía de los recuerdos, huía de ti" murmura buscando sus ojos, midiendo su respuesta. Pero Regina permanece inmutable. "Era demasiado para asimilar… Al abrir los ojos todo era claridad, tú estabas ahí, acababas de despertarme y entendía el porqué de todo. Pero de golpe la realidad me sobrepasó. Los cuentos, una maldición, ser la salvadora… sentir algo por la Reina Malvada"

Regina se encuentra ante un dilema. Está en un punto en el que le gusta y odia a la vez lo que escucha, en un momento en el que querría besar a Emma y darle una patada en el culo.

"Fue instintivo" resume Emma cruzando los dedos de sus manos. "Bloqueé todo lo que había vivido esos meses"

Regina sólo tiene una cosa que decir. "¿Y ahora?"

"Ahora lo recuerdo todo…" Y trata de decirlo como si fuera una buena noticia, un avance. Pero se le fuga un retintín final con un toque culpable.

"Pero tampoco viniste entonces" farfulla poniéndose en pie. Trata de disfrazar el recuerdo de la sensación de abandono por el tono de reproche, que resulta mucho más digno para una reina malvada segura e independiente como ella. "A no ser que contemos la mañana que apareciste aquí como una loca desquiciada a pedirme explicaciones y estamparme un beso…" remata con una sonrisita gélida.

El rostro de Emma se tiñe de rojo vergüenza, como si le hubiese lanzado un hechizo cromático. "Sí, precisamente esa fue la noche que recupere la memoria" reconoce tragando saliva y buscando una salida. "Esa noche no parecías tan enfadada"

"Fue el shock" replica cruzada de brazos. La ceja de Emma se eleva divertida, como un detector de mentiras que pita impaciente gritando: _¡falso, falso!_ Regina mira a cualquier otro punto de la habitación a excepción de la salvadora al añadir: "Y supongo que además llevaba tanto tiempo aquí que me pudieron las ganas de verte más que las de matarte…"

Emma toma aire, termina mordiéndose el labio, y piensa en por qué esos irresistibles ojos marrones no la están mirando y desarmando como suelen hacer. Por primera vez en esta noche repara en la verja que las separa y por un instante desearía tener esos poderes de Salvadora de los que todos hablan para fundir el metal, tirarse sobre ella y exigirla que vuelva a repetir esa dulce confesión pero lentamente, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella. La sola visión de esa posibilidad calienta su vientre y revoluciona sus entrañas.

Pero es consciente de por qué no la mira. Regina no sabe dar esos pasos, ese tipo de admisión, sin sentirse expuesta, vulnerable, fuera de su elemento. Abrirse para ella es lo contrario a la seguridad y la calma. Y mirarla directamente sólo empeoraría las cosas para Regina. Pero Emma espera que, igualando la balanza, Regina se sienta más cómoda, menos vulnerable. O al menos tanto como ella.

"¿Quieres saber por qué no vine? Creo que porque no sabía cómo llevarlo… Reconozco que fui muy estúpida, muy cobarde" musita caminando hasta los barrotes y colgándose de ellos, algo más cerca de Regina. "Y sigo sin saber del todo cómo hacerlo, como llevarlo… Pero tengo claro que no sería capaz de faltar ni una sola noche" cuando termina de murmurar busca los ojos de la prisionera y no continúa hasta que no le devuelve la mirada. Hasta que no están rostro con rostro, observándose, midiéndose y, por qué no, odiando por igual esas malditas rejas. "¿Entonces me perdonas?" pregunta sonriendo tímidamente de lado, vencida por la curiosidad.

Es la primera vez que Regina distingue esa ternura, esa ridícula dulzura que convierte las ganas de querer gritarla en querer abrazarla. Y es una sensación rara, pegajosa, inédita en su impertérrito corazón. Pero hasta ella tiene que ceder ante esos ojos de cordero degollado con un toque claro irresistible. No es justo. _Emma juega con ventaja_, gruñe para sí cayendo irremediablemente en su encantador hechizo. _Esto es lo que ocurre cuando juegas con un Charming..._ farfulla mentalmente.

Sin embargo, la que es una chica dura, es una chica dura hasta el final. Así que conserva su pose de brazos cruzados y voz retadora pero, aunque no todo esté resuelto, se le escapa una sonrisita. "¿En serio, Swan?"

Emma cae presa de esa sonrisa auténtica, incontenible y bebe de su vaso, más embriagada de Regina que de la sidra. Pero al tragar, siente que algo no va del todo bien. Hay una pequeña sombra en los ojos marrones, como un suave rastro de dudas que no ha terminado de desaparecer, ni siquiera aunque esté sonriendo.

"¿Eso no es todo, verdad?"

"¿Por qué lo dices?" pregunta Regina esquiva, dando un último trago a su copa.

"Por tus ojos…" Basta decirlo para que precisamente esos ojos se claven en ella, escépticos, burlones. Como tratando de decir _Anda ya…_ Pero cuesta disimular cuando Emma está en lo cierto. "Y por lo que dijiste de los que me apartan de ti" añade confiada y Regina termina mirando al suelo. Va por buen camino. "Es eso lo que te cabreó…" susurra y no lo está preguntando, lo afirma. Y la prisionera, junto a su camastro, al fondo de su celda, de repente parece estar más lejos que nunca. "Esta no es forma de mantener esta conversación" masculla Emma, enfurruñada consigo misma. Regina continúa en silencio, confundida, sin saber por dónde irán los tiros, calibrando qué decir a continuación y dedicada a observar a la salvadora para descubrir qué se trae entre manos. Emma se mueve por la comisaría y termina por encontrar las llaves de la celda antes de volver a su lado. "No escaparás, ¿no?"

Emma va a abrir al fin la puerta y de repente Regina solo piensa en las ganas locas que tiene de estar más cerca de ella. Pero guarda las formas como toda una profesional. "Quién sabe…"

"No, ayer lo prometiste y esa promesa es extensible a todos los días"

"Lo que tú digas…" bromea traviesa.

La puerta rechina al abrirse y según pasan los segundos Regina se pregunta por qué no están comiéndose a besos en lugar de tener que mantener esta espantosa conversación. No le gusta hablar de sentimientos, odia hablar de sentimientos, no sabe cómo hablar de sentimientos. Y sí, sigue un poco enfadada, es cierto, pero nada que no pueda dejarse de lado un rato a base de besos… Porque se volverán a besar, ¿verdad?

Sigue a Emma con la vista. La salvadora ha rellenado su propio vaso, Regina no sabe cuándo, y toma asiento en su camastro, copa en mano.

"Hola…" Y sonríe tranquila, adorable, como si estuviera en el salón de su casa. Regina sonríe con ella, por inercia, y se sienta a su lado, a un par de centímetros.

"Hola" responde. "Ahora podría noquearte y salir huyendo"

"Si, y dedicarte a la vida de ermitaña en el bosque, cierto…" suspira divertida. El calor que desprende el cuerpo de Regina es una realidad con esa distancia de separación y dan ganas de perderse en su piel. Pero espera. Porque si no lo hace dará pie a algo que aún no debe empezar. Algo que merece aclarar todo antes, para poder entregarse tranquila y disfrutar. "Tengo una pequeña laguna de mi despertar. Una que creo que es importante…" susurra. "Ayúdame a resolverla…"

La morena se cuestiona si alguien en el mundo podría resistirse a ese _ayúdame_. Pero mantiene la compostura. Aunque con mucho esfuerzo. "¿Qué quieres que te cuente?" pregunta sin demasiado afán.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué ocurrió al abrir los ojos?"

Regina suelta aire, desganada, y apoya la cabeza en el muro de la celda. "Que despertarse" recalca "Tus padres entraron como locos y se abalanzaron sobre mi mientras Henry corría a tu lado para abrazarte y protegerte de la alcaldesa malvada. Y ya está"

Chasquea la lengua, disconforme con esa respuesta. "No quiero que me lo resumas" Le tiende su copa para compartirla. "Esa versión ya la he oído, incluso recuerdo retazos... Lo que necesito es tu versión"

"Es esa misma, ¿qué esperas, Swan?" suena molesta, pero igualmente acepta la copa y le da un trago.

"¿Volvemos a mi apellido?" pregunta divertida. "Eso es que me voy acercando"

"No lo haces…"

"Por favor…" suplica y su mano se escapa hasta la mejilla de Regina. Se tensa súbita, pero al mismo tiempo no se aparta. Casi imperceptiblemente, se apoya en la mano de Emma, buscando su caricia y cerrando los ojos un breve momento. El contacto, su calor, es suficiente para electrificar su piel. "Regina…" Emma tiene esa maldita forma de decir su nombre, de paladearlo y dejar que salga de sus labios como un canto de sirena. Esa forma que le hace cantar como un canario, porque calienta todo su cuerpo, con especial hincapié en sus chivatas cuerdas vocales.

"Acababas de despertar, por fin…" carraspea, comenzando con los ojos en el suelo antes de sacar valor para mirarla. "Durante un breve instante fui la persona más feliz del mundo… Estabas de vuelta, había funcionado, y no ibas a irte. Hubiera podido echar a volar. Figuradamente. Volviste a besarme y todo era de repente perfecto, todo era bueno y posible y maravilloso" Y medio sonríe, del mismo modo en que lo hizo aquel seis de diciembre cargado de contrastes. "Pero entonces entraron tus padres y me devolvieron a la realidad con la fuerza de un ariete. Antes de darme cuenta Henry gritaba tu nombre interponiéndose entre nosotras para protegerte y tu padre me estampaba contra la cama para reducirme y esposarme con un estetoscopio alrededor de mis manos. Estabas ahí, despierta y recuperada, todo lo que soñé. Y de repente me arrancaban de tu lado como una criminal" En este punto del relato, están separadas por apenas diez centímetros, midiendo de unos labios a otros. Pero no son conscientes. Emma sólo puede pensar en la voz de Regina, en los matices húmedos que reverberan en cada frase. Regina únicamente es capaz de centrarse en no venirse abajo. Si creía que los recuerdos ya eran dolorosos de por sí, darles cuerpo y voz está siendo como clavar miles de pequeños cristales en su pecho. "No les culpo, eso es lo que soy, una criminal, pero no era como me sentía a tu lado y fue un jarro de agua fría. Y por un momento pensé que solo era un mal sueño, que alguien gritaría _Ella la ha salvado_. Que me soltarían, que me dejarían volver a tu lado en lugar de alejarme" murmura casi sin voz, a toda velocidad. "Pero no ocurrió. Y fue como si todos esos meses a tu lado, todo lo que te había dicho, todo lo que sentía, no hubiera significado nada excepto para mí" Vuelve a dejar caer su mirada al suelo y ni siquiera la mano de Emma es capaz de elevar su barbilla. "Me rompí de tantas maneras que no puedo explicarlo. Y para terminar de arreglarlo, James me saco de allí a la fuerza, pataleando, tratando de quedarme, pero no sirvió de nada y mientras me sacaban te vi desvanecerte. Se me paró el corazón y estuve un día entero encerrada con un ataque de pánico y sin saber qué había ocurrido contigo"

"Dios…" gimotea Emma con la respiración estrangulada. Sube ambas manos a las mejillas de Regina y busca sus ojos sin descanso. La prisionera se deja hacer, como un pelele. Uno calmado, triste, con ojos húmedos. "No puedo ni imaginar lo que tuviste que pasar"

"No fue divertido. No" Se reclina contra su mano. Permite que el tacto de Emma actúe como un bálsamo. "Pero este era el lugar de la malvada alcaldesa…"

"No, no lo era. Era a mi lado, joder..." exclama furiosa, pero furiosa con ella misma, con todos. Por alejarla de Regina, por no haber sido capaz de reaccionar y oponerse. Y tras la chispa, se enciende una luz. "Cuando has dicho que esperabas que alguien gritara… te referías a mí, ¿verdad?" Regina no dice nada, no tiene nada que contestar. Solo mira al suelo, coge aire con fuerza, aún duele. "A que esperabas que yo hubiera reaccionado. Que hubiese hablado y no les hubiese permitido tratarse así ni alejarte de mí. Alejarnos." Eso es lo que empaña su mirada, la última pieza que no encaja. No podía pedir ni esperar que Regina confiase en los demás, en ese pueblo donde no encuentra más que enemigos. Pero sí confiaba en ella. Desde que despertó, de alguna forma, esperaba que fueran una, que no hubiera estado sola todos esos meses. "Pero no respondí…" descifra en voz alta. "Me quede parada sin ser capaz de reaccionar…" El puzle se termina, cada pieza tiene su sitio y al ver el dibujo que desvela siente una culpabilidad renovada. "No tengo excusa" murmura acercándose a ella, convirtiendo los diez centímetros de separación en cinco. "Dicen que tú eres la reina malvada pero si alguien me hubiese alejado así de ti no habría dejado títere con cabeza" confiesa, cada vez más cerca. La acaricia, ronda su cuello y Regina se va dejando caer en sus palabras. Cerrando los ojos, permitiendo que la acaricie y que sus palabras la liberen de su soledad, de ese pequeño encierro que aún coleaba dentro de ella. "Este es tu sitio, a mi lado, hoy y aquel día" murmura junto a su oído, separadas por medio centímetro. "Y no habrá un solo día en el que no me arrepienta de no haber dado la cara y haber luchado por ti" El susurro de Emma provoca que Regina muerda sus propios labios y que cierre los ojos, completamente entregada a ella. "No volverás a sentirte sola. Ni te arrancaran de mi lado, ni a mí del tuyo"

Cuando Regina entreabre los ojos, brillantes, luce más esperanzada que en siglos. Pero aun así se resiste, le tiembla la voz y habla sin tomar aire, repitiendo esa súplica a la que siempre recurre:

"No prometas cosas que no pue..."

"Puedo y lo hago" gruñe, la interrumpe de nuevo y se abalanza sobre ella zanjando sus dudas, haciendo una promesa silenciosa, devorando su boca con ese beso que han pospuesto demasiado. La salvadora es una experta besadora, tanto que es capaz de gritar _No estás sola, estamos juntas en esto, perdóname…_ en silencio, solo con sus labios.

Y Regina, muda también, responde al beso y responde a sus palabras repitiendo _Vale, vale, vale…_ y sonriendo. Su mano se sumerge en los tirabuzones de Emma y se aferra a su nuca, atrayéndola, obligándola a alargar el beso, profundizarlo, a pegarse la una a la otra y, con un último tirón, a tumbarse sobre ella. Cuando el camastro cruje con el peso de ambas, el beso deja de ser un simple beso. Ya no son sus labios y alguna caricia tránsfuga, ya es un cuerpo a cuerpo donde las manos se pierden de vista y desaparecen y donde la ropa va sobrando prenda a prenda.

Snow espera un minuto, veinte besos y cinco gemidos antes de pasar la grabación. Antes de convencerse de que frente a sus ojos Regina y Emma están llegando mucho más lejos de lo que es tolerable. De que han superado el límite de lo que se considera traición. El bramido que profiere es más animal que humano. Nace de sus entrañas y estalla por todo el despacho.

Acelera la cinta fuera de sí y de la pantalla desaparecen los besos y las caricias. Y hace bien. Porque a pesar de cada sórdida y apasionada imagen que urga su mente, que se clava en su imaginación aunque trate de impedirlo, nada se acerca a lo que realmente ocurre. Sus cavilaciones nunca podrían recrear el hambre de Emma al morder el cuello de Regina. Ni siquiera la fuerza con la que la prisionera clava sus uñas en la espalda de la salvadora. Y los ruidos que ambas gimen… Eso es simplemente inimaginable.

Ni siquiera Emma, ahí, frente a Regina, es capaz de asimilarlo. La prisionera serpentea bajo su cuerpo y ella se derrite en esos labios que la besan sin compasión. Cae completamente bajo el dominio de Regina. Puede que la reina malvada posea mil muros y murallas para protegerse. Pero es precisamente por ese sufrimiento que ha vivido, por todos los golpes recibidos, por los que Regina se agarra como nadie a los pequeños instantes de felicidad. Los exprime y saca todo el jugo de ellos, porque tiene aprendido que no suelen durar. No para ella. Y ahora saca todo el jugo a Emma, disfruta de la salvadora como si mañana se acabara el mundo. Confía en ella, en sus promesas. Por una vez presagia que, quizás, sólo quizás, la vida no vaya a arrebatarle esto.

Pero la costumbre se suma a sus miedos más profundos. Y el resultado es un hambre voraz que saca fuera esa ansiedad que ha reprimido durante meses, esa necesidad de Emma, de fundirse con ella. Hasta que nada las pueda separar.

Por eso la ropa le sobra. Desviste a Emma más cerca de romper su camisa que de quitársela y araña su espalda sin compasión. Necesita degustarla. Con los cinco sentidos. Necesita saborear su boca, enredarse con ella, percibir el olor de Emma mezclándose con el suyo, verla cuando muerde su cuello y su tórax, escuchar su forma de gemir cuando la araña. Sólo entonces todo se vuelve real y Regina se llena de vida. Está ocurriendo. Emma está con ella. Y se muere por exprimirla.

La abraza contra su cuerpo y de un giro cambia su lugar con Emma. La salvadora se ve sorprendida por esta jugada y la carcajada que profiere se contagia a Regina. Se remueve contra ella, su respiración se acelera, Regina la está desafiando. Trata de escaparse, de recuperar la posición dominante sobre ella. Pero la prisionera no está dispuesta. Ahora ella tiene el control. Intenta rodar sobre la cama, pero Regina deja caer todo su peso sobre ella y el estrecho colchón le impide hacer ningún otro movimiento. Tira de la camisa de Regina, atrayéndola, y enfrenta su boca con una sonrisa candente.

"¿Crees que quedaría muy sospechoso si encargara una cama más grande para tu celda?"

Esta vez es Regina la que cede a las carcajadas, pero no afloja su agarre. "Creo que un poco…" sonríe. La pierna de Emma navega entre las suyas y se dobla para presionar en el punto más apetecible. Cierra los ojos, echa la cabeza para atrás, gime sin medida. "Pero joder si no merecería la pena…" jadea abriendo despacio los ojos, tragando saliva. Se echa hacia delante dejando caer un beso húmedo y rápido. Cuando el contacto se hace más sólido, el calor entre ellas se vuelve tangible y a Emma le cuesta respirar.

Lame los labios de Regina, busca el sabor de la sidra en ellos y suspira. "Este no es precisamente el lugar más romántico sobre la faz de la tierra para una primera vez…"

Regina suelta una tierna carcajada, apoyando su frente sobre la barbilla de Emma. "No, se me ocurren algunos mejores…" murmura ladeando la cabeza para recibir otro beso. Lo siguiente que advierte es una corriente de aire frío cuando Emma levanta su camisa sobre su cabeza y el calor de su vientre pegado al de ella. Jadea con voz ronca y los ojos nublados. "¿Es que acaso has pensado mucho en esta primera vez?"

"Algunas veces…" gruñe Emma trasteando con el botón del pantalón. "Más de las que se consideraría enfermizo…" confiesa mordiendo el labio inferior de Regina. Los ojos marrones se tornan en un color negro, oscuro, excitado.

Tiene la garganta seca, las pulsaciones encabritadas. "¿Sabes qué? Incluso aunque tenga que ser aquí…" suspira cuando las manos de Emma se libran de sus pantalones al fin. "…me alegra el simple hecho de que vaya a haber una primera vez" gime de carrerilla volcándose en un nuevo beso. Enreda los dedos en el pelo de Emma y fuerza más cercanía. La salvadora quiere contestar, pero su raciocinio salta por la ventana con el agarre de Regina. Pierde definitivamente el control y con ella la prisionera. Emma desabrocha el enganche del sujetador, Regina desciende por su tórax con mordiscos nada piadosos y la celda se llena de ruidos inconexos y carnales. Se recrea en su vientre, y sus manos descienden hasta el pantalón de Emma. Se lleva por delante el vaquero y su ropa interior. Emma ha escogido durante dos horas un conjunto que no le dura ni dos segundos y al que Regina no presta atención.

Solo le interesa la salvadora. Y nunca tiene suficiente de ella.

Caen las últimas prendas al suelo, sin ningún cuidado, y batallan sobre el colchón forzando al límite su resistencia. La mano de Emma se despliega sobre las costillas de Regina, presintiendo como se expanden con cada bocanada. Sube hasta su pecho y la prisionera baila contra su dedos gimiendo cuando juega con un pezón endurecido.

Sus piernas se entrelazan con un juego peligroso, igual que enredaderas, y el contacto entre ambas invita a perderse y dejarse llevar. A gemir y no detenerse, pero Regina quiere más. Quiere todo. Quiere aprovechar cada momento de felicidad.

Sostiene las muñecas de Emma, aunque cueste un mundo renunciar a sus caricias. Los ojos claros se detienen, inyectados en calor, en pasión, en un delirio que roza la locura, y se preguntan por qué la ha parado. Las entrañas de Regina arden y la imagen frente a ella no ayuda, pero no se echa atrás.

"Quieta" murmura con su mejor voz de reina malvada.

Emma traga hondo superada por la situación. "¿Qué?" boquea sin saliva en la boca, pero humedeciendo la pierna que Regina mantiene entre las suyas.

"Que te estés quieta" repite sosteniendo sus muñecas. Las mueve hasta el cabecero de la cama y la obliga a agarrar la base metálica. "¿Lo has entendido?" Emma asiente con la cabeza varias veces, no confía en su voz para responder. "Bien…" responde satisfecha cuando los dedos de Emma se cierran alrededor del metal del somier. Y lo acata sin dudar. El estómago de la prisionera se contrae al ver la confianza ciega con la que responde la salvadora. Cubre su boca con un beso crudo e intenso y sus manos arañan el cuello de Emma. Las caderas de la salvadora se arquean por impulso. Se pegan a las de Regina, se balancean buscando cualquier roce que la calme. "Quieta" ladra Regina sin aliento mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

Emma lo intenta. Con todas sus fuerzas. Se obliga a quedarse inmóvil contra el colchón, pero su cuerpo está cerca de convulsionar. Y no ayuda tener a Regina descendiendo por él, desnuda, hambrienta, recorriendo cada rincón de su piel con lengua y dientes. La cama rechina como un motor roto cuando Regina muerde su pecho sin compasión y Emma se sacude y agarra a la cama hasta dejar los nudillos blancos.

"Entenderé que te gusta…" masculla rodando hasta el otro pecho, dejando tras de sí un caminito de marcas rojas, producto de sus mordiscos.

Emma clava los dientes en sus labios y cierra los ojos. "Te equivocas totalmente" Intenta jugar pero su voz suena tan ronca, tan excitada, que desmonta toda su fachada. Y Regina sonríe satisfecha. La salvadora es un banquete más suculento de lo que nunca pudo soñar. Está deleitándose con cada centímetro que devora, que toca. Y le encanta saber que Emma no es inmune a sus atenciones.

"¿Quizás querrías que me detuviera…?" inquiere recorriendo sus costillas, sus riñones, su cadera, con las uñas.

"¡Oh dios…!" exclama Emma con un gemido tan grave que retumba en sus oídos y en cada centímetro del cuerpo de Regina. La reina malvada intenta resistirse, continuar lamiendo esa suave y deliciosa piel, pero Emma no puede más. Sus caderas están danzando contra las de Regina y el roce resulta demasiado certero. Con una de las oleadas de placer, la rodilla de la salvadora se dobla con un acto reflejo y Regina se restriega contra ella con una respuesta casi animal. Está perdiendo el control y los papeles. Y sólo le queda dejarse llevar por completo.

Sube hasta el rostro de Emma, tirándose sobre ella. Sus piernas atrapan la rodilla de la salvadora, su boca se pierde en la de ella y su mano desciende por los músculos de su vientre, firme y tenso, antes de hundirse en el rincón más íntimo de Emma. Los dedos de Regina juegan en su centro y la salvadora no aguanta más.

Se acabó la quietud.

Sus manos se sueltan y vuelan directas al cuello y el trasero de Regina. Una exige más cercanía y recrudece el beso. La otra se clava en su trasero. La aprieta contra sí, marcando el ritmo de las embestidas de Regina contra su pierna.

"Esto no es estarse quieta, Swan" gime Regina mordiendo su labio inferior sin dejar de moverse. Sus dedos tantean la entrada de Emma, y la indescriptible sensación le obliga a cerrar los ojos. Escucha la risa traviesa y burlona de Regina y le dedica una mirada ofendida.

Le devuelve el mordisco y su burla lamiendo su boca. El exquisito calor de Regina pringa su pierna y decide devolvérsela. "¿De verdad quieres que me esté quieta?" pregunta con un gruñido gutural. Eleva aún más su pierna, aumenta la fuerza de la fricción y el cuerpo de

Regina se derrumba con un gemido que suena a grito.

"Emma, sí…" Incrusta su centro contra ella y sus caderas se encabritan. Está, literalmente montando a Emma, y le importa una mierda todo lo demás.

"Tomaré eso como que te gusta…"

"Harías bien…" murmura fuera de sí. Clava los ojos marrones en ella y Emma adivina sus intenciones demasiado tarde. Dos dedos la atraviesan sin piedad y Emma siente que se divide por la mitad. Gime y sus brazos se cierran en torno al cuerpo de la prisionera, tirando de ella, pegándose hasta lo humanamente posible. Trata de mover su pierna contra el centro de Regina, pero las certeras embestidas de la malvada reina matan su raciocinio y dejan en pie sólo el placer y la excitación. Tan cerca del orgasmo que puede tocarlo con la punta de los dedos. Es como si cada movimiento, cada caricia, cada beso de Regina cayera exactamente en el lugar adecuado, con la intensidad perfecta. Las primeras veces, y más en un estrecho camastro de una celda, pueden ser incómodas, raras. Pero esto es abrumadoramente perfecto. Perfecto y tan correcto, que no puede más.

Acelera el ritmo de sus embestidas contra la mano de Regina y de su propia pierna contra el centro húmedo que se desliza en ella. Regina, con los ojos cerrados, acepta su maravillosa idea y sus caderas se agitan sin control, al igual que sus dedos. Entra y sale de Emma sin piedad, ayudada por la humedad que no deja de calar su mano. Y apenas digiere lo que está pasando, lo que están haciendo. Es tan maravilloso que parece mentira, que parece un sueño. Pero está ocurriendo, Emma está ahí con ella, están juntas. Y es tan feliz y está tan increíblemente excitada que no lo soporta más.

Va por el golpe de gracia. Cruza sus ojos con Emma, sonríe y la salvadora con ella. Están pensando lo mismo. Sintiendo lo mismo. Y necesita devorar esa sonrisa. Ese es su último movimiento. Cae en picado sobre su boca, Emma le devuelve el ataque con la misma intensidad. Regina clava sus dedos contra ella y los tuerce buscando ese punto que la desmontará. Emma dobla su rodilla y Regina se empala gimiendo en su boca. Y después nada.

Solo placer, dos cuerpos retorciéndose hasta alcanzar el orgasmo, un beso que no se rompe ni cuando falta el aire. Una oleada tras otra de placer hasta derrumbarse una sobre otra.

Las extremidades de la salvadora pesan como sacos muertos, pero la sonrisa de su boca es alivio suficiente. Sobre ella advierte el peso de Regina y sus pulmones aspirando aire y volviendo a funcionar.

Emma dedica las primeras energías que recupera en acariciar la suave espalda sobre ella con una adoración casi reverencial. Regina ronronea como un gatito satisfecho y se remueve colocándose cómodamente sobre ella. Un gesto tan tierno que derrite a Emma. Deja un beso sobre su cabello y Regina mueve el rostro perezosa, hasta cruzarse con los ojos claros. Una primera mirada de reconocimiento, de dulce calma, que le arranca un suspiro a Emma.

"Lo sabía…"

Regina abre los ojos y eleva las cejas, confundida. "¿El qué?"

"Que este era mi sitio…" musita y sus dedos apartan delicados un mechón de la frente de Regina.

La prisionera trata por todos los medios no sonreír. No. Ni de broma. No puede ceder. Pero cede. Un poquito nada más. Una mini sonrisa. Y añade gruñona: "Cursi…"

Emma se ríe. Encantada. Esa es su dura e impasible Regina. Lástima que el brillo de sus ojos desvele lo que siente realmente. Eleva su barbilla con dos dedos, le roba un beso suave que acaba desencadenando una profunda exploración. Para cuando rompen el contacto, Regina vuelve a temblar y Emma nota sus pulsaciones, encabritadas, palpitando por todo su cuerpo. "Esto…" masculla la salvadora con la boca seca. "…ha superado sin duda todas mis pervertidas fantasías"

Regina deja escapar una sugerente carcajada. "Esto…" Acaricia la boca de Emma con el pulgar. "…no ha sido nada" Cierra la frase retomando el beso, invadiendo la boca de Emma y su espacio personal. Regina no ha terminado de disfrutar de ese momento de felicidad. Y a la salvadora le parece simplemente perfecto.

Solo tiene una objeción.

Retiene entre sus brazos a la prisionera y rueda hasta quedar sobre ella.

"Esta vez tú te estarás quieta" susurra contra su oído.

"Oh, sí…"

* * *

Esto es lo que Snow no ve. Lo que Snow ni siquiera llega a imaginar. Pero aun así está furiosa, muy furiosa, fuera de sí. Y quizás, lo peor que puede hacer es seguir viendo esas malditas cintas. Pero no por ello se detiene. Y vuelve a darle al Play.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Como diría Snow... "IT'S PORN!" XD**

**Si os ha gustado el capítulo, ya sabéis, HA GRITARLO BIEN FUERTE A TRAVÉS DE LOS REVIEWS ;P (Sino pensaré que sois como Snow y que estos capítulos no os gustan :P**


	13. (En la cámara) 2 de enero

**Buenas chicas! :) Ya sabéis que en fin de semana las sábanas se pegan más... ****Antes de nada, mis avisos de desvarios varios...! Por lo que descubrí ayer no a todos os aparecen los avisos siempre! Si eso pasa (que será culpa seguro de nuestro encantador Fanfiction...) probar a abrirlo en otro explorador o en el teléfono. ¿El título del capítulo si os aparece siempre, o eso tampoco?**

**Sobre la palabra cachondeito, en España significa lo que os comenté, pero si que es cierto que nos gusta darle mil significados a este tipo de palabras. Por ejemplo, ser un cachondo es ser un bormista, estar cachondo significa estás muuuuy excitado. Somos así de raros... y como esas otras tantas palabras como joder, cojones, etc.**

**Después de este breve momento patrocinado por la RAE os diré que EFECTIVAMENTE Snow no mira las cintas cuando llegan determinados momentos! Lo pasa espantada y, aunque está claro que sabe lo que pasa y hasta se lo imaginará espantada, mirar no mira! XD Por dios, lo que nos faltaba! :P ****Sobre lo de una primera vez en la cárcel donde hay cámaras y todo el mundo las puede pillar... Pensar que Regi lleva allí casi un mes y nadie se ha enterado de las visitas de Henry ni, más adelante, de las de Emma, así que, por qué no iban a pensar que esto sería igual de ignorado?! :P (Las pobres...)**

**Me gusta que os haya encantado este capítulo, a ver qué tal el siguiente y cómo va avanzando nuestra historia... :) Me encanta saber que las veis reflejadas fielmente y, aún así que os logre sorprender! ^^ He de deciros que el capítulo anterior era uno de mis favoritos (no sólo por el PORN!) y este es otro de esos en los que ellas dos me encantan :)**

**Dicho esto, ya sí que me callo, aunque tengo la sensación de que me estoy dejando un montón de cosas que quería deciros de los reviews... (En este capi prometo apuntarme las ideas según os vaya leyendo para no dejarme nada..). Por último, no dejéis de darme vuestra opiniiiiión y si seguimos al mismo ritmo de reviews, actualizaremos también mañana aunque domingoooozzzZZzZzZ...****  
**

**Espero que os guste y... ¡a leer! ^^**

* * *

**(En la cámara) 2 de enero**

Le tiemblan las manos. De furia y nervios a partes iguales. Y pulsa los botones sin control, acertando por pura suerte. La grabación está avanzando y Snow devora los minutos y las horas de ese segundo día del año, esperando a ver caer la noche en la comisaría. Tiene un sueño, un deseo loco, uno que seguramente se opone al de alcaldesa presa y venida a menos que sale en su pantalla. Uno que tiene a su hija como protagonista y que se resume en que Snow, con fe ciega, espera que Emma, una vez haya conseguido "eso" de Regina, no busque nada más. No siga visitándola, no vuelva a aparecer.

Lo refunfuña entre labios, lo gruñe y lo repite, esperando de verdad que alguien, la patrona de las madres sufridoras, las hadas, o quien sea, la escuche y haga caso a su plegaria. Pero nadie la escucha, a nadie le importan los deseos de Snow y Emma vuelve a aparecer en pantalla. Son las doce de la noche y lo hace con una enorme sonrisa.

Tan grande que sólo hay una capaz de hacerle sombra. La de Regina, que se levanta automáticamente de su camastro.

Snow es consciente de que esto no está ocurriendo, sino que ya ha ocurrido. Claro que es consciente. Pero eso no reduce la falsa sensación de impotencia, esa locura transitoria que le hace desear salir corriendo hacia la comisaría e interrumpir el inminente encuentro. Interponerse entre esa reina malvada, cruel y muy zorra y su inconsciente y descerebrada hija, y gritar No, no, no, ¡basta!. Pero todo ya ha ocurrido, nadie le ha preguntado, ha sido en silencio y ella no tiene nada que decir. Nada, más que mirar y comerse las uñas.

Frente a ella, en blanco y negro, Emma camina hasta la celda. Ya ha cogido las llaves que abrirán la celda, pero no ha dicho nada. Y Regina tampoco. Ni siquiera un sencillo Hola. Nada.

No, su intercambio va más allá de las palabras. Es un juego de miradas, de sonrisas enormes, brillantes, que hacen temblar a la otra persona más que cualquier palabra, más que cualquier aviso. Snow juraría incluso que Regina, colocada estratégicamente junto a la puerta, se relame al verla llegar.

Suena el chirriar de las bisagras y esa melodía metálica parece despertar a la fiera que permanecía aletargada dentro de su celda. Los ojos de Regina brillan de anticipación y cuando se abre la puerta se abalanza sobre su carcelera. Emma termina atrapada contra los barrotes y el cuerpo de Regina y prácticamente es incapaz de mover los brazos. Pero no se queja, no trata de huir, ni siquiera opone resistencia. Todo lo contrario. Ha cerrado los ojos, dejando que la boca de Regina de las buenas noches a la suya, con saliva y ganas. Y permanece entre sus brazos, derritiéndose como mantequilla y sosteniéndose a su cadera para no venirse abajo. Regina, con su intensidad, su vehemencia, dirige esa campaña de besos. Está claro que ya no le duele el cuello ni un poquito, piensa Snow violenta.

Su mano está tras la nuca de Emma y la otra contra su cintura, sus riñones, rodeándola. Sólo cuando ha dejado los labios de la salvadora con un bonito y brillante color rojo, frena y busca su mirada.

"Buenas noches" murmura rozando su nariz contra la de Emma, que permanece con los ojos cerrados y los labios palpitando.

"Hmmmm-mmmm…" Eso es todo lo que logra decir Emma. Abre los ojos al fin y, al hacerlo, Regina ve que claman venganza. No tiene margen para la huida. La salvadora toma la revancha tirándose contra ella, rodeando su cuerpo, pegándola al suyo y llevándola a trompicones por la celda. Porque Regina cree recordar que están en una celda. O algo así. Qué más da. Se siente como en casa, se siente maravillosamente bien y cuando su espalda toca el fino e incómodo colchón, podría jurar que está en su enorme y mullida cama. ¿Está en comisaría? Es posible, pero nadie podría estar en un sitio mejor que este.

La boca de Emma navega entre su hombro y su cuello y sus piernas se entremezclan con movimientos que rozan y superan lo sugerente. Ahí, contra la sensible curva de piel, reverbera la voz de Emma. "Buenas noches…"

Regina busca su mirada y se cruza con los ojos claros y la más provocativa de las sonrisas y una ola de calor rompe contra su entrepierna. Pero no teme hundirse con la marejada, esta agarrada con uñas y dientes a su propio salvavidas, y sabe que Emma no dejará que se ahogue. Está a salvo. E increíblemente mojada.

No ha dejado de recordar la pasada noche. Y no solo los besos, las caricias, los sugerentes movimientos de cadera que las llevaron a ciertas cimas. No. Es su voz, sus palabras, sus explicaciones lo que ha revivido una y otra vez. Con una sonrisita, la mirada perdida, y el cuerpo tranquilo, así ha pasado la mañana y el día dentro de su celda. Tan en paz consigo misma que incluso James se ha preocupado, preguntándose si el año nuevo no habría afectado mentalmente a Regina de alguna forma. Pero no. Nada que ver con el uno de enero, todo que ver con Emma.

Con esa misma mujer que está arañando su estómago y deshaciéndose de su camisa. Gime de expectación y al hacerlo… Snow vuelve a pulsar el avance rápido fuera de sí. Intenta no mirar mientras en su televisor pasa a toda velocidad algo más de una apasionada hora entre las sábanas. Pero al final la curiosidad más morbosa es mayor que la fuerza de voluntad. Se le escapa un ojo medio guiñado hacia la pantalla. Su hija está tumbada, retorciéndose, y Regina, agachada bajo las sábanas, se encarga de ella de una forma nada inocente y a toda velocidad. La furia de Snow crece de forma directamente proporcional a los ruidos que, de forma silenciada, debe estar profiriendo su hija.

Pega un grito y hace varios aspavientos con las manos, como un helicóptero estropeado y muy cabreado. Vuelve en si lentamente y, cuando recupera el control de su cabeza y su cuerpo, Regina vuelve a estar junto a Emma, ambas están recuperando la respiración y, salvo su obvia desnudez bajo las sábanas, la cinta ha pasado de ser considerada cine X a pasar el filtro de los menores de 16 años. Snow pulsa el play y recupera el sonido y la velocidad normal de la escena. Están tumbadas, cuerpo con cuerpo y la nueva alcaldesa pilla una conversación a medias.

"¿No crees que algo ha quedado a medias…?" Es Emma la que pregunta y aprovecha para apartar un mechón escurridizo y oscuro de la frente de Regina. Snow está segura de que, la forma en que la salvadora mira a la prisionera, va a acabar por desgastarla. Tiene sus ojos fijos, clavados en ella, y la contempla con una atención casi enfermiza. La parte que se escapa al entendimiento de Snow y a esa grabación, es la sedienta necesidad de Emma de deleitarse con Regina.

Apenas quedan resquicios de la maldición en su comportamiento o en su carácter. Pero aún tiene una manía, una pequeña reminiscencia. Regina estuvo siempre tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de ella, la escuchó tantas veces mientras se moría de ganas por verla, que ahora atesora cada instante frente a ella. Suena tan psicópata que espera que no se advierta y desde luego no lo dirá nunca en voz alta. Pero no piensa renunciar al pequeño placer de observarla y dejarse enamorar por sus sonrisas, esos ojos marrones que dicen todo, los labios que ahora hablan irresistibles.

"¿Ah, sí?" pregunta Regina curiosa. Su mano repta por el esternón de Emma analizando cómo se eriza la piel al paso de sus dedos. "Pensaba que lo habíamos dejado todo claro…" Tan sugerente que Emma se pregunta de qué están hablando, mientras sonríe con un toque embobado. "Que entre nosotras no había quedado ningún punto por tocar…" La palabra punto suena tan grave, tan ambigua. Emma repasa todos los puntos que puede recordar y admite mentalmente que es cierto. Todos fueron tocados. Y repasados. Muchas veces. Y en un alto porcentaje participaron las bocas y no solo las manos. Su sonrisa boba evoluciona a una risa nerviosa. Regina deja claro su argumento paseándose con besos por su mejilla, su oreja, y rozando su hombro.

"Hmmmm…" masculla entre dientes "No… Entre nosotras… Todo genial…" recapitula tartamudeando, acaricia los mechones oscuros y enreda sus dedos entre ellos.

"¿Entonces?" insiste mordiendo la suave piel que queda a su alcance.

Emma traga saliva, indudablemente afectada. "Hay algo por lo que siento curiosidad…"

"Seguro que algo podremos hacer para saciarla…"

Emma se ríe, mordiéndose el labio. Esa mujer, esa maldita mujer, ha hecho que grite su nombre hace sólo unos segundos. Y aun así tiene la capacidad de electrificar su cuerpo con solo unas palabras, antes incluso de haber tenido tiempo de reponerse. Si eso no es magia, se acerca demasiado.

"Hmmmm seguro…" repite por inercia. Tiene la sensación de que estaba hablando de algo… No puede recordar el qué, es incapaz de concretar. Esos labios…

Los mordisquitos cesan y la voz de Regina canturrea junto a ella con humor. "¿Emma?"

"¿Eh…?" resopla saliendo de su letargo. Sobre ella, Regina está esperando, mirándola con una ceja alzada. Y mientras se disipa esa nube de hormonas que es ahora su cabeza y su cuerpo, recuerda que estaban manteniendo una conversación. "Ah, sí…" añade con voz ronca. "Es sobre Henry" Lo deja caer y quizás por su excitación, quizás por su ingenuidad, pregunta sin tacto, sin cuidado. "¿Qué hablaste con él? ¿Qué le dijiste?"

"¿Perdón?" Lanza la pregunta como una amenaza, sin rastro de ese trasfondo seductor ni hechizante. Emma ha roto el momento y ni siquiera lo ha visto llegar. La morena sigue tumbada sobre ella, pero marca las distancias, ha alejado sus labios de ella y está tensa, rígida y con su gesto más frío.

"Ya me entiendes…" carraspea intimidada por la nueva faceta de la prisionera.

"No, no lo hago" espeta cubriéndose con la manta. Antes de que Emma tenga tiempo para protestar, Regina se ha apartado de ella, irguiéndose y sentándose sobre el camastro. "Explícate"

Emma boquea un par de veces, preguntándose cómo se han torcido tanto las cosas. Se eleva un poco, apoyándose en sus codos, para estar más a su altura. "No lo digo a malas, al contrario. Yo solo…"

"¿Tú solo intentas sonsacarme si Henry ha estado por aquí y si le he comido la cabeza de alguna forma?" cuestiona irónica, molesta, dejando que su labio se eleve hasta casi enseñar los colmillos.

"¿Qué? No, yo no…" pregunta asustada. Toma aire y vuelve a empezar antes de que se escape aún más a su control. "Nada de eso, al contrario" insiste mucho más tranquila, más amable. Regina es un terreno mucho más farragoso de lo que puede recordar. La apariencia de mujer fuerte, independiente, segura, encierra a una ex reina malvada apaleada, traicionada y dañada en cada momento de su vida. Una mujer que no entiende el amor sin sufrimiento y para quien la felicidad siempre va de la mano con la desgracia. Sin treguas. Vive con los escudos siempre en guardia y desconfiando de todo y todos. No puede culparla. "No lo he preguntado con mala intención. No quiero alejarlo de ti, jamás. Sólo tenía curiosidad" murmura tratando de aplacar ese eterno miedo a perder a su hijo. Regina es una muñeca matrioska atípica, con una primera capa, invulnerable y feroz, que cubre, como si se tratara de una armadura, otras diez mil versiones de Regina cada vez más pequeñitas. Más débiles, más desconfiadas, más dañadas y con muchos más golpes. En este instante, Emma convierte en su cruzada personal descubrir una a una todas las capas de esa mujer, desde las más destruidas hasta las más oscuras. Todas, sin dejar ninguna. Todas, hasta lograr curar cada rinconcito de ella. Y ahí, viéndola desconfiar y retraerse, sabe q no será una tarea fácil. Pero tienen tiempo. Todo el del mundo. Empezando por esa misma noche. "Puede que Snow viva engañada, que no sea consciente de lo que supones para él y para mí, y que no pueda imaginarnos a los dos viniendo. Pero yo no soy ella" susurra tratando de acercarse, sentándose a su vez en el colchón y reduciendo las distancias que Regina a interpuesto. Al menos las físicas.

Pero Regina mantiene el gesto mohíno, sin estar del todo convencida, ni siquiera un poco. Se pregunta si no será todo una estratagema, un trabajado plan para descubrir si Henry viene a verla. Si Emma no esperará hasta que le dé la razón, para gritar: ¡Lo sabía, eso se acabó!

La salvadora advierte sus dudas, su desconfianza innata, y sonríe con ternura, siendo consciente de que cuenta con toda su atención. "Siempre he sabido que venía a verte. Lo he advertido desde el primer día y jamás me ha importado. Todo lo contrario. Me encantó y más aún descubrir que las visitas se repetían cada vez más a menudo"

El labio de Regina vuelve a su sitio y deja de enseñar los colmillos. Es una buena señal. Pero sus ojos siguen siendo dos flechas esperando una simple señal para disparar y continúa marcando las distancias. Emma se esfuerza por ver el lado bueno. Ha avanzado algo. Un poco al menos. Menos es nada… suspira para sí.

"Mira…" sonríe. "Te propongo un trueque: una pregunta tú, una yo. ¿Tenemos trato?"

Regina se envuelve aún más en la sábana, pero eso no le resta tiempo para reflexionar. El trato puede tener lógica, las dos dan, las dos tienen que perder. Le gusta. Además las preguntas comienzan a crecer como setas en su cabeza. Tuerce un poco el morro y habla con un gruñido:

"Pero empiezo yo" Y con esto ya está todo dicho. La sonrisa de Emma crece, satisfecha, y le da pie a empezar con un cabeceo. Regina madura su primer movimiento, diseña su estrategia, y decide empezar suave. "¿Cómo te escapas sin que lo adviertan?"

Emma, entre esas sábanas, con el pelo despeinado y sin apenas tela sobre su cuerpo, es la viva imagen de la inocencia más traviesa: "Creen que estoy patrullando hasta tarde"

"No es posible…" Regina abre los ojos y la boca. Había elucubrado tantas posibilidades, tantas excusas y tapaderas que no concibe algo tan simple. Y al mismo tiempo tan granuja.

"Sí…" murmura con cierto airecillo culpable. "Y como ocurra alguna desgracia nocturna en Storybrooke me voy a sentir muy culpable…" Lo admite con una pequeña carcajada, que Regina respalda con media sonrisa. Culpable sí, pero también divertida.

"No te preocupes, sheriff. La única desgracia de esta ciudad está entre rejas" masculla mordaz. Emma quiere protestar, corregirla y quejarse, pero la prisionera no le da permiso. Continúa hablando y la salvadora traga con la sensación de impotencia. Puede que todo un pueblo la vea como villana, pero es ella misma su peor enemigo. Son los propios ojos de Regina los que nunca dejan de mirarse como si fuera el mayor monstruo que ha existido. "Pregunta o pierdes tu turno"

"Está bien…" Apoya su cabeza en la pared, reflexionando, pero su pregunta no es ninguna sorpresa. "¿Qué le dijiste a Henry?"

"Por supuesto…" suspira rendida. "¿Qué crees que le dije? No hay un gran misterio, ni una frase lapidaria, ni un discurso de película. Es Henry; él sabía lo que había ocurrido, no vino a pedirme explicaciones, sólo a escuchar mi versión, mis disculpas. Y eso hice"

"¿Y ya?"

"Pero en serio, ¿qué te esperabas?" insiste extrañada. "Si lo que te sorprende es lo rápido que me perdonó… Bueno, está claro que ayudó haberte salvado la vida, tenía una mucho mejor predisposición a perdonarme después de eso"

El radar anti mentiras de Emma renquea. Dice la verdad, pero su instinto salta a medias, dudoso y con una extraña sensación. Pero no hay mentiras y Emma no se atreve a insistir y presionarla.

"Te toca"

"Bien…" Regina se lame los labios. Esta es la parte del juego que le gusta. Y lleva dos días con una duda dando vueltas libremente por su cabeza. "¿Por qué estabas aquí en Noche Vieja? ¿Instinto de salvadora?"

Emma toma aire. "¿Prometes no asustarte?"

"Contesta" insiste sin darle tregua.

"Necesitaba saber qué estabas haciendo, cómo empezabas el año…"

"¡¿Viniste a espiarme?!"

"No exactamente…"

"¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces qué?" indaga cruzándose de brazos. Si no estuviera sentada, golpearía el suelo rítmicamente con la punta del pie. "¿Qué iba a estar haciendo dentro de una maldita celda, Emma?" supura indignada. La versión de que su instinto mágico hubiera saltado, o de que pasara por allí motivada por algún asunto de trabajo hubiera resultado mucho más lógico. No es que no le guste haber sido su razón de moverse hasta allí en plena celebración, pero es raro. Y, lo que es peor, ¿si Gold no se hubiera vuelto loco? "¿Pensabas si quiera dejarte ver?"

"Eso cuenta como dos preguntas"

"Y una mierda" Tajante e irrefutable. "Responde"

"No contaba con saludar, precisamente…"

"¡Emma!"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Que esa es la definición perfecta de una maldita acosadora"

"¡Eso no es justo!" responde ofendida. "¡No quería empezar el año a gritos, pero necesitaba verte!" Sigue resultando un poco inquietante, pero es indudablemente dulce. Escalofriante, pero dulce. Y tampoco puede discutírselo. Se hubieran gritado, por supuesto, así se habían comunicado durante días. De hecho, aún le sorprende su recién descubierta capacidad de hablar como personas civilizadas. "Si no podía estar contigo, me conformaba con un pequeño momento cerca de ti"

"Das mucho miedo" susurra escandalizada. Tanto, que se mueve entre las sábanas, discreta, hasta acercarse unos centímetros a ella. Quizás estén enfermas, las dos, pero por primera vez que es feliz al saber que alguien estaba cerca, en las sombras, "acosándola". Permite incluso que Emma sostenga su mano y acaricie la forma de su palma, suave, con adoración. "Te toca…"

Emma tiene claro qué preguntar, pero no quiere que le vuelvan a fallar las formas. Regina cobra todos los pasos que da en falso y eso le obliga a pensarse cada palabra. Y más para moverse en terrenos donde se involucran los sentimientos. Eso es lo que quiere saber, lo que intenta preguntar. Aunque no vislumbra la forma de hacerlo sin salir mal parada.

Pero, ¿realmente necesita preguntar? Ha sido testigo de noches y meses de confidencias. Es consciente de lo que esa mujer siente por ella. De lo que hizo por salvarla. Pero es difícil no titubear cuando vives en la misma casa con alguien que día a día se empeña en repetir que Regina camufló sus artimañas de magia negra tras un falso beso de amor verdadero para pedir clemencia.

No tiene sentido. Ella vivió en sus propias carnes los resultados nulos que trajeron consigo sus hechizos de magia oscura. Nada funcionó. Nada hasta que llegó el beso. Así que no duda… mucho. Sólo un poco. Pero lo suficiente para querer asegurarse. La curiosidad mató al gato, pero si Emma no pregunta, las dudas van a acabar igualmente con ella.

"Yo…" suspira rascándose la nariz con un tic nervioso. "Snow sostiene una teoría…"

"Esto no suena a pregunta" espeta cortante. No le gusta nada que incluya la palabra Snow.

"Vale, es cierto… Allá va" responde estirándose y enfrentando sus ojos. "Lo que quiero saber es, ¿me despertaste de la maldición igual que en las películas Disney?"

Regina abre los ojos en una suma de indignación y sorpresa. "¡Te desperté con un jodido beso, ¿no es así?!"

Irremediablemente, Emma sonríe. Intenta contenerse, pero se le escapa una sonrisita. La cruda sinceridad de Regina le hace una gracia culpable. Y, sin darse cuenta, también borra de un plumazo sus dudas.

"Fue el beso, ¿verdad? No el mix de conjuros y pociones, ¿no?"

Regina se cruza de brazos, enfurruñada. Está poniendo en duda el gesto más altruista que ha hecho jamás. "Pues no sé" ladra. "Si quieres te doy un poquito más de hojaldre y hacemos la prueba…"

El labio de Emma paga las consecuencias de aguantar las carcajadas. Lo muerde sonriente y trata de no reírse, mientras Regina procura mantener su gesto mohíno con todas sus fuerzas. Cuesta no contagiarse con la risa de la salvadora y su propia respuesta le empuja a reírse. Pero aguanta. Aunque sus ojos chisporroteen traviesos.

"Te toca" menciona Emma sonriente.

Preguntas, preguntas, preguntas. Tiene a Emma frente a sí, dispuesta a contestar lo que quiera, y no se le ocurre nada jugoso. Si hubiera tenido unas horas para meditar seguro que tendría un interrogatorio perfecto. Pero así, súbitamente, le fallan las ideas, aunque no la curiosidad.

"¿Cuál es tu peor secreto?" indaga torciendo el rostro. "¿Ese tan turbio, tan terrible o tan vergonzoso que me permitirá vengarme si alguna vez me traicionas?" canturrea con una sonrisa maquiavélica. Emma sonríe con ella, pero le entristece el trasfondo de esa pregunta. Regina no deja de andar de puntillas, dudosa y con miedo, y pensando en guardarse un as en la manga para ese momento en el que vuelva a sufrir.

"No tengo secretos" murmura encogiéndose de hombros ante la cara atónita de Regina. "No de ese tipo al menos. He huido de muchas casas de acogida, he robado en supermercados, he allanado alguna vivienda vacía, mi coche no fue exactamente comprado y he falsificado las firmas de mis tutores para un millón de cosas…" suelta de carrerilla tomando aire al detenerse. "No he sido un ángel, pero nada realmente jugoso, lamento decirlo…"

Regina tuerce el morro. No es exactamente lo que se esperaba. Sinceramente, no se imagina aprovechándose de la información de la triste adolescencia de una Emma sola y huérfana buscándose la vida. ¿Pero puede haber alguien tan transparente, sin pasado oscuro ni secretos despreciables? En un mundo normal, seguramente sí. Pero para el universo de Regina, donde nadie es lo que parece y las cosas buenas solo esconden más dolor, eso no termina de encajar. Puede ser injusto pero no es tan fácil dar carpetazo a décadas de sufrimiento.

"Ya…" suspira con poco convencimiento. Es instantáneo, Emma sabe que la está perdiendo y trata de escarbar un poco más en su memoria, intenta rescatar algo vergonzoso, pero no lo consigue. Lo último que pretende es que Regina se cierre en banda creyendo que no está siendo sincera. Su única opción, concederle otra mano.

"No te he podido contestar nada, así que queda anulada… Pregúntame otra cosa" decide con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

"El juego no funciona así"

"Yo he inventado el juego y digo que sí"

"Estás haciendo trampas…" masculla entrecerrando los ojos. "Y tampoco sé qué más preguntar" añade apoyándose en la pared, dándolo por perdido.

"No me lo creo…" murmura Emma, peleando por recuperar ese clima de confianza que poco a poco estaba arañando. "Venga, algo tienes que estar preguntándote" insiste apoyando la mano en su rodilla. Mientras los ojos claros se pierden en los de Regina, pidiéndola que no se detenga, el pulgar inicia una rítmica e inconsciente caricia sobre la piel morena. Regina mira esa mano, ese tierno mimo, y reconoce que hay algo que sí quiere saber. Pero no quiere preguntarlo. "Suéltalo" ruega con mansedumbre.

Los ojos marrones caen a la altura del colchón y recuperan altura hasta volar dudosos al rostro de Emma. Observa cada detalle de esa carita para medir su reacción. "Está bien, ahí va" susurra. "¿Vas a dejar de venir?"

Emma, descolocada, la mira como si no la conociera. "¿Qué? ¡No, por supuesto que no!" No comprende la pregunta. ¿Regina está viviendo lo mismo que ella? La salvadora siente que les ha costado un mundo llegar a ese punto y no entiende cómo puede creer que lo echaría todo por la borda. ¿Hasta dónde alcanzan las dudas de Regina? Hay una barrera muy fina entre lo que parece obvio y firme y el desastre absoluto.

Regina ha roto su maldición con un beso de amor verdadero y sin embargo, ninguna está segura de los sentimientos de la otra. Ella misma ha dado vueltas a la posibilidad de que hubiera despertado por la magia negra y no por sus labios. ¿Cómo puede no esperar que Regina se deshaga en las mismas dudas?

Todo en apariencia parece idílico, ambas compartiendo una cama, desnudas, juntas. Pero es sólo la apariencia. Es una necia al creer que el gran salto era pasar de gritarse a acostarse, estamparse contra las rejas o dormir juntas. Para nada. Besos y gritos son la cara de la misma moneda. El verdadero salto es lograr confiar en la otra, encontrar un camino entre tanta desconfianza y aceptar que el destino les está reservando algo tan grande como terrorífico. Algo único.

Ha abierto los ojos y ese es el primer paso, la carrerilla previa a lanzarse al acantilado. Y tiene claro que no va a ser fácil, pero prefiere despeñarse a quedarse atrás. Y es posible que, si salta, Regina sea capaz de atreverse entonces.

"Es culpa mía no haberte explicado lo importante que es esto para mí" murmura. Es cierto que se ha pasado varios meses hablando con ella, escuchado sus más sinceras cavilaciones y respondiéndole de corazón. Pero en ocasiones olvida que Regina nunca recibió réplica, que todo lo que compartió con ella quedó encerrado en esa pequeña habitación. Que aunque pareciese que Regina oía todo, que se dejaba consolar e incluso respondía, no deja de ser una sensación. Ella no ha vivido lo mismo que Emma. "Y lo sé porque si lo hubiera hecho no tendrías que hacerme esa pregunta" murmura apoyando la cabeza en la pared. "Este es mi momento favorito del día. Y lo es desde hace meses. Desde que empezaste a visitarme he estado cada noche despierta, esperándote" Los ojos de Regina permanecen entrecerrados, pero casi ni pestañea. "Por dios, Regina, si me lancé contra una ventana en llamas sólo porque dejé de oírte" se queja cumpliendo su objetivo de arrancarle al menos media sonrisa. "Hay noches que reprimo mis ganas de venir porque, si lo hiciera, llegaría incluso antes de que James se hubiese marchado. Y me paso el día con la mente en el séptimo cielo, pensando en qué estarás haciendo o si me echarás tanto de menos como yo a ti. Así que créeme, no hay suficientes obstáculos ni fuerza de voluntad en el mundo que consiguiera evitar que viniera cada noche"

Regina traga hondo, controlándose. Es fuerte. Las palabras de Emma no le han afectado en absoluto. Sus entrañas no se han sacudido como una lavadora centrifugando ni su corazón baila encabritado la danza de la alegría. No. Para nada.

"Ya. Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que no vas a dejar de venir?" insiste.

"No, jamás te haría eso y, sobre todo, jamás me haría eso" Un susurro tan suave como certero. Regina, inconsciente, deja de entrecerrar los ojos y humedece sus labios. "Eres mi momento favorito del día" murmura asestándole un golpe mortal a sus miedos.

Regina se repone a duras penas y trata de reagrupar a las tropas que resisten, intentando recuperar su línea defensiva de desconfianza. Le cuesta pero responde con frialdad.

"Ya… Te toca preguntar" reclama con voz neutral, con un farol que no funciona en Emma. La desconfianza es el estado natural de Regina, pero dará con el antídoto.

"Mi turno" canturrea. "¿Qué puedo hacer para que confíes en mí?"

Regina suelta su carcajada más descreída. "Nada" se limita a decir.

"Mientes" sonríe Emma "Y no necesito mi súper poder para saberlo" susurra acercándose a ella, harta de las distancias y las fronteras. Regina se tensa como un arco, pero eso no la detiene. Acaricia su cuello y sostiene su nuca y a Regina le cuesta un mundo no rendirse a esa caricia. "Y si no quieres decírmelo no hay problemas. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo y todas las noches de ahora en adelante para averiguarlo" murmura, acaricia su mejilla y deja que su pulgar juegue con el carnoso labio de la reina malvada.

Los ojos marrones se cierran con un suspiro. Imagina todas esas noches y se estremece, pero su conciencia la regaña por ser tan infantil, tan crédula. Y su boca vuelve a disparar su frase estrella:

"No hagas promesas que…"

"Por dios, ¡basta ya!" gruñe interrumpiéndola y tirando de su cuello con violencia rematándolo en un beso. Uno crudo, divertido, entregado y muy detallista. Y aunque Regina viva en un mundo de eternas barreras y defensas siempre alzadas, permite que el beso la rompa, que resquebraje un poco sus muros y caliente su estómago. "¿Se puede saber qué problema tienes tú con las promesas?" exige saber con los labios brillantes por su saliva.

"Que nunca se cumplen" resume con un hilo de voz. No baja la mirada, pero el marrón de sus ojos se aclara con un toque húmedo. Es la frase más sincera que nunca ha dejado escapar.

"Regina…" musita a unos centímetros de su rostro, sin apartar las manos de ella.

"Tengo promesas rotas de todos los colores y para todos los gustos" susurra y Emma juraría que sorbe por la nariz, frenando las lágrimas como una niña pequeña y desvalida. "Las típicas de Prometo que todo esto es por tu bien, o la clásica Estaremos juntos toda la vida; también las hay más del día a día, como Cuenta conmigo, no te traicionaré o Todo irá bien y…"

"Cállate ya" gruñe Emma cerrando su boca al atrapar sus labios con dos dedos. Regina, con la boca como el pato Donald, se calla y espera. "No voy a prometerte nada, solo a demostrártelo" murmura con voz grave y gesto firme. "Quiero todo de ti…" jadea obligándola a temblar. "Todo. Y eso incluye tu confianza. Y no voy a detenerme hasta conseguirlo" gruñe mirando sus labios entre sus dedos.

"Vale" pronuncia a duras penas contra su agarre. Pero Emma la escucha perfectamente y la libera con una enorme sonrisa. "Está bien" Regina lo dice sin dobleces, sin intenciones ocultas, sólo de carrerilla, de corazón.

"Genial…" canturrea Emma con una sonrisa feliz y descontrolada, sin más ideas en la cabeza que devorar esos labios carnosos y levemente enrojecidos por su aprisionamiento. Desciende hacia ellos como una kamikaze, pero Regina se retira levemente, esquivándola.

"Sí, pero me debes una pregunta"

Emma se muerde el labio, divertida, y repite. "Cállate ya" antes de abalanzarse de una maldita vez sobre ella. Regina acepta el ataque con una carcajada y sonríe entre beso y beso. No hay promesas. Sólo hechos. Sólo besos. Y le gusta esa sensación. Las manos de la salvadora delinean su espalda y Regina se deshace de las sábanas con urgencia. Cuando su cuerpo se encuentra piel con piel con el de Emma gime sin reparos y profundiza el beso. No va a dejar de venir. Y no necesita promesas que lo avalen. Rodea con sus piernas las caderas de la salvadora y esta vez jadean al unísono, balanceándose al ritmo de un beso casi encabritado. Esta sensación indescriptible, esta necesidad animal, esta unión casi tangible no precisa de palabras. Las promesas se quedan cortas, vacías, al intentar abarcar algo así. Regina es el momento del día favorito de Emma y eso es más que suficiente para ella. Más que suficiente para toda una vida, piensa antes de obligar a Emma a tumbarse, dejando caer todo su peso sobre ella. Emma también es su momento favorito, su lugar favorito, su persona favorita. Y no lo piensa dejar pasar.

Las manos de Emma agarran su trasero, pegándola a ella, y su cuerpo se curva. Gime y los besos se recrudecen. Pierde la noción del tiempo, de la lógica, de su cabeza, y se agarra a ella con uñas y labios. Ella, Emma, su única certeza. Y no es sólo por la excitación del momento. Es mucho más. Es su cuerpo, su subconsciente diciendo: Estás aquí y eres mía. Y aunque de vértigo reconocerlo, sus besos, sus manos, sus ojos, susurran también, en secreto, muy bajito… Y yo también soy toda tuya.

_Continuará…_


	14. (En la cámara) 4 de enero

**Buenos días chicas! Hoy tampoco tengo mucho tiempo, pero como ayer me enrollo a lo bestia, cuenta como dos… :P Solo decir que mil gracias por los comentarios! ^^ Que no paren, chicas! :) ¡Y espero que os guste! ^^**

**A leer!**

* * *

**(En la cámara) 4 de enero**

Emma es consciente de que no puede pretender luchar contra años de traiciones y dolor de golpe. Pero también de que lo conseguirá poco a poco. La primera prueba de sus avances llega un par de días después. Un pequeño primer paso que ve la luz en forma de pregunta en el escenario donde más cómodas parecen encontrarse. A solas, cubiertas únicamente por una sábana, recuperando la respiración y lamiéndose los labios tras haberse lamido la una a la otra.

Emma se recupera sin prisas, notando sus pulsaciones regresar de su ritmo colérico a uno más pausado. Y junto a ella observa el rostro en calma de Regina, abriendo los ojos, con la mirada perdida más allá del techo de la celda. Sonríe. Se siente cómoda hablando con ella, besándose y, como va descubriendo, también cuando comparten el silencio. Es en pequeñas pausas como estas donde entiende la definición de poder compartirlo todo. Se acurruca junto a ella y deja que su mente vuelve libre, divagando en esta y otras tantas risueñas teorías. Al menos hasta que la voz de Regina tira de ella de vuelta a la tierra, igual que si se tratara de un globo de helio arrastrado de su cordel.

"Emma…"

Aterriza a su lado, pegada a su cuerpo, a centímetros de sus ojos. Regina sigue perdida en el techo del cuarto, y Emma se pierde en las curvas de su rostro. "Dime"

"¿Cómo funcionará el juicio?" pregunta sin apartar los ojos de las grietas y la pintura vieja de la celda. Es la primera vez que menciona el juicio, exceptuando aquella breve noche en la que Emma le indicó que tendría abogado quisiera o no. Desde entonces no ha habido más que breves menciones, nada reseñable o que implicara demasiado. La salvadora dio por supuesto que estaría incluido en una lista no reconocida de temas que Regina no quiere tratar y no pensaba obligarla. Aunque fuera años atrás, ella misma vivió el proceso que está sufriendo y las presiones sólo te hacen empeorar. Sabe por Archie que ya han presentado los papeles para formalizar su función como su letrado y que está buscando resquicios legales y argumentos para la defensa. Y por Snow que quedan solo doce días para el proceso. De hecho, los tacha en un calendario de la pared. Pero no ha oído nada más y nada directamente de boca de Regina. Hasta ahora. "Es decir, ¿qué proceso van a seguir...?"

Emma se mueve hasta colocarse de lado, junto a ella, apoyada en su mano y mirándola directamente: "¿Archie no te ha dado detalles?"

"¿Archie?" pregunta girándose hasta mirarla, elevando una ceja. Suelta una pequeña carcajada y regresa al techo. "Ese pobre grillo está tan acojonado que cada vez que hablamos intercala una palabra en cada diez tartamudeos. Me ha explicado la fecha, que está trabajando en el caso y que me preparará dentro de unos días. Pero me da miedo preguntarle algo y que se asfixie con tantos tartamudeos…"

"Eres malvada" bromea y aprovecha para acariciar su cuello con dos dedos. La piel se eriza allí donde pasea y Regina respira hondo, sólo disfrutando. Emma retoma su pregunta, nunca ha sacado el tema del juicio y le gusta abrir ese nuevo frente. "Será sencillo… Nada de jurados populares, no se podía garantizar su neutralidad. Sólo habrá juez"

"Oh, sí, porque tu madre seguramente sea el culmen de la neutralidad…"

"Era el mal menor" reconoce Emma con una sonrisa tranquila. A pesar de la emoción de su madre por el juicio, actuará con cabeza mientras nada altere su juicio, está segura. "Y al no haber acusación particular todo depende de la actuación del fiscal"

"¿Y ese será Gold, no?"

"Exacto…" Las dos coinciden en que no les convence sin tener que decirlo en voz alta.

"Y… ¿no hay acusación particular?" pregunta con curiosidad girando el rostro hacia ella.

"Pues no…" responde divertida. "¿Acaso esperabas que te hubiera denunciado yo?"

"No, claro, yo…" recula. Visto desde esa perspectiva suena ridículo… Pero en su cabeza no era tan obvio. Quizás porque la denuncia le parecía un castigo lógico. "¿Eso significa que me perdonas?" cuestiona girándose del todo y adoptando la misma postura de perfil que Emma.

Emma mueve la cabeza y niega. "Eso significa que te perdone hace muchísimos meses" resume con esa sinceridad cruda y simple que la desarma. "Y que yo no te he denunciado en ningún momento. No lo pensé nunca, ni siquiera cuando no recordaba. Mi madre me ignoró y fingió que todo estaba bien" suspira rascándose la frente con resignación, aunque agradece esta conversación y la posibilidad de explicarse. "Siguió adelante ella sola y por eso es el pueblo de Storybrooke contra Regina..."

Suelta una risita irónica. "Como siempre ha sido…"

Emma salta como un resorte, quejándose. "Eso no es cierto. Henry, Archie y yo formamos parte de ese pueblo también"

"Gracias…" susurra y esa segunda sonrisa no viene cargada de sarcasmo. "Así que toda la ciudad me denuncia por algo que la víctima ya me ha perdonado... Siempre tan coherentes"

"Creo que es por esas ironías por lo que no te tienen mucho cariño, entre otras cosas..."

"Entre otras cosas, sí" Se ríe con cierta malvada picardía. "¿Y sólo me juzgan por lo que te hice pasar a ti? ¿Ni siquiera por la maldición?"

"Por supuesto" se reafirma frotando despacio su nariz con la de Regina. "Te lo dije. Nada del pasado, solo lo que ha ocurrido aquí"

Sólo lo que ha ocurrido aquí…, repite en su cabeza y traga hondo. "¿Cómo fue?"

Emma eleva sus cejas, perdida. "¿El qué?"

"La maldición..." aclara serena y al mismo tiempo taciturna. "Soy incapaz de entender que me hayas perdonado. Sé lo que es, lo he visto antes, el sufrimiento, la agonía, la eternidad que nunca acaba…" enumera angustiándose ante la sola imagen de ese infierno. "¿Cómo has podido perdonármelo?" La pregunta suena igual que una acusación.

Emma recapitula, recolocando en su cabeza todas las respuestas que requiere esa duda. "Las primeras semanas te odie con todas mis fuerzas" admite con un suspiro "Pero ahí dentro te escuchaba, cada noche, solo a ti al principio y sólo a ratos. Pero te oía. Y cada noche te humanizabas más, te acercabas a mí e ibas dejando de lado la felicidad de haber acabado conmigo en favor de la culpabilidad y las ganas de recuperarme" Trata de arrullarla con su voz y su relato, pero Regina ignora los acompañamientos. Está pendiente únicamente de las palabras. "Antes de darme cuenta estaba enfadada pero ya no te odiaba. Vivía en un cuarto lleno de llamas por tu culpa pero también por la mía, por no haber creído a Henry. Y las dos estábamos sufriendo, diferente pero igual a la vez…"

"No era igual" espeta incómoda. "Yo no tenía que pelear con el fuego y la claustrofobia"

"¿Acaso este pueblo no es tu propia cárcel?" pregunta retórica Emma. Durante noches escuchó sus lamentos y muchos de ellos giraban en torno a esa ciudad tan hospitalaria para todos excepto ella. "Además, no siempre hubo fuego"

"¿Cómo?" pregunta girando el rostro. Acaba de romperle todos los esquemas y cada una de las ideas y suposiciones que formó en su cabeza sobre la maldición. El fuego era su mayor certeza sobre aquel mundo.

"¿Recuerdas mi quemadura?

El gesto de Regina se deforma con el recuerdo de aquella noche. Vuelve a sentir la preocupación de la que fue víctima y hasta su voz recupera ese toque de regañina. "Sí, me acuerdo… ¿Por qué no podías estarte quieta?"

"Tenía miedo de que hubieses desaparecido. Tanto tiempo sin verte, sin saber de ti... Creía que mi conexión con el mundo real se había roto y trate de escapar por la ventana"

"¿Sirvió?" Está tan sorprendida e intrigada por ese descubrimiento que ni siquiera repara en que su pregunta no tiene sentido.

"¿Tú qué crees?" cuestiona divertida elevando una ceja. "Por supuesto que no, me quemé y aparecí una vez más dentro de la sala. Terminé herida, con fiebre y delirando. Pero entonces apareciste tú. Preocupada, triste, muriéndote por salvarme y…"

"¡Ey!" exclama ofendida por la sola insinuación de que fue amable. "¡Tampoco tanto!" intenta defenderse.

Emma sonríe de medio lado. "No dormiste y estabas histérica, ¿tengo que recordarte que lo oía todo?" Regina abre la boca, pero no sale nada, tan solo se sonroja. Sabe cuándo retirarse de una batalla que está perdida. "Cuando localizaste la herida y me curaste, todo empezó a ir a mejor, y al día siguiente con tus cuidados intensivos y tu crema ignífuga termine por mejorar y caer en un sueño reparador. El primero de toda la maldición"

La cara de la prisionera es un poema. "¿Cómo pudo ocurrir?"

"No lo sé…" Y no hay respuesta más sincera que esa. Jamás llego a entenderlo. "Pero no me ocurrió nada, el fuego no me tocó. Al despertar todo se encontraba en calma y la habitación continuaba a oscuras. Pero no había llamas ni vigas cayendo ni nada. Solo el silencio y yo"

"¿Pero cómo?" insiste cada vez cargada con más preguntas y menos respuestas.

"Nunca lo averigüe…"

"Eso no había ocurrido antes"

"Lo sé"

"Y eso sucedió en…" Deja la mirada fija en el muro de la celda, haciendo cálculos. "…En septiembre. Así que estos últimos meses…"

"He estado encerrada pero tranquila" responde encogiéndose de hombros como puede desde su posición. "Escuchando todo y a todos. Durmiendo, contestándoos y esperando a que te decidieras a besarme…" añade moviendo sus cejas con un toque sugerente y burlón.

"¿Y nada de fuego...?"

"Nada" sonríe y puede ver algo de alivio en los ojos de Regina, aunque la culpabilidad continúe insistiendo.

"¿Y solo por eso me perdonaste?" recupera ese tono ofendido, que bordea la acusación. "¿Por qué ya no quemaba?" insiste enfadada y burlona, como si Emma estuviera provocándola con algo tan insultante como perdonarla.

"Eso ayudó... Pero no" responde tratando de cortar de raíz ese desánimo autodestructivo al que Regina parece adicta. "Fue por hablarme de ese mundo alternativo en el que tú y yo podíamos haber sido amigas y no contrincantes. Fue por escucharte desear que fuéramos un equipo sin ser consciente de que yo ya me consideraba del Team Regina desde hacía semanas. Fue por esa alcaldesa triste y apagada que permitía que la consolase aún sin escucharme. Por esa impresionante mujer orgullosa y altiva que fue capaz de todo, hasta de suplicar a Gold, por salvarme. Fue por abrirte a mí y dejar que me fuera enamorando de cada centímetro de tu ser"

Y ahí Emma sobrepasa el límite de lo tolerable. Justo ahí. Justo cuando saca de su acto más sucio el más bonito de los trasfondos. Cuando rescata de entre la mierda que es ella misma una pizca de belleza y la obliga a no sentirse el ser más despreciable del mundo. Justo cuando, después de hacerla sentir bien consigo misma por primera vez en no sabe cuánto tiempo, lo remata con una declaración. Tan directa como maravillosa. Y es justo ahí cuando se desborda por encima de sus defensas, de sus reparos, de cada maldita resistencia que su naturaleza trata de construir. Se ilumina su mirada y se inundad sus ojos y si no llega a llorar es porque se mantiene en silencio, mordiendo sus labios. Y repitiéndose una y otra vez Me ama, Emma me ama a mí…

Era una obviedad, ¿no? La salvó con un beso de amor verdadero, Emma permitió que la salvara. Pero darlo por hecho no la ha preparado para el impacto de escucharlo. Ni para la cruda realidad de asumirlo, de aceptar que es querida, que quizás se lo merece… Demasiado para su escasa experiencia en asuntos del corazón y la felicidad.

"¿Si el fuego ayudo? Por supuesto" continua Emma, ignorando totalmente la hecatombe que ha desencadenado su respuesta. "Pero la principal razón para perdonarte fue darme cuenta de que tú misma eras incapaz de perdonarte lo que me habías hecho. Y aún lo eres" deduce trazando su rostro con una delicadeza casi dañina, hasta enmarcar sus ojos. Acaricia las cejas oscuras, los ojos brillantes le devuelven una mirada húmeda y afectada.

"Todos estos meses, todo este tiempo presa..." tartamudea al borde de las lágrimas.

Emma se vuelca hacia ella, alarmada por la repentina humedad de su voz. Ha escuchado antes a Regina llorar, pero jamás fuera de la maldición. Se le encoge el corazón al ver esos ojos marrones de un color gris acuoso. "No ha sido el paraíso, lo reconozco, pero ¡eh! Se acabó, estoy aquí, contigo, estoy bien. Y mi psicólogo me va dado el alta; no traumas, no problemas" susurra sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos. Acaricia sus mejillas, lenta, tratando de calmarla, y sonríe cariñosa. "Lo único que quiero es dejar todo atrás ya, que me dejéis dejarlo…" suplica sonriendo. "Mi madre, obsesionada con el juicio, y tú con no perdonarte. Lo malo ha terminado, disfrutemos de todo por lo que hemos luchado…"

"¿Eso es lo que crees?" cuestiona sorbiendo y manteniendo el dique que reprime sus lágrimas.

"Por supuesto" Sostiene su cara y acaricia sus labios, disfrutando cuando al fin sonríe. "Has luchado por mí como nadie había hecho antes, con uñas y dientes, ofreciendo todo lo que tenías…" murmura llena de orgullo. "Eres la mejor de las caballeras andantes"

La sonrisa de Regina crece, se contagia hasta sus ojos. Caballera andante… le encanta. "Pensaba que odiabas los cuentos…"

"Quizás…" ronronea terminando de tumbarse sobre ella. "Pero me gusta la parte de tener una salvadora para la salvadora…"

"Lo mismo digo" responde asaltando a besos esa sonrisa que vibra sobre su rostro.

Le siguen sonidos, palabras, movimientos bajo las sábanas de esos que espantan a Snow e irritan sus nervios hasta que grita. Una vez más el video suena con el quejido de los cabezales al pasar la imagen a toda velocidad, sin mirar ni respirar.

Entreabre un ojo en pequeños lapsos, observando con terror la pantalla, apenas un segundo en el que no distingue nada, nada, nada. Lo justo para saber que no debe detener aún la grabación. En uno de esos instantes cree advertir algo extraño. Que no le cuadra, que no le gusta.

Estira la mano y da al pause. La escena se detiene con Regina tumbada, mirando la puerta de la celda, junto a Emma, profundamente dormida. Snow se acerca al televisor, intrigada por eso que despierta su interés. A un par de metros de la pantalla lo vislumbra. La reja está entreabierta y la prisionera la observa con atención.

Va a escapar. A Snow no le cabe la menor duda.

Es consciente de que, antes o después, su hija se lo impedirá, al fin y al cabo está grabación corresponde a días atrás. Y Regina sigue encerrada en su comisaría. Pero eso no evita que frente a ella, en ese televisor, la Reina Malvada va a tratar de escapar.

Sonríe orgullosa de sí misma. Seguramente esta es la razón por la que Emma no ha hablado nunca de Regina. Y lo que es más probable, su hija, inevitablemente, habrá descubierto la farsa de Regina. Un engaño, eso es lo que fue, lo que siempre ha sido.

Se sienta en el suelo, victoriosa. Esto quiere verlo con atención.

Al darle al play, Regina vuelve a moverse. Está tumbada junto a Emma, y sólo tiene ojos para la verja. Está entreabierta. La salvadora siempre cierra tras ella, pero esta noche no ha tenido tiempo ni para encajarla antes de… darle cariñosamente las buenas noches a su prisionera. Y por culpa de ello, ahí está la puerta, abierta, balanceándose de forma sugerente y casi imperceptible con las corrientes de aire.

Mira sobre su hombro, donde choca la respiración de Emma. Está absolutamente dormida y tan en calma que da envidia. Regina apostaría a que no oiría nada, no sentiría nada, y vuelve a mirar a esa puerta sin cerrar.

Toma aire y se mueve lentamente, conteniendo la respiración. Muy despacio, apoyándose en su cadera y girando sin hacer ni un ruido ni perturbar las sábanas, el colchón, o a la bella durmiente.

Snow se relame. Podría incluso verlo a cámara lenta y disfrutarlo más.

Regina, frente a sus ojos, camina de puntillas, tapada pudorosamente con una camisa que ha utilizado a modo de manta. Mira atrás, hacia el cuerpo dormido, no hay testigos, y continúa avanzando.

Al llegar a la puerta, agarra la verja, en completo silencio, y la mueve sin dejar escapar un solo chirrido.

Snow abre los ojos, espantada. No, no, no… ¡no!

Regina no suelta la puerta hasta que no lo advierte. Un leve chasquido metálico, el del pestillo encajando en su cerradura. Puede que cerrar sea una estupidez, si apareciesen visitas no deseadas no tendría tiempo de esconder a Emma ni mucho menos de vestirse. Pero siente que eso es lo legal, lo seguro, y lo que convierte a esa celda en su rincón, sólo de ellas.

Da media vuelta, despacito, y al hacerlo se encuentra de frente con la imagen de Emma, relajada y suspirando, con la boca medio abierta, y un par de mechones resbalando en su frente. Cuesta no salir corriendo de vuelta a ese camastro y meterse en la cama, pegadita a su calor, a la suavidad de su piel, a ese espacio sólo suyo entre sus brazos, contra su pecho. Camina más rápido sin ser consciente y recupera su lugar, junto a ella, mirando su carita y conteniendo un gemido de deleite.

"¿No es irónico…?" musita bajito, más para sí que para la noche cerrada que las acompaña. "Se cumplieron las predicciones… James y Snow dieron a luz a esa poderosa arma que debía detenerme y acabar con la Malvada Reina. Eso se dijo que ocurriría y eso ha ocurrido. Pero el destino decidió ponerse gracioso..." susurra apartando los mechones rebeldes de su cara. "Yo, tus padres, todos... Esperábamos q si llegabas a hacerlo sería atravesándome con la punta de tu espada. Pero no. En su lugar fuiste un caballo de Troya, un aliado con aspecto de amenaza… Una salvadora que se dejó derrotar con un trozo de hojaldre solo para obligarme a ver que no podía vivir sin ella, que eras alguien más importarte de lo que lo había sido nadie. Para hacerme ver que te había dormido sólo para morirme por despertarte" canturrea al mismo ritmo que sigue el pecho de Emma. Ha descubierto algo gracias a la maldición, da menos miedo abrirse cuando los ojos de la salvadora permanecen cerrados y ella siente que nadie la escucha. "Naciste para pararme, pero sin espadas, sin magia, sin dolor… La única forma que nadie había intentado, la única que jamás ninguno podíamos imaginar. Con un beso…" sonríe, atolondrada, dejando que el sueño vuelva a ella y reprimiendo las ganas de acariciar su mejilla. Recupera su postura, dándose media vuelta y quedando de perfil, a su lado. Suspira, cerrando los ojos. "Eres todo un misterio de la naturaleza…"

"Y tú una maravilla…" sisea una voz adormilada contra su oído. Regina abre los ojos, espantada, con su espalda erizada. Ni siquiera se gira hacia Emma, sólo espera, muerta de la vergüenza. "No eres tan silenciosa como piensas…"

Coge aire, tapando su bochorno con un malhumor de perros. "Estabas vigilando que no escapara"

"No, sabía que no lo harías" murmura pasando el brazo sobre ella. La reina malvada, ofendida, suelta un sonidito indignado. Pero se deja abrazar en un acto magnánimo y desinteresado. "Porque me quieres…" canturrea contra su oreja. El cuerpo entre sus brazos se sacude tratando de escapar, mientras Regina gruñe.

"Suelta que tengo que matarte…"

"Anda, ven aquí…" sonríe Emma sin aflojar. "Que no vas a matarme, porque yo también te quiero" añade apretando un poco más, acompasando su respiración a la de Regina y besando su pelo.

"Hmmm… No te confíes…" bosteza con los ojos a media asta. Le gusta que… lo último que escuche antes… de caer rendida… sean las carcajadas de Emma… y un te quiero. Sí, le gusta…

_Continuará…_


	15. (En la cámara) 10 de enero

**Chicas! Sois increíbles, incluso cuando creo que es fin de semana y que habrá menos reviews, reventáis el número de comentarios que yo esperaba! :) Y a mí también me pueden estás dos en esas situaciones tan íntimas y vulnerables por eso, hasta que ocurra en la serie (Que ocurrirá!), me encanta imaginarlas así ^^**

**Sobre lo de las palabras y expresiones típicas, que conste que intento no usarlas casi! Procuro optar por un lenguaje más neutro, peeeeeero se me escapan algunas que, seguramente, me parecen comunes pero no lo son! :O ****MsCarolinaVictoria cuando decía lo de raros no me refería a que fuéramos extraños ni nada de eso, sino a que hacemos cosas raras con algunas palabras dándole 1.000 significados diferentes! ;P (Por si alguien quiere saber de qué hablo, os dejo este ilustrativo (y cachondo) vídeo :P **** www .youtube watch?v=S0fU1zvW280)**

**Por cierto, me encanta que estéis contentas con lo que está sucediendo (incluida la llama troll, que también ha dado su visto bueno! :P), después de meses esperando esta segunda parte me alegra que no os haya defraudado! :) Dicho esto, que sepáis que adoro todos los reviews, los detallados, los breves pero graciosísimos, los extra largos que puedo leer durante un buen rato... ¡me encantan y me encanta cómo os estáis volcando con la historia! ^^ No dejéis de comentarme qué os parece este! **

**Ahora sí, me callo y ¡a leer! :)**

* * *

**(En cámara) 10 de enero**

La saliva de Regina en los labios de Emma tiene un efecto curioso. Por regla general, uno que tiene que ver con excitación y con la piel de gallina. Aunque otras veces es un efecto más tierno y turbador, de esos que acaban con tus defensas y te convierten en una niña pequeña, adicta y enamorada.

Pero esta vez, su saliva ha tenido un nuevo efecto. Muy diferente a los anteriores y con cierto toque divertido. Le ha hecho reflexionar, y le ha hecho reír. Y Regina, desnuda, relajada y tumbada sobre su pecho, advierte la suave risa cuando su cabeza se mueve al compás del movimiento del tórax de Emma.

"¿Te has contado un chiste a ti misma que no te sabías?" pregunta sorprendida, alzando su mirada hasta ella.

"No…" sonríe de soslayo. "Estaba pensando"

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Pensaba… pensaba en la maldición" Regina eleva una ceja, preguntándose donde ve Emma ahí el chiste. Si es así, no tienen un sentido del humor muy similar… "¿Crees que hubiera funcionado si me hubieras besado al principio?"

"Oh…" boquea. Ahora sí entiende esa graciosa reflexión. "¿Cuándo aún nos odiábamos?" pregunta para confirmar, viendo como Emma asiente con la cabeza. Aunque ambas están sonriendo, Emma ha planteado su pregunta en serio y Regina se recuesta una vez más sobre su pecho. Escucha sus pulsaciones y medita sobre ello. "¿Sabes lo que creo? Que sí" decide convencida. "El amor estaba allí. Habría funcionado. Pero nos habríamos mirado la una a la otra alucinando y sin entender nada. Demasiado incómodo" Y ahora es ella la que sonríe al imaginarse la escena en su cabeza.

"Claroooo…" exclama Emma sarcástica. "¡Porque la forma en la que realmente ocurrió no fue nada incómoda!"

Regina ríe una vez más y Emma con ella, y ninguna de las mujeres puede creerse que hayan llegado hasta el punto de bromear con un instante de sus vidas que, en su momento, fue más trágico que divertido.

"¿Te imaginas cómo será?" pregunta Emma al aire.

Regina se recoloca hasta tumbarse junto a ella, a su misma altura, para poder contestar mirándose directamente. "¿El qué?"

"El día en que esto deje de ser un secreto…"

Regina eleva ambas cejas, sorprendida por su pregunta. "¿Esto?" insiste señalándose a ambas. "¿A qué te refieres exactamente?" cuestiona juguetona, tratando de ponerla en un compromiso y, por qué no, obligándola a darlas un nombre.

"Me refiero a ti y a mí…" trata de salir del paso como puede.

"¿Así que crees que hay algo que contar...?" insiste. "¿Algo que durará...?"

"¿Vas a hacer que lo diga en voz alta?" pregunta con voz de súplica. La sonrisita pícara de Regina le chiva que _¡Quizás...!_ "¿Ese es tu truco? ¿Sacarme los colores y hacer que tartamudee para evitar contestarme?"

Regina se ríe, culpable, y se apiada de su víctima. "Está bien… Podría mentirte y decir que nunca lo he imaginado..."

"¿Pero?"

"Pero lo he hecho. Muchas veces, de muchas maneras…" murmura mirando hacia el techo "Y siempre es una hecatombe"

Emma suelta una carcajada resignada. "Posiblemente... Pero no lo sabrán por ahora"

"¿No?"

"No, claro" responde segura "No hasta que el juicio pase…"

"¿Cuánto has pensado sobre ello, Swan?" inquiere sonriendo de medio lado. Ella misma se ha planteado mil escenarios, mil posibles contextos, mil gritos, discusiones y guerras. Pero Emma no parece preocupada por el cuándo o el cómo, al revés, parece haber trazado un plan que desarrolla en su cabeza.

"Bastante más de lo que me gustaría…" admite pillada. "Pero no tenía muy claro cómo sacarte el tema…"

"Bueno, ya lo has hecho" responde encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Qué es lo que ha decidido entonces tu cabecita?"

"Que a David y Mary Margareth no les va gustar. Nada." Recalca.

"Estamos de acuerdo" asiente.

"Pero se tendrán que enterar"

"Ahí no estamos tan de acuerdo..." responde medio en broma.

Emma frunce el ceño. "No voy a esconderme ni a esconderte, me niego" masculla molesta ya con un futuro que aun ni siquiera ha llegado. "Esto no es algo malo. No es un delito"

"Puede... Pero ellos no lo verán así."

"Por eso no se enteraran antes del juicio"

Regina asiente varias veces, mascando su deducción. "Para esquivar las consecuencias del cabreo descomunal de Snow"

"Exacto. Que se cabree cuanto quiera, pero que no te lo haga pagar"

"Se enfadarán aún más contigo por eso"

"Estamos hablando de tales niveles de cabreo que no creo que vayamos a notar mucho la diferencia..."

"Puede" le concede Regina dejando que su mente vaya más allá. "¿Y Henry?

"No tengo tan claro qué va a decir…"

"¿Crees que no va a enfurecerse?" Para ella resulta una obviedad.

"Te ha perdonado, ¿no?"

Regina se muestra insegura. Sí, lo ha hecho. Ella misma lo ha asumido. Y sin embargo le da miedo que ese perdón no sea tan fuerte como para superar está prueba de fuego. "Pero no sé si tanto…"

"Yo apuesto porque nos sorprenderá" decide convencida.

Y su interlocutora abre los ojos, extrañada por esa decisión en su voz. "¿Entonces se lo quieres decir ya?"

"No apuesto tanto…" bromea medio asustada. "Esperemos también hasta después del juicio. Se alegre o se enfade es mejor para él si no tiene que estar disimulando frente a nadie"

"Sí, es lo mejor" corrobora dándole vueltas a todo al mismo tiempo. "Demasiado tiempo con tus padres…" dictamina guasona. Al hacerlo, casi imperceptiblemente, observa a Emma torcer su gesto con un mohín incómodo. Tan breve como distinguible. Y la prisionera cree saber el por qué. Es ese sobrenombre, que aún rechina para los oídos de Emma. "¿Aun con esas?"

"¿Con qué?" pregunta tratando de dejarlo pasar. Pero la morena no está por la labor.

"Con que te dé alergia llamar a Snow y James papás"

"¡Eso no es cierto!" exclama agraviada, pero se le vuelve a escapar la cara de asco.

"Emma…" responde con humor y paciencia, comprensiva. "¿Tan mal lo llevas?"

"No... Simplemente no me hago a ello" murmura. No quiere seguir hablando, pero Regina espera callada y su lengua termina por soltarse, víctima del incómodo silencio. "No me gusta…"

"Sé que es raro, incómodo incluso, ¿pero has pensado en lo mucho que significa para ellos?" pregunta colando un mechón rubio tras la oreja de Emma sólo por darse el gusto de acariciarla.

"¿Tú también?"

Regina suspira, ridículamente identificada con esos cafres de los Charming. Odiosos o no, ella también ha pasado por algo similar. "Han perdido a su hija durante 28 años... No les hagas sentir que la han perdido para siempre"

Emma traga con dificultad y un poco de culpa. "No es eso…" farfulla. "Ellos tienen la capacidad de verme de repente como a ese bebe que perdieron. Pero para mí siguen siendo mi compañera de cuarto y su novio" trata de resumir una situación que, realmente, ambas conocen perfectamente. "Me vieron nacer, me enviaron a este mundo, sabían que nos reencontraríamos, que podían pasar años. Yo no. En mi cabeza, diseñé un espacio en blanco para mis padres, con una historia mucho más normal, más típica. Y eso, simplemente, aún no me encaja. Es el hecho de que tienen mi edad y un vínculo conmigo que yo no comparto."

"Porque yo lo destroce." Murmura con una simpleza que tira abajo las divagaciones de Emma.

"Cariño, no es eso" acaricia su rostro, atragantándose de repente con la amarga culpabilidad que desprende la mujer junto a ella.

"Sí lo es" insiste sin dar pie a réplicas. "Te separé de ellos, destrocé tu infancia y te alejé de tus padres. Y a ellos les robe a su hija. Lo sé y vivo con ello. Y no pretendo torturarte ni insistir en que de la noche a la mañana te sientas como su hija querida. Pero piensa que ese Mamá que a ti te produce tantos escalofríos pronunciar, es un sueño para Snow, y una forma maravillosa de borrar lo desgraciada que la hice".

Emma suspira, incapaz de no caer afectada por esas palabras. "No puedo prometer nada…"

"Dime que al menos lo intentarás…"

"¿El queeeee…?" pregunta con fastidio

"Dejar que te llamen hija y otros motes cariñosos sin poner cara de estreñimiento" Y añade: "Y que dejarás caer algún mamá de vez en cuando."

Emma la mira mal, sobre todo por eso último, pero resopla vencida. "Está bieeeen..."

"¿Incluso lo de mamá?" recalca señalándola con el dedo índice.

"Incluso lo de mamá…" gruñe perezosa. "Pero pienso cobrármelo" masculla mordiendo ese dedo acusador. El grito de sorpresa de Regina muta hasta convertirse en una divertida carcajada, y cuando el mordisco pasa a ser un reguero de besos por todo su brazo, Regina deja de sonreír para emplear su boca en algo más entretenido. Esta es la mejor forma que jamás imaginó para cerrar un trato. _¡Oh, sí…!_

_Continuará…_


	16. (En la cámara) 12 de enero

**Este capítulo vuelve a ser de los cortitos (aunque no de los que más), pero espero que os guste y os cause tantísima ternura como me supuso a mí escribirlo.**

**Por otro lado, ya he visto que la mayoría de vosotras se va fijando en las fechas y en cómo avanzan los días... Sí, las cintas de la cámara se acaban y estamos cerca de retomar el presente... ¿Qué ocurrirá? :P Que no decaigan los reviews o sino tendréis que esperar para ver qué va pasando! Que hoy casi he actualizado por los pelooooos...!**

**Por cierto, nuestra queridísima llama troll (A la que ya muchos conoceréis por sus grandiosos cómics tanto en twitter como en el grupo de FB) se le ha ocurrido ofrecer un vídeo a cambio de una semana mágica (como se ha bautizado a siete días seguidos de actualizaciones). El vídeo sería sobre nuestra amada llama, pero su creadora no está del todo segura sobre si os apetecería o no ver ese vídeo! Demostrémosle que sí, ¿a quién le apetece que lo prepare? :) **

**Además de lo dicho, añadir algo que igual digo mucho: No dejéis de subir FF de nuestras chicas a Fanfiction, que se vea que predominan las historias SQ y que las historias de OQ o CS (o de Neal X'D) son unas segundonas sin interés! Seamos mayoría, subid toooodo lo que tengáis por ahí escrito! ^^ (Y además de historias, vídeos, montajes, etc... Saturemos la red, OUTA es nuestro, muajajajaja)**

**Ok, ya dejo de delirar y vuelvo a recuperar mi madurez y mi edad mental... Sólo una cosa, un pequeño momento publicitario: a las españolas, más exactamente las que estén cerca de Madrid... No dejéis de ir a ver el musical de La Llamada! Es buenísimo, lloré de la risa y, creedme, os va a encantar! Ahora sí, ya me callo, hablad vosotras y decidme que os ha parecido... ¡a leer! ^^**

* * *

**(En cámara) 12 de enero**

Una noche. Ese es el único deseo de Snow. Una mísera noche en la que Emma no aparezca. En la que se olvide de Regina y ella no tenga que escuchar gilipolleces ni pasar la cinta cuando empieza lo peor.

Lo repite una y otra vez, ¿tan difícil es una sola noche en blanco?

Después de tantas plegarias, trata de no emocionarse cuando comienza a visualizar el vídeo del doce de enero. Son las doce y Emma no ha aparecido. Eso no es tan raro. Pero cuando cinco minutos después ha rebobinado a cámara rápida hasta la una de la mañana y su hija sigue sin dejarse ver, las mariposillas se instalan en su estómago. No las permite volar pero ya están ahí, aleteando impacientes. Al avanzar hasta las dos de la madrugada y las tres ya sonríe abiertamente. En pantalla ve a Regina, apartándose al fin de los barrotes, yéndose a dormir y esa es la señal para que las maripositas alcen el vuelo. Es la primera alegría que recibe en toda la tarde y no cabe en sí de gozo.

Al menos hasta las cuatro y siete minutos, según la hora que marca la cinta. Se le cae la sonrisa y la cara al ver una pequeña sombra de luz aparecer en la imagen rompiendo la homogeneidad de la oscuridad. Todo está en calma, Regina duerme sola y no se oye nada. Pero la oscuridad se ve deformada por un rayo de luz, que proviene probablemente desde el pasillo por el ángulo que muestra. Un par de segundos después Emma camina hasta el centro de la comisaria en penumbras, sin prender ninguna de las luces ni hacer ni un ruido. Mira fijamente a Regina aunque cuesta discernir su rostro por la falta de claridad, y su madre juraría que la oye suspirar. Da media vuelta sobre sus talones y desanda sus pasos hasta que una voz rompe la calma de la escena.

"¿Acaso se marcha, señorita Swan?"

_¡Ni una noche!_, berrea Snow. _Una noche. Veinticuatro horas. No es tanto pedir, joder._

En pantalla, Emma se gira de golpe y sonríe como una imbécil. "Ey, preciosa. No quería despertarte"

"No pasa nada…" farfulla tumbada, con voz pastosa y los ojos a medio abrir.

"Me marcho…"

"¡No!" musita melosa. "Quédate…" Es muy probable que Regina crea que tiene los ojos abiertos. Pero no, los tiene prácticamente cerrados. Lo único abierto es su boca al bostezar. Pero para sonar más convincente aparta sus mantas y le hace un huequecito en su pequeño camastro.

Emma cae rendida ante la imagen de una Regina adorable y dormida. Es incapaz de no decir "Vale". Camina hasta la celda, abre las rejas y se quita los zapatos para tumbarse con ella. Regina está dormida y calentita y se abraza al cuerpo de Emma automáticamente, como si fuera un koala. Apoya la cabeza en su hombro y farfulla sin casi consciencia ni sentido.

"Debí esperarte… Te echaba de menos… Pensé que hoy no vendrías…"

"Shhhh…" susurra Emma enredando los dedos en su pelo. "No te desveles, por favor" Acaricia rítmicamente su espalda. "Hubo una estúpida pelea de bar por un partido de fútbol. Gruñón y Whale acabaron en el hospital con una brecha y un esguince respectivamente. Y hasta que no resolvimos los partes de lesiones no pude escaparme. Lo siento…" gruñe con fastidio, pero dejando que el indescriptible y dulce olor de Regina la atonte feliz.

"Hmmm, todo está bien…" ronronea en su cuello, acomodándose contra su piel, contenta como un cachorro.

"Voy a traerte un móvil" masculla. "Uno de esos de prepago, que sólo conozcamos tú y yo, para poder avisarte y que me llames cuando quieras"

La risa amortiguada de Regina está tan dormida como su dueña. "Estaría muy bien… Pero tu padre revisa la celda cada dos días…"

"Mierda"

"Sí… mierda…" responde, pero en el fondo le da igual. Ema está ahí con ella y el resto le importa un comino. Estar encerrada, incomunicada, vigilada… La salvadora es el antídoto a cualquier problema, cualquier preocupación. Y es tan blandita y cómoda… "¿Y tú con quién ibas…?" murmura sin pronunciar mucho.

Emma baja la mirada hacia la adormilada prisionera, sorprendida. Pero sonríe de lado, traviesa. "Con Gruñón, siempre con Gruñón"

"Y contra Whale…" ríe para sí, dormida.

"Descansa, cariño" canturrea Emma sobre su pelo sin abandonar las acompasadas caricias.

"Bunasnoch…" susurra cediendo al sueño. Emma alcanza su móvil y pone la alarma como cada noche. Puede que vaya a tener pocas horas de descanso, pero incluso ese breve momento lo atesora como el mejor de los regalos. La forma en que el cuerpo de Regina encaja con el suyo, contagia su calor y la llena es narcotizante. Simplemente maravilloso.

Y Snow tiene que ver cómo esa noche que comenzó tan bien, tan perfecta, termina aniquilando su sueño mientras Emma, en pantalla, se queda dormida a los dos segundos, con una sonrisita imborrable y toda la paz del mundo en su rostro.

"¡Me cago en dios!"

_Continuará…_


	17. (En la cámara) 14 de enero

**Buenas chicas! Nuevo capítulo :) Finalmente disteis un pequeño empujón a los reviews y llegamos a los necesarios y por tanto... ¡Aquí estamos! :P Espero que os guste... Imagino que el final no os dejará indiferentes, así que no dejéis de comentar... **

**Por otro lado, gracias por los comentarios, este capítulo, con su ternura y su conversación, también es uno de mis favoritos! Y como dijo ****Sobeyda S. Dracul "A****y snow no metas a dios en esto que te puede ir peor!" XD**

**Por cierto, además de los reviews, podemos encontrarnos por otros medios! :) Véase el grupo de facebook Swan Queen (Español) ( www .facebook groups/387478211365185/?fref=ts) y twitter y tumbrl (Summerwinesip). Y como parece que hubo cuorum con lo del vídeo de la llama troll, veremos a qué trato llegamos... :P**

**Me callo ya, espero que os guste y... ¡a leer! ^^**

* * *

**(En cámara) 14 de enero**

"Las prisioneras no cenan kebap"

"¿Ahora me vas a venir con los remordimientos?"

"Mejor tarde que nunca"

"No habla tu conciencia, habla tu falta de gusto para apreciar un bocado tan suculento y jugoso"

"Sí, en lo de jugoso te doy la razón… tienes salsa en la barbilla"

"Calla y come…" ordena limpiándose con una servilleta.

"Seguro que esto cuenta como delito" insiste Regina observándolo por todos sus ángulos.

Emma eleva una ceja, suspicaz. "No decías lo mismo con el sushi…"

La prisionera cierra los ojos, extasiada, recordando esa indescriptible bandeja del restaurante japonés. Regresa de su éxtasis sólo para mascullar: "Es diferente, compararlo es una blasfemia. Por ese plato de sushi merece la pena aumentar mi pena de cárcel"

"Tampoco lo dijiste con el italiano, ni la fondue de queso…" bromea retándola. "Además, por este kebap también merece la pena ir a la cárcel, lo verás cuando consiga que le des un maldito bocado"

"Está bien…" suspira agotada, decidiendo el extremo por el que menos se embadurnará la boca de salsa. Su primer mordisco la sorprende gratamente. Esa tortita con dos salsas, ensalada y una carne que visualmente no le recuerda a ninguna conocida, forma una buena combinación. Suculento y sabroso. Cómo odia no llevar la razón. Y más al encontrar esa sonrisita marisabidilla en la cara de Emma. "¿Qué?"

"Te encanta"

"Calla y come" la imita gruñona dando un segundo bocado. Un río de salsa de yogurt se escapa al morder el kebap y chorrea por su barbilla. Riquísimo, pero poco estético. Y no es precisamente la comida más ligera de todas. "Cada vez es más difícil explicarle a tu padre por qué me dejo la mitad o más de esa bazofia que me pone para cenar"

"No te lo dejes…" propone Emma disfrutando de su octavo bocado. Regina está segura de que la salvadora podría batir un récord de velocidad.

"Estaríamos hablando de hacer cuatro comidas fuertes… y tu padre sólo me deja salir una hora diaria al patio de la comisaría. No creo que me diera tiempo a quemar tanta comida en mis paseos de treinta minutos"

Emma tuerce la boca, con una sonrisita suculenta. "Déjalo en mis manos, yo me encargo de que lo quemes"

Los pulmones de Regina se llenan por instinto y de repente no ve el momento de terminar su cena y empezar con… el ejercicio adelgazante.

"Hablando de tu padre… Hoy casi descubre que ayer cene dos veces y con palillos" murmura amonestándola. Emma abre los ojos, asustada, aun sabiendo que, por ese comentario, obligatoriamente ha debido tener un final feliz.

Traga hondo. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"A que te dejaste una cosa tirada en el suelo" la amonesta terminando su kebap y chupando la punta de sus dedos. "Levanta" ordena azotándole suavemente en el trasero. Ambas se apartan del colchón y al hacerlo, Regina lo eleva y se hace con una pequeña tarrina de salsa de soja medio vacia. "¿Un pelín sospechoso, no?"

"Dios…"

"Sí, menos mal que hoy no tocaba revisar la celda" farfulla terminándose su kebap. "Y que no se abrió bajo el colchón y acabó toda la celda apestando a japonés"

"Hoy no dejaré ninguna pista, lo prometo" murmura dándole un suave beso y robándole la tarrina. Guarda cada resto del delito en la bolsa del restaurante y se asegura de deshacerse de todas las servilletas, las manchas de yogurt y los envoltorios, ahora vacíos. Da la espalda a Regina apenas dos segundos, pero cuando se gira, esconde sus manos. Tuerce la cara y sonríe con dulzura. "¿Tienes sitio para algo más?"

Regina se recuesta satisfecha contra la pared, relajada y llena. "¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"El postre"

Se lame los labios pensando en ese "postre". Hay cosas para las que siempre habrá sitio, piensa para sí. "Hmmmm… mi plato favorito de la cena" jadea sugerente colocando el dedo índice en el cuello de su camiseta y tirando de Emma hacia ella. La salvadora se deja arrastrar, pero cuela entre ellas una pequeña cajita de plástico, transparente, y con algo suculento dentro de ella. Regina abre los ojos, desconcertada. "Hablabas de un postre de verdad"

"¡Sí! Una bomba de chocolate" grita entusiasmada consigo misma. "Y espera un momento" añade cogiendo algo de su bolsillo trasero. Regina distingue un mechero y antes de darse cuenta Emma clava una pequeña vela en el centro del pastel. Hasta que la llama no prende no se da por satisfecha. "Ahora"

Regina sonríe, porque no le queda otra. No se entera de nada. Pero Emma parece tan contenta, tan dulcemente entusiasmada que no puede reprimir una ola de divertida ternura. Aunque no tenga ni idea de qué ocurre. "¿Qué es esto?"

"Nuestro segundo semaniversario" exclama igual que si se tratara de una obviedad. Pero la boca abierta de Regina da indicaciones de que no es así. No se lo esperaba. Para nada. Pero le encanta. Le encanta Emma, le encanta el gesto y le encanta su forma de ver la vida. De llevar su prisión como si estuvieran en una cita, en el mundo real, sin ningún impedimento. Y por un momento, ocurren dos cosas. Olvida que está en la cárcel y, por otro lado, se pregunta si así fue el encierro de Emma. Una prisión que, en ocasiones, mientras pasaban la noche juntas, hablando sin hacerlo directamente, dejaba de parecer una prisión. Le gusta el símil, le gusta que Emma sea esa media mitad que dé luz a su vida, que dé la vuelta a su mundo, que le traiga un postre y una vela y sólo con ello pueda sacarla de la cárcel y llevarla volando muy lejos. A una vida en la que ellas son ellas, nada más. Una cursi pareja, como otros tantos millones de parejas, celebrando sus primeros catorce días juntas. "Me dio miedo celebrar el primero…" añade Emma mirando el pastelito entre sus manos. "De hecho, me daba miedo que te diese miedo"

Y Regina, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, trata de tirarse el peor farol de su vida. "¿Y qué te hace pensar que no tengo miedo ahora?"

"Mentira, te veo la cara, estás encantada"

"Tonta…" masculla la chica dura e impasible pillada infraganti. Ya que ha desmontado su engaño, no ve por qué no atraerla de nuevo hacia sí y devolverle ese dulce gesto en forma de beso, cariño, lengua y pasión. "Eres increíble…"

"Gracias" Se guarda para sí el Lo sé, pero sus ojos, claros y orgullosos, lo dejan entrever y Regina no reprime un par de carcajadas.

"Te quiero…" murmura atolondrada, probablemente sin saber que lo ha dicho, pero siendo consciente de lo que significa, de lo que supone, de lo que siente por esa rubia irrepetible.

"Y yo a ti" sonríe encantada dejando que sus palabras mueran en los labios de Regina con el más minucioso de los besos. Jamás se aburrirá de besarla, de descubrir nuevas formas de morirse y revivir en esa suave y mullida boca, de pelear a vida o muerte con esos labios y esa lengua que hacen prisioneros y arrasan todo a su paso, sobre todo su raciocinio. Ese beso en particular tiene un lejano eco que le recuerda a algo. "Te ha gustado el kebap, ¿eh…?"

Un ladrido rompe el beso. "¡Swan!"

A partir de ahí, Snow omite a cámara rápida, sin mirar, todo lo que ocurre. Basta decir que, durante una hora, las dos mujeres se olvidan del mundo, de la ropa y hasta del pastelito. Hay que esperar más de una hora para que vuelvan a fijarse en él. Para recuperar fuerzas, piensa irónica para sí. Después vuelve a ver una sesión de mimos y besos trasnochados, con algún que otro bostezo, que Snow se salta sin compasión. Eso encadena con el sueño de prisionera y sheriff y, sin dejar de pasar la cinta, ve como, a cámara rápida, ambas se despiden horas después, con el sol ya iluminando la escena.

Entonces ocurre algo que Snow ya había olvidado.

El día continua en marcha, la ciudad se despierta y James aparece en escena, como cada mañana, trabajando. El día transcurre frente a sus ojos, a toda velocidad y, de repente, ella misma aparece en pantalla. Primero, sonriente, cariñosa y entregada a James. Un segundo después, cuando su marido desaparece del cuadro, discute con Regina. Y esa vez lo entiende todo. La morena no estaba preocupada por lo que Snow pudiera descubrir de ella y Henry. Estaba aterrorizada por algo mucho peor.

De repente, la Snow del televisor se acerca al despacho del sheriff, se agacha hacia el equipo de seguridad y la imagen desaparece. De repente todo es nieve en el televisor. La Snow de esa imagen es ella misma, secuestrando las cintas esa misma mañana.

Cuesta tanto encajar cada elemento. Entender que han pasado solo unas horas. Que son casi las doce de la noche y que, en más de medio día, ha vivido una realidad alternativa de semanas. Que en sólo una tarde ha pasado sobre ella una mortal marabunta de días y días de ignorancia que le han abierto los ojos y destrozado por dentro.

Está sentada en el sofá. Pero su cabeza no está ahí. Tampoco sabe bien donde está. Pero no ahí. No se mueve, no piensa, no habla. De eso se encarga la ruidosa soledad que la rodea. Al menos, hasta que tres firmes pero recatados golpes resuenan contra la puerta del cuarto.

Un instante después Emma, la Emma de verdad, la de la actualidad, no la de esa pequeña y maldita pantalla, asoma la cabeza.

"¿Mamá?"

_Continuará…_


	18. 15 de enero (III)

**Buenos días chicas! Veo que habéis advertido que ayer no hubo capítulo, no? :P Bueno, como os dije, pensaba actualizar diariamente siempre y cuando los reviews acompañaran peeeeeero en el último capítulo no hubo especialmente mucha respuesta. Para que os hagáis una idea de lo que espero, son unos 30 reviews por capítulo y, creédme, son pocos, y aún así no llegamos.**

**Estamos hablando de que, cada día, al margen del numero de visitas (que ronda las mil), hay unos 450 lectores únicos, 400 en un día súper malo. Es decir, lo único que espero es que menos de 1 de cada diez que lean, comenten. Que menos de diez de cada cien dejen un reviews. Obviamente, veo y me acuerdo de todos los que estáis ahí hablando, comentando e incluso promocionando el fic adorablemente y como locas (twitter, la chancla voladora, la llama troll, las admin adictas al ff...). Y de hecho soy la primera que odia que paguen justos por pecadores, pero es que en este caso, según las cifras, los justos son un 9% y los pecadores un 91%! :S**

**Sé que os gusta la actualización diaria, incluso a mí me encanta hacerlo, pero creo que es justo pedir algo a cambio de algo, ¿verdad? Si la historia os gusta, pero ya, nada más, entiendo que entréis, leáis, os vayáis y ya está. De esos 450 imagino que algunos serán así, que simplemente la historia les entretenga pero les de igual. Pero si la historia realmente os encanta, si esperáis cada mañana a que llegue el aviso de un nuevo capítulo, si, como me comentáis por redes, estáis ansiosos por saber qué pasará, contádmelo por aquí, apoyar la historia, dejar un review contando qué os gustó (o qué no) del capítulo.**

**Se acerca el final de la historia y me da pena que, en lugar de aumentar los reviews, vayan descendiendo. Que os estéis acomodando al ver que, día a día, hay capítulo y por lo tanto, no es necesario comentar... Chic s, eso desmotiva mucho :(**

**Dicho esto, no quiero que suene a regañina, de verdad, simplemente necesitaba desahogarme un poco... Incluso quiero aprovechar para dar las gracias a todos los que apoyáis sin parar, incluso a los que estáis dejando reviews en el ff de Tu, yo, Nunca Jamás, aunque ya esté terminado. De verdad, es un detallazo que escribáis realmente por comentar, sin pensar en que se actualice ya o no :)**

**Me callo antes de que este capítulo, que es de los largos, sea más breve que mi propio disclamer. Sólo deciros que, como imagináis, se viene encima uno de esos momentos que todos estábamos esperando: Snow VS Emma! Espero que os guste y, como parece que toma cuerpo de tradición lo de los hastag, me gustaría que me contarais qué hastag os inspira este capítulo! :P**

**Ahora sí, que se haga el silencio y... ¡a leer! :)**

* * *

**15 de enero (III)**

Snow es todo calma y quietud. Es una balsa de aceite, tranquila, que mira al frente sin una inspiración más fuerte que otra desde hace más de 20 minutos. Ella por entero es la imagen de la serenidad.

Por fuera.

Por dentro es un volcán en erupción. Una fuerza de la naturaleza deseando masacrar y destrozar todo a su paso. Sus entrañas se retuercen con toda la ira que retiene y sus nervios han tomado la forma de mechas. Mechas que esperan ser encendidas para poder explotar. Son más de las doce de la noche pero no tiene sueño. No. Sólo siente furia.

Y cuando la puerta de su despacho se abre lentamente, el interior de Snow se come toda esa falsa calma exterior y se enciende la mecha. La bomba ha estallado.

"¿Mamá?" Emma se asoma lentamente por la puerta entreabierta. Como un cordero enseñando la patita.

"No… te… atrevas… ¡a llamarme así!" El berrido de Snow pone firma a la salvadora. Se queda rígida, asustada, esperando el desastre que es consciente que llegará. "¡No te atrevas!" insiste Snow soltando saliva al gritar.

"Lo has visto, ¿verdad?"

"¡Pues claro que lo he visto!" vocifera fuera de sí. "¿Por eso has venido? ¡¿Por qué te has escapado a ver a tu furcia y te ha dado la voz de alarma?!" acusa poniéndose en pie. "¡Lástima que no pudieras colarle un móvil para que te hubiera llamado antes, ¿eh?!"

Emma quiere apaciguarla pero además de ser una tarea titánica no sabe por dónde empezar. Entra al despacho y lo atraviesa despacio, tratando de no parecer una amenaza.

"Snow…" susurra elevando su mano hacia el brazo de la furiosa mujer. Puesto que el cariñoso apelativo de mamá no ha caído muy bien opta por una nueva fórmula. Pero cuando su mano se acerca peligrosamente a ella, Snow vuelve a estallar.

"¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme!" berrea fuera de sí y alejándose de ella. Es ese tímido acercamiento el que desata la erupción del Vesubio. "¡No te atrevas! ¡Tú, maldita traidora enfermiza!"

"¡Eh!" grita ofendida. Pero su madre ya ha cogido carrerilla.

"No sabes lo que has hecho, ¡no lo sabes! Regina, Emma, has intimado con Regina, joder. De todo este puto pueblo, de todos sus ciudadanos y de todas sus mujeres tuviste que elegir a la persona que más odio, a la peor de todas, ¡joder!" espeta roja de rabia. "¡Incluso Gold habría sido mejor que esa asesina, manipuladora y depravada! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!" su propia ira no le permite distinguir la rabia que empieza a despertar en Emma.

"Basta" masculla midiéndose. "No sabes de lo que estás hablando"

"Créeme, ¡lo sé muy bien! Es mi madrastra, ¡mi némesis! La he visto manipular hombres hasta obligarles a matar. ¡Lo hizo con el genio y mi padre! ¿Qué te ha prometido? ¡¿Qué nos traiciones y seréis felices siempre?!"

"¡No! Tú misma lo has visto como una maldita voyeur, ¡Regina nunca haría eso! ¡Nunca me alejaría de vosotros!"

"¡¿Cómo tampoco alejaría a Henry de su madre envenenándola?!"

"¡Se arrepintió!"

"¡¿Y también de dejarte en coma durante meses?! ¿De intentar acabar contigo?"

"Has espiado nuestras conversaciones, estoy segura de que ya lo sabes tu misma. Hemos hablado de ello, y he decidido perdonarla. Esa es mi decisión incluso aunque ni ella misma se perdone."

"¡Eso es lo que te ha dicho a ti!" replica a punto de tirarse de los pelos. "¡¿No ves que te está engañando?! ¡Eso es lo que ella hace!"

"¡No es cierto! No a mí" insiste impotente. "¡¿Cómo puedes no entenderlo?!" grita. "Todos estos días, estas semanas… ¡todo estaba bien! ¡Mejor que nunca! Y Regina ha ayudado a ello, incluso te ha apoyado, ¿no lo has visto?"

"¡Lo único que he visto es una nueva víctima de Regina! No lo entiendo, de verdad, nunca lo hubiera imaginado…"

"¿En serio, Snow? ¡¿Me despertó con un beso de amor verdadero y te pilla por sorpresa?!" espeta sarcástica y atónita. "¡Tú estabas delante! Si estás ciega no es mi culpa"

"¡¿No ves que la ciega eres tú?!" insiste desquiciada. "¡¿De verdad crees que fue un beso de amor verdadero?! Tenía su libro de magia negra al lado y seguro que usó ungüentos y pócimas. ¡Lo del beso fue una maldita pantomima!"

"¡No, no lo fue!" Emma se siente agredida, enfadada, incomprendida y muy dolida. Pero cuando Snow arremete contra ese beso que tanto significa para ella, pierde definitivamente los estribos. "¡Acusas a Regina de algo que sólo haces tú! Insistes en que está cegada por la venganza y el odio. ¡Pero eres tú la que no es capaz de avanzar, de ver más allá!" espeta en el centro de ese silencioso despacho. Es probable que los gritos se estén escuchando por todo el edificio. "Estás obsesionada con ella, pero no la ves como realmente es. ¡Para ti sigue siendo la reina que conociste hace más de treinta años y no la mujer que está hoy en esa celda!"

"La única diferencia entre ambas mujeres es que esta Regina ya no tiene magia"

"¡Eso no es cierto!"

"¿Qué crees que haría si ahora recuperara su poder? ¿Crees que no iría contra tu padre y contra mí?"

"¡Claro que no! Tú lo has visto, ha podido huir un millón de veces y nunca lo ha hecho. ¡Trato de disuadir a Gold cuando pensó en recuperar la magia!"

"¡Es parte de su careta, de su plan!"

"¡No lo es! Pero estás cegada, eres incapaz de verlo y por eso jamás pudiste imaginar que Henry necesitaba visitar a su madre o que la escuchara y la perdonase. O que yo necesitara estar a su lado…"

Los detalles, las palabras de Emma, los hechos y esos malditos videos… son demasiado. Demasiado para Snow. Se bloquea, entra en bucle y ya solo sabe gritar. Su hija… su hija y Regina…

"¿Cómo has podido? ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!"

"Ya lo sabes…" gruñe Emma, advirtiendo.

"No, no lo sé, no lo entiendo, dímelo"

"¡Porque la quiero!" grita cayendo en su provocación. "Estoy enamorada de ella, ¡¿por qué te cuesta tanto entenderlo?!"

"¡Porque no tiene ningún sentido!" masculla. "Y tampoco lo entenderá tu padre, ¡créeme!" recoge su abrigo y su bolso y pasa junto a Emma, a dos centímetros de embestirla.

"¡¿A dónde demonios vas?!"

"¡A casa!"

"¡¿Y cómo cojones piensas hacerlo?!"

"¡Andando!"

"Es enero, casi la una de la madrugada, no vas a ir andando"

"¡No puedes impedirlo!"

"¡No digas gilipolleces! ¡Y tira hacia mi coche!"

"¡Sólo porque está helando!"

"Lo que tú digas…" farfulla Emma cabreada saliendo tras ella y cerrando la puerta del despacho.

Cuando Snow sube al coche da por supuesto que los gritos aderezarán al camino de vuelta. Pero no ocurre. Emma agarra el volante furiosa y aprieta los labios hasta dejarlos blancos, pero no dice nada. Y Snow decide que, si su hija no quiere hablar, no será ella quien le dirija una sola palabra. Snow es la que está cabreada, ella es quien debería permanecer en silencio. De hecho, le gustaría girarse hacia ella y gritarle que le hable, que se intente disculpar o al menos explicarse. Pero no. Emma se limita a conducir y respirar con fuerza. Y Snow, por tanto, decide guardar silencio. Aunque le corroa la mala leche por dentro.

Pero se aguanta. Se aguanta incluso cuando Emma coge las rotondas derrapando. O cuando aparca sin miramientos. O incluso al verla bajar del coche y dar un portazo metiéndose al portal sin esperarla. La puerta casi le da en la cara y después trata de subir las escaleras tan rápido como ella. Pero no llega a cogerla y lo único que ve es su trasero desapareciendo de forma desafiante tras la cortina de su cuarto. Lo que le faltaba. Encima de traicionarla, lo hace con arrogancia.

Camina en silencio atravesando el cuarto y llegando a su dormitorio. James está entregando a un sueño profundo. Tiene su teléfono en la mesilla, junto a él, a la espera de la llamada de su esposa. Pero el teléfono no va a sonar y el ronca feliz muy suavemente.

Al menos hasta que Snow suspira muy fuerte. Pero James sigue dormido. Y Snow no pretende despertarle, pero deja caer sin cuidado su abrigo. El sheriff se remueve un poco dentro de su sueño pero continúa roque. Sin embargo, Snow, que sigue diciéndose que no pretende molestarle, tira los zapatos contra el suelo. Esta vez, cuando los botines se estampan contra el suelo, James sí que abre los ojos e incluso se yergue asustado mirando a todos lados.

"Oh, perdona, no quería despertarte" masculla Snow sin remordimientos.

"¿Cuándo has llegado? ¿Y cómo?" pregunta James sobresaltado, desubicado y con la boca pastosa. "Oh dios, ¿me has llamado y no te he oído?"

"No, tranquilo. No te llamé. Me trajo Emma" habla por tramos, seca, y James trata de abrir los ojos del todo. Algo no marcha bien.

"¿Qué pasa, cariño?" Se torna todo lo serio y sereno que es capaz a pesar de tener la cara llena de legañas. "¿Estás bien?"

"¡No, no lo estoy!" grita de golpe. No es que la estabilidad sea su fuerte ahora mismo. Pero, ¿quién puede culparla?

"Ven aquí" pide sentándose en la cama y levantando la colcha para hacerle un hueco. "Cuéntame que te ocurre"

Snow está enfadada. Furibunda realmente. Pero nunca puede decirle que no a una invitación así de James. Se mete en la cama y se sienta entre sus brazos. Ahí, de golpe, todo va mejor, incluso aunque su mundo se desmorone.

* * *

Emma sólo tiene una cosa en mente. Regina. Tantas noches a su lado han hecho que se malacostumbre a pasarlas con ella. Y su cuerpo, ahí, en su pseudo dormitorio, está sufriendo el mono. Y más cuando esa noche únicamente la ha visto dos segundos y ni siquiera le ha dado un beso. Tan sólo ha entrado a la comisaría y, al hacerlo, Regina ha gritado de carrerilla que su madre había robado las cintas. Antes de darse cuenta, Emma salía corriendo, estampándose contra las paredes, en mitad de la noche hacia el ayuntamiento sin haberse ni acercado a la celda.

Ahora, después de haber llegado al despacho de Snow solo para gritarse, se arrepiente de no haber aprovechado la noche. Para lo que ha servido, al menos podría haberla pasado con ella y posponer los reproches un ratito más.

Pero en su lugar, ahí está, amargada y encerrada en una cama demasiado solitaria. Y ni siquiera puede escaparse, como cada noche, porque se armaría la tercera guerra mundial. Está segura. Segura y cabreada. Y no es la única. Ha escuchado el ruido de zapatos de Snow contra el suelo.

Sus sospechas son que su discreta madre intenta despertar a James, sin lugar a dudas. Y su teoría se confirma cuando escucha a su padre gritando: "¡¿Qué ha hecho qué?!"

¡Hala! Ya lo sabe uno más, piensa gruñendo impotente contra su almohada

"¡Ah!" grita asustada tratando de no gritar. Al apartarse el cojín, el rostro de Henry ha aparecido asomándose por la cortina que cierra su cuarto. Se lleva la mano al pecho, atacada. "¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Casi me matas!"

"Perdón… Iba a llamar pero…" señala la tela de la cortina y se encoge de hombros.

"Ya, ya…" farfulla reponiéndose lentamente. "Pero sigue siendo la una de la mañana, ¿qué haces despierto?"

"Me han despertado…"

"¿El grito de James?"

"Los zapatos de Snow"

"Ya…"

"Mamá… ¿puedo meterme en la cama?" pregunta Henry vergonzoso. Y la pregunta la derrite.

"Claro…" sonríe. "¡Ven aquí!" Henry tarda tres segundos de reloj en colarse entre las sábanas, junto a su madre. "¿Tenías miedo?" pregunta sorprendida.

"¡No!" responde como si se tratara de una obviedad. "Es para que me cuentes qué ha ocurrido"

"Será una broma, ¿no?"

Los enormes ojos de Henry la miran con total inocencia. "No" breve y rotundo. "¿Cómo la has enfadado así?"

"Yo… He hecho algo con lo que no está muy de acuerdo…"

Fuera llegan retazos de la conversación entre el matrimonio, pero nada nítido.

"Ya veo…" suspira Henry, dándole una vuelta al asunto. "Ha descubierto que visitas a Regina, ¿verdad?"

"¿Perdón?" pregunta Emma abriendo la boca.

"No te preocupes, se acostumbrará"

"¿Perdón?" insiste su madre mirándole como si no le reconociera.

Henry cree que ha sido meridianamente claro y no entiende de qué duda Emma. "¿No está así por vosotras dos?" inquiere extrañado.

"Yo… quiero decir, sí, pero…" tartamudea con la cara desencajada. "Pero tú… ¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Lo sabes?"

"¡Claro!" responde medio ofendido. "Pero siempre imaginé que la abuela no… y que quizás no se lo tomaría muy bien" continúa dando por sentado todo sin necesidad de que Emma, boquiabierta, le confirme nada. "No te preocupes, algún día tendrá que entrar en razón. Regina ha cambiado y hace mucho, aunque no hubiésemos sabido verlo"

Los esquemas de Emma están tan rotos que no logra conectar las palabras para responder. "¿Cómo te diste cuenta…?" pregunta al fin.

"Estaba muy cabreado con mamá, pero quise darle una oportunidad. Al fin y al cabo te había salvado, ¿no?" resuelve con una tranquilidad que raya lo surrealista para Emma. ¿Es siquiera consciente su hijo de lo confundida que está ella y de lo maduro y raro que suena él al mismo tiempo? "Quería darle la oportunidad de explicarse y al escuchar sus razones lo comprendí todo y empecé a perdonarla poco a poco"

"¿Que te explicó?" se pregunta absorta en su hijo y toda una realidad que ella desconocía. De repente se siente ridícula por no haberle dicho nada, por haber dudado sobre si confiar en él o no. Sobre si encajaría bien su secreto. Y, una vez más, su hijo estaba a años luz por delante de ella.

"Me explicó que te maldijo porque había sido una soberana imbécil" Un resumen muy directo, sin más vueltas. "…Y que te había salvado por mí y por ella"

Emma traga saliva. "¿Por ella?"

"Sí, le pregunte por qué salvarte después de haberse dejado la vida por maldecirte. Y me dijo que por lo mismo que quería yo, porque te quería. Solo que ella de una forma diferente"

Es más de la una de la mañana. No son horas para descubrir un lado oculto de tu hijo ni para confesiones como esas. Emma duda que, con tanta información aturullando su cabeza, sea capaz de dormir. Y por cada nuevo secreto que descubre y la sobrepasa, Emma va sonando cada vez más torpe. "¿Eso dijo?"

"Sí…"

"¿Y cuándo?" tartamudea.

"El primer día que fui a verla" responde. Emma ata cabos. En medio de esa maraña de sentimientos, recuerda la conversación con Regina sobre lo que le dijo a Henry para que la perdonase. Algo chirrió aquel día, Regina no mintió pero se reservó parte de la información y ahora, con este pequeño sabelotodo, está descubriendo qué. Y se trata de un secreto tierno, adorable, cargado de vulnerabilidad, de esos que a Regina le cuesta un mundo confesar. Sonríe sin poder evitarlo. "Pero te echó de menos todos y cada uno de los días que fui hasta que al fin apareciste"

La salvadora frunce el ceño. "¿Y tú lo sabías? ¿Y no dijiste nada?"

"Bueno… Tú también sabías lo mío y hasta esta mañana al hablar de mamá y el juicio no me dijiste nada…" La respuesta de Henry, deja a Emma sin argumentos. Y aun así lo intenta. Necesita aclararse.

"Ya, pero…"

"Mamá" La detiene de golpe. "De repente las dos sonreíais de verdad y tus guardias siempre era nocturnas y eternas…" resume su deducción sherlockiana. "Estaba claro" Emma sonríe atolondrada y Henry retoma el hilo de la conversación inicial. "¿Entonces qué ha ocurrido?"

Chasquea la lengua, con fastidio. "Que Snow se ha enterado también"

"Y no es tan feliz como yo, ¿no?"

"Para nada…"

"Se le pasará…" bosteza como un león, con todo el cuerpo y mucho sueño. "No te preocupes…" murmura abrazándose a ella. "Es cuestión de tiempo…"

Y mientras Emma le observa caer dormido casi con la palabra en la boca, piensa que ojalá ella tuviera esa enorme y preciosa fe ciega.

Sin lugar a dudas le vendría muy bien. Fe y un poco de paciencia.

_Continuará…_


	19. 16 de enero

**Dios mío chicas! :) Veo que la llamada de atención ha funcionado pero a lo grande! ^^ Gracias de verdad por responder, no sólo por lo que significa ver tantos reviews y comentarios sobre la historia, sino sobre todo por comprobar que realmente os interesa la historia tanto como para mojaros así! :) De verdad, mil gracias a todas las que habéis comentado, a las que os habéis registrado en este espanto de web tan complicada solo para escribir, a las que habéis reconocido estar en las sombras pero que queréis empezar a comentar más a menudo, y, por supuesto, gracias a las que estáis ahí siempre siempre! :) Esperemos que de aquí a los capítulos que quedan, sea siempre así! ^^ (El pucherito de LadyBardo, como lo bautizaron, funcionó! :) )**

**Dicho esto, me habéis preguntado algunas qué significa Furcia, y viene a ser un sinónimo de Puta, básicamente! XD Sobre el número de capítulos que quedan, serán 24 así que contando con este quedan seis! Sí... ya se va acercando el final... :(**

**Y sobre los hastag que habéis propuesto... soy muy fan vuestra! :P Hay un montón, pero os dejo algunos de los muchos que me han hecho sonreír :P #Dramaaaaaaaaaa, #FiletTheBitch, #SnowsubelosvideosPORNainternet, #LlevemosASnowAUnaMarchaLgtb, #SufroImaginandoElGoldenQueen, #MiPobreCorazonShipeador... :P**

**Por último decir que, en este capítulo, he tratado de meter un pequeño guiño a esa maravillosa llama troll ;P Y que nos vemos por las redes, no lo olvidéis! :) (Tumblr y Twitter: SummerWineSip, y Facebook el grupo Swan Queen (Español)! :) ) Dicho esto, me callo y a leer! ^^**

* * *

**16 de enero**

"Mamá…" La voz de Henry. ¿Pero dónde? Ella está en un mundo onírico y muy bonito en el que está tumbada viendo las estrellas y con el sonido del mar de fondo. Sí, es un sueño bonito. Hasta que aparece una llama. Varias de hecho. Cada vez se parece más al cuarto de la maldición, pero esta vez la cárcel no es la habitación cuadrada, sino su dormitorio. Y Snow es la bruja malvada que se ríe de su encierro. Le falta la respiración, pero una de las llamas se acerca a ella y le habla. Una pequeña llama con voz de Henry. "¡MAMÁ!"

Emma abre los ojos súbitamente. Con el corazón a mil. Y una tremenda cara de susto.

"¡¿Qué?!" grita susurrando.

"Perdón por el susto, pero no te despertabas" se excusa y su madre mira el reloj. Son las ocho. Sí, lo que suele hacer a esas horas es dormir. Mira a su hijo con cara de pocos amigos y muy malas pulgas. "Mamá…" susurra ignorando su gesto mohíno mañanero. "Acabo de escuchar la puerta"

Traga saliva. "¿Cómo?"

"Creo que alguien ha salido de casa y puede haber sido la abuela"

Las neuronas dormidas de Emma siguen el hilo del pensamiento de Henry. "Regina" su hijo asiente preocupado, con el morro torcido. La salvadora pega un salto y sale de su cama con la adrenalina desatada. Corre hasta el cuarto de sus padres. Pero ahí solo está uno de los dos, profundamente dormido. Y la otra presumiblemente es la tránsfuga que Henry ha escuchado.

"Mierda" ladra entre dientes y corre a su dormitorio. "Henry, dame las llames y la chaqueta" suplica atravesando la habitación, volando hacia al baño y cambiándose en tiempo récord.

* * *

La vida en comisaría suele empezar a las nueve, o nueve y treinta. Dependiendo de cuanto se le peguen las sábanas a James. Pero hoy Regina espera una visita a las ocho y media, fuera de los oídos indiscretos. Ese es el mejor momento para hablar con su abogado sin que nadie moleste, interrumpa o espíe. Media hora en la que Archie quiere desgranar su estrategia para el juicio y preparar a su clienta para la tormenta que se avecina en sólo dos días.

La prisionera tiene tan bien aprendidos los horarios que, a los diez minutos de empezar la reunión, al oír un ruido de coche acercándose a la entrada, todas sus alarmas saltan. Presiente la que se avecina y se queda lívida. Esperaba una pequeña tregua, al menos unas horas. Pero no. Su verdugo no es de las que sepan estarse quietas.

Está tan segura que ni siquiera guarda la esperanza de que pueda tratarse de Emma. Su respiración se paraliza, su corazón se encabrita sin saber que esperar y Archie se preocupa. La mujer ha permanecido los primeros diez minutos de la sesión distraída, con la mente en otra parte. Sentada en su camastro, observándole pero sin hacerlo, escuchando lo que él relata desde la silla que ha acercado a las rejas, como de costumbre. Pero ahora no está absorta, está asustada.

"¿Es… está todo bien, Regina?"

"Creo que no…" responde de manera autómata, sin mirarle. Sus pupilas están inmóviles, clavadas en la puerta de la comisaría. Esperando incómoda el huracán que, está segura, va a aparecer.

Como el segundo previo a una catástrofe natural, todo permanece en un tenso silencio sepulcral antes del estallido. Y es tal la magnitud que hasta Archie salta de su silla con el golpe de la puerta al ser estrellada contra la pared al abrirse. Regina mira hacia ella sin estar segura de si Snow ha usado la mano o el pie para abrir y Archie se agarra el pecho aterrorizado.

"¡TÚ!" grita Snow con una voz oscura y profunda, reservada para los monstruos de ultratumba. Monstruo como el que Regina está segura que ha despertado. Se apoya temerosa contra la pared, reafirmándose en que Snow no será capaz de estirar el brazo lo suficiente para llegar a tocarla. Archie, asustado hasta los huesos, se pregunta durante un breve segundo si eso irá por él. Incluso aunque no tenga ninguna lógica. Pero cuando Snow añade "¡HIJA DE LA GRAN PUTA!" respira con cierta tranquilidad al saberse a salvo.

"¡¿Cómo has podido, monstruo?!"

"Cálmate Snow, por favor…" El murmullo de Regina se pierde en el aire sin tener más efecto que el de enfurecerla el doble. ¿Acaso se está riendo de ella?

"¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡¿PRETENDES QUE ME CALME?! ¡JA!" ladra fuera de sí caminando hacia la verja. Snow quería, es más, estaba segura de poder mantenerse a raya, de lograr interrogar a su madrastra con control, dominando la situación. Pero a lo largo de la mañana, al ir avanzando su camino con el coche, al dejar que los recuerdos de todas esas cintas regresaran a ella y, sobre todo, al verle la cara ha perdido todo su auto control. Está fuera de sí, pero con cada grito se siente un poco mejor. Y si pudiera ponerle la mano encima ya sería perfecto. "¡De todas tus conjuras, tus vilezas, tus grandes y maquiavélicos planes… Este ha sido el más sucio y cruel de todos, tú, zorra sin corazón!"

"No es cierto…" traga sin voz, con los ojos abiertos por los agresivos pasos de Snow a lo largo de toda la comisaría. Al tenerla frente a su puerta juraría que los ojos claros y luminosos de esa puritana mujer están inyectados en sangre. En la sangre que le encantaría sacar de su cuerpo gota a gota. "No hay ningún plan, créeme"

Archie no existe para ninguna de las mujeres. De repente ha adquirido el súper poder de la invisibilidad y él está encantado con ello. Pero para él sí existen ambas mujeres. Y la escena que está presenciando no guarda ningún sentido. Regina está tratando de calmarla, sin éxito, y tiene la espalda tan pegada a la pared que teme que en cualquier momento se incruste en ella. Y Snow… Bueno, Snow simplemente no parece Snow. Es como si se hubieran intercambiado los papeles que antaño interpretaron en el bosque encantado.

"¡¿Qué no hay ningún plan?! ¡¿Oh, has ido diseñando toda esta puta mentira, todo este teatro, de forma improvisada?!" pregunta cargada de veneno e ironía. "Entonces todo olvidado, ¡no importa que te tires a mi hija ni que la engañes!" berrea agarrando los barrotes hasta hacerlos vibrar.

"Eso no es lo que…"

"¡PARA YA! ¡Lo sé todo, ¿puedes entender eso?! ¡Deja de mentir, sólo estás complicando las cosas para ti!"

Regina traga hondo, sin recursos para hacerla recular. Y su único pensamiento es que no tenga la brillante idea de "marcarse un Gold" y buscar las llaves de la celda. Ni siquiera puede reírse de lo patético que es estar agazapada y asustada por culpa de Ñoñanieves.

"Sé lo que has visto en las cintas… sé que no ha sido un trago agradable para ti y lo siento pero al menos no…"

"¡QUE TE CALLES!" ruge rabiosa y Regina cierra automáticamente la boca. A partir de ahora es muda para siempre si es necesario. "Yo sé quién eres de verdad, sé lo que escondes, lo que pretendes… Mi hija cree que te conoce, pero no. Sólo es una víctima más, una que no ha vivido tu época de máximo esplendor en el bosque encantado, que no conoce tu auténtica naturaleza. Pero yo sí y no permitiré que la embauques como a tantos antes. No, Regina, te mantendrás lejos de ella, lejos de mi familia, lejos de todos…"

Regina boquea un par de veces. Recuerda su promesa de ser muda, pero le cuesta horrores no saltar, no intentar defenderse. No suplicar como una niña pequeña que no diga esas cosas, que no piense así de ella… y por encima de todo, que no piense así de su relación con Emma. Pero no se atreve, ni encuentra las palabras, ni lo considera una buena idea. Esperaba este encontronazo, pero esperar no es lo mismo que estar preparada y tiene la guardia tan baja como su ánimo.

Si tuviese razón, si fuera esa zorra sin corazón enamorada del sufrimiento ajeno, estaría detallando las diferentes posturas en las que se ha follado a su hija, regocijándose de su triunfo, de su control sobre su hija querida; estaría haciéndola llorar como una chiquilla desamparada. Pero en su lugar, ahí está, controlándose, intentando ser ella misma la que no se derrumbe. Y por un instante no le importaría ser esa bruja desalmada de la que le acusa.

"Snow, no trato de hacerte daño, no esta vez, lo juro…" musita enseñando las palmas de su mano en son de paz.

"¡Olvidas que hablas conmigo! ¡Me sé cada estratagema tuya, cada recoveco oscuro y vengativo de tu podrida alma!"

"No está vez…" susurra intentándolo una vez más.

"¡¿Has utilizado a mi hija y esperas que te crea?! Debí permitir que la muchedumbre se encargara de ti cuando se rompió la maldición, es lo único que se merece alguien como tú…"

"¡BASTA YA!"

El rugido resuena por encima de la verborrea furiosa y descontrolada de Snow. Detiene a la colérica mujer y le devuelve el aliento a Regina. Bajo el marco de la puerta, Emma tiembla casi con la misma furia que su propia madre.

"¡Basta!" repite a zancadas hasta llegar junto a ellos.

Cada noche que Emma ha recorrido ese camino el corazón de Regina se ha encabritado feliz, estuvieran o no enfadadas, acabara ese recorrido o no con un beso de bienvenida. Pero en este instante, juraría que su salvadora lleva una armadura brillante e invisible y va montada a lomos de un corcel que nadie más puede ver.

"¡¿Para esto te escapas de casa a hurtadillas como una criminal?! ¡¿Para venir a amenazar y gritar como una perturbada?!"

El color rojo de Snow se torna morado y Regina teme que vaya a explotar. Su hija está enfrentándola, insultándola, defendiendo a Regina y todo en un par de frases. Y es demasiado para digerir.

"¡No, he venido aquí a dar fin a este disparate!" exclama girándose hacia ella con toda la entereza que es capaz de reunir.

"Te lo dije anoche y te lo repito ahora. No es un error y no tienes nada que decir sobre ello. No se terminará y tú no tienes voz ni voto" pronuncia desquiciantemente lento, tratando de ser firme, pero sin dejar de lado un toque bravucón. Uno que masculla "estoy defendiendo lo que es mío, estás entrando en un terreno peligroso, y no te aseguro que vayas a poder salir bien parada".

Snow tiembla de furia y definitivamente le cuesta encontrar las palabras, las respuestas. Pero alguien tiembla más que ella, alguien que está fuera de lugar y con ganas de borrarse de ahí. Y que se recoloca nervioso sus pequeñas gafas de pasta.

"Soy la juez de esta ciudad, así que sí tengo algo que decir…" masculla irascible. "No permitiré que Archie la defienda. No consentiré que le incluya en sus sucios tejemanejes"

"Yo…" murmura el hombrecito subiéndose las lentes por el puente de la nariz.

Pero su hilo de voz casi desaparecido, queda sepultado bajo el grito de Emma.

"¡No puedes hacer eso!"

"Oh, créeme, sí que puedo" sonríe sibilina.

"Perfecto, pues yo llevaré su defensa" contrataca, arrebatándole sus papeles al psicólogo para reafirmarse.

Abre los ojos fuera de sí. "¡No puedes defenderla tú!"

"¿Por qué no?" pregunta cruzándose de brazos.

"¡Porque eres la víctima! No puedes defenderla" grita como si se tratara de una obviedad.

Regina se levanta del camastro deteniendo la respuesta de la sheriff. "Déjalo Emma, me defenderé yo sola"

Madre e hija dejan de acribillarse a miradas maliciosas para prestar atención a la súbita reaparición de la prisionera.

"¿Qué?" pregunta Emma perdida.

"¿Ves? Perfecto…" Snow se cruza de brazos satisfecha.

"No, no, no lo permitiré" La forma en que Emma rebaja su tono y cambia hasta la mirada al dirigirse a Regina es la ofensa número un millón que tolera Snow.

"Por supuesto que lo permitirás" gruñe soberbia. "Si quiere defender lo indefendible, que lo haga ella misma, que no involucre a nadie más en su estúpida cruzada"

"No bromeo, Snow" Emma se coloca entre ella y Regina, una declaración de intenciones que remata con sus palabras. "Tienes dos opciones y te permito que escojas. Un juicio justo o Regina sale de la cárcel. Hoy mismo" Snow deja caer su mandíbula, iracunda y dispuesta a lanzar tantos improperios cómo conoce. Pero los ojos índigos le advierten de que aún no ha terminado. Y de que es mejor que permanezca en silencio. "Si quieres aplicar la ley, de acuerdo, pero si pretendes saltártela para tu propio beneficio no lo consentiré, ¿entendido?"

Las cavilaciones de Snow se recolocan y replantean nuevas vías. Un par de alternativas van tomando forma y, aunque no es un consuelo, empieza a trazar un nuevo plan. Por ahora, cede. Tiene que recolocar sus defensas. Pero esto no es más que una batalla. La guerra está por decidir, y la ganará, tenga que llevarse por delante a quien tenga que llevarse.

"Muy bien" ladra quitándole la carpeta de Archie de un tirón y devolviéndosela a su legítimo dueño con un empujón. Archie, calladito y silencioso, sostiene como puede la carpeta y mantiene su papel de estatua. "Ya hablaremos en casa" añade señalándola con el dedo.

Emma tuerce el morro. "Lo dudo mucho" No tiene nada más que decirle, piensa para sí. Y Snow no añade nada más, pero fulmina a su hija con su mirada más desalmada. Ambas mujeres son dos vaqueros furiosos e irritables a punto de desenfundar sus armas.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?"

Los cuatro rostros se giran hacia la puerta. James permanece confuso y tenso bajo el marco de la puerta mirando la escena frente a él. Pero a pesar de su gesto irritado, su aparición rompe el momento y deja que se fugue por la puerta parte de la tensión del ambiente.

"Snow, Emma, ¿podéis hacerme un resumen?"

"No ocurre nada" masculla Emma a la defensiva.

"Exacto…" corrobora su madre con una sonrisa de lo más terrorífica. "No ocurre nada, de hecho ya nos marchábamos, Regina necesita reunirse con su abogado" musita retando a Emma con la mirada. "Tienen que intentar preparar un milagro, será mejor que les dejemos solos"

La salvadora coge aire con fuerza. Va a intervenir y piensa a hacerlo a gritos. Pero un bálsamo en forma de voz mengua su cabreo y la calma.

"Emma, no" Son solo dos palabras, pero el ruego de Regina es suficiente para aplacar su rabia y convertirla en un mosqueo sobrellevable. Se gira hacia ella y los ojos marrones terminan de tranquilizarla hasta quedar en calma. Asiente con la cabeza, Regina sonríe de forma casi imperceptible y no hace falta decir nada más.

"Sí, nos vamos…" murmura. Y esa mansedumbre que Emma demuestra, irrita y ofende a Snow más que cualquier grito descontrolado y furioso que pudiera dedicarle. "Mamá…" sonríe sin ningún rastro de cariño y señalándole la puerta con el brazo.

Snow suelta un bufido irritada y sale arrastrando su indignación. Ni siquiera la tenue caricia que deja caer su esposo al pasar a su lado relaja su postura. No entiende esta discusión, no es capaz de aceptar que estén peleando en dos bandos contrarios en lugar de unirse todos en un linchamiento a la bruja. El silencio de Archie, la neutra interrupción de su esposo, la total oposición de Emma... No, esto no tiene sentido alguno. Se siente sola, aislada, incomprendida, y solitariamente visionaria. Ha pasado cuentos y penurias eternos y agonizantes para poder capturar a esa mujer sin alma y ahora... ¿Pretenden ayudarla a escapar de su destino porque ha fingido ayudar a Emma? ¿Sólo porque la ha engatusado? ¿Solo porque aún no ha intentado huir y matarles a todos? Ese es precisamente su maquiavélico plan. Ganarse su confianza, fingir que ha cambiado, ser una de ellos para poder vencerles desde dentro. Empezando por lo que Snow más quiere, por su familia, por su hija. Y solo ella puede verlo.

No, no lo permitirá, concluye con el aire gélido de la calle golpeando sus mejillas.

A su espalda, Emma sale dos segundos después. Suelta la puerta de la comisaria sin cuidado y deja atrás a Snow sin dirigirle una sola mirada. Camina a grandes zancadas hacia su escarabajo amarillo y Snow se promete que le abrirá los ojos, cueste lo que cueste.

"¿Vas hacia casa?" gruñe dirigiéndose a la espalda de su hija.

"¿Vas tú?" berrea caminando al trote.

"Sí"

"¡Entonces ni de coña!" grita sin tan siquiera girarse. Se monta en el coche y arranca. El rugido del motor suena más fuerte que de costumbre, como si la propia Emma le trasmitiera su cabreo y lo dejara salir en forma de rugido metálico. Cuando Snow la observa alejarse, con los ojos fijos en la carretera y los labios blancos por la presión, se ve casi tentada a dar las gracias porque Emma no la haya intentado atropellar. Camina cabizbaja hasta su propio coche. Duele, pero acabara mereciendo la pena... Se repite para sí una y otra vez. Sí, lo merecerá...

Su marido ha vigilado desde el despacho el breve intercambio de palabras entre ambas mujeres. Y suspira aliviado porque la cosa no haya ido a más. Un consuelo tonto donde los haya. Pero si la sangre no llega al río, será más sencillo poner paz más tarde.

Toma aire y piensa en el siguiente paso. Debe actuar con normalidad, continuar con su rutina, regresar al trabajo. Como si no hubiera pasado nada. Como si en casa, esta noche, no le esperara la tercera guerra mundial. Suspira resignado, se rasca la nuca, mira hacia su despacho, deseando desaparecer ya tras la puerta transparente. Fuera todo está en silencio. Regina, Archie y James, los tres permanecen callados e incómodos, cada uno por sus propias razones, todos ellos por lo ocurrido.

El sheriff recupera su mejor postura de agente de la ley impasible y se dirige a ellos, al fondo de la sala, con una voz neutra. La habitual de todos los días.

"Si necesitáis algo, ya sabéis donde encontrarme"

Prisionera y abogado, más por obligada educación que por propia voluntad, le miran un par de segundos. Lo justo para asentir con la cabeza. James cierra la puerta y Archie retoma su reunión aún más tartamudeante que de costumbre. Regina tarda un minuto en reincorporarse a la conversación aunque asienta como si estuviera atendiendo. Ha sido menos de un pestañeo, pero juraría, por los ojos de James, que esa otra mitad del matrimonio Charming no quiere matarla. Esperaba encontrar la misma chispa de locura transitoria que lucían los ojos de su esposa, pero se equivocaba. James está molesto, incómodo, furioso… asqueado incluso. Pero le rodea un aura extraña, diferente, quizás de... ¿aceptación?

A un par de metros de ella, Archie continúa hablando y se ve obligada a regresar a la conversación. James pasa a un segundo plano y vuelve a preocuparse únicamente del juicio. También rondan por su cabeza ideas como cuándo volverá Emma o si Snow estará planeando los detalles de su asesinato. Pero por ahora, su mente tiene suficiente con el maldito juicio. Solo quedan dos días y, de repente, parece más negro que nunca. Y, aunque jamás lo reconozca, eso le asusta. Muchísimo.

* * *

James mira la puerta del piso. Una y otra vez. Duda entre meter sus llaves o llamar contra los nudillos y anunciar su llegada. Es la primera vez en su vida que tiene esa vacilación al llegar a su hogar. Pero no sabe que se encontrará tras la puerta número uno. Y pensando en los posibles escenarios que le recibirán, llamar no le parece una idea tan descabellada.

Mira las llaves en su mano y se decide por lo más lógico. Abrir él mismo y dar normalidad al asunto. Aunque gire la cerradura con una dilación absurda. Tras el último clack, la puerta se vence con su empujón y el sheriff de la ciudad asoma la cabecita con cuidado. La primera impresión es un silencio total. La segunda es la visión de Snow, en el sofá, mirándole con gesto de regañina.

"Hola, mi vida" sonríe ignorando su mueca. Pasa hasta dentro y cierra tras él.

"Puedes entrar sin miedo, Emma no está" gruñe cruzándose de brazos.

Eleva ambas cejas, dejando su chaqueta en el perchero. "No sé por qué dices eso…"

"¿Acaso no has entrado con miedo de encontrarnos en el suelo, rebozándonos y tirándonos del pelo…?"

James contesta con la boca pequeña y la voz un decibelio más aguda. "No…"

Credibilidad en estado puro, resuella Snow para sí. "De hecho, no ha pasado por aquí en todo el día" añade sosteniendo una taza humeante de té. Suena desanimada, pero no sorprendida. Y tampoco James se extraña de la reacción de su hija.

"Dale tiempo…"

"¿Qué le dé tiempo?" inquiere Snow, molesta por semejante agravio. Ella es quien debería estar desaparecida y enfadada.

James evalúa la situación y, particularmente, evalúa los ánimos de su esposa. Tiene que andar con pies de plomo, ese es su veredicto.

"Sabes lo que quiero decir… Emma tiene un carácter muy fuerte" musita acercándose a ella. "Es bueno que se aleje y trate de tranquilizarse antes de mantener una conversación con ella. Verás que…"

Riiiing... riiiing…

El timbre del teléfono interrumpe sus suaves palabras y se detiene sin saber si cogerlo o no. Desde el fondo del pasillo, Henry le ofrece la escapatoria perfecta al gritar, "No os preocupéis, ¡voy yo!". Y cuando el teléfono vuelve a enmudecer, James retoma su explicación sentándose junto a su enardecida esposa.

"Verás que cuando regrese lo hará más tranquila" murmura sosteniendo su mano. "Y tú también, cariño. Será bueno para ambas"

"No lo tengo tan claro…" gruñe fastidiada. Pero se deja acariciar, se deja convencer. Con James de vuelta a su lado se siente infinitamente mejor. "Pero vale" claudica abrazándose a él.

Henry se asoma hasta el salón con el teléfono aún en la mano. "Era Emma. Dice que viene para casa y que ella trae la cena"

"¿Ves?" sonríe James besando la frente de su mujer. "Es un paso…"

Snow suspira contra su hombro. "Imagino"

_Continuará…_


	20. 16 de enero (II)

**¡Nuevo capítulo! :) Hoy también habéis sido adorables con el número de reviews! ^^ Y que no decaiga chicas :) Bienvenidas a las nuevas, tanto a las que ya leíais pero habéis empezado a comentar ahora como a las que acabáis de poneros al día ahora! Como Mileh, devorando el FF en dos días (fui muy fan de tu review... :) Especialmente de la PD. número dos! :P). Y gracias a las que, aunque os incorporáis ahora, os lo curráis comentando capítulo a capítulo, eso es ser un amor! :)**

**El caso es que me encanta que os guste y, más aún, que me lo contéis vía review! Por cierto, animaros a darle Favs y Seguidores :))) Eso siempre anima a que nuevas lectoras se animen a leer, además de que os lleguen las alertas las primeras, claro! :P**

**Veo que cada vez odiáis más a Snow... pero que James se está salvando, no? :P Es que, como dice Albmmac (cuando quiere comentar...) Snow, metiste a tu bebe en un armario! Que esperabas que pasara cuando fuera mayor... Tenía que salir de uno, por supuesto!**

**Bueno, me callo ya que es súper tarde y en lugar de con el desayuno, lo vais a leer con la merienda! Dicho esto, chicas... empezamos la cuenta atrás! :( Cinco capítulos sólo... espero que os guste, ¡a leer!**

* * *

**16 de enero (II)**

El olor a pizza casi precede al sonido de llaves. Inunda el pasillo del edificio y se cuela por debajo de la puerta hasta el salón. Cuando la salvadora abre la puerta, James ha adivinado las dos especialidades que ha escogido y Henry ya está babeando. El primer contacto es incómodo y tan tenso que James y Henry se sienten como los diminutos cordones que delimitan el ring en el que Emma y Snow piensan pelearse.

"Ey" Emma da el primer paso.

"Ey" responde Snow suspirando. "Henry, pon la mesa, vamos a cenar"

El pequeño salta de su asiento a la orden y corre hacia la cocina. Lejos de los ojos escrutadores de su abuela sonríe comprensivo a su madre antes de trotar hacia los cajones de la vajilla.

"Sentémonos" La propuesta de James llega en el momento oportuno, con madre e hija quietas, de brazos cruzados, mirándose fijamente. Snow se sienta en uno de los extremos y Emma deja las pizzas sobre la mesa antes de tomar asiento en el otro extremo. Alrededor de ellos Henry revolotea colocando platos y servilletas, nada de cubiertos para devorar la pizza. Resulta muy oportuno que no haya cuchillos ni tenedores a mano.

"Gracias por regresar" musita Snow cruzando los dedos. Si está siendo sincera, ha sonado demasiado irónica. Y si pretendía ser burlón, tiene un toque demasiado amable. Ninguno sabe por dónde cogerla y Emma prueba con algo neutro, mientras empiezan a abrir la cena.

"Un placer"

Pero hay paces que no están diseñadas para durar.

"¿Y dónde has pasado todo el día si puede saberse?"

"No en la comisaría, si eso es lo que te preocupa"

"No te he preguntado eso" gruñe entre dientes.

"Ya…" masculla con una sonrisa plastificada, haciéndose con su primer trozo de pizza. A ambos lados de la salvadora, Henry y James están centrados en comer y no mirar directamente a los ojos a ninguna.

"Además, ya lo sabía" Aunque Snow farfulla bajito, antes de morder su trozo, la salvadora la escucha perfectamente.

"¿Me has estado investigando?" pregunta indignada, soltando su trozo de pizza.

"No dramatices…" le ordena.

"¿Qué no dramatice?" insiste subiendo el tono. "¿Y has interrogado a James o has utilizado a más gente?"

"Por dios, deja de exagerar. Sólo quería saber si estabas a salvo" responde ofendida.

"¿A salvo de qué? ¿De Regina?"

Snow sonríe de oreja a oreja. "Básicamente"

"Claro, porque después de semanas durmiendo a su lado desarmada, seguro que le da por intentar matarme hoy, de día y delante de mi padre el sheriff"

"¿Es que sólo sabes hablar con ironías?"

"Únicamente si tú te dedicas a insinuar gilipolleces sin parar"

"Que Regina haga daño a la gente de este pueblo no es una gilipollez, es algo rutinario"

"¡No de esta Regina!"

"¡Mentira!"

"¡BASTA YA!" interrumpe James harto. Los ojos del sheriff se escapan hacia Henry un breve segundo. Una súplica que les recuerda quién les está escuchando. Él no debe ver esto. Ni escuchar ciertas cosas sobre su otra madre. "¿Podemos tener la cena en paz?"

"Sí…" gruñen las dos a la vez.

"¿Y cuándo se supone que trataremos este tema?" pregunta Emma jugueteando con su trozo molesta.

"Cualquier momento es bueno para las disculpas" deja caer Snow, soberbia, disfrutando de su trozo de pizza como si se tratara de un trofeo bañado en tomate y mozzarella.

Emma suelta su cena y la servilleta contra la mesa, reprimiéndose. "Eres increíble…" bufa atónita. "Lo he intentado. Cenad sin mí, no tengo hambre"

"Emma…" murmura James echando su silla atrás, amagando con ponerse en pie

"No te preocupes… Era imposible, ya lo imaginaba" responde contenida, desapareciendo tras la cortina de su cuarto.

Snow la sigue con la mirada con un sentimiento de decepción y, al mismo tiempo, de triunfo. Ve un logro quedar como la última en pie, pero esperaba otra conversación. O una conversación a secas. Han intercambiado un par de gritos y siguen sin llegar las explicaciones. Emma no le ha dado oportunidad siquiera a preguntarle nada. Y ya se ha "encerrado" en su dormitorio. Sí, se siente ganadora, pero no está satisfecha. Está cabreada.

Y que su marido, desde su asiento, no haga más que recriminarle con la mirada no facilita la situación. Es la ganadora, pero su marido la está regañando en silencio, como si fuese una cría, y Snow se crece, cabreada, molesta con él y con Emma, y exagerando lo orgullosa que se siente de su comportamiento. Olvida lo inmadura que ha sonado, las burlas continuas y su incapacidad para dialogar con Emma, y se repite a sí misma que ella, al menos, le ha plantado cara. Así que cierra la boca, enfadada, y termina la cena sin ver el momento de irse a su cuarto y poder enfrentar también a su marido.

A un par de sillas, Henry piensa escaparse en cuanto se apaguen las luces para hablar con su madre. Mantiene una apariencia buenecita y callada, todo por no levantar sospechas sobre sus intenciones. Quizás incluso podrían fugarse para ver a Regina. Hoy ninguno de los dos ha podido visitarla.

James, comiendo a regañadientes, prefiere no dar vueltas a nada para no terminar con una indigestión por culpa de la bilis. Está enfadado con Emma, incluso furioso con Regina, pero su mujer está despertando dentro de él un malhumor fuera de toda lógica. No comprende su forma de actuar ni su obsesiva reacción. A él tampoco le ilusiona este giro de los acontecimientos pero ya ha visto antes a esta Snow obcecada y obsesionada con destruir a Regina. El único problema es que, desde entonces hasta ahora siente que la Reina Malvada sí ha cambiado. Pero su esposa no. Y esto sólo puede acabar mal. Como la última vez. Sacude la cabeza. Ya está pensando de nuevo…

Con cada uno a sus cosas y a su pizza, la cena transcurre con un trasfondo de incómoda tensión. Y cuando recogen los platos y se retiran a sus dormitorios, todos están ansiosos por emprender sus planes. Henry, escaparse al cuarto de Emma al apagar las luces, y James y Snow, continuar la discusión, aunque cada uno por una razón distinta.

Pero algo falla.

Al llegar a sus cuartos y ponerse la ropa de dormir bostezan sin descanso. Y quieren moverse y hablar, pero se les cierran los ojos y les pesan los miembros.

Y al final todos los planes quedan pospuestos, porque están profundamente dormidos.

* * *

Cuando a las once de la noche se encienden las luces de la comisaría, Regina aguanta la respiración. Es muy pronto para Emma, pero quizás no para Snow. Y, aunque la salvadora se escapara para verla, su madre tendría una hora o más para descuartizarla, esconder sus restos y limpiar la celda. Puede que esté exagerando pero nadie que pueda aparecer a esas horas, a hurtadillas, puede traer buenas intenciones.

A no ser que se trate de Emma.

Vuelve a respirar al ver su perfil apareciendo tras la puerta y se agarra a los barrotes con fuerza. Asoma su cara entre ellos, sonríe, se muerde el labio con las pulsaciones vibrando en su cuello.

"Emm… No estaba segura de si vendrías hoy"

La salvadora casi no la mira, recoge las llaves de la celda y se enfila hacia la puerta. "Por supuesto que sí"

Las alarmas de Regina saltan gritando como locas. Emma va a abrirla, como cada noche, pero lo hace más nerviosa, más cabreada, y su tono de voz es del todo menos esa musiquilla tierna y cariñosa que la recibe cada noche. Además lleva consigo una bolsa de viaje. Esa es la prueba principal.

"¿Qué ocurre cariño?" Y lo pregunta así para intentar suavizar la situación. Para tantear y tratar de tranquilizarla.

A unos centímetros de ella, Emma termina de abrir la reja y sólo entonces la mira directa a los ojos. "Nos marchamos de aquí."

"¿Qué?"

"Vamos" repite sujetando la puerta de la celda.

Regina la mira como si no se conocieran. Traga y frunce el ceño. "¿Qué?"

"Nos marchamos. Ahora." Recalca autoritaria, con un matiz entre militar y tiránico. Regina eleva una ceja, se cruza de brazos, no piensa obedecer ni a esa voz ni a esa orden tan estúpida.

"No"

"¿Cómo?" pregunta airada abriendo la puerta todo lo posible, como si así se reafirmara.

Pero frente a ella, Regina se reafirma a su propia manera. Con los brazos aún cruzados, se sienta en su camastro. "Que no"

"Regina…" sulfura rascándose la frente. "No tengo tiempo para esto, tenemos que coger ventaja antes de que mis padres caigan en lo que ha ocurrido."

"Te estoy diciendo que no me muevo de aquí" insiste igual que si mantuvieran dos conversaciones distintas.

"¡Regina!" gritilla enfurruñada con su actitud. "Mira, esto ya no es un juego. La bomba ha explotado antes de lo que teníamos calculado y mi madre no dejará las cosas estar" masculla a toda velocidad, tratando de explicarse para poder salir corriendo de allí. "Después del juicio habríamos tenido alguna posibilidad, ahora tiene la sartén por el mango, hará todo lo posible por destrozarte. No voy a permitirlo."

La prisionera suspira un poco más tranquila, pero igualmente nada convencida. "Ni yo" murmura bajito al tiempo que firme. "Pero no lo haré huyendo"

"Regina, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan cabezota?" Está a unos segundos de tirarse de los pelos o de levantarla en volandas y sacarla de ahí. No se decide sobre por cual optar. "Henry viene con nosotras. En cuanto salgamos de aquí pasaremos a por él y después este maldito pueblo será historia"

Regina se apoya contra la pared, cada vez más segura de que no se irá. No así. "Y yo perderé la memoria, os olvidaré."

"No, me he encargado de eso" responde satisfecha consigo misma. Pero a Regina esa respuesta le sabe a poco. "Gold tiene una botellita menos" aclara sacando un frasco de la chaqueta y mostrándosela con orgullo. "Basta con bañar un objeto en ella y no quitártelo nunca. Funcionará."

Niega con la cabeza, presiona el puente de su nariz, paciente. "Emma eso no va a ocurrir"

"Regina, esto no es una broma" le espeta.

"¿Quién está bromeando?" cuestiona con mucha más serenidad y entereza que esa versión crispada de Emma. "No vamos a movernos de aquí"

"Es la única forma de ganar" exclama ofuscada.

"¿En serio lo consideras ganar?" cuestiona. "Seríamos fugitivas de nuestra propia ciudad"

"No. Estaremos a salvo, no se atreverán a salir al mundo real a buscarnos" murmura sonriente. "No sin esto" insiste elevando su preciada botellita.

"Pero tú perderás a los padres que nunca has tenido y Henry a sus abuelos, sus amigos…" enumera apocada. "Eso no es vida, yo lo sé bien"

"Ellos se lo han buscado" responde cabezota, echándose a un lado, para dejarla pasar, como si su última frase hubiera tenido que convencerla absolutamente.

"Emma…" la llama con toda la paciencia que posee. "Puede que sean ellos los que estén haciendo mal las cosas, pero seríais vosotros los que pagaríais las consecuencias"

Pero la salvadora se niega a escuchar, es como darse contra un muro. Una y otra vez. "¿Podemos discutir esto en el coche?"

"¡¿Estas sorda?!" exclama ya con los nervios a flor de piel "¡No voy a moverme de aquí, no pienso permitir que ninguno lo haga!" declara sentándose con más firmeza y cabreo en su pequeño camastro.

"¿Pero por qué no?" suplica Emma contrariada. Contaba con que esto sería mucho más sencillo, entrar y salir. ¿Cómo puede Regina oponerse a su gran plan?

"¡Por vosotros, por mí!" prorrumpe hastiada. "Estas últimas semanas habré estado presa, pero han sido las mejores de mi vida. Ha sido la primera vez que he sido realmente feliz. Contigo a mi lado, con Henry queriéndome y tratándome como su madre realmente. Esto es lo que siempre quise" murmura con los ojos brillantes y la voz llena de sinceridad. "Y no voy a echarlo por la borda huyendo de aquí y separándoos de los vuestros" Un veredicto simple, sincero, irrefutable. "La situación no es idónea, pero tendrá que servir. Y lo arreglaremos, lo sé"

Emma se muerde el labio inferior, tocada y hundida por las palabras de Regina, por la situación, por esos ojos marrones que la desarman y que no aceptan réplica alguna. Suelta la puerta y camina hasta el camastro, arrastrando los pies. "Pero no es justo…" musita tomando asiento a su lado.

Ambas apoyan la cabeza contra la pared de la celda y las tuercen para mirarse a los ojos, resignadas, con media sonrisa paciente. Regina coge su mano, contenta por su rendición, y entre laza los dedos con los de Emma. "Lo que es injusto es que una reina malvada y sanguinaria como yo tenga derecho a un final feliz. Pero aquí estás" murmura apretando con cariño su mano "Y no pienso echarlo todo a perder otra vez. Nada de actos egoístas, nada de movimientos estúpidos y por beneficio propio. Quiero una vida mejor y eso empieza por quedarme aquí"

"No nos dejará…" suplica Emma una última vez, con poca voz y menos convicción aún.

Ni siquiera necesitan decir nombres, ambas saben quién es ese alguien.

"No puede impedirlo…" musita acercándose a ella y acariciando su nariz con la de ella, lenta y cariñosa. "Te amo y eso no lo cambia nada"

"¿Me amas?" sonríe Emma, embobada y feliz, a unos centímetros de esos ojos miel.

"No me hagas repetirlo…" murmura amenazadora.

"Deberíamos huir…" Su último cartucho. Pero ya dispara sin fuerza, sin decirlo en serio. Sólo juntando su frente a la de Regina.

"No…" susurra cariñosa. "Ya intenté una vez ser feliz con Henry apartándolo de su madre y no funcionó" recuerda bajito. "Los finales felices no pueden empezar así. Alejando a mi pareja y a mi hijo de los suyos… No saldría bien"

"¿Tu pareja?" vuelve a preguntar en el mismo tono atolondrado y satisfecho, y esta vez un poco juguetón.

"Tampoco lo voy a repetir y como no pares dejaré de decir estas cosas" le reta con una arrogancia que no existe.

"No, no pararás…" musita sonriente lanzándose en picado sobre su boca. El primer beso de la noche y le sabe cómo el primero que compartieron. Igual de dulce, de tierno, con la misma capacidad de alterar sus pulsaciones, enardecer sus entrañas y provocar a su piel. Con la misma capacidad de despertar a Emma y devolverla a la realidad, como si volviese a escapar de una maldición. No se irán de Storybrooke, lucharán, juntas. Y mientras reconoce los carnosos labios, los dientes y la suave y juguetona lengua de Regina, piensa que este es su sitio, este es su momento. Y nadie las moverá de allí. Ni siquiera Snow. Ahora está convencida.

"Ya veremos…" responde Regina bromista, deteniendo el beso el tiempo justo para tomar aire. Pero su farol se ve a millas. No dejará de decir esas cosas. Nunca. Se ha abierto la caja de Pandora y ahora, frente a Emma, Regina es incapaz de esconder nada, de guardarse nada. Y tampoco ve por qué hacerlo si a ella misma le hace tan feliz decirlas. Aunque tenga que hacerse un poco la dura para guardar la poca reputación que le queda.

"En el fondo es usted una romántica, majestad…" murmura la salvadora, fanfarrona, contra los labios de Regina.

"¡Emma!" se queja enfadada. Pero agarra el cuello de su camisa, intenta que no se aleje más, que se sigan besando, que se calle de una vez.

"¿Entonces nos quedamos?" insiste Emma separándose una vez más, apenas unos milímetros.

"Eso parece…" jadea satisfecha por su total rendición. Su siguiente estrategia para callarla definitivamente contempla tumbarse sobre ella y dejar que los besos, cada vez más minuciosos, más profundos, hablen por ellas.

"No me convence…" gruñe Emma, y Regina está segura de que sólo pretende tener la última palabra. Pero a ella, ahora mismo, sólo le interesan las palabras en forma de gemidos que piensa arrancarle.

"Confía en mí, irá bien…" murmura en su oído con la más gutural de sus voces.

"Hmmm hmmmm…" jadea Emma cediendo poco a poco y perdiendo el raciocinio tal y como Regina se propone. Esa es la banda sonora que Regina quiere disfrutar. La de sus sonidos más profundos, la de esos gemidos que chivarían a kilómetros de distancia lo que están haciendo.

Un fogonazo se enciende en su mente. Silencio, oscuridad, discreción… ¿Cómo ha escapado Emma de su casa? O más bien, ¿cómo ha permitido Snow que su hija se fugara en plena noche a verla? Habría jurado que Ñoñanieves no dormiría en toda la noche esperando el momento para detenerla.

"Emma…" pronuncia contra su boca, marcando una pequeña distancia "¿Y tu madre no te oyó salir?"

"¿Eh?" La pregunta suena desorientada, igual que su dueña. Respira hondo, con su corazón latiendo contra sus oídos, en sus sienes. Y toda su sangre navegando demasiado lejos del cerebro como para pensar rápidamente. "Bueno… digamos que Gold va a echar de menos dos botecitos… Y mi madre se va a despertar completamente repuesta y descansada"

Abre los ojos estupefacta. "¡Emma!"

"Shhhhhh… Encima de que les invité a cenar pizza…" masculla bromista y, aunque Regina no termina de entenderlo todo, no puede evitar reírse, antes de caer en las garras de Emma. Garras que conllevan varios mordiscos en el cuello, dos manos tránsfugas colándose bajo su ropa y unas piernas enredándose con las suyas.

"Oh, dios, sí…" gime olvidando que tenía que regañarla y olvidando hasta el por qué. "Sí, Emma, hmmmm…"

* * *

A la siete y media de la mañana, Emma vuelve a hacer uso de sus grandes habilidades como agente del orden y entra silenciosa en el piso. De puntillas. Y con una sonrisita de oreja a oreja en la cara.

Cierra la puerta tras de sí. Despacio. Y al girarse, Snow, desde la cocina, la mira fijamente. Con un café en la mano y cara de muy mala leche.

"¿De dónde vienes?" brama con la voz temblando de la furia y el sueño. Por si fuera poco sus ojos se escapan a la bolsa de viaje que Emma trae de vuelta con ella.

La salvadora suspira. Debió echar un pelín más de poción en la cena…

"Como imaginarás…" musita Emma bajando los ojos al suelo, haciendo una pausa. "…no te incumbe" termina fulminándola con la más fría de las miradas.

"Emma…" masculla autoritaria su madre, poniéndose en pie.

"Adiós" zanja impasible y se mete a su cuarto. Lo último que ve es la cara colérica de su madre. En sus ojos está escrito a fuego "Esto es la guerra". _Muy bien, mamá_, murmura Emma para sí. _Esto es la guerra, y ya sabes en qué bando lucharé._

_Continuará…_


	21. 18 de enero

**Chicas! Estamos al filo de los reviews mínimos... Habéis alcanzado justo los 30 y por eso subo el capítulo, pero eso no puede ser! :( Espero que haya sido debido a que el capítulo se subió más tarde o a que es domingo... o lo que sea, pero ya sabéis que si hoy sigue en la misma linea, habrá que esperar para descubrir qué pasa! :(**

**Bueno, dicho eso... vamos a por el cuarto último episodio (supongo que me he inventado esa expresión...) Y hoy tengo una curiosidad, desde dónde leéis cada una? :) Con las estadísticas de Fanfiction me hago una idea general, pero me gusta saber de dónde somos cada una! ^^ Y empiezo yo que, como ya habré dejado alguna vez, soy de Madrid, España :)**

**Por último... tengo muchas ganas de saber qué os parece lo que se avecina! :P Además en este capítulo se dará respuesta a una duda que habéis planteado algunas veces.. y para la que incluso os propuse que lanzarais hipótesis. ¡Hoy averiguaremos quienes estabais en lo cierto!**

**Dicho esto, no dejéis de contar todo lo que os parece, espero que os guste y... ¡a leer! :)**

* * *

**18 de enero**

Emma ha pasado las últimas 48 horas entrando y saliendo de la comisaría. Fingiendo no estar histérica, pero estándolo. Con los nervios clavados en su estómago, pinchando sus entrañas, retorciéndolas y provocándole ganas de vomitar cada minuto del día.

Pero nadie lo sabe.

Ni Henry ni Regina, ni ninguno de los habitantes del pueblo. Porque está mostrando su mejor cara de póquer. Desde hace 48 horas.

Y la ha mantenido cada vez que Henry y ella han ido a visitar a Regina. Durante todas las sesiones en las que Archie ha estado trabajando con su cliente para preparar el juicio. En cada encuentro con Snow, con quien prácticamente no se dirige la palabra, o con su padre, con quien trata de no hablar tampoco. Incluso ha mantenido la cara de póquer frente a Regina, a solas, por las noches. Han estado hablando bajito, compartiendo esas últimas conversaciones como si fueran confidencias, aunque conversasen sobre las cosas más banales. En esos momentos es cuando más duro se hacía llevar la máscara.

Fingir frente a Regina que no está sucumbiendo al terror de perderla. Tratar de transmitirle calma y apoyo, cuando toda su tranquilidad, su seguridad, se desmorona con cada minuto que pasa.

Sin embargo, lo ha hecho. Lo ha logrado. Se ha mantenido firme, serena y en calma. Al menos por fuera.

Pero ahora, sentada en primera fila, en la sala de juicios, tiembla de pies a cabeza y le cuesta horrores no salir corriendo como una niña pequeña. Lo único que se lo impide es la mano de Henry, agarrada a la suya con fuerza. Los dos vestidos con aspecto formal y con los ojos clavados en un estrado que, por ahora, está vacío.

Han almorzado con Regina, con el formalismo de no abrir la puerta de la celda. Apariencias con las que Emma no estaba para nada de acuerdo. Pero Regina le pidió que lo respetara, por ella. Y no ha tenido otra opción. Al menos han podido compartir unas largas horas con ella. Como una familia.

Quizás por eso se le ha partido aún más el corazón y el ánimo al ver a James llegar y llevársela. Lo único que su padre ha añadido, hablando para el cuello de su camisa y con cierto sonrojo, es que les vería en el juicio. Y que le ahorraría a Regina las esposas si todos estaban de acuerdo. Así que a pesar de tener que ir montada en el coche del sheriff, tras la verja, no ha tenido que ir atada como un animal.

Es cierto que Emma no ha intercambiado demasiadas palabras con su padre. De hecho, casi ninguna más allá de los tópicos de "buenos días, buenas tardes, que descanses…". Pero hay algo en James que le permite relajarse. A pesar de los incómodos silencios, considera a su padre el Yin y su madre el Yang. Ambos callados, pero cada uno desprendiendo una actitud completamente distinta. De hecho, no podría jurarlo porque casi no ha estado en el piso ni ha convivido con ellos, pero cree que regañan. Que cuando están a solas o cae la noche, sus padres discuten, aunque no tenga claro ni sobre qué. Pero algo es evidente, y es que se siente más cómoda… o menos incómoda, ante él que ante Snow.

La alcaldesa barra juez barra enemiga número uno de Regina se ha convertido en toda una amenaza constante. Su única concesión ha sido aceptar que Emma, prácticamente, se trasladase los últimos dos días a la comisaría. Y la salvadora sospecha que ha sido por intervención de James, argumentando quizás que ese es territorio suyo y no de jueces ni alcaldes. Pero por lo demás, ha sido un auténtico grano en el culo. Excepto hoy. Que luce pletórica, vestida de negro y con el mazo en la mano, deseando tomar su sitio sobre el estrado.

Cuando queda menos de un minuto para las cinco de la tarde, Snow se coloca la toga, sube las escaleritas y toma asiento ceremoniosamente. El alguacil asiente con la cabeza ante ella y alza la voz hacia la sala. Emma ignora al resto de asistentes, pero, de haberse fijado, podría ver a absolutamente todo el pueblo. Una gran parte se ha visto obligado a esperar fuera de la sala para seguir el juicio.

"Damos comienzo al proceso de Storybrooke contra Regina Mills" El bramido del alguacil enmudece a toda la sala de golpe y Henry aprieta la mano de Emma con más fuerza si cabe. "Preside la jueza Snow" anuncia apartándose del estrado y dejándola continuar.

Emma está tan concentrada en su madre, que no ve llegar a James. El sheriff se desliza agachado, casi de cuclillas hasta el banco que comparten madre e hijo. Cuando ve que su presencia no ha sido detectada toca el brazo de Emma, sobresaltándola.

"Perdona, no quería asustarte…" musita. "¿Os importa si me siento aquí?"

Emma abre los ojos, sorprendida. No se había parado a pensar dónde vería el juicio su padre, pero desde luego no esperaba que tuviera la osadía de sentarse con ellos. No es que le moleste, todo lo contrario, pero duda que a Snow le haga la misma gracia ese atrevimiento.

"Claro…" susurra, y ambos se deslizan por el banco haciéndole un sitio.

"Gracias…" sonríe antes de callar y mirar hacia su esposa. Snow se aclara la voz, dispuesta a comenzar.

"Daremos comienzo al juicio. Espero de este proceso que, a pesar de la masiva asistencia, todos guardéis las formas y permanezcáis en silencio" solicita con su voz más regia. Es la primera vez que Emma la ve como la regente que, en algún momento, debió ser. Y la visión le produce un escalofrío. "Que entre la acusada" solicita mirando al alguacil. Este abre una puerta a la derecha del estrado y un guardia jurado trae consigo a Regina.

Aunque nadie sube la voz, un murmullo general se instala en la sala, mientras camina hasta la mesa donde Archie la espera.

A pesar del ajetreo, Regina permanece impertérrita. Camina sin bajar la cabeza, pero sin aires de superioridad. Mira al frente y a ningún lugar en particular. Y Emma desearía que girara la cabeza, aunque fuera un breve segundo, hacia la primera fila, hacia ellos dos. Para apoyarla, para que no se sienta rodeada de miles de enemigos, sola. Pero Regina no les busca con la mirada, no intenta encontrarles, todo lo contrario. Porque sospecha que, de cruzar sus ojos con las dos personas más importantes de su vida, toda esa serenidad que muestra se resquebrajaría. Y no puede permitírselo. No ahora.

Toma asiento y, a su lado, Archie, indudablemente nervioso, la sonríe. Es un buen hombre, susurra para sí. Se para a pensar. Nunca le ha agradecido realmente lo que está haciendo por ella. Ha sido amable y cordial con él, por supuesto, pero es probable que este hombre se haya puesto a una gran parte de los ciudadanos en su contra. Y sin embargo, él ha continuado ahí y ella nunca le ha dado realmente las gracias. Quizás suene ridículo, y más a estas alturas, pero le sale solo. Le devuelve la sonrisa y musita: "Gracias"

Archie boquea una vez, pasmado, pero termina por contestar. "No hay por qué. Podrás hacerlo cuando ganemos"

Regina trata de aguantar la sonrisa en medio de esa situación tan desfavorable. Todos los ojos están puestos en ella y probablemente lo considerarían una provocación. Pero Archie ha bromeado y ella tiene ganas de sonreír y agradecérselo una vez más. Pero la voz de Snow detiene cualquier respuesta.

"Abogado, fiscal, ¿están ambos preparados?"

"Sí, señoría" responde Archie poniéndose en pie brevemente.

"Así es" confirma a su vez Gold, desde su mesa, incorporándose también.

"Perfecto. En ese caso, damos comienzo. Regina Mills…" pronuncia con una lentitud que suena casi forzada. Al oír su nombre es ella quien se pone en pie, ignorando cualquier posible provocación. Cuenta con todas las variables. Con que Snow utilizará cualquier arma contra ella y no se dejará sorprender por ninguna. "…se le acusa agresión a la autoridad, de asalto con nocturnidad del hospital de la ciudad, y de maldecir a la sheriff Emma Swan con el hechizo del sueño eterno y el encierro en la habitación infernal" enumera leyendo el documento frente a ella, hasta que alza los ojos hacia los de su víctima. Perdón, su acusada. "¿Cómo se declara?"

Regina traga saliva pero pronuncia con claridad. "Culpable"

El murmullo general vuelve a repetirse y Snow sonríe, aunque intente esconderlo. "Silencio" solicita a la sala en general, instaurando el orden de nuevo. "¿Puede concretar? ¿Qué hizo exactamente?"

Regina frunce el ceño, sin entender las preguntas. Los interrogatorios debían correr a cargo de Gold y Archie, tal y como han practicado. Baja la mirada hasta su abogado y este responde tan confundido como ella. Se encoge de hombros y, con un gesto, ambos deciden que la prisionera responderá.

"Yo… proporcioné un postre a la sheriff Swan preparado con manzana maldita con la intención de hacerla caer en el sueño eterno"

"¿Y lo consiguió?" cuestiona igual que si estuviera enterándose en este mismo momento.

"Sí" responde tratando de no refunfuñar. ¿Pretende que reviva el calvario que le hizo sufrir a Emma? ¿Esa es su gran estrategia? ¿Atormentarla en público? "Logré que se envenenara y permaneciese encerrada en esa maldición durante varios meses, antes de que lograra despertar el seis de diciembre" enumera con toda la entereza de la que dispone.

"Muy bien…" responde Snow como si estuviera calibrando unas palabras que conoce de memoria. "Siguiendo las leyes del estado de Maine, al realizar el acusado la admisión de su culpabilidad y una declaración completa, el juicio es innecesario y queda visto para sentencia"

Regina se queda congelada, de pie. Su corazón se salta un latido y su cara se vuelve blanca como la cera.

¿Qué?

Le pitan los oídos, como si durante horas hubiera estado pegada a un altavoz atronador, y su garganta le sabe a sangre. Pero no puede moverse.

De repente, la sala entera estalla en un griterío y Regina vuelve en sí. Dios… ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Mira con terror a Archie y este le devuelve una mirada igual de martirizada.

Al mismo tiempo, Snow observa su obra con orgullo. Cada uno de los presentes habla, grita y trata de desgranar lo ocurrido. Regina se queda sin voz, su abogado no sabe qué decir mientras busca todo lo que puede encontrar entre sus papeles y sus manuales. Pero alguien, desde la primera fila se pone en pie de un salto y calla a todos con un grito.

"¡Eso no es posible! ¡NO ES LEGAL!"

Snow mira a su hija al escucharla berrear. Esperaba su intervención, por supuesto. Y no pierde las formas.

"Letrado…" susurra mirando a Archie. Este saca la cabeza de entre sus documentos con un ictus de pánico.

"Por desgracia creo que sí es legal"

Regina se sienta, abatida. Y Emma se enfurece aún más. "¡¿Qué?!"

"Ya lo ha oído, ahora, por favor, retome su asiento o se la expulsará de la sala" masculla Snow molesta con sus intenciones de no deponer su actitud. "Dicho esto, el juicio quedará visto para sentencia, a no ser que la acusada quiera confesar algo más, por supuesto. ¿Hay algún otro delito, alguna otra maldad que deba ser considerada también?" añade triunfal mirando directa a Regina. La está retando, pero la morena está con la guardia demasiado baja como para responderla. Se esperaba cualquier estratagema, todas las estratagemas. Menos esta. Menos verse librada de su única opción de pelear, el juicio.

"No" musita dócil. "Nada más que añadir"

Snow sonríe y se dispone a continuar con su triunfal intervención, pero la voz de Emma interrumpe su placida victoria.

"¡Sí, claro que hay más que añadir!" brama fuera de sí. Los cientos de caras que saturan la sala se giran hacia ella, incluidas las del fiscal, el abogado y, sobre todo, la acusada y la juez. Emma es la viva imagen de la furia, capaz de salir ardiendo de un momento a otro. "Esa declaración no ha sido precisa. Se ha omitido el hecho de que Regina fue noche tras noche a cuidarme"

Snow debería cortarla, exigir que no hable, puesto que no tiene la venia, y zanjar ahí su intervención. Pero en lugar de ello cae en su provocación como una niña pequeña, contestándola y legitimando su intervención.

"¡No iba a cuidarte, iba a asegurarse de que no despertaras!" berrea.

"¡Sólo al principio!" espeta Emma. "Después se ocupó de mí, quería salvarme y estuvo meses buscando la forma sin descanso" argumenta creciéndose. Se pone en pie, consciente de que todo el pueblo está pendiente de ella. Excepto Regina, que trata de no mirarla, de no perderse en ella sin control. "Además, me salvó la vida. Si no fuera por ella, es probable que Whale y el resto de personal hubieran encontrado la quemadura que yo misma me hice demasiado tarde. Ella se preocupó cuando caí enferma, encontró mi herida y me curó"

"¡Te curó la herida que había provocado su propio fuego!"

Emma la interrumpe, retomando su declaración. "¡Puede ser! Pero preparó una poción ignífuga para protegerme y ese acto provocó que las llamas se apagaran" confiesa. "Así que no han sido siete meses de infierno, ¡ni siquiera fueron tres! He estado encerrada, sí, pero como en cualquier cárcel, sin sufrimiento ni llamas…"

"Eso no es posible…" gruñe Snow con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

"Lo es" responde con una sonrisa de lo más desafiante. "Y, por si fuera poco, creo que su señoría ha olvidado mencionar que Regina me maldijo, es cierto, pero también me dio el beso que me salvaría"

"¡NO FUE EL BESO!" responde incorporándose del grito. "¡No, fue la magia negra, las pociones!"

"Eso no es cierto…" murmura. "Pero aunque lo fuera, ella, de una forma u otra, me despertó. Si la reina no se hubiera ofrecido a ese sacrificio, sin importarle las consecuencias que traería contra ella, aun estaríais todos malditos, sin memoria, y yo en Houston y en coma. Podía haberse hecho a un lado, haber ganado, pero no lo hizo" remata con una convicción que calla a todos los presentes. Y en el centro del estrado, con la cara hinchada y roja de furia, Snow. "Así que, respondiendo a su pregunta, señoría, eso es todo lo que tenía que añadir"

"Eso es mentira, ¡MENTIRA!" berrea fuera de sí.

"Nada lo es, créame, lo viví yo" sonríe.

"Fiscal…" gruñe respirando hondo, tratando de controlarse todo lo que no ha podido hasta ahora. "¿Es… es cierto lo que ha declarado?" pregunta conteniéndose.

"¿El qué de todo?"

"Bueno… nunca sabremos qué ocurrió realmente en su despertar" despotrica provocando a Emma. La salvadora intenta intervenir, pero Snow amenaza con usar el mazo y continúa hablando sin esperarla. "Pero, ¿y lo del fuego? Algo así tiene que ser una invención, ¿verdad?"

"Yo…"

"Responda en calidad de experto en magia y maldiciones, no en calidad de fiscal" solicita Snow, esperando que esa manga ancha le permita salir de su condición de hombre de leyes y pueda explayarse dando su opinión y desmontando la confesión de Emma.

"Bueno…" murmura Gold. No le gusta lo que se ve obligado a decir, pero no se detiene. Es tal la presión, que ni siquiera baraja la posibilidad de mentir. "La maldición del sueño eterno se diseñó para envenenar al enemigo que uno más odie. El encierro es el castigo y el fuego representa ese odio que el creador de la maldición profiere…" Su descripción va perdiendo fuerza según llega el momento de la siguiente admisión. "No había ocurrido nunca antes pero imagino que, si ese odio desapareciese, el fuego podría desaparecer también"

"¡Basta!" exclama Snow apretando de forma compulsiva su mazo.

"¿Qué ocurre, señoría? ¿No le gusta la verdad y prefiere censurarla?" cuestiona Emma aun de pie, aun retándola. La respiración de su madre se escucha en toda la sala.

"Permite que continúe, Snow" Esa advertencia viene directamente de James, del sheriff, de su marido. Y no es que Snow le permita continuar, es que, simplemente, se queda sin palabras.

Gold tose y entiende su silencio como un consentimiento. "El instinto normal cuando se odia es desear cualquier mal e incluso la muerte. Cuando Regina protegió a Emma con ese ungüento, rompió todas las leyes del odio, fuera o no consciente. La protegió, trató de impedir que sufriera más y cuidó de ella. En principio nada puede librarte del castigo, del encierro. Pero el perdón, la falta del odio original sí podría exterminar el fuego…"

"Ahora sí que está completa la declaración" interviene Archie con un toque anulado y triste, pero al mismo tiempo satisfecho. Todos los días de trabajo e investigación han quedado reducidos a nada por culpa de ese jaque mate que Snow ha preparado sin avisar. Pero al menos Emma ha salvado un poco la situación. Y él, de repente, se siente mucho más a favor de Regina y su defensa de lo que ha estado en todas estas semanas.

Snow se siente superada. Superada por la intromisión de Archie, por el maldito testimonio de Gold, por la interrupción en modo salvadora de Emma y, por supuesto, por el papel que ha jugado James interviniendo en todo esto. Está superada y furiosa, pero procura guardar las apariencias al hablar.

"Tras escuchar esta información, el tribunal…"

"O sea, tú" masculla Emma desde la primera fila.

"Sí, yo" responde altiva. "Lo tendré en cuenta. Queda visto para sentencia. Se levanta la sesión, hasta mañana por la mañana, que este tribunal…" repite con recochineo. "…dictará su pena. Por favor, llévense a la prisionera hasta entonces a la celda del juzgado. Hasta mañana" finaliza poniéndose en pie y abandonando la sala tan rápido como iracunda está.

"¡¿Los… los juzgados?!" inquiere Regina. Y solo entonces, por primera vez, se atreve a mirar a Emma y Henry. Ambos se acercan hasta ella, dejando atrás a James, que se mantiene a un lado. "¿No volveré a la comisaria?" cuestiona azorada, preguntándoles tanto a ello como a Archie.

"No si así lo ha decidido Snow…" susurra el psicólogo molesto.

Ese ha sido el último movimiento de Snow, su último ataque hasta la siguiente batalla. Emma conoce bien esas celdas. Son más pequeñas y no están habilitadas para largas estancias, sino para pequeños momentos entre sesión y sesión, por eso Regina siempre ha dormido en la comisaría. Pero no hoy. Y Snow lo ha hecho a propósito, sabiendo que están vigiladas día y noche, que hay guardias jurados junto a ellas las veinticuatro horas. Que no podrán pasar la noche juntas. Sí, algo tan retorcido lleva la firma de su madre. Está claro.

* * *

"¡Esto es increíble, INCREÍBLE!" grita Emma caminando de un lado para otro, recorriendo sin parar los tres metros que separan a cada pared. "Esto ya es el colmo… esto ya es querer hacer daño hasta en el más mínimo detalle… ¡¿Cómo se puede ser tan puta?!" increpa mirando hacia las rejas que ahora la separan de Regina. La prisionera, por su parte, observa a los dos guardias jurados que miran al frente, fingiendo impasibilidad. Ambos tienen la cara blanca, sin lugar a dudas están escuchando cada grito que Emma profiere contra su madre.

"Emma…" susurra llamándola, pero esta no detiene sus errantes paseos. "Emma, cariño…" suplica con mucha más dulzura, tratando de ignorar al resto de los allí presentes. Esa mínima celda, con forma de pasillo y una escueta cama está dentro de otra habitación levemente más grande. Y en ese diminuto cuarto, franqueado por la puerta de seguridad, ahora entreabierta, se encuentran los dos sonrojados guardas, Emma a un lado de la verja y ella, al otro. No hay mucho espacio para la intimidad. Así que se concentra sólo en la asalvajada sheriff. "Tranquilízate, por favor. Esto es precisamente lo que Snow pretendía, no le concedas ese capricho" musita extendiendo sus manos hacia ella, tratando de sostenerla y acariciarla.

Emma se frena, pero al ir a tocarla, uno de los guardias tose fuerte, advirtiéndolas de que, según las leyes del juzgado, no está permitido el contacto.

"¡¿En serio?!" cuestiona girándose hacia ellos y reenfocando todo su cabreo en esos dos hombres tiesos y callados.

"¡Emma, mírame a mí!" solicita Regina una vez más, tratando de calmarla. "Céntrate en mí, en nosotras…"

"Quiero mandarla a tomar por…"

"Lo sé, cariño, lo sé…" musita agarrando los barrotes como querría estar agarrándola a ella. Los ojos azules por fin regresan del suelo a los suyos, y se quedan clavados el tiempo suficiente como para que los ojos miel la atrapen y la calmen lentamente. Ahí, mirando directa a Regina, se siente un poquito mejor, un poco menos violenta. Pero igual de destrozada.

Se muere por tocarla, se muerde el labio tratando de controlar sus ganas, su tristeza. "No sé qué querrá hacer mañana…" murmura.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunta dulce y tranquila, tratando de contagiar a Emma de una paz que ella misma no siente.

"A que no sé qué ha planeado para querer dictar ya sentencia… y encima no puedo pasar esta noche contigo… Ni Henry ni yo" murmura con la voz tocada y hundida. "Y todo por su maldita estupidez…"

"Cariño, no importa qué as se guarde para mañana en la manga. Nada que pueda hacerme podrá separarnos, confía en mí, Emma"

"Si en ti confío…" musita. "Es en ella en quien no lo hago" añade con los ojos húmedos de rabia, de miedo, de pena.

* * *

Fuera, a través de la puerta entreabierta, James y Henry esperan y fingen que no escuchan nada. Pero lo hacen. Palabra por palabra. Y Henry tiene los ojos tan húmedos como su madre. Mientras que James ha optado más por acumular la misma rabia que su hija desprende.

A lo lejos, por el desolado pasillo que lleva a las celdas retumban varios pasos hasta que Snow tuerce la esquina, acercándose a ellos. Ya se ha despojado de las ropas de juez y ha vuelto a adquirir las de madre cabreada y sobreprotectora. Al ver a James y Henry fuera, deduce quién está dentro y aprieta el paso hasta la puerta de seguridad. Va dispuesta a sacar a Emma de allí, pero James se cruza en su camino. Y de haber esperado un segundo más también Henry lo habría hecho.

"Quítate, ya hablaré contigo" masculla Snow.

"No, no me apartaré"

"¿Perdón?"

"¿Acaso no te ves?" pregunta observándola de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido. "Este comportamiento, esta forma rastrera de actuar… Vuelves a estar obsesionada con Regina, con acabar con ella sin pensar en nada más. Igual que en el bosque encantado"

"Envenenó a mi hija"

"Deja de fingir que esto es por justicia. Esta furia desmedida no comenzó cuando Emma despertó"

"¿Qué insinúas?"

"Que es mucho más reciente y que no se trata precisamente de ese envenenamiento"

"James, deja de decir chorradas y déjame pasar" advierte con voz amenazante. Un par de guardas jurados les observan, esperando la orden de la alcaldesa.

"No puedo impedírtelo, pero sí advertirte. En esa época estuviste a punto de perderme, de perder a tu familia. No dejes que esta vez sí ocurra, no pierdas a Emma"

Snow frunce la boca, molesta con ese comentario, con ese recuerdo. Es un golpe bajo. "Sé lo que me hago. Esa bruja no ama a Emma"

"Yo no estoy tan seguro" responde con firmeza, recibiendo a cambio una carcajada irónica de su mujer. "Y, aunque estuvieras en lo cierto, Emma sí la ama a ella, sin olvidar que la despertó con un beso"

"Después de utilizar el libro de Cora cargado de magia negra, no lo olvides" argumenta tratando de no apearse de esta pelea.

James resopla cansado, agotado de su cabezonería. "Ten cuidado" se limita a añadir. "No confundas la justicia con la venganza o podrías perder a tu hija"

"Esa mujer no la quiere, todo lo que hago es protegerla" dictamina pasando junto a su nieto y su marido sin más miramientos. Es hora de poner orden en esa celda.

Al caminar y abrir del todo la puerta, los cuatro allí presentes se giran hacia ella con diferentes reacciones, pero ninguno abre la boca. Snow camina hasta el centro de la sala, acercándose a ambas mujeres y masculla: "Fuera. No están permitidas las visitas a no ser que se trate de su abogado"

Emma se gira de golpe, iracunda, dispuesta a gritar todo un testamento de malas palabras. Pero Regina susurra a tiempo.

"Emma, no, me lo prometiste"

Snow no sabe de qué promesa hablan ni qué le ha pedido, pero sí ve como su hija cierra la boca. Continúa roja de rabia, pero no le dirige ni una sola palabra ni una sola mirada.

"Debes salir" insiste Snow triunfante. Los ojos claros la fulminan, pero Emma termina sonriendo. Se gira, se abalanza contra los barrotes y sostiene la nuca de Regina de un rápido movimiento. Antes de que nadie, ni Regina ni sus guardias, puedan reaccionar, Emma está devorando su boca con un beso minucioso y lento y acariciando su cara con devoción. Regina responde entregada, derretida y pletórica.

"¡Sacadla!" ordena Snow.

"No es necesario. Ya me marcho, mamá" musita irónica separándose de Regina con los labios rojos y brillantes. Se gira una vez más y con su sonrisa más luminosa, más radiante, susurra. "Te quiero, cariño. Descansa"

Regina la ve marchar, pasando junto a Snow y sus lacayos, y sonríe de oreja a oreja. Puede que una parte de ese beso haya sido simple recochineo contra su madre, pero sonríe de felicidad, de orgullo, de agradecimiento, por todo lo que Emma provoca en ella. Porque con un solo beso es capaz de borrar su aprensión por quedare en esa claustrofóbica celda y de recordarle por qué están luchando. Dios, es incapaz de expresar lo muchísimo que ama a esa mujer. Y su sonrisa se queda corta para reflejar esa sensación.

Pero para Snow, una cosa está clara. Regina sólo sonríe para torturarla.

Cuando Emma desaparece tras ella camina hasta la celda, buscando su mirada. Los ojos marrones están más enteros y tranquilos de lo que a ella le gustaría, pero eso va a acabar pronto. "Vengo a hablar contigo de lo que te espera…" murmura con una sonrisita maquiavélica.

De un solo plumazo, borra la de Regina. Eso es lo que Snow quiere ver. "Hablemos"

_Continuará…_


	22. 18 de enero (II)

**Chicas! :) Ayer batimos todos los récords de visitas que lleva hasta ahora el fanfic! De lecturas y de visitantes! ^^ Y de reviews tampoco se dio nada nada mal la cosa! :) A ver si cogemos ese ritmo hasta el final! :P**

**He visto que muchas (pero muchas!) sois de Madrid, nuevas lectoras incluidas! Y también leéis desde León, algunas desde el País Vasco (y pagan sus deudas!) y ciudades como Bilbao, de León, de Salamanca aunque ahora habléis con acento parisino :P, Valencia, Canarias... De todas partes de la geografía española, me encanta! :) (Y no hay por ahí alguna catalana, andaluza, gallega...? :O)**

**Y fuera de las fronteras de la peninsula hay lectoras en Argentina (Buenos Aires, Río Negro...), México (Nuevo León, Guadalajara, Veracruz, San Luis Potosi...), Panamá, Venezuela, Chile, Perú, Ecuador y de Costa Rica (créeme, me encantaría ir! Bueno, a todos estos países me encantaría y, por ahora, sólo conozco México! :() Es impresionante ver como alrededor de SQ nos movemos gente de cada punta del mundo! :)**

**A todas, vengáis de donde vengáis, os quiero dar las gracias por tanto apoyo, tantos ánimos, tantas palabras bonitas... Sois increíbles! :) **

**No había caído en que nuestra "adorada" Snow tiene el mismo nombre que el malo de Juegos del Hambre... No podía ser casualidad! ;P Veamos que se trae entre manos tras ese "Hablemos...". Espero que os guste, no dejéis de comentar y... ¡a leer! :)**

* * *

**18 de enero (II)**

"Hablemos" musita Regina cruzándose de brazos. Snow es la viva imagen de la felicidad y está disfrutando de cada momento.

"Sí, sólo espera un momento…" puntualiza girando sobre sus talones. Reduce los niveles de locura de su sonrisa y se dirige a los dos guardias. Tensos y silenciosos, miran al frente negándose a abandonar su papel de estatuas humanas hacia Snow hasta que está no se refiere directamente a ellos "¿Os importaría dejarnos solas un momento?"

Regina resopla irritada y aprensiva, cruzándose de brazos con aún más ahínco. No ha podido despedirse de Emma, la ha echado de mala manera y ni siquiera han permitido que se tocaran. A excepción de ese beso robado. No serán capaces de dejarlas a solas. No cuanto a ella le acaban de negar ese privilegio hace apenas unos segundos.

"Señora, no po…" El murmullo sin convicción del hombre más mayor se pierde con la amable y suave interrupción de Snow.

"Serán sólo unos minutos" sonríe con tal máscara de gentileza que, si Regina no la conociese, creería que vuelve a ser ella misma y no es versión demente y psicópata de los últimos días. Se permite incluso el lujo de bromear. "Podéis estas seguros de que yo no voy a soltarla"

Los dos guardias se ríen suavemente y Regina tuerce el gesto, molesta. ¿No se dan cuenta de que es de muy mal gusto echarse esas risas con ella delante? A pesar de ello aún confía en que no vayan a saltarse las normas, en que se queden y no le den el gusto de asaltarla a solas…

Pero el encanto de Snow ha hecho efecto y cuando terminan de reírse a su costa, los dos hombres se relajan y bajan la guardia. Ya no son sus captores, son dos malditos fans de Snow, y como tales, la obedecen con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sintiendo incluso que la idea ha sido de ellos.

_No, no, no…_ se repite Regina, agarrada a los barrotes, viéndoles desaparecer. Estúpidos borregos sin código de honor.

No sólo las dejan a solas sino que encima cierran la puerta tras de sí para darles intimidad. Para esta mujer no existe la mala suerte, no existen los límites, ni las leyes. Dos frases y una sonrisa, ese ha sido el precio. Y ahí están, frente a frente, solas y Regina se siente más atrapada que nunca.

Lanza el primer bocado tratando de marcar el compás de la guerra que se avecina. "¿Qué pretendes, Snow?"

Chasquea la lengua. ¿Directas al grano? Perfecto. "Explicarte qué será de tu vida a partir de mañana"

"Oh, muchas gracias…" masculla sentándose con su aire más indiferente. "¿Y eso no podía esperar a mañana? Has interrumpido mi conversación con Emma por si no lo has advertido" sonríe a sabiendas de que el golpe no pasará desapercibido. Puede que, si encadena una serie de asaltos más, Snow claudique su tortura y se marche por donde ha venido.

El primer paso funciona. Snow no parece impasible ante su respuesta. Frunce el ceño y toma aire. "Esto es más importante" gruñe imperativa. "¿Sabes lo que te espera?"

"No sé… sorpréndeme"

"Serás prisionera en tu propia casa" paladea recuperando el buen humor y la sonrisa. "La comisaría no está habilitada para retenerte, ni se me ocurriría tampoco dejarte ahí… al alcance de cualquiera"

"Especifica…" murmura acercándose a la verja "¿Al alcance de Henry? ¿De Emma quizás?"

"No volverás allí" se limita a responder. Clava sus ojos en Regina tratando de desentrañar qué le hace tanta gracia. "Permanecerás bajo arresto domiciliario, siempre custodiada, sin poder salir, sin que nadie pueda entrar" enumera rozando el canturreo. La imagen toma forma en su mente con tanto realismo que casi puede tocarla. Sonríe como si la bañara el primer rayo de sol de la primavera.

"Qué bien… Gracias por el resumen, Snow" farfulla con una sonrisa irónica, esperando a ver dónde termina este nuevo sendero. Intentando por todos los medios que no le afecte. Sin conseguirlo apenas. Esa misma imagen que Snow está recreando se ha reconstruido en la cabeza de Regina, pero ella no sonríe. Al contrario. Le cuesta tragar y deja de agarrar los barrotes. "¿Vas a dejarme elegir a mis captores?" intenta bromear.

"No" responde tajante. "Pero si no estás satisfecha, siempre podemos trasladarte a la cárcel del condado, como una prisionera al uso" bromea.

"Oh, y sacarme de Storybrooke, sin memoria y vestida de naranja, ¿te encantaría, verdad?" chasquea le lengua. "Estar encerrada, con un montón de criminales, amnésica… Creo que no, gracias"

"Lástima" suspira Snow, juguetona. "En ese caso regresamos al arresto domiciliario. Eso incluye estar presa, sin poder, sin libertad, atrapada en tu propia maldición, y con una preciosa pulsera electrónica en tu tobillo"

"¿Y le pondrás otra también a Emma?" cuestiona intentando irritarla. Pero apenas le arranca una carcajada rabiosa.

"No hará falta. Nadie permitirá que te acerques a ella, no sin vigilancia, no más allá de los minutos reglamentarios estipulados. Y créeme, serán pocos. Yo me encargaré personalmente de ello. Ya has visto lo que significas para esta gente. Un monstruo al que vigilar, al que no dudan en dejar a solas si yo se lo pido. No eres nada. Nada importante, nada bueno"

Regina se contiene, contiene las lágrimas y los improperios. No quiere derrumbarse, aunque por dentro de sí todo sean ruinas. Siente que le falta el aire, que esa habitación se hace más pequeña por momentos, que su corazón late contra sus oídos. Saca un resquicio de voz y trata de enfrentarla. "¿Has venido para algo en particular o sólo para torturarme por diversión?"

"No, yo no soy como tú" espeta ante semejante ofensa. La pregunta de la prisionera solo la enfurece más.

Al mirar a esos ojos claros y furibundos, casi enajenados, Regina piensa para sí que Snow no es consciente de lo oscura que se está volviendo. De lo mucho que se parece a ella en sus peores tiempos. Cada vez más.

"Y precisamente, porque no soy como tú, mañana dictaré tu condena. Perpetua, por supuesto" recalca con un tono formal que esconde un trasfondo satisfecho. "Pero te concederé un deseo. Una forma de escapar a este destino infernal, a esa agonía de vida. Una pequeña consideración por haber salvado a Emma"

La piel de Regina se eriza, alarmada. Snow nunca haría algo así gratis, jamás consentiría que ella obtuviera un solo respiro porque sí. "¿Un deseo como qué…?"

"Como lo que tú quieras" responde benévola acercándose a ella. "Pero serás inteligente y solicitarás una forma de evitar esa pena. Una salida…"

Regina llena sus pulmones y abre los ojos ante lo que Snow le está ofreciendo. Una propuesta velada, cruel y nada generosa. "Pedir el exilio…" susurra para sí, con la boca seca.

Snow sonríe de lado, satisfecha. "Libre de todo…" añade adornando su respuesta. "Como ex alcaldesa, con tus cuentas bancarias, tu identidad, todo. Con o sin recuerdos, tú eliges. Simplemente una mujer en busca de nuevos aires"

Regina traga, sin voz. "¿Sin condena?"

"Sólo la de no poder volver"

Regina mira a un lado y a otro, pensativa, dudosa, frágil. Libre, sin penas, ni barrotes… traga sus lágrimas. Suena tan bien. Cuando vuelve a alzar los ojos hasta enfrentar los de Snow, esta nota el brillo esperanzado de su mirada. Ese toque de alivio. Y sabe que le gusta la idea. _Ya te tengo, Regina…_ sonríe Snow para sí.

* * *

James camina de un lado a otro, junto al coche de su esposa, haciendo tiempo como si se tratara de un perro sabueso nervioso. Henry y Emma no han querido esperarla. El escarabajo amarillo ha desaparecido calle abajo con rapidez, la misma que su hija y su nieto tenían por alejarse de Snow y los juzgados. Duda siquiera que se dirijan a casa hasta que no se haga tarde y sea inevitable.

Solo de pensarlo se cabrea y el ritmo de sus pasos, de aquí para allá, aumenta. Esta situación le enfurece, estar en medio le enfurece y que su mujer esté estropeándolo todo, definitivamente, le enfurece aún más. Ya ha pasado por esto. Joder, Snow ha pasado también por esto. ¡Y no terminó bien para ninguno de los dos!

Pasea los dedos por su pelo, pero antes de poder tirarse de él, desesperado, su mujer sale por la puerta del juzgado. Y no lo hace sola. Gold camina a su lado, hablando en susurros y cargando parte de su peso en el bastón. Fiscal y juez intercambian unas cuantas palabras antes de reparar en la presencia del sheriff. Sólo entonces se hace el silencio y ambos caminan hasta los vehículos con una actitud sobria y formal. James resopla. Como si no hubiera nada malo en que el fiscal y el juez de un mismo proceso intercambiaran impresiones y comentarios.

Esto… es… ¡el colmo! James, visto desde fuera, parece un dragón. Expulsa vapor por la nariz y su cara adquiere un matiz rojo.

Cuando llegan a su altura, Gold le saluda con un suave "sheriff", sosteniendo su sombrero. Pero James está demasiado enfadado como para responder. Así que no lo hace y simplemente espera a quedarse a solas con su mujer. Snow camina hasta la puerta de su coche, James la persigue pisoteando el suelo a su paso.

Su esposa se gira cabreada, y le enfrenta mosqueada. "¡¿Qué?!"

"¡¿Cómo que qué?!" contesta en su mismo tono de voz. "¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Nada" Suena tan tranquila e inocente mientras busca las llaves de su coche en el bolso. Pero James no la cree. "¿Por qué lo dices?

Tiene que estar tomándole el pelo. O eso, o simplemente su esposa de repente cree que es gilipollas. "¿Por ti y por Gold quizás?" cuestiona como si hablara con un niño pequeño. "Te lo dije antes, no puedes jugar con fuego. Y lo estás haciendo. ¿Desde cuando tú no respetas la ley? Sé que él jamás ha sido una persona de palabra, pero tú…" suelta del tirón inspirado por el enfado. "Se supone que somos los buenos, ¿desde cuándo nos juntamos con Rumpelstiltskin?" La pregunta es toda una acusación.

"Aquí es sólo Gold" replica con el morro torcido. "No tiene el poder del oscuro"

"¿Y eso cambia algo?" pregunta desesperado "¿Intentas justificarte acaso?"

"No, no lo hago. Ni tengo que hacerlo. Gold solo estaba aconsejándome. Es la primera vez que estoy al frente de un juicio en este mundo, por si no lo recuerdas"

"Yo podría haberte aconsejado" gruñe cruzándose de brazos.

Niega con la cabeza. "Ni tú ni yo conocemos la ley como él. Sin él, Regina se habría salido con la suya"

"Esa es su función como fiscal, encargarse de que eso no ocurra" espeta desesperado. "Pero si un juez supuestamente imparcial trabaja codo con codo con el fiscal, no es justicia, es manipulación"

"No, es una ayuda. Lo ha hecho antes y lo hará hoy"

James boquea, confundido "¿Antes? ¿A qué te refieres?"

Su esposa recula, se rasca la nariz y mete la llave en la cerradura. "A nada"

"Snow…" murmura con un gruñido amenazante. Ella no añade nada, pero se conocen mejor de lo que se puede conocer jamás a nadie. El aire de culpabilidad de su esposa se mezcla con sus recuerdos y ata cabos. "Fue el quien te hablo de la declaración completa, ¿verdad? Observé a todos. Incluido Gold. Él no se movió de su asiento, no se sorprendió, solo sonreía. Porque ya sabía qué ibas a hacer" recapitula subiendo el tono de voz progresivamente. "Por eso de golpe sacaste ese as contra Regina, ¡porque Gold te lo dijo!"

Snow, al sentirse atacada, se crece. "Él me ayudo a pararle los pies, sí, ¿y?"

"¿Y se puede saber que tiene preparado para mañana? ¿En qué estas metida?"

"En nada, el veredicto será cadena perpetua, bajo arresto domiciliario"

"¿Pero…?"

"Pero como agradecimiento por salvarle la vida a nuestra hija le concederé la oportunidad de pedir un favor a este tribunal"

James frunce el ceño. No entiende por dónde va, pero no le convence. "¿Un favor...?

"Sí, para conmutar su pena…"

"Tú nunca harías eso…" susurra para sí más que para ella. "¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo?" cuestiona intentando comprender por dónde va su estrategia. "A no ser que…" Snow no abre la boca, pero una idea toma forma en su cabeza. "…Que estés pensando en el exilio" El gesto de Snow se descompone, está en lo cierto. "¿Por eso querías alejarla esta noche de Emma? ¿Le has ofrecido a la novia de tu hija que abandone la ciudad para siempre? ¡No puede ser!" berrea cabreado.

"¡No la llames así!" responde Snow desquiciada.

"¿Entonces cómo?" pregunta retórico y burlón "¿Su principita azul, su amor verdadero?" Y con cada sobrenombre nuevo, Snow pone mayor cara de asco "Es una idea espantosa, no va a funcionar y si lo hace será aún peor. Vas a perder a Emma, no te lo perdonara jamás"

"¡Es por su bien!" exclama. "No entiendo cómo puedes no verlo, ¡cómo puedes estar en contra!"

La risa irónica de James precede a sus palabras. "¿Crees que a mí me gusta la idea de Regina como nuera?" pregunta desquiciado. "¿Crees acaso que ese era mi destino soñado para la niña de mis ojos? ¿Que se enamorada de la tirana y malvada reina?"

Toma aire, viendo un resquicio de esperanza. Una pequeña posibilidad de alcanzar la paz. "¿Entonces?"

"Entonces, nos guste o no, ha ocurrido" sentencia James. Las esperanzas de Snow se rompen y deslizan alcantarilla abajo. "No lo estropees aún más"

"No lo estoy estropeando, lo estoy arreglando. Esta estupidez se acaba aquí"

"Esta no eres tú, Snow" reclama lleno de agobio. "La mujer que conocí jamás se hubiera aliado con un ser despreciable como Gold, jamás habría tratado de evitar que el amor verdadero triunfara. Y desde luego nunca hubiera antepuesto sus intereses a la felicidad de nuestra hija" murmura desmoralizado y colérico.

"¡No es eso lo que estoy haciendo!" responde ofendida.

"¿Seguro?" interpela enfadado, sin esperar respuesta. Sólo da media vuelta, caminando airado hacia su coche "¡Cuando esto explote no quiero tener nada que ver!" grita sin tan siquiera girarse.

Eso es lo último que Snow ve de su marido antes de subirse a su propio coche y conducir hasta el apartamento. La espalda de James desapareciendo tras la puerta de su camioneta de un portazo.

_Continuará…_


	23. 19 de enero

**Ay, que queda solo un capítulo…. Permitidme unos disclamer en condiciones en honor a este penúltimo capítulo tan cercano al final! :')**

**Ya he visto que han aparecido catalanas, gallegas y andaluzas! ^^ (Parece el comienzo de un chiste…) Por cierto, soy increíblemente fan de esa andaluza que ha dejado de review justamente esa frase: "Aquí una andaluzaaaa" y ya! XD Muy grande! :P Y ya puestos… hay también murcianas, asturianas, cántabras, riojanas, navarras, aragonesas, extremeñas, o baleares? :) Venga, que hacemos pleno! *_* Y sí, somos un buen pellizco en Madrid, eh? (Y también en México, Argentina, Venezuela… :) ) Quizás deberíamos plantear lo de la quedada! ;P**

**Por cierto, gracias Gencastrom09 y "guest" por invitarme a ver Costa Rica, ¡OJALÁ pueda pronto! :) (Aunque lo voy a tener jodido para encontrar a Guest! ;P)**

**Me matan vuestras teorías y comentarios sobre Snow! XD Primero, una teoría que, si bien no estáis segura de ella (ya os digo yo que no) es muy grande: "Snow tiene celos de que Emma esté con Regina en lugar de ella" XD Bueno, no es tan locuelo, todos hemos visto las imágenes de una Snow enana babeando por la Regina más dulce! Pero no, no van por ahí los tiros. Es más esa obsesión que tiene de que todo el mundo tiene su lado bueno y bla bla bla, sí, pero los buenos con los buenos y los malos con los malos (algo que también se ve en la serie!). Y por tanto no quiere que una villana se junte con su bondadosa hija. Y si considera que Gold ya no es Rumpel, pero Regi sigue siendo Regi, es porque uno no ha tocado a Emma y la otra la ha tocado y encima por todos lados. Ahora bien, para disimular, de cara a la galería ella sostiene que Gold no es Rumpel porque no ha hecho nada mal., y Regi sigue siendo la bruja mala porque envenenó a Emma. Y así ella tan feliz con su conciencia. Pero coherencia ninguna. **

**Además, ella está convencida de lo que dice, de que Regina no ama a Emma, así que está empeñada en demostrarlo… **

**Lo que desde luego está muy logrado es lo hija puta que es, porque está despertando todos vuestros odios! XD Como a Dark Burpy, que termina sus reviews diciendo "…y Snow es una hija de puta. Fin del review" Gran símil ese de que la Snow parece Ana Botella contra el desfile gay! :P **

**Vuestras opciones para Snow van desde matarla, hasta empujarla fuera del pueblo sin memoria ni na, pasando por ponerle un consolador en la silla de juez para que le mejore el ánimo, golpearle la cabeza fuerte (una pedrada por ejemplo) para que recupere la cordura o que James la deje por cabrona y se vaya con cualquier otro u otra! Grandes planes todos ellos para la valiente zorrasca, como la llama Chispa! :P **

**Y si la pobre Emma no se va c****** leches de la casa de sus padres es, únicamente, por Henry. Ella está acostumbrada a marcharse y con menos cosas a cuestas. Pero no es tan fácil cuando hay un niño en juego… :( **

**Pequeño inciso, FPhoenix, cuando algún OQ o CS te diga que SQ nunca ocurrirá porque Regina es la abuela (que encima es abuelastra, no hay consanguineidad!) de Emma, recordarle que Hook se trincó a la abuela del hijo de Emma, no sé qué es peor! ¬¬ Y por último, ya tenemos tema para el video de la Llama Troll! ^^ Espero que os guste tanto como a mí, ya averiguaréis de qué va! :P (aunque puede tardar un pelín en llegar)**

**Bueno, dicho todo esto, que seguro que me odiáis después de toooooooooooooodo este texto, solo decir que me da mucha pena pensar que ya se acaba… Y del final… qué decir del final! Mejor me lo reservo para el disclamer final de mañana. Y ya han empezado a llegar las propuestas de terceras partes… :P A no ser que se me vaya muuuuuucho la pinza (cosa que dudo por ahora…) esta historia se quedará en un binomio y no en una trilogía! Pero quien sabe… quizás algún capítulo especial… o varios… quién sabe! :O **

**Ahora ya sí, lo juro, me callo, mil gracias a todas y ojalá pudiera responder todos los reviews! Pero que sepáis que los leo todos y me volvéis loca de contento! :) Ahora sí que sí, me callo, espero que os guste, comentádmelo, y a leer! ^^ **

* * *

**20 de enero**

Suena la alarma del despertador. Menos de dos segundos. Lo que Emma tarda en sacar su mano de las sábanas y alcanzarlo. No le fallan los reflejos ni las formas. Y no lo hacen porque está despierta, desde hace horas. Sin importar que sean las siete de la mañana.

No ha dormido precisamente bien, si es que a cabezadas tensas y de apenas 30 minutos de duración se le puede considerar dormir…

Lo ha intentado por todos los medios. Tratando de dejar la mente en blanco, calmando su respiración, contando ovejitas. Nada. No sirve nada. El único somnífero efectivo está encerrado, vigilado y a la espera de un veredicto en la prisión de los juzgados.

Pero no es sólo la costumbre de dormir al lado de Regina. Es ser consciente de que en dos horas el juicio empieza y no ha logrado descifrar lo que pretende su madre. Es también saber dónde se ha visto obligada Regina a pasar la noche. Que no ha podido estar con ella en un momento tan importante, tan difícil.

No le importa la locura de su madre contra Regina. Con esto ha llevado su enajenación a un nivel superior, a un punto inexcusable y de no retorno.

Cómo va a dormir así…

No aguanta más. Mira el despertador. Le prometió a Henry que le despertaría a las siete y cuarto. Quedan diez minutos para que sea la hora. Pero seguro que su hijo lo comprenderá, decide escurriéndose de su cama sigilosa y acelerada.

* * *

Henry, boca abierta y babeando, se despierta de golpe, sin respiración, asustado. Nota contra su boca una mano que le impide gritar y respirar. Es apenas un segundo. Pero el sobresalto se refleja en su cara blanca, despeinada y despavorida.

Frente a él, con cara de culpabilidad y en pijama, discierne la imagen de su madre. La mira enfurruñado, con una mirada recriminadora que le grita entre líneas y sin voz: "_¡Mamá!_"

Emma encoje los hombros, sabiéndose culpable. Sus ojos susurran también en silencio. "_Perdón… Es la hora_"

"_¿Y no había otra forma de despertarme?_" inquieren los ojos de su hijo.

"_No quería que hicieras un solo ruido… perdón_"

Henry reduce levemente su gesto mohíno y asiente con la cabeza. "¿Qué hora es?" pregunta muy bajito, usando por primera vez su voz.

"Las siete y cinco… ¿nos ponemos en marcha?"

Su hijo se limita a asentir con firmeza. Se retira las legañas de la cara y sale de la cama sin ninguna pizca de su modorra habitual. La ocasión lo merece. Mamá les está esperando.

Junto a su cama, Emma sonríe encantada y regresa a su cuarto a toda velocidad.

En el apartamento no se oye un solo ruido, ni un roce ni una respiración. Pero a las siete y media, dos sombras silenciosas salen por la puerta dirección los juzgados.

* * *

A pesar de su enorme entrega, sigue siendo la hora que es. Emma va concentrada en la solitaria carretera buscando el más mínimo detalle que la mantenga atenta y con los ojos abiertos. Henry cabecea en el asiento del copiloto mientras las farolas de la carretera le deslumbran de vez en cuando. Apenas intercambian palabras en ese sopor compartido, aunque ambos, debajo de ese sueño, guarden unos nervios crispados e inquietos.

El motor del coche se detiene y Henry entreabre los ojos. Están frente a los juzgados, en la misma puerta. _Ya estamos aquí, mamá…_

Las primeras palabras de todo el viaje corren a cuenta de Emma, que carraspea antes de decir nada.

"Es posible que no nos lo pongan fácil. Deja que hable yo, ¿estamos de acuerdo?"

Henry hace el gesto de cerrar su boca con cremallera y aprieta los labios. "Hecho"

"Así me gusta…" bromea Emma revolviendo su pelo. "Vamos a darle los buenos días a tu madre" exclama haciéndose con las llaves y abriendo la puerta del escarabajo. El frío invernal de la noche les golpea en la cara y los dos aprietan el paso hasta el deshabitado edificio. La puerta aún no está abierta, queda más de media hora para que se permita el acceso al público. Pero Emma no está para ese tipo de ridículas ceremonias. Guarda las llaves del coche y al mismo tiempo saca de su chaqueta las del edificio. Snow no las echará en falta cuando llegue, la puerta ya estará abierta, se dice para sí, justificándose.

El elegante vestíbulo permanece totalmente a oscuras y Emma y Henry caminan por él despacio, midiendo cada paso que dan dentro de esa penumbra. Sólo cuando alcanzan el ala oeste, la misma que lleva a las celdas, se permiten el lujo de encender las luces del pasillo, mucho menos escandalosas que las de todo el enorme complejo.

Cuando alcanzan la esquina de los calabozos, reducen su velocidad y Emma mira la hora en su muñeca. Son más de las ocho. Queda ver qué tal reaccionan los malditos centinelas. Suspira, intercambia una mirada de apoyo con su hijo y se adentran por el pasillo. Alcanza a ver la puerta tras la que retienen a Regina y, si no se equivoca, uno de los guardas descansa fuera, sentado en una silla y con la cabeza cómodamente reclinada contra la pared. Una postura perfecta para dormir y roncar tal y como lo está haciendo. _Qué gran seguridad, trasmite confianza por todos los poros de su uniforme_, masculla Emma para sí, ofendida.

Al acercarse a ellos, dirige su bota contra la pata de la silla. El puntapié retumba por toda la madera y sacude al guardia. El hombre se atraganta con el susto y con su propio ronquido y se despierta con un pequeño grito.

"¿Por qué te gusta matar a la gente de un susto?" cuestiona Henry cruzándose de brazos y su madre aguanta la risa, murmurado entre labios un bromista _Exagerado…_ Pero es cierto que, esta vez, sí ha disfrutado despertando a este paquidermo tan vago.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ha pasado?" trastabilla fuera de lugar y les mira como si se hubieran materializado frente a él de la nada.

"Venimos a ver a Regina"

El guardia mueve su mandíbula y la boca pastosa hace ruidos. "¿Qué?" repite porque no es capaz de formular otra pregunta, porque no entiende nada, porque estas dos apariciones le están solicitando algo que no termina de tener sentido.

"La prisionera" responde Emma escueta y sin paciencia. "Venimos a verla" añade sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta y apretando para abrirla.

"No, no, no es posib…" farfulla a toda velocidad poniéndose en pie tan rápido como le permite el sueño.

"No puedes retenernos, tenemos derecho a verla" dictamina y advierte el pomo ceder. Empieza a empujar la puerta y el guardia lo intenta una vez más.

"Pero no…"

"Me da igual lo que haya dicho mi madre" zanja Emma. "En este mundo no estamos en una monarquía dictatorial sino en un país democrático y el sheriff es la ley, no Blancanieves"

El guardia asiente y se da por vencido, se hace a un lado y les deja pasar. La salvadora se abre paso seguida muy de cerca por su hijo. Y al entrar les recibe nadie. Nada. La celda está vacía y no hay nadie en el camastro. Emma se gira confundida y desde la puerta el guarda la mira encogido de hombros.

"Es lo que intentaba explicar" murmura bostezando y sentándose de nuevo en su silla. "La alcaldesa llamo a las siete y media para solicitar que se despertara a la prisionera, se la acompañara al aseo para prepararse y la trasladásemos a las dependencias de la sala judicial" Emma le observa estupefacta y el hombre se cruza de brazos, dispuesto a retomar su sueño. "Ya sabe, dependencias judiciales…" repite al ver que no mueven un solo músculo. "¿Lo que se consideraría también la sala de descanso?" insiste empezando a preocuparse por ellos.

"Sí, sí… sé lo que son las dependencias judiciales" farfulla Emma rascándose la frente y tratando de serenarse. Esto no es lo que esperaba. Han reventado su gran plan. Suspira y mira a Henry. "Nos escuchó salir…" suspira resignada.

"Desde luego…" responde igual de fastidiado.

"Si le hubiera dado somníferos de nuevo…" gruñe más para el cuello de su camisa que para nadie en concreto.

"¿Cómo dices?"

Emma traga hondo. No está sola. Y su reflexión no ha sido en voz baja precisamente. "Nada, nada, cosas mías" trata de disimular y reír, pero la ceja alzada de su hijo le advierte de que tendrá que dar explicaciones. Por mucho que trate de cambiar de tema. "Venga, vamos a buscar a Regina" añade dando media vuelta y echando a andar.

"¡Mamá!"

* * *

Las dependencias judiciales de la sala son dos pequeños cuartos idénticos y anexos a la sala judicial por un pasillo con acceso directo al estrado. Regina conoció una de ellas el día anterior, durante los cinco minutos que tardó en salir para enfrentar su juicio. Pero hoy lleva ya más de 20 ahí encerrada, sola, y se ha aprendido cada detalle de la habitación al dedillo. Y hace más de quince minutos que ha dejado de entender qué hace ahí. Cree que son las ocho y media. Más o menos. Y no concibe por qué está ahí. Tan pronto y sin nadie con ella.

La única certeza que mantiene es que tanto la puerta que abre hacia el estrado como la que acaba de atravesar están firmemente custodiadas por dos hombres cada una. Repiquetea el pie contra el suelo. ¿De verdad creen que se va a escapar? ¿O es una estupidez ingeniada por Snow para hacer gala de su poderío? Tamborilea su mano sobre la mesa. No va a preguntar nada, no va a molestar a los hombres de fuera. No quiere darles el gusto. Ni a ellos ni a ella. Pero esto es una tortura. No tiene percepción del tiempo y aun así está segura de que los minutos pasan lentos y pesarosos. Sin relojes ni compañía sólo puede conjeturar cuánto queda para su juicio y destrozar su mente sin dejar de pensar, de cavilar una y otra vez sobre lo mismo… Por si no fuera suficiente esa noche infernal, encima tiene que…

Deja de divagar.

La puerta trasera se entreabre.

La misma que ha atravesado ella. Y Regina abre los ojos hacia ella esperándose al mismo tiempo lo mejor y lo peor. Imaginando tanto que entran las sonrisas de Henry y Emma como que hace acto de presencia Snow. Se sacude con un escalofrío y la puerta da el último estirón para abrirse del todo.

Es Archie. Su abogado Archie. Por supuesto. La posibilidad más lógica, la única que no se había planteado. Coge aire con alivio y decepción al mismo tiempo.

"Ey, ¿qué tal?" murmura con media sonrisa mesurada.

"Ey" responde el psicólogo con bastante más ánimo. "No me esperabas a mí, ¿verdad?" pregunta con una sonrisa comprensiva y sincera.

Archie y su empatía psicológica. "Claro que sí, yo…" murmura Regina gesticulando más de la cuenta. La sonrisa de Archie se ensancha, la ha pillado. Suspira. "No, realmente no, perdona"

"No hay nada que perdonar" sonríe y toma asiento al otro de la mesa. "Y creo que hay algo que debes saber. Esos hombres uniformados que me han acompañado hasta aquí me han pedido… bueno, ordenado, más bien, que no te cuente que Emma y Henry llevan desde las 8 de la mañana intentando verte. Y como me lo han prohibido, no te diré nada"

Regina toma aire con un pestañeo largo y una tímida pero luminosa sonrisa. Esa información secreta y maravillosa es un bálsamo para su alma. Les presiente, contaba con que estarían hoy allí, pero necesitaba eso, precisamente eso. Ese soplo de aire fresco, esa pequeña confidencia que, quizás, ese hombre no sepa cuánto significa para ella. Pero es muchísimo.

Aprieta los labios, pero acaba enseñando su blanca sonrisa a lo grande. "Gracias, Archie"

"Dos agradecimientos en menos de 24 horas, no sé cómo tomármelo" bromea el hombrecito concediéndole un poco de cancha. "Y no tienes que dármelas. Aquí cada día hay más gilipolleces…" masculla con un carácter que rompe con sorpresa contra Regina. La morena eleva ambas cejas al cielo, gratamente sorprendida.

"Yo no lo hubiera podido expresar mejor" ratifica reclinándose sobre la mesa.

Archie se toma la libertad de agarrar su mano y apretarla. Regina, para su sorpresa, le devuelve el apretón. "¿Preparada para la guinda final de este circo?"

Traga hondo. ¿Está preparada para lo que va a ocurrir…? ¿Para lo que tiene que hacer? "Supongo…"

_Continuará..._


	24. 19 de enero (II)

**Los disclamers al final! :)**

* * *

**19 de enero (II)**

Las nueve menos cinco. Todo el juzgado se ha visto invadido por miles de ciudadanos ansiosos de conocer el desenlace, y el ruido del ajetreo llega a cada rincón del edificio. Incluso a ese recóndito pasillo tras el estrado que comunica con las dependencias de la sala principal. Y ese zumbido de personas y jaleo está crispando los nervios de Emma.

Aún no han podido ver a Regina y fuera parece que la gente esté alegremente cogiendo asiento para una función de teatro. Y eso le pone enferma. Snow se ha tomado muchas molestias para tenerlos a los tres separados y su estrategia no sólo está destrozando la paciencia de Emma sino también sus alarmas. Detesta no estar junto a Regina, no poder apoyarla y, más aún, que todo esto sea debido a la santa voluntad de su madre. Teme que el plan de Snow contemple Intenciones más oscuras y más complejas que la simple diversión de mantenerlas alejadas.

Y por eso no lo soporta más.

Henry y ella se han escabullido hasta la sala principal del juicio y, desde ahí, han pasado hasta las puertas que conducen a las salas de espera. Tras la primera entrada no encontraron nada. Tras la segunda supieron instantáneamente que esa era la correcta. Un par de agentes les miraron con cara de pocos amigos y no hicieron falta palabras para alcanzar un trato. Los dos hombres se quedaron junto a la puerta de la sala, sin importunarles con nada. Y ellos a cambio permanecieron ahí, cerca de la puerta que da al estrado, sin dar guerra ni hacer un solo ruido. Únicamente esperando a que llegara el momento de que la prisionera, y probablemente también su abogado, salieran de ahí.

Pero ya llevan un buen rato esperando, fuera las cosas se precipitan y Emma cada vez ve el momento de encontrarse a Regina más lejos y más breve. Se lame los labios, cierra los ojos saturada y al abrirlos se mueve dispuesta a irrumpir en ese cuarto, esquivando a ambos guardias. Pero otra puerta distinta pone freno a sus intenciones.

Henry y ella giran la cabeza con un resorte al escuchar abrirse la puerta más alejada. La figura de Snow embutida en la toga se dibuja bajo el marco de la otra entrada y ambos se enderezan ante la inesperada llegada.

"¿Qué hacéis aquí?" Esa pregunta, directa y enfadada, son sus primeras palabras "¿Qué hacen aquí?" repite dirigiéndose a los dos guardias. Ambos hombretones se amedrentan ante la regañina en forma de pregunta y guardan silencio con rostros culpables. Snow camina hacia ellos, y Emma y Henry también recorren los metros que les separan de los guardias.

"Buenos días a ti también" sonríe Emma sin ganas y sale en defensa de los guardias. "Deja de regañarles, no les hemos dejado opción"

"Hola Henry" murmura Snow con su voz más delicada. "Emma" añade mucho menos agradable. "Esto quebranta las normas. Tenéis que salir ya de aquí"

Henry pone pucheros, Emma opta por algo más eficaz. "No"

"¿Tengo que llamar a seguridad?" interpela cruzándose de brazos.

"Te lo explicaré de forma sencilla, para zanjar ya esta conversación. Llevamos más de una hora tratando de verla. Y no nos iremos sin hacerlo"

Snow suelta su sonrisa irónica más impertinente. "Esto no funciona así"

"O nos dejas hablar con ella ahora, o lo haré luego, en cuanto dé comienzo el juicio" masculla con una exagerada pronunciación. "Frente a toda la ciudad"

Un golpe bajo. Snow recula ofendida con la sola idea de ese espectáculo. Decide ceder. Pero no porque le espante esa posibilidad. Cede porque, igualmente, ya ha ganado. Porque Emma cree que están peleando como iguales, mientras que Snow ya conoce el destino que le depara a Regina. La ignorancia de su hija le produce hasta lástima.

"Está bien. Tienes un minuto" dictamina autoritaria observando fijamente a los dos guardias. "Después conduzcan a la prisionera al estrado, ¿entendido?"

Asienten fervientemente y Snow se da por satisfecha, desapareciendo por donde ha venido. Sin más despedidas que su espalda estirada y tensa. Cuando cierra su puerta, uno de los guardas golpea con los nudillos la madera que comunica con la sala. El estómago de Emma se contrae y dentro se escucha el ruido de sillas al moverse y ser arrastradas. Ya salen.

Archie abre la puerta y cede el paso a Regina, como todo un caballero. La prisionera atraviesa la puerta dando por sentada la presencia de los dos amabilísimos guardias que apenas le dirigen la palabra. Pero ahí, en el pequeño pasillo no están sólo esos dos hombres. Junto a ellos, esperando frente a la puerta, se encuentran las caritas ansiosas y sonrientes de Henry y Emma.

"¡Mamá!" exclama el pequeño tomando la delantera y abalanzándose sobre ella.

"Hola" murmura Regina arrullándole. Se abraza a él, deja un beso en su pelo, eleva los ojos hasta perderse en los de Emma. "¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Cómo habéis burlado a tu madre?"

"Lo primero es lo primero…" responde Emma con una felicidad que borra y arrastra lejos todos los minutos de espera. Camina hasta ella y, esquivando el cuerpecito de Henry se pone de puntillas hasta besarla sin prisas. "Buenos días" añade contra sus labios.

"Buenos días…" repite con una cándida sonrisa. El efecto Swan. De repente es como si no hubiera pasado toda la noche en esa diminuta celda. Como si no llevara horas despierta, llena de ansiedad. Como si no estuviera a punto de salir al Coliseo a enfrentarse con un león a pecho descubierto. Como si no tuviera que enfrentar la decisión más dolorosa que ha tomado nunca en apenas unos minutos. Emma sonríe, la besa, y todo está olvidado. Ha echado de menos incluso su voz.

"Hemos chantajeado a Snow, a cambio de no dar este espectáculo fuera" murmura entrecomillando espectáculo con los dedos. Regina se ríe suavemente al imaginar esa dura negociación. Emma se anima, derretida y henchida de orgullo por esas pequeñas carcajadas. Pero los ojos marrones dejan coletear una nube de preocupación, de agobio, que, incluso tras su risa, se deja entrever. Una sombra de vacilación que le hace recelar. "¿Está todo bien, cariño?"

Regina se gira hacia ella, con seguridad y tratando de aguantarle la mirada. No va a ceder ante Emma, no puede permitirse levantar sospechas. "Claro que sí" sonríe con tanto convencimiento como logra trasmitir. "Son sólo los nervios…" añade estrechando con más ahínco a Henry contra su cuerpo.

"Tranquila, todo irá bien…" musita Emma, distraída por las alarmas de su sexto sentido. Su súper poder está zumbando, bajito pero preocupado. "¿Seguro que sólo es eso?" insiste mirando también de soslayo a Archie. Si Regina esconde algo, su amigo lo desconoce por completo, su cara lo deja claro. Pero la prisionera es otra historia. Agacha la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente para recobrar fuerzas antes de enfrentarla. Pero no pasa desapercibido para Emma e intenta probar otro camino. "¿Qué tal anoche con mi madre? ¿Te buscó mucho las cosquillas?"

"No más de lo habitual" trata de bromear.

Emma incluso sonríe de lado, pero las alarmas no se apagan. "¿Qué quería?"

"Nada" susurra quitándole hierro al asunto con la mano "Pretendía tantearme, indagar sobre nosotras… No creo que escuchara nada de su agrado"

Emma está casi casi segura de que miente. Casi. Pero le deben quedar unos pocos segundos y no quiere pasarlos interrogándola. Puede esperar hasta después del juicio. Así que coloca la más dulce de sus sonrisas y acaricia su mejilla. "Esa es mi chica…"

Los ojos marrones se descuelgan de los suyos, no le sostiene la mirada aunque le devuelva la sonrisa. "¿Ya es la hora?" suspira Regina mirando hacia la puerta.

"Sí, prácticamente" gruñe Henry abrazándose con más fuerza a ella.

"Estaremos en primera fila, ¿de acuerdo?" añade Emma sosteniendo su barbilla y dejando caer un beso suave y atento sobre sus labios. Regina cierra los ojos y lo recibe hambrienta. Pero le sabe a poco y le deja un sabor agrio y triste. Aunque su sonrisa no de señales de ello.

Cubre la mano de Emma con la de suya y la acaricia. "De acuerdo"

Emma sonríe satisfecha y sostiene los hombros de Henry para apartarle lentamente de su madre. "Vamos, chico… Archie, cuídanosla" pide con una sonrisita tan tierna que el psicólogo sonríe con ella. Se dirige una última vez hacia los ojos marrones y junta su frente con la de Regina. "Te amo…"

La prisionera sonríe, llena sus pulmones con una bocanada enorme y le roba otro beso nostálgico y breve. "Anda, correr"

"Hasta ahora"

"Hasta ahora…" musita Regina viéndoles marcharse. Fuera se hace el silencio que precede a la tormenta y ella cierra los ojos. De fondo reverbera la voz del alguacil. Preside la Jueza Snow. Ese es su pie, el principio del fin, su hora. Su respiración se acelera, su corazón empieza a latir contra sus oídos y su piel se vuelve fuego y electricidad. Uno de los guardas se acerca hasta la puerta, abriéndola, pero Regina no se mueve. Está paralizada, inmóvil, con la mirada perdida.

El segundo de los guardas se acerca a ella, agarra su brazo para sacarla, pero Archie se interpone.

"No hará falta" interviene apartando la mano del agente. "¿Verdad, Regina?" pregunta con delicadeza, tratando de traerla de vuelta. La prisionera pestañea un par de veces, intenta regresar en sí.

"No… no hará falta" responde con la boca seca. Mira a sus pies y, sin pronunciar palabra, les ordena andar. Da el primer paso dudosa, y el segundo con algo más de seguridad. Antes de darse cuenta está caminando, a punto de atravesar la puerta que lleva al estrado y un sudor frío se precipita por su columna vertebral.

Atraviesa el marco y sale a la luz. La abarrotada sala resulta más pequeña, más angustiosa, más hostil que el día anterior. Ni siquiera ve nada, a nadie, sólo formas, la luz cegadora de la mañana, la silueta de la multitud. Nada de caras definidas, sólo miradas. Le falta el aliento, se le nubla la vista. Camina hacia el banquillo de la acusación por inercia y siente que lo hace hacia el matadero. Anda cabizbaja. Pero la reclaman. Dos ojos perennes, firmes, que gritan su nombre con un color claro e intolerablemente poderoso.

Obedece a su sexto sentido, busca esa mirada. Y ahí está, en primera fila. Emma. Como ha prometido.

Se pierde en sus ojos. También incluso en los de su hijo, a la vera de la salvadora. Y al observar sus rostros lo entiende. Es por ellos. Todo es por ellos. Eso no aplaca el miedo. Pero le da un sentido. Y le devuelve parte de su compostura. Toma aire, con fuerza, está preparada para lo que se viene encima.

La sala entera observa a la prisionera tomar asiento y a Snow golpear con su martillo para hacer el silencio. Y lo logra en menos de dos segundos. El público entero se calla, solemne, corroído por la morbosa curiosidad.

"Buenos días. Como ya sabéis, nos encontramos aquí para dictar sentencia" Snow, sobre el estrado mira a todos los allí presentes. Ha llegado el día y casi le cuesta aceptarlo. Pero ha llegado, está ahí. Ella, todos, Regina. Y al fin se hará justicia. "No pretendo alargar esto más de lo necesario así que procedamos" solicita con su mejor versión de juez neutral y controlada. Aunque sólo haga unas horas que estalló como una perturbada en ese mismo estrado. Pero esa es una de sus muchas facultades. Fingir calma a pesar de la tempestad. Y más cuando tiene ese remolino de felicidad instalado en sus tripas. Hoy va a ser un gran día. "En el caso de Storybrooke contra Regina Mills, ratificamos su culpabilidad, como ya declaró la acusada" anuncia aclarando su voz y preparándose para su parte favorita. "Por tanto se condena a la acusada a cadena perpetua, la cual será aplicada bajo arresto domiciliario"

Emma se queda blanca, su alrededor estalla en un clamor acelerado y nervioso. Pero ella no escucha nada. Cadena perpetua. Su madre la ha condenado a toda una vida de prisionera. Encerrada en una casa convertida en cárcel. ¿En qué se diferencia eso a su propia maldición en la sala infernal? Los meses de llamas se cambian por toda una eternidad recluida. ¿Qué es peor? Eso no es justicia. No puede considerarse justica. Eso es venganza. Es una condena con una sola intención: mantenerlas tan alejadas como pueda controlar.

Esto es un circo romano y el pueblo ha obtenido lo que había venido a ver. Y Emma odia a cada uno de los habitantes de esta injusta y maldita ciudad. Aunque no todos han estallado de felicidad. Y no se trata solamente de Henry, que aprieta su mano alarmado. Ni siquiera de Archie que la busca con la mirada espantado con el veredicto. No, es algo más, alguien más. Se ha corrido la voz por el pueblo. El rumor de que quizás sí fue un beso de amor verdadero lo que despertó a la salvadora y rompió su maldición. No la magia negra. Y quizás sea por su inclinación a los finales felices, o porque despertaron de ese engaño. Pero sea cual fuere el motivo, no todo el pueblo está contento.

Y aunque Emma no pueda escucharlo, Snow si lo hace. Esperaba que prorrumpieran en aplausos, pero no lo han hecho. Al contrario, muchos murmuran, comentan y niegan con la cabeza y ella se remueve en su asiento disconforme, preocupada. Aunque aún guarde su as en la manga.

"Silencio" pide una primera vez, sin demasiado acierto. "¡Silencio!" exige una segunda ayudándose del estruendo del martillo. La sala enmudece lentamente y Snow recupera la atención de una audiencia menos simpatizante de lo que hubiera deseado.

"A pesar de la justa condena, este tribunal desea añadir una algo" Se dirige a los presentes con una humildad y una modestia que revuelve el estómago de Emma. Todo rencor y la rabia que su madre ha despertado en ella en estos últimos días está cogiendo forma. Y sin lugar a dudas se trata de la silueta del odio. Su compañera de piso evolucionó hasta convertirse en su madre y, ahora, camina a pasos agigantados hacia el título de rival, de enemiga. "En vista de que, a pesar de atentar contra la Salvadora, la acusada se arrepintió y revirtió su maldición, este tribunal ha decidido concederle una voluntad a la prisionera" pronuncia con una gentil sonrisa.

Contempla encantada cómo los presentes suspiran y se relajan, agradecidos con ese pequeño toque de bondad, mucho más acorde con la líder que ellos recordaban. Pero no todos están tan satisfechos. Henry mira a su madre e incluso a su abuelo tratando de hallar alguna explicación que el desconozca. Pero James mira al suelo, con aire culpable, y tanto Emma como él lo notan. Pero la salvadora va más allá.

El abogado de Regina parece tan descolocado como ellos. No sabe qué se trae Snow entre manos y esa decisión le ha sorprendido tanto como a ellos. Pero no a Regina. No ha perdido la compostura en ningún momento ni se ha girado extrañada, fuera de lugar. Y por si fuera poco, Snow trata de disimular, pero Gold sonríe con todos los dientes y con una mezquindad que no deja lugar a dudas de lo satisfecho que está.

Este magnánimo acto de su madre no es improvisado.

Tiembla. Teme sus consecuencias. Snow nunca ofrecería algo así sin garantías. Y mucho se teme que no será nada bueno. Regina, ¿qué has hecho?, suplica para sí. ¿Fue eso lo que ocurrió anoche? ¿Qué te ha ofrecido mi madre…?, se pregunta una y otra vez, tragando hondo, dejándose llevar por el pánico. Se le seca la boca, vuelve a girarse hacia James, y su padre finalmente le devuelve la mirada. ¿Qué ocurre…?, inquieren los ojos de la salvadora. Su padre no dice nada, pero traga con remordimientos. Y un momento de lucidez prende en su cabeza. El exilio.

Frente a ellos, Snow, henchida, se dispone a dar el golpe de gracia contenta tras advertir que recupera la simpatía de la sala tan rápido como la perdió. "Así que en agradecimiento por su intervención, se le concederá un deseo" musita inclinando su cabeza hacia ella. "Regina Mills, por favor, póngase en pie" pide solícita. La alcaldesa con una suavidad de roza lo débil empuja su silla, se aparta de la mesa y se levanta "¿Entiende su condena y la voluntad de este tribunal?"

Lame sus labios antes de contestar con brevedad. "Sí"

El cuerpo de Snow vibra de emoción anticipada. Le cuesta manejar su voz y no hablar unas octavas por encima como una colegiala emocionada. Se siente como el genio de la lámpara, dispuesta a conceder un deseo que le gustará más a ella que a esta Aladina. "En ese caso, ¿qué es lo que quieres?"

"Tengo una duda…" musita Regina "¿Puede ser lo que yo desee? ¿Aunque contravenga la condena? ¿Aunque no guste al pueblo de Storybrooke?" Y lo pregunta con tanto tacto, tanto cuidado, que Snow tiene ganas de aplaudir. Aún tendrá que agradecerle a Regina ese esfuerzo extra por disimular y darle aún más realismo.

"Por supuesto" contesta. Se la está imaginando. Vestida con su trajecito de alcaldesa, montada en su coche abarrotado de maletas, atravesando la línea roja. Dios, que estampa tan perfecta. "Ese es el fin de esta voluntad, sea cual sea se cumplirá tu deseo"

"En ese caso deseo…" suspira bajando la vista al suelo una vez más. El resto de la sala acude sencillamente al momento en que Regina solicitará algo al tribunal. Sólo Snow, Gold, James y Emma son conscientes de la trascendencia de este momento. De lo que significa.

La juez sonríe y Emma salta desesperada, agarrándose a la barandilla que le separa de Regina. "¡No tienes por qué hacerlo!" suplica angustiada. No puede irse. No. Si lo hace, se irá con ella. Lo jura. Lo hará.

Su madre golpea con el martillo, Regina se gira hacia Emma, apenas un instante. Pero se vuelve de nuevo, hacia Snow. Abre la boca, eleva los ojos y la salvadora deja de respirar. "…Deseo que, a pesar del arresto domiciliario, Emma Swan y Henry Mills tengan total acceso y libertad para entrar y salir de mi mansión" El silencio más absoluto que Storybrooke jamás ha presenciado. Excepto porque Regina añade, con una gran sonrisa. "¡Gracias señoría!"

James abre los ojos. Gold bufa iracundo y propina una patada a la mesa. Emma siente su corazón al borde de estallar. Ha vuelto a enamorarse de esa indescriptible mujer. Es tan feliz y está tan aliviada que podría desmayarse.

Pero no lo hace.

Porque Regina se gira hacia ellos dos desde el banquillo. Y lo hace con la sonrisa más bella que nunca ha proferido. Ahora la ex reina malvada ya está segura, los buenos siempre se salen con la suya.

Y al verla ahí, sonriendo y vencedora, Emma está segura de que ya puede desmayarse tranquila.

Pero tampoco esta vez lo hace.

Porque su madre se ha puesto en pie. Tan roja que parece dinamita a punto de explotar.

"¡HIJA DE LA GRAN PUTA!"

_Fin._

* * *

**Y... se acabó!**

**Bueno, que empiecen a llover los gritos! XD Pero como dije, iba a seguir la linea del anterior, incluido en el final! :P Espero que, a pesar del abrupto final, abierto y feliz, os haya encantado tanto como a mi escribirlo! ^^ Mil gracias a todos, de verdad, por acompañarme tan bestialmente en esta historia! ^^ No puedo mencionaros uno a uno porque me tiraría todo el día y serían los disclamers más largos de mundo, peeero vosotros sabéis quien sois! :) Desde Costa Rica hasta Cádiz, pasando por decenas de países y ciudades entre medias! Ha sido, simplemente, increíble! :) (Y hemos hecho pleno entre las comunidades autónomas! ^^)**

**Cuando comencé a subir esta historia no tenía claro si tendría tanto tirón como la anterior, si os sorprendería u os gustaría si quiera, y, mucho menos, si conseguiríamos una revolución en visitas y reviews como su predecesor. Pero habéis batido todas las ideas que tenía en mi cabeza una vez más. Hemos estado actualizando prácticamente todos los días sin descanso y habéis estado siempre al pie del cañón. Sois la leche!**

**Gracias también, por supuesto, a mi correctora favorita, Minikiwi, que se pega un trabajo tras el fanfic como nadie se puede imaginar. Y a Irene, mi creativa y publicista oficial (este cargo lo comparte con la llama troll :P), por esos increíbles carteles y vídeos que prepara! **

**Como ya os comenté... no habrá trilogía! Casi casi seguro al menos. No os digo yo que, dado como es mi cabeza, no se me ocurra una idea dentro de un año o yo que sé y lo escriba. Pero por ahora, a corto y medio plazo, ya os digo que no habrá una tercera parte en sí. Peeeeeeeero... mi cabeza no se está quieta y había pensado que como la llama Troll hará un vídeo animado dentro de poco, podría preparar unos capítulos especiales con una idea que me ronda la cabeza.**

**Serían unos 4/5 capítulos extra, publicados en esta mis historia, sobre qué ocurrió tras el juicio y, esta vez, juro que será sin un final tan abierto! XD Si os gusta la idea, que os parece esto... Si llegamos a los 980 reviews, además del vídeo de la Llama Troll, me pongo a ello! :)**

**¿Qué os parece? **

**Si os ha gustado la historia, si tenéis ganas de saber como continúa y si os gusta la idea de esos capis extras, comenzar a comentar como locos! ^^ Quiero saber todas las opiniones de las Swanqueen Manzaneras! :) (Sí, me he inventado ese apodo)**

**Y yo creo que poco más me queda por decir, sólo daros las gracias por todo el apoyo que me dais y me daréis y que pronto nos leemos de nuevo, o por aquí o con cualquier otra nueva historia!**

**Y para los que no sepáis qué leer, os puedo decir que, por ahora, también tenéis el FF de "Tú, Yo, Nunca Jamás", terminadito y deseoso de que os lo leáis y lo sigáis! ^^ Porque probablemente de ese también haya un capítulo(s) especial! :) Y, por último, podéis encontrarme por las redes sociales para lo que queráis! Tumbrl y Twitter: SummerWineSip, y en Facebook el grupo "Swan Queen (Español)" :)**

**Y, al menos por ahora, me despido! (Como siempre un disclamer eterno...)**

**Gracias por todo! ^^**

**SummerWineSip/LadyBardo**


	25. 3 meses después

** Chicas! Estamos de regreso :P Sé que ha sido una espera larga, pero espero que haya merecido la pena. La razón principal ha sido que los capítulos extra se me han ido de las manos y van a ser bastantes más de los que había imaginado en un principio. Unos más cortos, otro más largos, pero muchos, que es lo importante :)**

**Dicho esto, os daré dos avisos sobre la historia. El primero, que esta vez a la tercera va al vencida y el final será un final cerrado y definitivo. No se puede decir si será un final feliz o no, pero desde luego esta vez no será un final abrupto y abierto! Y el segundo aviso es que, esta vez para actualizar vamos a subir un poco el listón, puesto que A) me ha costado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo esta nueva parte y B) porque hemos crecido bestialmente en el número de seguidores y favs, así que, qué se note! :) Y todo esto para decir que, para continuar debemos alcanzar unos 35/40 RW por capi! :)**

**Por cierto, AVISO PARA TODAS LAS SWENS DE ESPAÑA (o que puedan desplazarse hasta aquí, claro! ^^): Quedada SwanQueen en breves! Después de mucho debatir, se decidió que quizás Madrid, al estar en medio y muy comunicado, fuera el mejor sitio para quedar. Y la fecha que por ahora va ganando para celebrarla es el finde del 12 y el 13 de septiembre, qué os parece? :) Por otro lado, hemos tenido la idea de celebrarla en un parque de atracciones, seguramente la Warner, porque podemos pasar allí el día, nos sirve para romper el hielo y además, con los descuentos, se queda en menos de 20 euros la entrada para todo el día. ¿Qué os parece? :) Tenemos que reunirnos todas las posibles! ^^**

**El grupo en el que se está organizando todo es: Facebook ****groups/quedadaswenespana (No puedo ponerlo bien, tendréis que ponerlo vosotras en la barra de URL, porque ya sabéis como es de tocapelotas Fanfiction con las direcciones...!)**

**Por lo demás, creo que ya me callo y os dejo leer. Espero que os guste esta nueva parte. Me muero por leer vuestros comentarios! ^^ Así que... averigüemos que ha ocurrido con nuestras chicas después del juicio! :)**

* * *

**3 meses después...**

Storybrooke es un sitio sencillo y de pocos cambios. Muy pocos. Es posible que tenga algo que ver con los 28 años que la ciudad pasó "suspendida" en el tiempo, transcurriendo pero sin transcurrir. Congelada, como todos sus habitantes.

Es posible.

Pero se deba a lo que se deba, Storybrooke es así. De pocos cambios y mucha calma. O eso piensa Archie, sentado en su porche, compartiendo un té con Gepetto. Frente a ellos discurre la vida más cotidiana del pueblo. Es sábado por la tarde, así que les toca el turno a las familias que regresan del parque, los grupos de jóvenes que salen en busca de un poco de fiesta y entretenimiento, o las parejas que acaban de cenar en algún lugar romántico. Lo de siempre.

Pero todo ha cambiado.

Es cierto que Storybrooke no es muy dado a los cambios. Pero si estos llegan, sus ciudadanos se adaptan rápido y con una sonrisa. Como ocurrió hace casi dos años, con la llegada de la salvadora. En unos meses cambiaron de sheriff, de alcaldesa y hasta de nombres. Él ahora es Archie y, al mismo tiempo, Pepito, de apellido Grillo. Y Gepetto también tiene un carnet de conducir que le acredita como Marco, el anciano carpintero. De hecho, todos tienen sus dos nombres.

Todos excepto tres personas.

Henry, su madre Emma y su madre Regina. Archie, en sus momentos más filosóficos, sostiene que no es casualidad, sino el destino. Que los tres estaban destinados a encontrarse y, por ello, no tienen más que un nombre, más que una familia, más que una vida. Él mismo, sin ir más lejos, se siente identificado con su papel de psicólogo de la ciudad y como un pequeño grillo; ambas por igual. Pero Emma no fue realmente ella hasta que no atravesó los límites de la ciudad y entró a formar parte de esta locura de mundo de cuentos. Henry siempre ha vivido a caballo entre un mundo y otro, siendo el conector, el creyente que unió ambas realidades. Y qué decir de Regina… Desde luego, la persona que enfrentó su juicio por voluntad propia y con la cabeza bien alta es una mujer completamente distinta a la que recogen los libros y las películas Disney.

Prácticamente se diría que ha vuelto a nacer.

Algunos escépticos dirían que eso no es cierto. O quizás que es imposible de comprobar, puesto que la ex alcaldesa / ex reina malvada vive recluida en su mansión, lejos de todo y de todos. Con una tobillera electrónica que indica su posición a cada momento. Archie aún recuerda con todo lujo de detalles el momento en que le fue colocada.

Todo el pueblo suspiró tranquilo y Regina sonreía como una niña feliz.

Suena incongruente, pero nadie fue más feliz que Regina aquel día. Ni siquiera la ciudad de Storybrooke, que a pesar de ser tan poco dada a los cambios, aceptó de buena gana la pena a la que fue condenada la alcaldesa. Pero lo que para ellos era un alivio, un punto y final que daba un desenlace a la historia de la malvada alcaldesa que envenenó a la famosa Salvadora, para Regina fue una vida nueva. Una en la que podría limpiar sus pecados, cumplir su penitencia y su castigo, y hacerlo además cerca de su familia.

Y todo gracias a Snow.

Cuesta creer que la persona que más odiaba a Regina fuera la misma que le concedió ese regalo. Pero así fue. Toda la ciudad sonrío tranquila, Regina sonrió emocionada… y Snow derrochó esfuerzo y voz en una larga lista de palabras malsonantes. Y hay quien dice que hoy, 3 meses después, en sus peores momentos aún la puedes escuchar mascullar algo que suena como malditaperradelinfierno. Pero todo fue culpa suya, decisión de la propia alcaldesa, al ofrecerle un obsequio a la acusada, un deseo en agradecimiento por haber despertado a su hija, para poder conmutar la pena con el exilio… o, como ocurrió finalmente, para poder compaginar su arresto domiciliario con un permiso de acceso a la casa, total e inviolable, para su hijo y la sheriff. A pesar de la sorpresa y del berrido de Snow, la ciudad se mostró conforme. Reconocieron el gesto altruista de Regina al no fugarse por la puerta de atrás de la ciudad libre de todos los cargos y se dieron por satisfechos con tenerla recluida entre las cuatro paredes de su alejada mansión.

Ese día, Archie estuvo genuinamente orgulloso de la ciudad.

Desde ese momento los cambios se sucedieron uno tras otros. Y, una vez más, Storybrooke demostró que, para ser una ciudad, constante y monótona, se aclimataba pronto a los cambios. Henry y Emma visitaban de forma asidua a Regina, pero las visitas fueron aumentando de forma escalonada hasta ser oficial que ambos residían allí. Primero, comenzó Emma. Además de las acostumbradas visitas de madre e hijo, la salvadora se acercaba cada noche a dormir con ella, saliendo al día siguiente de allí después de desayunar.

Hasta que las noches y los desayunos dieron paso a los almuerzos y las cenas también.

A las tres semanas ya era un hecho que Emma vivía allí, con la prisionera más famosa de toda la ciudad, y no con sus padres. Las versiones oficiales reiteraban que fue debido al limitado espacio de la casa de la alcaldesa y su marido, o incluso a los planes de estos de aumentar la familia. Las malas lenguas, un poco más sibilinas, un poco más certeras, afirmaban que se debía a dos motivos principalmente: la muy buena relación de Emma con Regina y la espantosísima relación de Emma y Snow.

Fuera como fuese, Emma tardó tres semanas. Y Henry tres y media.

Y a todos les pareció bien. No tenían tampoco derecho a opinar, y aquello no les afectó para nada, y menos aún para mal. Así que, por ellos, todo estaba bien. Es más, todo era hasta lógico. Porque, de alguna forma, Storybrooke había comenzado a abrir los ojos, a aceptar que, como Emma defendió a capa y espada y a gritos en el juicio, Regina la había despertado. Y lo había hecho con un beso de amor verdadero. Costaba creerlo, es cierto, pero más inverosímil resultaba pensar que nadie hubiera escapado de esa famosa maldición si no era por el método tradicional.

Frente este panorama, la situación de la prisionera cambió.

A pesar de los remilgos y quejas de Snow, James rebajó la seguridad de la mansión. Los primeros días había apostados dos guardas en la puerta y otros dos a la entrada de la mansión. Los hombres se aseguraban de que nadie que no fueran Emma y Henry pasaran si no estaban en la lista de visitantes, y que el tiempo fuera el estipulado, ni un minuto más. Y todo ello en inaguantables guardias de 12 horas, lo que suponía movilizar a ocho agentes al día sólo para esto. Pero resultaba ridículo, nadie excepto Archie entró en esa casa y Regina, sencillamente, no mostró intención alguna de querer abandonar su perfecta y recién estrenada vida. De forma que James redujo el número de 4 agentes a sólo uno, y a jornadas de ocho horas. Y si no retiró el turno de noche fue únicamente por no oír los improperios de su esposa.

Pero cada día leía los mismos informes.

Emma ha salido de la mansión para llevar a Henry al colegio y para trabajar. Emma ha vuelto del trabajo con la compra y ha permanecido dentro hasta las cinco. Ha salido para ir a por Henry a la escuela. Ha regresado a casa. Han dormido allí los dos sujetos. A la mañana siguiente, Emma ha salido de la mansión para… Y así día a día. Con pequeñas modificaciones, como las visitas de Archie, los días en que Emma tenía más trabajo de costumbre y cambiaba sus horarios, o las ocasiones en que pasaban todo el día allí, sin salir, como en los fines de semana.

¿A quién podía molestarle eso?

A Snow, por supuesto. No había cambiado sus formas ni su opinión; de hecho habían empeorado. A medida que la ciudad asimila los recientes cambios, su alcaldesa va volviéndose más contraria. Lo advierte. Es consciente de cómo los temores y las reticencias de Storybrooke van cambiando. De cómo se queda sola en su odio intrínseco a esa nueva situación. Y ni siquiera las comidas con su nieto, o las cenas en las que James y Henry consiguen convencer a Emma para ir al apartamento, funcionan. De hecho, las mismas malas lenguas que hablaban de la fuga de Emma a casa de Regina también dicen que cuando toda la familia Charming cena junta los gritos se pueden escuchar hasta en el portal. O que incluso, en ocasiones, se ha visto comida volando por los aires. Pero esto último, probablemente sea una exageración… Probablemente.

La cuestión es que Snow se siente, de alguna forma, traicionada.

Traicionada por el pueblo, por su marido, por su nieto y por su hija. La única que no la ha traicionado es Regina. Su madrastra se ha comportado tal y como ella esperaba, arrebatándole dos de las cosas que más quiere. Y eso no es lo peor. No. Hay algo aún más rastrero, algo aún más grave y más cierto, pero que nadie se atreve a jurar. Algo de lo que nadie está seguro, pero al mismo tiempo pondrían la mano en el fuego por ello.

Y es ese ALGO lo que más enfurece a Snow.

Es la traición definitiva. La prueba de que ella estaba en lo cierto. La evidencia de que el juicio fue una pantomima y la condena un papel mojado al que nadie hace caso. Pero no puede hacer nada porque todos son rumores. Todo son susurros que se pierden en el aire. Y no hay pruebas.

Pero ella lo sabe. Y todo Storybrooke también.

Saben que, diga lo que diga la tobillera, Regina no está siempre siempre en su casa. Que aunque el guardia no tenga constancia de ello, a veces vigila una casa vacía. Que aunque nadie las vea, se pasean agarradas como dos enamoradas. Que esa luz que tintinea en ocasiones en el bosque son ellas, cenando a la luz de las velas, disfrutando de las estrellas tumbadas sobre una manta. O que, en ocasiones, el cine de la ciudad funciona a horas intempestivas, fuera de las sesiones y solo para tres cabecitas que disfrutan en soledad de sus palomitas y de las películas.

Pero no hay pruebas ni testimonios.

Quizás porque nadie las busca, porque nadie quiere meterse ahí, ni perjudicarlas. Por eso nadie dice nada si hay jaleo en la cafetería de la abuela aunque esté cerrada. Ni se acercan a ese claro del bosque donde sospechan que pueden estar. Ni se preguntan quién pasea con un crío de noche por el puerto de la ciudad observando las luces.

Es un secreto a voces. Es el secreto de Storybrooke.

Y, es, además, el secreto peor guardado del mundo. Pero es que nadie quiere guardarlo, ni nadie quiere que deje de ser secreto. Les gusta sentir las vibraciones de esa historia en torno a ellos, en torno a la ciudad. Es como estar en el Bosque Encantado, como volver a esos cuentos, a esas historias de amor únicas, envidiables, con todos los ingredientes para llenar páginas y páginas de libros en blanco. Se les ha olvidado incluso un poquito que es de la Reina Malvada de quien hablan. Ya sólo dicen _Regina_ cuando, en susurros, comentan que alguien cree haberlas visto pasear por la playa, o cuando otros sospechan que la mansión está a oscuras porque han salido. Susurran Regina. Regina y Emma.

Sí, a prácticamente todos les encanta este épico idilio.

Prácticamente. Porque algunos se escabullen de esa mayoría. Véase Snow, Gold y alguno más que se escapa por ahí. Pero para el resto de la ciudad está bien. La noche es de ellas, cuando la ciudad se va a dormir les encanta pensar que ellas se despiertan y que el amor ha vuelto a ganar una vez más. Y de ellos, Archie es el que lo piensa con más ganas. Sonríe. De hecho le encanta. Y le gusta pensar que, de alguna forma, él ayudó a dar alas a esta historia. Sonríe aún más. Sí, él fue su psicólogo-abogado-celestino.

"¿Por qué sonríes?" La grave y afable voz de Gepetto le devuelve a la realidad. Sus pensamientos regresan al presente. Está en el porche de su casa, con su mejor amigo y un par de infusiones calientes. Mirando de frente a una ciudad donde nunca cambia nada. Excepto estos últimos dos años en los que ha cambiado todo.

"Por nada…" responde Archie sonriendo aún más. "Por lo tranquila que es Storybrooke" musita oliendo su té.

"A veces creo que tu cabeza de consejero y psicólogo es demasiado enrevesada para un viejo hombre como yo…" bromea haciéndose también con su taza. "Pero brindo porque la ciudad siga siendo así. Y por mucho tiempo"

"Brindemos" asiente con la cabeza tendiendo su bebida.

Pero no llegan a entrechocar.

Un aullido rompe la calma de la noche. Las familias, los grupos de amigos, las parejas y Archie y Gepetto se quedan paralizados. Ese ruido no es humano y, lo que es peor, hiela la sangre.

"¡¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?!" grita Gepetto.

"No tengo la más remota idea…" Archie traga hondo, se coloca las gafas. Se pone de pie solo para mirar al cielo, buscando el origen de ese horrible sonido. "Pero no suena bien"

**_Continuará…_**


	26. 3 meses después y unas horas más tarde

**Pues aquí estamos chicas! Segundo capítulo extra y por los pelos, porque legamos a los 38 RW... Ya sabéis que, si os gustan las actualizaciones diarias, podemos tenerlas siempre y cuando entre las 1000 visitas del primer día y las más de 400 del segundo acumuláramos entre 35/40 reviews... Se que lo digo muchas veces, pero suena a broma que, con tantas visitas y visitantes, nos cuente tanto dejar comentarios. Bueno, dicho esto, ya sabéis, las actualizaciones diarias nunca fueron tan fáciles! :)**

**Por lo demás decir que me ha encantado veros a las que estáis ahí, siempre, sin dejar de comentar jamás, y a todas las nuevas, bienvenidas chicas! ^^ Por otro lado, me ha hecho mucha gracia descubrir cual creéis que es el motivo del aullido. La gran mayoría habéis coincidido en la misma teoría... :P No voy a decir cual, para no hacer spoiler, pero no van por ahí los tiros y en breves lo averiguaréis! Y seguir lanzando vuestras teorías que me encanta leerlas! ^^**

**A todo esto, soy fan de Emma Dark Swan que ha dicho que cree que es un hiper orgasmo de Regina disfrutando con Emma en el bosque! XD Todo puede ser, oye! XD Y Shanen lena... me dejaste con las dudas, cuál es la pregunta que todos se hacen? :O Me alegra acompañarte de nuevo, y sacarte de la rutina, pero ese RW ha sonado muy triste... Espero también poder animarte un poco, de verdad!**

**Y para las que me preguntáis por la llama troll... yo también la añoro! :P A ver dónde se mete y si está preparando algo... Todas nos morimos por verlo! :P**

**Sobre el número de capítulos, si no me equivoco, llegaremos a los 31! :) Y el último será especial, extra largo.**

**Bueno, un penúltimo aviso... Recordar la quedada en España, va a ser simplemente genial! :) a ver cuantas locas podemos arrejuntarnos! (Y no te preocupes IvyMil, que mientras lo seas en parte, nos vale! XD Pero por si acaso no lo digas muy alto! :P) Y BegoBeni12, qué buenas noticias! ^^**

**Y el último aviso! Misslane (que conoceréis sus maravillosos vídeos y montajes fotográficos! 3) está preparando una iniciativa swen. Está preparando un vídeo y, para todas las que queráis participar, ****solo tenéis que hacer una captura de vuestro perfil de twitter o tumblr y**** enviarlo a info (a) misslane . e s ¡TENEMOS QUE SER UN MONTÓN DE SWENS! :) (****Fecha límite VIERNES 24 de JULIO)**

**Ahora ya si que me callo, lo prometo del todo... Así que a leer y a comentar, espero que os guste! ^^**

* * *

**3 meses después... y unas horas más**

La primera aparición fue un sonido infrahumano, agudo y tan horripilante como nacido de una garganta demoniaca. Ocurrió cerca de las nueve de la noche, resonó por el centro de la ciudad y estremeció a todos sus habitantes. Pero nadie vio nada.

La segunda aparición tardó un par de horas más. Storybrooke permanecía vigilante, un tanto alarmado. Pero aún no habían decretado el estado de emergencia. Y según pasaban los minutos, comenzaron a pensar que, quizás, había sido un desafortunado efecto del viento. Pero a las once de la noche sus peores miedos se confirmaron. El aullido infernal volvió a repetirse y, a pesar de la oscuridad, varios testigos juraron ver una sombra sobrevolando las minas de la ciudad.

Un efecto raro del viento es normal, es una casualidad. Dos y una sombra, es un hecho.

Con esta segunda señal, la ciudad se revolucionó y todos los que aún permanecían en la calle se acercaron por inercia a la cafetería de la abuelita. Ahí, James decide asumir su papel de sheriff y dar la voz de alarma, con Snow junto a él. Se sube a una de las mesas de la terraza y se hace el silencio. En parte es para escuchar a su máxima autoridad hablar. En parte para distinguir cualquier nuevo rugido.

"Sé que estáis preocupados" Es una obviedad, pero considera que está bien empezar con un poco de empatía. "Sin embargo, de momento no hay señales de peligro ni pruebas de que vaya a haberlo" comenta con su voz más serena y confiada. Pero sus palabras no terminan de convencer. La ciudad se deshace en murmullos que comentan y repiten las palabras de James y la réplica general es que no están tan seguros de ello como su sheriff. No importa los años que hayan pasado en Storybrooke, los recuerdos del bosque encantado están frescos y rememoran todas las fieras y monstruos que se cruzaron en sus vidas. "A pesar…" trata de retomar sus palabras, pero es demasiada gente, demasiada preocupación y le cuesta un par de gritos lograr recuperar su atención. "¡A PESAR DE ELLO…!" insiste aumentando su voz hasta que recuperan el silencio. "…vamos a desplegar un dispositivo de búsqueda que investigue qué está ocurriendo, ¿de acuerdo?" propone buscando el consenso entre los presentes.

Una pregunta rompe el silencio y la aceptación general. "¿Un dispositivo?"

En torno a esa voz se crea un pequeño cerco, dejándole a la vista. Pero James no lo necesita para saber de quién se trata ni dónde está. El doctor Whale, cruzado de brazos, con aire de superioridad, pide respuestas a unos diez metros de la mesa del sheriff. Y desprende ese halo de querer buscar conflicto más que soluciones. James se aprieta el puente de la nariz, falto de paciencia para estás tonterías tan pronto.

"Sí…" responde con poco aguante, aunque mucha educación. "Ese es el nombre técnico para hablar del equipo humano y técnico, Whale"

"Ya…" añade chasqueando la lengua y con una sonrisa desesperantemente hipócrita. "¿Y ese equipo tan milagroso quien lo formará…?"

James aguanta la mala leche y le devuelve la sonrisa condescendiente. "Contaremos con los principales expertos, con quienes puedan ser más útiles…"

"Es decir, contigo no, Whale"

Todos los rostros allí presentes se giran en una misma dirección, hacia el tercer interlocutor. Especialmente Whale, que le dirige una mirada de desdén cuando pasa por su lado, caminando hacia la mesa de James. Lástima que a Emma no le afecte lo más mínimo. Y menos aun cuando su padre sonríe encantado con su intervención. Le devuelve la sonrisa y agarra su mano subiéndose con un solo impulso en la mesa.

"Como bien ha indicado James antes de esta… constructiva intervención" añade Emma rematando a Whale, que se echa a un lado intentando desaparecer. "…está todo bajo control"

La aparición de Emma dota de más fuerza al alegato de su padre. Los dos sheriff al frente, el rey Charming y la Salvadora Swan, otorgan mucho más peso y convicción al discurso de calma. Los presentes asienten convencidos, en un acto reflejo. Incluso Snow, aunque con gesto mohíno y brazos cruzados, reconoce que su aparición ha sido de lo más afortunada. Eso no le impide torcer el morro, preguntándose donde se había metido hasta ahora su desaparecida hija.

Su marido, sin embargo, está mucho más preocupado por la multitud ahí reunida que por el origen de Emma. "Investigaremos de dónde proviene ese ruido" anuncia a los presentes. "Mientras tanto os ruego calma y tranquilidad. Os recomendamos ir a vuestros hogares y permanecer allí por ahora"

"Mañana os informaremos de todo lo que averigüemos, ¿de acuerdo?" propone Emma observando a la multitud que se disuelve lentamente frente a ellos. En unos segundos la abarrotada terraza de la abuelita va retomando su aspecto habitual. Pero entre todos ellos destaca un hombre canoso, apoyado en su bastón, esperando las palabras que sabe que llegarán.

"¡Gold!" El grito de James hace que el usurero gire la cabeza hacia la mesa en la que está subido. "¿Podemos contar contigo?" pregunta el sheriff cuando se cerciora de que tiene toda su atención. Tal y como Gold esperaba. Asiente desde lejos y se acerca hasta ellos. A su alrededor no queda casi nadie, prácticamente sólo la familia Charming al completo, a excepción de Henry. Los pequeños y agudos ojos de Gold advierten que al bajar de la mesa, padre e hija intercambian una mirada. El primero la mira resignado, igual que si se disculpara. Emma, por su parte, se encoge de hombros y asiente con la cabeza, aceptando que su padre haya querido consultarle. Es bien sabido que la relación entre Gold y Emma es de puro formalismo, con un trasfondo tenso, tirando a airado. Pero la Salvadora es consciente de los conocimientos que maneja esa serpiente. No les queda más remedio que soportarlo.

Gold se acomoda en una de las sillas de la terraza, junto a ellos, descansando de esos minutos de pie entre la multitud y dando pie a James.

"¿Alguna idea de lo que está ocurriendo?" La pregunta no es sólo para Gold, mira al mismo tiempo a su mujer y su hija. Cualquier sospecha será bienvenida.

Gold tose a propósito, mirando hacia la puerta de la cafetería. El resto se gira hacia allí, sin entender qué quiere. Al menos hasta que ven a Ruby quieta, sonriente, mirándoles. A un paso de saludar con la manita. Snow eleva una ceja, preguntando, muda, qué hace su amiga ahí parada cuando, claramente, están dando comienzo a una conversación privada. Pero Ruby nunca ha sido muy de formalismos. Ni de discreción tampoco. Así que se lanza a hablar.

"¿Qué?" pronuncia ante sus caras de interrogación "¡Esta es mi cafetería! No esperaríais que me fuera, ¿no? Además, es posible que necesitéis una buena rastreadora" añade con guasa apoyándose comodonamente en el marco de la puerta.

Gold la mira con el entrecejo fruncido, preguntándose si realmente acaba de dar esa excusa. Pero Emma interviene, intentando que se olviden de ella.

"Tiene parte de razón" murmura encogiéndose de hombros. "Volvamos a lo nuestro"

"Si..." convalida James aturullado y tratando de retomar el hilo de una conversación que aún ni ha comenzado. "Ese aullido no ha sonado nada bien, ¿cierto?"

"No..." admite Emma. "Pero vosotros sois los expertos en criaturas sobrenaturales, ¿qué ha podido ser eso?"

"Ni idea..." suspira su padre. "Con un solo rugido no puedo estar seguro... Pero eso no es de este mundo"

"Yo tengo una teoría" Gold, desde su silla, baila su bastón. "Creo que se trata de nuestra amiga Maléfica"

James boquea como un pez fuera del agua al escucharle. "¿Qué? ¿Maléfica?"

"¿En este mundo? ¿Cómo?" tartamudea Snow, tan blanca como su nombre.

"Esa mujer no ha sido nunca santo de mi devoción, pero no imaginé que os pusiera tan nerviosos" añade Gold extrañado.

"Bueno… era muy muy vil" recalca Snow convencida. "¿Entonces crees que puede ser ella?"

"Sí…" responde Gold dejando pasar ese momento tan extraño. "Regina la trajo a este mundo con nosotros. Pero lo hizo transformándola en la faceta que la Reina Malvada siempre más admiro de ella..."

James chasquea la lengua, comprendiéndolo todo. "En forma de dragón..."

"Exacto" confirma el usurero "Esa mujer lleva encerrada 30 años en el subsuelo cavernoso que hay bajo la biblioteca"

Emma recapitula toda la información nueva. Ha oído hablar de Maléfica alguna vez a Regina y conoce algo de su historia gracias al libro de cuentos de Henry. Incluso sabe qué guarda dentro de sí. Pero no sabía dónde permanecía encerrada ni mucho menos que lo hiciera en forma de dragón.

Traga hondo. "¿Y cuantas probabilidades hay de que haya encontrado una salida...?"

Gold es tajante. "¿Por los ruidos que he escuchado hoy? Muchas"

"Joder..." masculla James espantado. Un dragón, en pleno Storybrooke. Una ciudad que no permite salir ni por tierra ni por mar. Eso puede ser una matanza y más aún si Maléfica está cabreada. Y tiene motivos de sobra. Contra Regina, contra él, contra Snow… Y casi seguro que también contra Gold, el especialista en destrozar a todos los que conoce.

"Dudo que esté equivocado, pero quizás deberíamos consultar a la experta en Maléfica y su destierro..."

"¿Regina?" cuestiona Snow, alerta. Confiaba en que su persona "favorita" en el mundo no tuviera que ser nombrada hoy, pero no va a tener suerte. "¿Pretendes ir a la mansión a preguntarle?"

"Oh, no, querida" sonríe Gold. "Propongo algo mucho más sencillo"

"¿A qué te refieres?" inquiere Emma, advirtiendo un tono, una actitud que no le agrada.

"A que le pidas a tu novia que salga de la cafetería de la abuelita y abreviemos las cosas"

Emma abre los ojos, atragantándose con su propia voz. "¡¿Perdón?!"

Gold retoma la palabra, pero todos miran a la Salvadora. "¿Estás intentando decirme que no has aparecido de repente por qué ya estabas aquí?" cuestiona poniéndose en pie. "¿O que Ruby no está asentada en esa puerta para asegurarse de que nadie entre a la cafetería"

La salvadora se cuadra, se cruza de brazos, sin dejarse intimidar. "Lo que intento decirte es que la edad está pasando factura a tu retorcido cerebro de reptil"

"Oh, entiendo…" responde condescendiente. "Entonces no te importará que entre dentro y tu madre se acerque a la puerta trasera, ¿verdad?" Su propuesta suena tan inocente como mezquina. James echa una mirada de soslayo hacia la cafetería. No alcanza a ver nada, pero Regina podría estar perfectamente fuera de su vista. Reza todo lo que sabe, esperando que Gold esté equivocado y que la prisionera bajo arresto domiciliario no haya salido a pasear o probablemente Snow, a su vera, tendrá otro de sus brotes de ira.

"Nadie va a entrar" replica Ruby molesta. "Básicamente porque es mi cafetería y a estas horas ya no está abierta al público"

"Ruby…" gruñe Snow mostrando sus dientes con un sutil toque amenazante. La camarera sonríe y traga hondo con aire inocentón.

"No…" repite posicionándose aún más frente a la puerta.

Snow resopla, airada y cada vez más segura. "Gold, entra por esta puerta, yo voy por detrás"

"¡¿Qué?!" exclama Ruby.

"Nadie va a pasar" resuelve Emma interfiriendo en el camino de ambos.

"Apártate" ordena Snow. Puede que lleve días sin ver a Emma más de dos minutos, y que eche de menos a su hija. Pero ya se ha acostumbrado a añorarla y la morriña no hará que se detenga.

"No puedes…"

"Basta" reclama una voz por encima de todo tumulto. Tras Ruby, la puerta de la cafetería se ha abierto. Regina, de brazos cruzados, mira a los allí presentes. "Basta ya" insiste tratando de mediar. "Sí, es cierto, estoy aquí. Muy listo, Gold" murmura sin un ápice de cumplido.

"Gracias" masculla este molesto. A su lado Snow empieza a transpirar como un búfalo. Sus manos se cierran y abren de manera convulsa y su cara se hincha de un color rojo. James suspira resignado, dedicándole una mirada reproche a su hija. Emma se encoge de hombros, con expresión mansa. No se arrepiente, ¿qué puede decir? Pero es consciente de la que se les avecina con sólo observar el semblante demente que está tomando su madre.

"Bueno, pues igual sí que había alguien, ¿no?" bromea Ruby con una risita cantarina que resuena chocante en mitad de tanta tensión.

"Lo sabía, lo sabía…" masculla Snow, repitiendo sin parar. Aprieta los puños y mira a su marido, atravesándole con la mirada. "No vas a detenerla, ¿verdad?" cuestiona torciendo el rostro. La última pregunta que su marido se esperaba. Boquea, buscando una respuesta. Pero sinceramente, no sabe que contestar. "Eso imaginaba" añade Snow irascible. "Puesto que no piensas hacerlo, supongo que podremos posponer este delito…" señala a Regina. "…pasar y hablar sobre el aullido, ¿no?"

"¿A la cafetería?" duda Ruby, un tanto perdida.

"Sí, Ruby" repite Snow sin paciencia. "Total, ya iban a cenar Emma y Regina, no creo que importe algunos más, ¿no?" Se niega en rotundo a mantener esa reunión en la terraza, donde todo el pueblo pueda ver cómo Regina se salta la ley con total impunidad. Ya habrá tiempo para las consecuencias. Desde luego su mente ya está trabajando en varias posibilidades.

"Oh, sí, sí, claro" responde haciéndose a un lado para dejar que vayan entrando. "Pero ellas no venían a cenar, sólo cogían víveres para un picnic romántico en el bosque" aclara con toda su inocencia. La salvadora abre los ojos despavorida, mientras ve como su madre detiene por un momento sus pasos.

"Gracias por la aclaración, Ruby" bufa Snow pasando a su lado. Cuando es el turno de Emma de entrar fulmina a su amiga con una mirada homicida. Al adentrarse en la cafetería ve a sus padres caminando hasta la mesa más grande, seguidos por Gold y Regina. _Dios. Esto, difícilmente, va a salir bien…_

Al tomar asiento, escucha como Snow se dirige a James, muy bajito, pero lo suficiente para oírla.

"Cojonuda tu vigilancia, James, co-jo-nu-da"

_Sí, difícilmente…,_ suspira Emma tomando asiento entre James y Regina. "¿Empezamos?"

_Continuará…_


	27. 3 meses después y horas más tarde (II)

**Chicas! Parece que os habéis puesto las pilas con los reviews y aquí viene la actualización diaria! :) A ver si seguimos en esta misma linea, ojalá! ^^ Gracias a las que estáis ahí día a día comentando la historia, a quienes le dais a seguir y aquellas que la marcáis como favorita. De verdad, mil gracias! :) Este es uno de los capis largos y con más chicha así que espero que os guste y que se gane muchos comentarios! :)**

**Y regresando a la historia y los reviews, efectivamente, la mayoría esperábais que fuese Ruby la del aullido, pero no! :P Dos cosas importantes, los capis extra no son un nuevo fanfic en sí, es decir, no será tan largo ni tan detallado o meticuloso como una historia en sí. Obviamente, Maléfica odia a James y Snow con toda su alma (y todos sabemos por qué y que tiene toda la razón del mundo!) pero no vamos a entrar en tantos detalles como si fuera un relato nuevo, largo y profundo. Dicho esto... no voy a decir nada más, pero no siempre todo es lo que parece... :P Aunque he oído alguna teoría que se acerca mucho a lo que va a pasar, jejeje (aunque no diré si la teoría ha sido vía Twitter, FB o RW!).**

**Ahora me gustaría escucharos a vosotras! Decidme vuestras teorías y con que hastag bautizaríais este capítulo! :P Por cierto, la llama troll ha regresado y esta son sus propuestas :P #ReginaGozaSabrosa #ReginaLeDaAEmmaMacizoContraElPiso y #GoldPuto (todos muy claros, esto es así!) **

**Ya casi casi me callo. Solo recordar tres cosas! La iniciativa Swen de Misslane! La súper quedada española (ya he visto en los RW que cada vez nos apuntamos más! ^^ Y sí, habría que mirar un hotel para que estemos todos cerca, no? :) ). Y que nos vemos por las redes! En FB el grupo Swan Queen (español) y por TW y Tumbrl SummerWineSip :)))**

**Hala, ahora sí... me callo y a leer! **

* * *

**3 meses después... y unas horas más tarde (II)**

"No hay ninguna prueba de que sea Maléfica" Es la voz de Regina. Algo que Snow llevaba mucho tiempo sin escuchar. Y que no echaba nada de menos. Cada vez que la reina malvada toma la palabra, a la alcaldesa le chirrían los oídos. "Pero desde luego todo encaja" añade la morena con aire de renuncia. Incluso cuando se porta bien, tiene que traer la desgracia a esta ciudad… Aunque, viendo los ojos inyectados en sangre de Snow, tiene la sensación de que su archi enemiga no considera que se haya portado bien. Traga hondo, intenta no mirarla. Ni aunque Snow no quite los ojos de ella.

"¿Pero cómo es posible?" interroga James. Él está más acostumbrado a esa nueva faceta de su obsesiva mujer y, por tanto, la ignora más de lo que Regina puede lograr. "¿Ha podido escaparse?"

Regina chasquea la lengua, dando palos de ciego. "Estaba casi segura de que eso era imposible, pero ahora tengo mis dudas. Cuando creé la ciudad preparé su encierro sin fugas ni errores. Pero desde que la maldición se rompió la ciudad ya no juega bajo mis reglas, las cosas pueden modificarse y cambiar… Y quizás apareció una salida"

"Perfecto, así que quizás tenemos a una dragona dando vueltecitas sobre Storybrooke" resume Snow palmeando sus piernas con un feliz sarcasmo. Se gira hacia Regina, manteniendo esa exacerbada sonrisa. "Primero yo, luego Emma, Belle, Maléfica… ¿Exactamente de dónde te viene esta obsesión por encerrar gente?"

Era imposible tener la fiesta en paz. Emma tenía claro que su madre no tardaría en ponerlo difícil. Pero esto es sin duda un record de velocidad, un desafío en toda regla. Se inclina hacia delante. Tiene la contestación en la lengua y su mala leche muriéndose por brotar. Pero una mano, bajo la mesa, aprieta la suya. Es Regina, pidiéndole que se detenga. Y una segunda mano, apretando la otra. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Mira hacia ella. Esta vez es James, que ni siquiera la mira, disimulando, pero que le suplica un poco de paciencia con su madre. Y se calla, no salta. Pero más por la sorpresa que por la prudencia.

Regina recoge el testigo y responde a sus palabras encogiéndose de hombros: "Siempre he tenido mal genio…"

Emma suelta una suave carcajada y Snow pierde la sonrisa en pos de una mueca irritada.

"Si somos capaces de dejar esta batalla de gatas…" exige Gold reclamando su atención. "Deberíamos trazar un plan"

Snow asiente, seria, como si lo de la pelea de gatas no fuera con ella. "¿Qué propones?"

"Sencillo: Comprobar si Maléfica, efectivamente, es nuestra sombra voladora"

James abre los ojos a medida que desentraña sus palabras. "¿Sugieres que bajemos a su guarida?"

"¿Por qué no?" cuestiona con la tranquilidad de quien propone algo sencillo. "Los dragones disfrutan volando por las noches más que con el sol en pleno apogeo. Además todo parece indicar que está sobrevolando las minas" Un resumen claro, aunque sigue sin convencer a nadie. Están hablando de entrar en una guarida. En la de una dragona. Una que lleva treinta años encerrada y muy furiosa. "Solo necesitamos que Ruby la rastree, nos confirme que está fuera y entramos. Dos harán guardia fuera por si regresara a la guarida, uno de nosotros se encarga de las poleas del ascensor y dos bajan hasta las cavernas para encontrar esa posible salida"

Emma se deja caer contra el respaldo de la silla, soltando el aire. "¿A alguien más esta locura le parece una buena idea?" Espera no ser la única suicida de acuerdo con Gold. Todos, incluso Ruby, guardan las formas. Sí, es arriesgado, pero es un buen plan. "Bien, supongo que estamos todos de acuerdo… ¿Qué hacemos cuando encontremos la salida?"

"La parte más complicada" admite Gold. "Hay que buscar a Maléfica, atraerla hacia esa vía de escape hasta que vuelva dentro y, por último, tapiarla antes de que entienda lo que está ocurriendo. ¿Qué opináis?"

James le da un par de vueltas. "Es factible"

"Sí, estoy contigo…" le respalda Emma.

"En ese caso…" añade Gold frotándose las manos "¿A qué esperamos?"

"Espera…" exclama Regina descolocada. "¿Ahora?"

"¿Qué?" Snow salta al momento. "¿Tenías algo mejor que hacer, algún otro sitio que no fuera tu mansión al que ir?"

Madre mía, suspira Emma para sí, echándole toda la paciencia que tiene en la reserva. Madre mía, qué noche más larga…

Regina sonríe, sarcástica. "No, creo que el picnic romántico puede esperar"

Van dos. Dos respuestas soberbias, arrogantes. Esa maldita Reina Malvada no sólo está burlando su arresto domiciliario sino que además se está burlando de ella. Snow no domina demasiado bien la autocrítica. A pesar de que Regina sólo esté respondiendo a sus ataques, ella se queda con la parte de la mofa. Y esta se está convirtiendo en leña para el fuego que ya prende dentro de ella. Prefería a esa Regina sumisa y calmada que enfrentó durante todo su juicio. Esta nueva versión la encoleriza. Aún más.

"¡Vale…!" profiere Ruby saltando alrededor de la mesa y rebajando los humos. "¿Qué os parece si os pongo algo de cenar y yo me preparo para rastrear a ese murciélago enorme?"

"Sería perfecto, gracias Ruby" Y Emma lo agradece con sinceridad. Tanto la cena, como el rastreo o sus intentos por suavizar un momento tan incómodo. "Bien, repartamos funciones entonces" propone.

Es Regina la primera en saltar. "Yo bajo"

"¿Tú?" cuestiona Gold.

"Sí, nadie conoce como yo esa gruta, ni a Maléfica. Soy la más indicada"

"Bien, tiene lógica" decide Emma "Yo bajo contigo"

"¡Ah, no!" interrumpe Snow. "Es muy peligroso, tú no bajarás y menos con ella"

Emma se lleva los dedos al puente de la nariz. Está. Rozando. El. Límite. Y Snow no sólo lo roza sino que le hace cosquillitas con una pluma.

"Soy la sheriff, eso es lo que hacen los sheriff. Enfrentarse a los peligros y solucionar problemas"

"No este tipo de peligros. Lo sobrenatural se escapa a tu experiencia y a tu jurisdicción. Y no pienso permitir que te arriesgues junto a… ella" remata señalando a Regina como si no estuviera allí. "No, tú te encargarás de las poleas"

"¿Qué? No, no, no…"

"Yo puedo encargarme de las poleas" interviene James conciliador.

"¿Ves?" resuelve Emma. "Yo bajo"

"He dicho que no…" sulfura Snow. "No pienso dejar que te metas a una ratonera con forma de cueva y con esa compañía, no"

"¡No puedes decidir que…!"

"Emma, espera" Regina agarra su brazo y lo aprieta con una dulce caricia. "Puede que sea una buena idea separarse…" propone buscando sus ojos con intención de insinuar algo más que lo que dicen sus palabras. Algo que detiene a Emma y la hace recapacitar. "¿No crees?" insiste con una sonrisa de soslayo.

"Ya…" reflexiona Emma poco convencida, mientras Snow las mira alternativamente como si observara un partido de tenis. Se están diciendo algo sin palabras, pero no logra averiguar él qué. "Pero podría bajar yo y…"

"Nadie conoce a Maléfica como yo, ni siquiera Gold. Y mucho menos esas cavernas" Acompaña su argumento de una dulce caricia. Un gesto mucho más tierno de lo que nadie está acostumbrado a ver en Regina. Excepto Ruby que, aunque sea un secreto (mal guardado), ha tenido más contacto con ellas. "No es mala idea que una de las dos permanezca fuera…"

Gold da el debate por finalizado, aunque Snow siga intentando averiguar ese mensaje cifrado y Emma no esté conforme. "Yo podría ayudar haciendo guardia fuera" deja caer el usurero. Varias miradas dudosas se dejan caer sobre él. "¿Qué? Puede que mi pierna no sea la de siempre, pero conservo la vista, gracias" añade ofendido. "¿O preferiríais que estuviera a cargo de la polea?" insiste con cierto enfado señalando sus brazos.

La salvadora chasquea la lengua, resignada, convencida de que, igualmente, le pondrían más trabas si siguiera insistiendo. De repente todos parecen compinchados para dejar a Regina bajar sin ella. Por una vez su madre y su pareja logran ponerse de acuerdo y tiene que ser en eso… Genial.

"Está bien…" gruñe. "Vayamos a la biblioteca"

* * *

La salvadora baila el teléfono en su mano. Con cada vuelta, parece que se le va a escapar. Pero sus dedos lo atrapan en el último momento. Y lo vuelven a girar.

Cuando vibra, los ojos de todos se clavan en él. Son las doce de la noche. Sólo puede ser una persona. Pero igualmente Emma lo anuncia en voz alta. Y con cierto respeto.

"Es un mensaje de Ruby" murmura enseñando su pantalla, aunque las palabras no alcancen a leerse. "Está en el bosque, no quiere acercarse mucho a ella, pero cree que ha rastreado a Maléfica, hay una presencia allí"

"Bien, esa es nuestra luz verde, ¿no?" decreta James. "No hay tiempo que perder, cada uno a sus posición"

Se mueven como un ejército silencioso y entrenado. Tienen claro su papel. James camina hacia el interior de la biblioteca, seguido de Snow. Gold se aparta a un lado, preparándose para observar las inmediaciones del bosque. Sólo Emma y Regina posponen su puesto dentro del plan unos segundos. Se apartan, cerca de la puerta, pero sin que Regina entre aún. Emma entrelaza su mano y deja un beso.

"Esto no me convence nada… no me convence una mierda" farfulla contra sus dedos sin alejar la mano de su boca. Casi del mismo modo en que intenta retener a su dueña a su vera.

Regina sonríe, afectada. "Confía en mí"

"Nosotras somos un equipo…" niega con la cabeza. "Los equipos juegan juntos"

"Bueno, esta noche nuestro equipo de dos tiene nuevos miembros… Podemos jugar así, seguro que es bueno"

"Más te vale tener razón" gruñe robándole un beso. Regina se ríe contra sus labios, incluso cuando Emma añade: "Ten cuidado"

"Y tú…" susurra asintiendo y acariciando sus labios. Claro que lo va a tener. Con Maléfica y con su Snow. "Corre" pide empujándola con suavidad, encaminándola hacia Gold. Emma se deja mover, pero no le da la espalda. La sigue con la mirada hasta que desaparece tras la entrada de la biblioteca. Esa imagen le oprime el pecho. Su instinto de salvadora está gruñendo, como un león enjaulado. Quiere creer que es el hecho de dejar sola a Regina, frente a su madre y en la guarida de un dragón. Y que no hay razones para temer nada. Pero su instinto aúlla. No le gusta la idea de separarse de ella, es cierto, pero insiste en que no se trata únicamente de eso. Y sin embargo, Emma procura callarlo y no hacerle caso.

La salvadora guarda las manos en los bolsillos y se coloca junto a Gold.

"Nos espera un ratito divertido…" masculla Gold mirando a un cielo más en calma que en una postal.

Emma le escucha a medias, sin demasiado interés, dejando escapar un Sí que suena a "Pseh…" Gran plan para esa noche. Dejar a Regina con Snow y soportar ella a Gold. Sí… planazo. ¿Puede alguien traerle al Doctor Whale para rematarlo?

* * *

James prepara las poleas y mira de soslayo a las dos mujeres. Para ir a meterse en un ascensor de un metro cuadrado, ahora están separadas por unos tres metros y se ignoran la una a la otra. Los mecanismos están listos y James tose tratando de romper el momento.

"Estamos listos…" deja caer reclamando su atención. "Repasemos" Suelta las cuerdas y se acerca, colocándose entre ambas. "No alarguéis el tiempo ahí abajo más de lo necesario. Buscad cualquier corriente de aire, cualquier rastro de luz, o cualquier pista de donde está la salida y a dónde conduce. Si podéis seguirla, hacerlo sin perder tiempo. Si lo veis complicado, salid, no forcéis, y buscaremos la salida según la información que recojáis. Si desde fuera nos dan cualquier aviso moveré el ascensor para que os montéis rápidamente. Por último, gritad o tirad de la cuerda cuando queráis subir. ¿Entendido?"

Su mujer asiente, Regina asiente y allí nadie parece dispuesto a abrir la boca.

Aún no entiende por qué su esposa quiere meterse en esa boca del lobo de la mano de su peor enemiga. No puede haber una conjunción más pésima. Algo le dice que, de estar en peligro, Snow aprovecharía para empujar a Regina para convertirla en pienso para dragones mientras ella se dedica a correr. Cruza los dedos porque todo vaya bien.

"Vale…" suspira. "Adentro" Levanta el panel de madera, invitándolas a pasar. Caminan cada una desde su rincón del cuadrilátero hasta encontrarse dentro de la cabina y, ni aun así, se miran. Permanecen con la cabeza bien alta y sólo Regina masculla un leve:

"Cuando quieras…"

"Estaré aquí mismo. Gritad si necesitáis que os suba" añade antes de cerrar el ascensor. Intercambia una breve mirada con su esposa. Una de ánimo, de aviso, y de Contrólate, por favor. Y comienza a bajarlas cuando Snow se la responde. Aunque no es capaz de leer qué intentan decirle esos ojos claros. La cabina desaparece bajo tierra y el continúa moviendo las cuerdas hasta el final. Tan rápido como puede. Para que esas dos mujeres permanezcan lo menos posible encerradas en un espacio tan reducido.

Regina advierte la velocidad del descenso y, lejos de amedrentarse, lo agradece. Como si intuyera las intenciones de James. Pero a pesar de sus prisas, están descendiendo hasta las profundidades del subsuelo de Storybrooke. Y es un trayecto demasiado largo para que Snow se esté quietecita.

"Esto tendrá consecuencias"

Cuando Regina escucha la voz amenazante, suspira de forma exagerada con los carrillos hinchados. Debía haber imaginado que esa mujer sería incapaz de quedarse callada.

"Pues muy bien" masculla, cruzándose de brazos. Y sin dirigirle la mirada. Las paredes del ascensor le resultan bastante más interesantes que una Snow nerviosa y cabreada. Y, con sinceridad, ya no es la Regina asustada y desubicada del juicio. Ya sabe a lo que puede enfrentarse, es consciente de lo que hay y esas supuestas consecuencias le dan un poco igual.

"No tienes siquiera remordimientos, ¿verdad?" insiste Snow clavándole los ojos, aunque Regina deje caer la cabeza, hacia delante, cansada y sin intención de mirarla.

"Mentiría si dijera que sí" responde sin ganas. ¿Queda mucho? De repente le parece más apetecible enfrentar a Maléfica que a Snow. Seguro que, si la llamara suegra, Snow también sería capaz de soltar mordiscos y llamas por la nariz. Contiene la sonrisa por su propio chiste para no poner en peligro su vida.

"Cada vez peor persona…" bufa Snow indignada. Regina eleva una ceja y se gira mirándola por primera vez. Sonríe interrogante, no tiene ni idea de por dónde irán ahora los tiros. "Aún recuerdo la mañana en la comisaría, según os descubrí"

Regina chasquea la lengua, así que de eso se trata. "Sí, montaste un buen espectáculo… Pero te equivocas. Aquello no eran remordimientos"

"¡Ja!" exclama pavoneándose como una folclórica. Y Regina, sin estar muy segura de por qué, entra al trapo y termina por contestarla.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan confundida con todo?" cuestiona entrecerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza. "Aquello era un poco de terror por tu vena desquiciada y, sobre todo, pena. Pena porque era consciente de que te habíamos hecho daño, de que ibas a sufrir una vez más por mi culpa" Y a pesar de sus palabras, no rompe su tono de voz. No suena triste, ni airada. Simplemente es un hecho.

"Regina…" farfulla Snow escéptica y molesta. "Soy yo. No voy a tragarme una actuación tan penosa…"

Regina se pasa los dedos por el pelo, sulfurada. "¡¿Pero qué más necesitas?!" ladra exasperada. "Entiendo perfectamente que Emma se desespere contigo…"

Snow enseña los dientes. "No te metas en eso…"

"¡¿Pero cómo quieres que no lo haga?! ¡Tú acabas de sacar el tema!" clama desquiciada mientras la oscuridad está cada vez más presente. En serio, ¡¿cuánto queda?! "No soy capaz de comprenderte… Entiendo que te moleste, no somos mejores amigas precisamente, pero mierda Snow, ¿qué más necesitas para asimilarlo?" cuestiona gesticulando enfadada "Me diste a elegir entre una vida en libertad y con dinero, o el encierro total junto a Emma y la escogí a ella. ¿Eso no te dio una idea de por dónde iban los tiros?"

"No" responde tajante, "porque sabías que no cumplirías la condena" Tan rotunda como su propia convicción. Lleva semanas dando vueltas a todo y ese es tiempo suficiente para auto convencerse con todas las excusas posibles.

"¡Joder, Snow, no puedes ser más terca!" Regina está ofuscada y habla casi tan rápido como desciende ese eterno ascensor. "No sabía nada, no imaginaba qué podría hacer durante mi encierro. Pero desde luego jamás conté con dedicarme a salir por Storybrooke por las noches, puedes creerme" espeta desesperada por su terquedad. "¿Ha sido un alivio? Sí. Pero sólo escogí pensando en ellos, nada más"

La nueva alcaldesa se cruza de brazos. "No te creo"

Regina se pregunta si tan siquiera la habrá escuchado. O si se ha limitado a esperar a que cerrara la boca para soltar esas tres palabras. "Lo que tú digas" explota Regina saturada. "Tú ganas, estoy viviendo con Emma, durmiendo con ella, y manteniendo una relación solamente para joderte. ¡¿No ves lo ridículo que suena?!"

"Cállate…" murmura Snow. Y Regina respira con fuerza, cabreada, sin creerse que la esté mandando callar. Snow detecta su enfado y señala al ascensor. La mala leche de Regina le ha impedido apreciar que han descendiendo su velocidad. "Estamos llegando" añade por si fuera necesario aclararlo.

Permanecen en tensión, esperando. Y un par de segundos después tocan suelo. La cabina bota levemente contra la superficie. Pero es barro y amortigua el golpe y el ruido. Fuera todo es silencio. Regina busca el enganche en la madera y libera la puerta con un clic. A pesar de ello, Snow toma la delantera y sale al exterior, girando el cuello para observarlo todo. Están al final de un pequeño túnel, rodeadas de paredes rugosas y húmedas. El lugar más acogedor del mundo para pasar treinta años encerrada. Da sus primeros pasos agarrando con firmeza la linterna que James le ha dado. La oscuridad es prácticamente total y el único sonido son las goteras que caen por la cueva.

Regina se mueve tras ellas y ambas caminan con un respeto casi reverencial. Ninguna quiere ser la primera en romper el silencio sepulcral, como si eso pudiera convocar al dragón. Regina camina con el cuidado de un gato, apoyando sus pies con el mínimo ruido. Snow se pega a la pared, observando todo a su alrededor con ojos extremadamente abiertos, de búho. Y nada. No ven nada, no oyen nada. Al menos hasta que Snow, aun con la espalda apoyada en la gruta, gira y se desplaza hasta la apertura que desemboca a la gran cueva. Da tres o cuatro zancadas antes de advertirlo. La caverna es enorme, llena de socavones, recodos, oscuridad y mucho vapor. Pero eso a Snow no le preocupa. Para nada. Porque esta aterrada y se le escapa un hilito de voz:

"Maléfica no es la bestia, no se ha escapado..."

Regina detiene sus calculados pasos, dos metros detrás de ella, y tuerce el morro. No entiende a qué viene esa deducción tan sobrada.

"¿En qué te basas?"

Snow traga hondo, cierra los ojos histérica. Habla tan bajito que cuesta oírla. Tan bajito como si tratara de no molestar a alguien. "En que... O aquí las paredes respiran o estoy apoyada en Maléfica"

La ex reina malvada abre los ojos, paralizada. Tratando de entender el significado exacto de esas palabras. Pero el destino no está dispuesto a concederle esa pausa. Como si el dragón hubiera escuchado su nombre, como si se supiera convocado, profiere un gemido infernal. Y retumba escalofriantemente cerca.

Un segundo después las paredes que respiran se mueven sacudiéndose. Snow se aparta de un salto, histérica, mientras esa pared toma forma de dragón.

Frente a ellas, en todo su esplendor, Maléfica se despereza agitando unas alas que se baten con una apariencia poderosa y terrible. Se despereza, su cabeza se estira y clava dos ojos rojos en ellas. Es posible que, incluso, se esté relamiendo.

"¡CORRE!" grita Regina con tal fuerza que vacía sus pulmones y el berrido retumba en la cueva. De repente todo ocurre demasiado rápido. Sin tiempo para pensar.

Se giran sobre sus talones. El ascensor parece tan lejano. Ponen pies en polvorosa. Esa cabina de madera es el destino. Necesitan huir ya de ahí. Pero Maléfica no ha terminado de jugar y como buena anfitriona intenta retener a sus invitadas. Su cola vuela cortando el aire y cae con un latigazo frente a ellas, a tres centímetros del cuerpo de Regina. Las dos fugitivas se frenan de golpe. Maléfica trata de dar un golpe maestro arrastrando su cola contra ellas, pero Snow opta por saltar para esquivarla y Regina se tira contra la pared. Movimientos precisos, inconscientes, que les salvan la vida mientras esa extremidad con piel de lagarto atraviesa el aire a su lado.

Maléfica no logra golpearlas con su cola y ellas recuperan su carrera angustiada hacia el ascensor. Están a unos metros de la salida y sólo a unos centímetros del estrecho túnel que conduce hasta ella. El dragón intenta un movimiento a la desesperada. Se tumba sin ningún cuidado, quedando a la altura del suelo y lanzando sus fauces contra ellas. Pero los dos cuerpecitos desaparecen por el túnel y, aunque intente morderlas sólo traga aire.

Lanza una llamarada, colérica, y el calor inunda la pequeña gruta, aunque no logra alcanzarlas.

Pero esto no quedará así.

Regina y Snow alcanzan el ascensor de un salto. El dragón se prepara para el golpe de gracia. Ellas comienzan a tirar de las cuerdas, tratando de avisar a James, de pedir auxilio para que haga funcionar la maquinaria. Frente a ellas Maléfica se recompone. Quiere cenar humano a la brasa. Y para ello sólo necesita asomar su boca en ese pequeño túnel, sólo necesita una llamarada certera. Sólo una y matara de un tiro a dos de sus tres personas más odiadas. No sabe cómo han acabado en esa tesitura ni qué buscan en su prisión de piedra, pero no le interesa. Solo quiere comer. Se relame, toma posición, y ambas leen sus intenciones.

Las poleas empiezan a moverse.

James ha entendido la señal. Se dispone a subirlas. Pero Maléfica se coloca de cuclillas, a ras del suelo. Está a punto de usar sus pulmones infernales y una sola persona no tiene fuerza para elevarlas rápido, no es velocidad suficiente. Snow mira a Regina. Las dos piensan lo mismo. Están atrapadas y condenadas. Con esa rapidez de ascenso, sólo salvarán sus cuellos sin chamuscar. Y como mucho.

"Es imposible" masculla Snow por encima de los ruidos que provocan los movimientos de Maléfica. De repente, todo queda en silencio. El dragón toma aire, a punto de explotar contra ellas. Únicamente se escucha el leve roce de las poleas.

Y el grito de Regina.

"¡Agárrate!"

La morena eleva su brazo derecho. Maléfica expulsa todo su odio en una bocanada de fuego. Y las poleas rugen al comenzar a correr encabritadas. El fuego atraviesa la gruta. Pero no llega a tocar el montacargas porque este ha despegado del suelo a toda velocidad.

Como por arte de magia.

Se han salvado.

Snow se sostiene como puede a las paredes de madera. Bajo sus pies escucha el aullido furioso de Maléfica y no entiende nada. Al menos hasta que logra mirar a su derecha, donde Regina permanece recta, inmutable, con los ojos cerrados... Y su mano desprendiendo un chorro de magia que colisiona directamente con las poleas. Está moviéndolas a su voluntad. Ella es la razón de que estén subiendo a la velocidad de un rascacielos. Su poder, para ser más exactos.

* * *

"¡Emma! ¡AYUDA!"

La voz de James resuena con fuerza junto al hueco del montacargas, recorre los pasillos de la biblioteca y llega con dificultad hasta la puerta. Pero es suficiente, porque todos los sentidos de Emma están volcados en ese edificio. No hay nada en el bosque, nada en el aire, nada que vigilar. Así que sólo está pendiente de la biblioteca. Y cuando el leve susurro en el que se ha convertido bramido de su padre llega hasta ella, lo escucha como si estuviera pegada al ascensor.

Abre los ojos, sale corriendo. Ese grito no suena bien.

"¡¿A dónde vas?!" berrea Gold observando como su compañera de guardia desaparece a la carrera sin mediar palabra. Pero Emma no pierde tiempo en contestar. Entra en la biblioteca como un huracán, sin medir su fuerza. Tanto que se precipita hacia James y no advierte nada raro hasta que está apenas a dos metros de su padre.

"¡¿Pero qué cojones…?!" grita Emma.

James la mira con la cara descompuesta y la misma sorpresa en sus ojos. Se ha echado a un lado con las manos en alto. Pero a pesar de tenerlas en el aire, el ascensor y las poleas se mueven a toda velocidad, subiendo con tal aceleración que parece que se va a estrellar.

Su padre habla fuera de sí. "¡No sé qué le pasa!"

Emma boquea un par de veces. Mira alternativamente a James y al ascensor. Ella sí sospecha lo que está ocurriendo. Aunque opta por no decirlo en voz alta. Al menos hasta que se cumplan sus peores temores. Clava los ojos en el ascensor, en las poleas que chirrían como si fueran a estallar. Pero no lo hacen. Ceden un par de vueltas más antes de frenar de golpe.

Justo cuando la cabina aparece frente a ellos.

Con Regina y Snow despeinadas y sosteniéndose contra la pared a duras penas después del viaje.

A pesar de su desastroso aspecto parecen intactas. Emma vuelve a respirar y James reacciona mirándolas como si fuesen una aparición.

"¿Estáis bien?" cuestiona acercándose a las dos mujeres que no terminan de decirse a salir del ascensor.

La primera en sacar un pie es Regina, con paso dudoso. "Un poco más y no lo contamos…"

"¿Que ha ocurrido?" pregunta Emma tratando de mantener el temple.

Su madre, desde la cabina, coge una bocanada de aire que suena al comienzo de un huracán. "¡Que Regina tiene magia!"

Regina y Emma cierran la boca. James abre desmesuradamente los ojos: "¿Cómo?"

Regina chasquea la lengua, con una sonrisa sardónica. "No, eso no es lo que ha ocurrido"

"¿Ah, no?" objeta Snow. Sale del ascensor, se coloca de brazos, dispara su peor mirada de reproche.

"No solo eso" recalca Regina paciente y, al mismo tiempo, irritada. "Maléfica estaba ahí abajo" resume dirigiéndose al resto de la audiencia "No se había marchado a ningún lado y nos ha dado una calurosa bienvenida"

La salvadora busca los ojos marrones y traga saliva. "¿Os ha hecho daño?"

Regina niega con la cabeza, tranquila, calmándola. "No, pero casi nos achicharra al correr al ascensor"

"¡Que fue cuando Regina saco a relucir su magia!" insiste Snow, interrumpiendo.

"¡Y cuando nos salve la vida también!" exclama saturada y girándose hacia la gritona alcaldesa. Acaban de sobrevivir a la muerte. Una muerte que no fue su culpa y de la que, encima, las ha salvado ella. ¿Y de lo único que puede acordarse es de eso? ¿De la magia? Snow debería dar gracias a los cielos porque no maneje el poder de viajar en el tiempo porque si no estaría retrocediendo ahora mismo y dejándola abandonada a merced del hambre de Maléfica.

James trata de reconducir la conversación, atar cavos. "¿Por eso subía así de rápido el ascensor?"

"Te dije que era peligrosa…" masculla Snow.

Emma suelta un gemido agotada: "¿Por utilizar su magia para salvarte el trasero?

La salvadora no parece conmocionada ni sorprendida, al contrario que James. Su hija también lo sabía, por supuesto, rezonga Snow para sí. "No, por tener magia a secas"

"Esto es surrealista. Casi os come un dragón y fuera hay otro peligro que desconocemos... ¡¿Puedes centrarte en lo que de verdad importa?!" le espeta su hija. Es la viva imagen de la desesperación.

"¿No hay ningún dragón fugado?" La suave y temerosa voz de Ruby rompe el momento. La repentina aparición de la morena diluye la tensión que se acumulaba camino de convertirse en una bomba nuclear. "¿Eso de ahí fuera no es Maléfica?" insiste caminando por el pasillo hasta ellos. Va seguida de Gold, que camina con calma pero gesto preocupado.

"Definitivamente no" murmura Emma, sin ganas de ser portadora de malas noticias.

"Pues eso no es bueno…" suspira Gold rascando su frente. "Nuestra rastreadora tiene cierta información"

James se prepara para más contratiempos. "¿Qué ha ocurrido?"

"No es exactamente lo que ha ocurrido…" le corrige caminado hacia ellos. Echa mano de su móvil y murmura: "Es más bien lo que he visto"

"¿Qué?" pregunta Snow perdida, reflejando la confusión del resto.

Ruby muestra la pantalla de su teléfono a todos los demás. Una imagen llena todo el espacio. Los ojos vacíos de un ciervo. O, más bien, de la cabeza de un ciervo. Solamente. Una fotografía tan desagradable que revuelve el estómago de Snow incluso. En sus años de cazadora no ha visto nunca algo tan sádico, tan sangriento. Y cuando consigue calmar sus tripas, Ruby mueve el dedo, haciendo que aparezcan dos o tres fotos más. Otro ciervo, una nutria y un búho, o lo que queda de él, aparecen en serie por el teléfono.

Emma contiene una arcada. "Oh, dios…"

"Para, por favor…" gime Snow. "¿Qué demonios es eso?"

"Las pruebas de que alguien se está dando un macabro banquete en nuestro bosque…"

La alcaldesa se gira automáticamente hacia Regina. La fulmina con una mirada y la acusa sin tener que abrir la boca.

Regina alza las cejas, atónita. ¡La está culpando de verdad! Abre la boca, incrédula, cabreada e irónica: "¡Sí, yo con mi magia, que me dedico a comer ciervos…!"

"Uy... ¿Vuelves a tener magia?" deja caer Ruby echándose hacia atrás, con cierto respeto temeroso. Los que faltaban por enterarse…, se lamenta Emma, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Gold se gira hacia Regina furibundo y Snow observa a Ruby, desconfiada, sin creérsela del todo. "¿Qué? ¡Juro que eso sí que no lo sabía!" declara en son de paz.

"Y esto va mejorando por momentos" masculla Emma con una sonrisa desesperada, apretando el puente de su nariz. James no termina de decidir cómo se siente. Snow vigila a Regina como si fuese a convertirse en un monstruo de dos cabezas de un momento a otro. Regina trata de mantener la calma y Gold, a su lado, toma aire con fuerza sufriendo un ataque de ira y envidia al mismo tiempo. Ruby les mira a todos, intrigada por el rancio ambiente que se respira en el aire, y a Emma le están dando ganas de salir solita a capturar a ese monstruo devora ciervos. Seguro que es más divertido que esto.

_Continuará…_


	28. 3 meses después y horas más tarde (III)

**Chicas! Como no hemos llegado (ni de coña) al mínimo de reviews, aquí estamos, con un nuevo capítulo unos días más tarde! Ya sabéis, si con este capi llegamos a los mínimos, actualizaré mañana :) Y sino, en unos cuantos días! Imagino que, a la pereza habitual se le suma la cagada de que estamos en verano... -.-' Y por cierto... me voy este domingo de viaje, así que tardaré en actualizar a partir de ese día! Así que yo que vosotras comentaría mucho mucho... :P Dicho todo esto... vamos con otros asuntos!**

**Primero, la quedada española ya tiene fecha! :) El 12 de septiembre ^^ Espero que todas podáis ir (al menos la amplia mayoría lo marcásteis! :) ) Espero no volverme loca, porque odio a muerte whatsapp, pero hemos preparado un grupo para organizarnos por ahí (donde y como quedar, donde dormir, etc). Si vais a venir (o creéis que podríais venir) escribidme un mensaje privado (o por fb, o por twitter o por aquí! Por donde queráis!) con vuestro número de teléfono y os agrego! :) ¡No queda nada para ponernos cara! ^^ Así que venga, a movernos! :)**

**Por otro lado, sobre el fic, me han encantado los reviews y las teorías! :P Antes de nada, no os preocupéis, nadie sabía que Regina tenía magia! XD No os asustéis, no es que no recordéis algo del pasado :P De ahí que Snow se haya espantado... Y poco a poco podremos averiguar el cómo y el por qué! Y me encanta ver que todos odiamos a Snow (como dice BegoBeni12: "que alguíen le de dos hostias pero ya a Snow. Es que ni gracias da la tia!"), que Regina tiene las mejores respuestas y que Ruby es adorable hasta cuando la fastidia :P**

**Y la llama troll ha despertado uno de mis mayores temores al decir que "su teoría sobre quien es el que esta matando todo es... *redoble de tambores* GRAHAM! XD que ha resucitado en modo zombie gracias al Dr. Frankenstein"! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Graham. No. Graham. Caca. Pero menos el maldito Graham que jamás volverá... se aceptan teorías :P Qué creéis que pasará? **

**Dicho esto, espero que os guste este capítulo, que es de los largos y, además, tiene dos cosas que creo que os va a gustar mucho! :) Lo primero... algo que creo que muchas queríais conocer... o al menos, conocer con más detalle, y que me ha encantado escribir ^^ Y lo segundo... algo que nunca falla :P Espero que haya acertado y que esté capítulo, que encima es de los largos, os guste tanto como a mi!**

**Ya está, ahora sí que me callo, y ¡a leer! ^^**

* * *

Regina naufraga en el azul de los ojos de Emma. Se ahoga, se deja hundir hasta que no hay nada más que ese azul. Nada más que Emma. Nada más que esos ojos que acaban de abrirse después de meses dormidos.

Las manos de la salvadora tiran de su ropa, exigen su cercanía. Y cuando estrella su boca con la de Regina, la alcaldesa aún sigue recreándose en ese azul vibrante, precioso, más intenso que cualquier hechizo. Incluso mientras se pierde en ese beso que es todo pasión, reconocimiento, dulzura y labios, su estómago se calienta con el recuerdo de su mirada.

Está despierta.

Emma está despierta.

No se irá a ninguna parte. Se quedará aquí. Con ella. Y la está besando. Oh dios, y de qué manera. La salvadora tiene otro súper poder y está concentrado en sus labios. Podría derretirse con sól…

¡Bum!

Un golpe que suena al estallido de una bomba. Es una bomba, de hecho. Porque Snow está detrás de ello con cara de asesina. Se separan, súbito. Como dos niñas pilladas in fraganti. Pero todos han visto el beso, todos son testigos de su momento. Henry, que sale corriendo hacia su madre. James que deja pasar a su esposa vestida de novia. Y Snow, roja de rabia.

"¡Apártate de mi hija!"

El berrido atraviesa a Regina y la obliga a temblar, acojonada. Pero hace todo lo contrario. Se pega más a Emma. Se agarra con fuerza a la cama. No puede separarse de ella. No quiere. Por favor, no.

Ha hecho mal. La envenenó. Lo recuerda a cada momento y está totalmente de acuerdo con pagar las consecuencias. De verdad que sí, pero no ahora, por favor. No ahora que Emma acaba de despertar.

Traga hondo. No contesta al berrido. Se queda congelada, aterrada. Henry es el primero en llegar y se interpone entre ambas. Empuja a Regina y la morena es incapaz de impedírselo a su hijo. Se coloca como parapeto entre ambas y Regina le mira con genuino terror. La está alejando de Emma y se le cierra la garganta. Pero Henry lo entiende como miedo por haber sido cazada y se coloca con aún más firmeza entre ambas.

"No, Henry, yo no…" murmura con la voz tomada, intentando acariciar el hombro de su hijo. Pero Snow sale a la carrera. Se interpone entre ellos, le agarra de la muñeca, fuera de sí.

"Aléjate de él, ¡de los dos!" gruñe furiosa. Sólo James se atreve a entrar al cuarto, siguiendo a su esposa. Los demás, médicos, enfermeras, el señor Gold, permanecen fuera, sobrepasados por la escena y por la maldición recién quebrada.

Ahora no son uno sino dos los que se interponen entre Emma y ella, y le cuesta ver el rostro de la salvadora entre ambos cuerpos. No, por favor. No me la quitéis, suplica para sí. Observa los ojos de Emma, ese azul que ahora tintinea confuso. ¡No, por favor!, lloriquea y actúa por impulso. Se abalanza hacia la cama, trata de agarrar la mano de Emma. Siente que si la toca, todo estará bien. No podrán separarlas, no. Pero no llega. Henry cubre a su madre con todo su cuerpo y Snow se cruza en su camino con la rabia de una fiera.

"¡Has perdido!" espeta fulminándola. Regina trata de buscar una salida, pero antes de poder moverse la retienen. Repara en un dolor punzante en su espalda. Algo le propina un tirón. Es James, está sujetando sus manos. Regina lo intenta una vez más embistiendo contra ellos, hacia la cama, con todo su cuerpo. Pero él hace acopio de sus fuerzas y Regina no tiene nada que hacer. Un dolor agudo rodea sus muñecas. James las está atando sin ningún cuidado, con un estetoscopio. Inmovilizándolas hasta prácticamente cortarle la circulación. Como si las temiese. Como si aún tuviera magia. Pero no. ¡No la tiene! Y aunque así fuera no les dañaría. ¡Y mucho menos a Emma! La acaba de despertar. Ha sido ella. ¡¿Acaso no lo ven?! Tira, se retuerce, trata de soltarse y James aprieta sin clemencia. Regina grita de dolor y se dobla tratando de reducir la fuerza de su agarre, los pinchados de esta tortura. James aprovecha para someterla contra el colchón , terminar de atarla y fijar el agarre.

"Nosotros ganamos" insiste Snow enseñando sus dientes.

Regina quiere responder, pero está apresada, contra las sábanas y le cuesta hasta respirar. Boquea y mira a todas partes. No puede hacer nada. Y lo que es peor, nadie hace nada por ella. Traga, gime. ¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir esto? La ha salvado. ¡Lo ha hecho ella! Y lo único que ruega es que la dejen a su lado, ¡por favor!

James tira de las esposas improvisadas, poniéndola en pie de nuevo y ella aprovecha para llenar sus pulmones. Pero antes de poder hablar, la empuja lejos de la cama.

"¡Emma!" grita por pura desesperación. La paciente se sacude sobre la cama, trata de responder a esa llamada a pesar de su confusión. Es puro instinto animal. Pero Henry está en medio y Snow prácticamente no permite que se mueva. Regina está cada vez más lejos, más histérica, más rota. "¡No, por favor!" berrea y pelea por soltarse. James reacciona a tiempo y pasa los brazos alrededor de ella, reteniéndola contra su cuerpo, evitando que pueda mover los suyos. "¡DEJAME!" suplica al borde de las lágrimas, de la desesperación. Y Emma intenta levantarse, seguir la escena, los gritos. Pero al incorporarse tan rápido su tensión, débil y casi desaparecida, se viene abajo. Su mente se nubla, sus ojos se cierran sin objeción. Se desploma sobre el colchón, inconsciente, sobrepasada.

El tiempo se congela durante un segundo. Nadie dice nada. Todos miran asustados a la salvadora. Y Regina es, otra vez, la primera en reaccionar. Su salvadora. ¡¿Qué le ocurre a su salvadora?!

"¡Emma!" grita a pleno pulmón. La gente a su alrededor vuelve a reaccionar. Snow y Henry se vuelcan sobre ella preocupados, los médicos pasan corriendo al cuarto y James regresa a su tarea de sacarla de allí. A como dé lugar. "¡Para!" chilla fuera de sí. Emma la necesita, ¿qué le ocurre? "¡Déjame!" patalea, levanta las piernas en el aire y trata de oponerse, de soltarse. Pero no es rival para la fuerza de James y él ni se inmuta. Esquiva incluso un par de patadas y aprovecha para moverla hacia la puerta. Regina cierra los ojos, buscando el último acopio de fuerzas. Pero no sirve de nada.

Al abrirlos, James sigue reteniéndola y Snow, cerca de ella, sonríe y le tapa la boca. Regina abre los ojos aterrorizada, mirando su sonrisa maquiavélica. Regina está tan asustada que ni siquiera repara en que la habitación del hospital ahora es el dormitorio principal de su mansión. No, está demasiado nerviosa, demasiado agotada para darse cuenta de que Emma ya no lleva el camisón de enferma, sino su cómodo pijama y que no está desmayada, sino plácidamente dormida.

Si no fuera porque James la saca a la fuerza mientras Snow la calla, podría apreciar que Henry ya no está protegiendo a Emma, sino durmiendo tranquilo junto a su madre, donde antes también estaba Regina. Si no estuviera tan angustiada, Regina distinguiría que algo no marcha bien, que algo ha cambiado, que está en mitad de un sueño. De una pesadilla. Pero no puede. Solo logra pensar en que se la llevan. La alejan de ellos y no puede hacer nada.

"¡No!" suplica desesperada contra la mano firme de Snow.

"No te oyen… no les importas."

"¡Por favor, para! Son mi familia, ¡no podéis hacer esto!" llora fuera de sí, rota y desesperada. Pero su voz se amortigua y desaparece contra los dedos de Snow. "¡Emma! ¡EMMA!"

El último grito retumba. Retumba de verdad por encima del silencio del cuarto. Por encima de la mano de Snow. Nada restringe su grito porque esta vez sí grita de verdad. Fuera del sueño y tirando de pulmones y agonía.

"¡Emma!"

"¡Regina, despierta!" Esa orden suena cerca, urgente, preocupada... Y suena a Emma. Regina no entiende nada. Su cerebro se aturulla, todo pierde sentido.

"¡REGINA!" persiste y el grito la devuelve a la realidad. Al plano en el que la está oyendo. Abre los ojos, confusa, desubicada, con el corazón encabritado.

Vuelve a estar en su cuarto. O más bien nunca se ha marchado de él. Pero este es diferente. Más real, menos tenebroso. Y, sobre todo, sin James ni Snow. Solo Emma erguida y a su lado, mirándola con gesto de alarma.

"¿Estás bien?"

Regina se frota los ojos, se apoya en sus codos, niega con la cabeza restándole importancia. "Si, solo un mal sueño. No te preocupes..." trata de forzar incluso una sonrisa.

"¿Y a mí que me ha sonado a una pesadilla se las grandes?" responde acusica y acercándose.

Carraspea. "No ha sido para tanto…"

Los ojos de Emma se clavan, obstinados. "Estabas temblando y has gritado mi nombre"

Regina mira sus manos detenidamente sabiéndose pillada. "Un muy mal sueño..." suspira.

Deja salir un suspiro benévolo, recordando la conversación que tuvieron al regresar a casa. "Ven aquí señora de 'no,-no-me-ha-afectado-ver-a-tus-padres'". Estaba convencida de que Regina no estaba tan impertérrita como quería aparentar, pero no quería forzarla. Y ahora Regina sufre las consecuencias a modo de pesadillas.

Los brazos de Emma rodean su cuerpo como una cariñosa enredadera y Regina se deja acunar y suelta una carcajada. En el fondo, lo dijo en serio. No le ha afectado ver a sus padres. Solo el ver a su madre.

"¿Qué has soñado?"

"Qué más da..."

"Pues da mucho…" masculla con un aderezo de regañina. "Hacía semanas que no tenías una sola pesadilla. No quiero pensar que ese ratito con mi madre te haya removido tanto... Cuéntame qué hizo"

"Nada" responde escuchando a su corazón calmarse y alcanzar las pulsaciones del de Emma.

"Eso has dicho antes y ya no me lo creo"

No se detendrá, imagina Regina. Se acurruca contra su cuerpo. No disfruta hablando de Snow. ¿Y quién querría hablar de ella estando en un lugar tan apacible como este?

"Lo de siempre..." farfulla desganada. Pero Emma necesita más, reclama más. No puede ver así a Regina, se le parte el corazón y no quiere más que tranquilizarla y aniquilar ese mal recuerdo. "Que si ella me conoce y sabe quién soy realmente, que si quiero hacerte daño y destrozarte la vida y que lo impedirá… Etcétera, etcétera, etcétera" murmura perdiendo la voz. "Lo de siempre..."

"Blanca toca cojones Nieves…"

Se ríe suavemente. "Eso"

"¿Y?"

"Y nada..."

"¿Me estás diciendo que eso no te ha traído a la memoria malos recuerdos…?"

"No" pero quiere decir Sí. Y se pierde aún más contra la piel de Emma, buscando consuelo y calor.

"Ya…" murmura la salvadora contra su pelo, estrechándola hasta que no corre una gota de aire entre ellas. "Pues se equivoca, como siempre. No me has destrozado la vida. Al contrario, has hecho que empiece a vivir"

Regina no contesta nada, pero suspira, sonríe contra su cuello. Ya tienen algo en común. Emma es su vida. Y Henry. Y esa casa de la que técnicamente tiene prohibido salir.

"También dijo que habría consecuencias..." susurra abriendo la puerta a su verdadero temor.

"¿Cómo qué?" rezonga arrugando la nariz y alejándose hasta mirarla. "¿Te va a poner dos tobilleras?" cuestiona. Su madre y su gran facilidad para meterse donde no debe…

Regina se ríe. "Con lo bien que funcionó la primera no creó que se limite a eso"

"Pues nos lo saltaremos, como todo lo demás. Sabemos cómo hacerlo"

"Si, y ahora ella también sabe cómo lo hacemos"

Emma gira el rostro. "¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?" murmura elevando las cejas. "No lo sabe todo… Y aunque sepa algo, no puede detenernos"

"Ya..." suspira. Pero no está convencida. Y se nota a leguas. "Pero ahora que sabe lo de la magia... ¿Cuánto crees que tardará en volver a la caza de brujas? ¿En acusarme de ser un peligro para la ciudad?"

"Tú no tienes la culpa de tener de vuelta tu poder... No lo has buscado, no es cosa tuya, no es cosa de nadie" El susurro de Emma repite una conversación que han tenido cientos de veces antes. "Y esto debería servir para que mi madre entienda que, a pesar de tener magia de nuevo, no la has usado..." Regina sonríe de medio lado, elevando ambas cejas. "Bueno..." se retracta divertida. "No la has usado contra nadie, ni para hacer el mal, ni para fugarte de aquí y dejar a todos atrás..."

Regina deja caer su mirada, sin convicción. "Claro... Y tu comprensiva madre lo entenderá así"

Los dedos de Emma delinean la suave mejilla de Regina y se recrean en ella. "Tienes el mismo ánimo que durante las noches en comisaria"

"Puede..." admite dejándose caer sobre su mano. Son más de las cinco y media de la madrugada y Emma está dulcemente entregada a consolarla sin importar qué hora es. Pero el desagradable recuerdo de la pesadilla se entremezcla con el de la conversación con Snow y aunque el desasosiego va convirtiéndose poco a poco en una leve inquietud, aún colea dentro del ánimo de Regina.

"Vivimos aquellos días temerosas de las consecuencias. Y lograste que todo saliera bien"

"Puede..." repite y eleva la cabeza hacia ella. "Pero no quiero que tu madre vuelva a tener la sartén por el mango. Me aterra que si eso ocurre las cosas no salgan igual de bien"

Emma sostiene su barbilla con una caricia, obligándola a mantenerle la mirada. "¿Confías en mí?"

"Como tú bien dijiste una vez, en ti confió. Es en ella en quien no"

Emma se ríe, al verse referida tan oportunamente. Pero a pesar de ello, persiste. "Pues confía en mí. No hará nada y, aunque lo intente, no saldrá bien. Los buenos siempre ganan…" susurra. "Y si nada de eso funciona, mandamos a Henry a que ponga esos ojitos de cordero degollado que tan bien se le dan" celebra de repente infantilmente orgullosa de su gran idea. La morena se ríe, lo hace con ganas, aliviada, un poco más tranquila y prendada de esa increíble mujer. "Mi madre no es tan cabezota pero, aunque lo fuera, no tiene fuerza suficiente para romper esta familia. Créeme..." murmura y la besa. "Me despertarse con un beso... eso no lo fastidia ninguna suegra malvada"

Regina sonríe atolondrada. ¿Quién dijo preocupaciones? "Vale..."

La sonrisa de Emma, plácida y tranquila, es un cartel luminoso que avisa de que la crisis está más que superada. "Y ahora háblame de ese sueño..."

Regina mira a un lado, haciendo memoria. Siente que se lo ha contado un millón de veces. Es la misma pesadilla que sufrió durante los primeros días. "No era gran cosa… Tú estabas en la cama del..."

"Oh..." interrumpe subiendo y bajando ambas cejas de forma sugerente. "Así que era uno de esos sueños… ¿Y qué me hacías en esa cama? Porque estabas gritando mi nombre..."

"No era ese tipo de sueño..." refuta riéndose.

"Tú gritando mi nombre… Yo en la cama… ¿A quién intenta engañar, reina malvada pervertida?"

"¡Emma!" exclama atónita y sin dejar se reír.

"Cuéntame más... ¿Yo estaba vestida o ni eso?"

Regina entra al juego, sin evitarlo, sin enterarse si quiera. "Sí, con un pijama de felpa"

La salvadora entrecierra los ojos. "Uffff, qué sexy, ¿no?"

"Mucho..." ronronea.

"¿Y qué hice para que gritaras mi nombre?" cuestiona elevando una ceja, dejando escapar lentamente el cuerpo de Regina. La salvadora se recoloca a su lado, casi sobre ella.

"Eso…" susurra acariciando sus labios. "…queda entre la Emma del sueño y yo..."

"¿Ah sí…?" la pregunta roza la punta de sus dedos con un vibrato que retumba hasta los pies de Regina y la sacude sin compasión. "Puede que no tenga ese irresistible pijama de felpa, pero seguro que puedo hacerte gritar de nuevo..."

"No sé…" jadea. Y no está sólo respondiendo a su propuesta. Es también un resumen de su estado, de su ánimo. No sabe cómo, pero está sonriendo, excitadísima y sin rastro de esa húmeda tristeza con la que había despertado. Nada. Y no sabe cómo. Pero Emma tiene la culpa. "Es que el pijama era la clave" murmura con voz ronca tratando de seguirle el juego, de alargarlo hasta que la sobrepase. Pero su salvadora ya ha alcanzado ese punto de no retorno.

"Échale imaginación..." gruñe antes de precipitarse contra ella, igual que un águila en descenso. Pero ella atrapa a su presa con un beso encarnizado en lugar de usar sus garras. Regina cierra los ojos, se deja envolver y yergue su cuello cuando la boca de Emma exige más. Advierte los largos dedos de la salvadora colarse bajo su cuello, sostener su nuca hasta hacerse con el ritmo del beso. Claro que podría gritar su nombre. A todas horas. Y si no lo hace es sólo por no asustar a su hijo y por no parecer una loca desequilibrada. Pero Emma tiene esa facilidad de desbordarla, de llenarla de una felicidad que la inunda y la obliga a querer gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Quizás sí que está un poco demente. Pero es culpa de lo que Emma despierta en ella.

Y ahora mismo lo que está despertando es hambre. Si estuviera de pie, sus rodillas se le habrían vencido al segundo beso. Pero en su lugar está atrapada, bajo el cuerpo de Emma y sólo quiere restregarse contra ella sin importar lo animal que parezca. Lo necesita. Tarda un par de gemidos en percatarse de que ya no hay beso y de que los dientes de Emma están clavados en su cuello. Gime sobresaltada por el movimiento y por el doloroso mordisco. Oh, dios… Si continua así, no tardará en gritar su nombre.

Pierde sus dedos entre los mechones de Emma. Cierra los ojos, sus dientes se clavan sin medida en su labio inferior. La salvadora desciende y lame sus hombros, de izquierda a derecha, sin piedad, sin prisas. Muerde su hombro, ese hueco tierno y desvalido entre el brazo y el cuello, y Regina se sacude sin control. Emma desliza sus manos por las costillas y agarra un pecho por debajo. Tortura el pezón con el pulgar y sonríe cuando los sonidos de Regina pasan a un nivel mucho más gutural. Decide tantear el otro pecho pero recurre a la boca y la piel se frunce ahí donde la toca. Lo besa con la boca abierta, muerde y vuelve a lamer.

"Oh, sí…" masculla Regina entre dientes. Arquea su cuerpo, se pega a Emma. Su estómago se contrae involuntariamente cuando las manos de la salvadora la arañan. Y tiembla aún más cuando desciende la boca. Los labios de Emma adoran, recorren y saborean cada centímetro de piel. Emma se está dando un banquete, un banquete que están disfrutando las dos. Algo que demuestra la humedad que palpita entre las piernas de ambas mujeres. Pero es la salvadora quien lleva la voz cantante y deja de lado su necesidad para entregarse a esta deliciosa exploración. Arquea la espalda, desciende más allá del estómago de Regina, más allá de su ingle y se relame.

Y la sola imagen de la espalda curvada de Emma, de sus ojos clavados en los suyos, junto a su cadera, entre sus piernas, con esa sonrisa depredadora, le obliga a cerrar los ojos. A jadear y clavar los dedos entre los mechones rubios.

Emma acepta la orden tácita y se hunde. Se abre camino con un solo lametazo, profundo, certero. Y ahí lo tiene. Su nombre a gritos:

"¡Emma!" gime Regina empujando su cabeza aún más contra su humedad. "Sí, ¡sí! No pares…" Está fuera de sí, aunque intente no gritar más. No viven solas… Pero ese es todo el autocontrol que puede alcanzar. Más allá de esa línea, no domina nada, no controla nada. Es un muñeco en manos de Emma, entregada a su voluntad. Y a pesar de esa confusa sensación de indefensión, se siente bien, segura, protegida. No se cansa. Jamás se cansará de esa forma que tiene su cuerpo de responder a Emma. Cada molécula de su ser revive y se entrega, y se pierde en ella sólo para volverse a encontrar. Es mucho más que mera excitación, que simple sexo. En ese preciso instante el mundo desaparece, sólo quedan ellas y Regina siente que lo tiene todo. Se siente ella misma, se siente libre, se siente completa. "Emma… Dios" gruñe al notar su boca jugando con la tierna carne, chupando sin compasión. Sus caderas se encabritan con el contacto, y la salvadora se ve obligada a dominarlas.

Emma acomoda los hombros entre las piernas de Regina, aprieta la parte interna de sus muslos, la obliga a permanecer abierta para ella. Sus manos terminan bajo la cadera de Regina, empujándola contra su boca, impidiendo que se aparte de ella por culpa de los espasmos y escalofríos que comienzan a recorrerla. A pesar de tenerla bajo control, advierte que Regina comienza a moverse a su propio ritmo, cada vez más rápido, más descontrolado. Y Emma se suma con el movimiento de su lengua. Profundiza entre sus pliegues, lame la humedad que emana sin freno y se dedica especialmente a ese nudo de nervios que obliga a Regina a morder sus labios, cerrar los ojos y elevar la barbilla hacia el techo. Está a punto, tanto que si Emma dijese su nombre contra su centro, solo el aliento de su boca y su voz serían suficiente para llevarla al orgasmo.

Pero Emma tiene otra idea para el golpe de gracia. Aparta una de sus manos de su cadera. Se escapa hasta arañar el muslo oliváceo y un suspiro después su ingle. Regina está demasiado perdida, hundida en un mar de sensaciones, disfrutando de cada cuerda de su consciencia que se va rompiendo, que va dejándola libre, desconectando su mente de su cuerpo. Tan perdida que no advierte esa mano tránsfuga hasta que dos dedos la atraviesan de un solo movimiento y toda ella se contrae con un gemido de bendito placer.

No puede vocalizar. No queda saliva en su boca. Pero, oh dios, sino le deja claro a Emma lo mucho que lo está disfrutando. Los dedos de sus pies se contraen, tiembla y se empala en esa deliciosa mano, se pega a su boca y jadea. Una melodía que aturde a Emma y la acerca al borde del delirio. La salvadora acelera el ritmo. Chupa con ansia, entra y sale de Regina sin pausa. Al menos hasta que Regina se agarra con fuerza a sus hombros, clavándole las uñas, y los dos dedos quedan atrapados en su interior cuando el orgasmo la desborda.

Aguanta ahí, contra Regina, dentro de Regina, dejándose inundar por su olor, por los gemidos que la atraviesan, por su forma de agarrarse a ella. Y sólo cuando los brazos y la cadera de Regina se desploman sin fuerza, Emma aleja satisfecha su boca y su mano de su centro, advirtiendo la forma en que su cuerpo reacciona y tiembla por el recuerdo del orgasmo a pesar del cansancio. Y desde ahí, a los pies de la cama, la mira con una sonrisa traviesa y complacida. Y los ojos marrones le devuelven esa sonrisa pícara, ufana, y tan íntima y de ellas como lo es ese momento.

Emma apoya los brazos, uno a cada lado de Regina, dispuesta a reptar por ella, hasta alcanzar su rostro. Pero la morena tiene una idea mejor.

"Para" ordena con la voz ronca y los ojos brillantes. La rubia obedece automáticamente, convirtiéndose en una estatua. Las piernas de Regina se cuelan entre las de ella con una lentitud provocativa. Emma se deja hacer. Permanece quieta incluso mientras los pies de Regina empujan sus rodillas obligándola a ponerse de cuclillas. Queda a dos patas, sobre las caderas de Regina y sin opción a cerrar las piernas. Es consciente de lo cachonda que está, de lo húmeda que permanece. Posiblemente, Regina, desde su horizontal postura pueda ver el brillo que resplandece desde el centro de Emma. Sí, posiblemente. Y eso explicaría su gesto entre hambriento y juguetón. "Yo he gritado tu nombre…"

"Oh, sí que lo has hecho…" susurra lamiéndose los labios expectante.

Regina suelta una carcajada de medio lado. "Y ahora quiero verte cabalgar, quiero que tú grites el mío, y quiero verlo todo…" gruñe atacando el estómago de Emma con sus uñas. Marca un sendero rojo que obliga a la salvadora a gemir desde lo más profundo de su garganta y a usar toda su fuerza para no caerse sobre ella.

"Vale…" Es todo lo que logra decir mientras trata de no cerrar los ojos.

"Bien…" ronronea Regina. Y sin previo aviso su mano recorre de abajo arriba el centro de Emma y la rubia exclama como el mejor de los instrumentos. Dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a Regina ha nublado su propia necesidad. Pero su cuerpo no entiende de prorrogas y está entregado a la morena y a todo lo que tenga pensado para él. Tan sensible y predispuesto que Emma duda de ser capaz de aguantar más de un asalto.

Las caricias sobre su centro son certeras, traviesas y tan jodidamente expertas que se muere por derretirse y desplomarse sobre Regina. Pero la morena ha sido muy clara. Quiere verla cabalgar su mano, y ella lo intentará. Cueste lo que cueste.

La mano de Regina se sumerge en ella, aparta sus labios, resbalando con la facilidad de quien se mueve entre lagos de excitación. Dos dedos se bañan en esa misma humedad y tantean su entrada, con empujones provocativos.

"¡Sí, Regina, sí!" reclama mordiendo su labio y agarrando las sábanas de su cama. Regina escucha sus plegarias y va más allá. Introduce dos dedos hasta tocarla tan adentro que Emma se deshace en un segundo grito. "¡Regina!" Música para sus oídos.

Emma cierra los ojos y deja que su cuerpo se acostumbre a la maravillosa sensación de esos dedos en su interior. Cuando recupera unas gotas de control, marca el ritmo y comienza a moverse contra esa mano, subiendo y bajando, obligando a Regina a atravesarla una y otra vez. Esta cabalgando, tal y como ordenó Regina, y tocando con la punta de los dedos el orgasmo.

Regina mueve su otra mano hasta la cintura de Emma. Trata de contener sus caderas, porque en cada nuevo movimiento descontrolado de la rubia, le cuesta más no acabar fuera de ella. Rodea su cintura, la sostiene justo sobre ella, conteniendo sus movimientos y llevando las riendas de este inminente orgasmo.

Añade un tercer dedo y la vista de Emma se nubla. El dedo gordo queda estratégicamente colocado fuera, sobre su clítoris. En cada embestida oprime el nudo de nervios y Emma gime buscando desesperadamente su roce, el desliz de sus dedos dentro de su humedad, la caricia de su mano sobre la cadera. Lo quiere todo, necesita todo. Está tan cerca de explotar, que le parece una locura. Acelera el ritmo. Regina se mueve dentro de ella con prisas, con tantas ganas…

Y entonces ocurre.

Emma se queda rígida, congelada, y los músculos de su interior se contraen alrededor de su mano. Aprieta sus labios, gime sin fuerzas un sonido que suena parecido al nombre de Regina y sus nudillos se quedan blancos de apretar las sábanas. Fuegos artificiales que recorren su cuerpo de arriba abajo, aflojando sus músculos hasta que se desploma con un delicioso y estridente orgasmo.

La salvadora deja de cabalgar para acabar tumbada sobre su jinete. Con su cuerpo plácido y sacudido por pequeñas explosiones de satisfacción. Y ahí está Regina para recogerla. Para abrazar su cuerpo contra el de ella, envolverla y dejar que se recupere. Poco a poco. Pulsación a pulsación, hasta que ambos corazones laten a la vez. Eso y no otra cosa es el auténtico paraíso. Su edén. Su recompensa a todos esos años errante, sin familia, sin hogar. Ahora, aquí, lo tiene todo. Y por eso, tumbada sobre Regina, dejándose inundar por su abrazo, sus caricias y su olor, sabe y se reafirma en que Snow no va a separarlas. Simplemente no podría. Nada puede.

Su cuerpo vuelve a reaccionar. Lentamente. Y su primer oscilación va directa a elevar el rostro y dejar caer un suave beso en los labios de Regina. Uno de esos cálidos, lentos, frugales, pero tan intensos que jamás podría expresarse mejor ni usando mil palabras. Es amor convertido en un beso. Y Regina lo recoge con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa desmedida. La morena suspira embobada y Emma vuelve a dejarse caer sobre su pecho, la mejor de las almohadas.

Regina acaricia la cabecita rubia. Hay tantas cosas que quiere decirle, tantas cosas que remueve y despierta en ella… Pero tendrán que esperar. Porque suena una melodía metálica. Y no sale de ninguna de ellas dos.

No. Es la musiquita de un móvil.

El de Emma.

El aparato vibra y baila sobre la mesita de noche, iluminando toda la habitación a oscuras con la luz de su pantalla. Ha recibido un mensaje. Y dos más a continuación. Intercambian sendas miradas confusas. ¿Quién puede ser a las seis y media de la mañana?

"Te lo aviso" carraspea Regina, "Esa es tu madre. Que nos espía y escribe para decir que sabe lo que hemos hecho" masculla provocando que Emma, aún sobre ella, se sacuda en carcajadas.

"Rezo por que tus dotes de pitonisa no funcionen bien..." Tiende la mano sin apartarse ni un centímetro de Regina, y alcanza el móvil. Abre los ojos.

"¡Es tu madre!" murmura Regina aterrorizada.

"No exactamente…" murmura guiñando los ojos. No están preparados para enfocar a esas horas de la mañana y menos para mirar algo tan brillante como el teléfono. Se aparta un poco de ella, irguiéndose y acostumbrándose para poder leer bien. "Es Gruñón"

Regina las cubre con la manta, inconscientemente. Emma sonríe, enternecida. "No nos ha visto haciendo nada" bromea. "Pero sí que ha visto algo en las minas"

"¿El qué?"

"Su descripción exacta es..." murmura leyendo el mensaje literalmente. "Una cosa rara, con muy mal aspecto y que ayer no estaba ahí..."

Regina eleva ambas cejas entre interrogante y divertida. Tampoco es que Gruñón haya sido nunca un genio de las palabras. Y esa descripción dice todo lo que necesitan saber. Tienen que ir a las minas. Y rápido. "Esperaba que el día fuera movidito... Pero no tan pronto" gime poniéndose la almohada sobre la cabeza, perezosa. Emma mira su teléfono y acto seguido a Regina, oculta bajo tiernamente bajo su almohada, y sonríe de lado, derretida.

"Bueno…" masculla acercándose sugerente a su oído, haciendo a un lado el cojín. "Acaba de salir el sol… Seguro que no pasa nada si nos entretenemos un poco más de lo normal en la ducha" ronronea. Regina se asoma un poco, con una sonrisa gatuna:

"Ahora ya estamos hablando..." murmura viendo como Emma se aparta de la cama sólo para caminar provocativa, dejando atrás la sabana y andando hacia el baño. Simplemente, hay desayunos que ayudan a afrontar cualquier día. Y de todos esos, el desayuno favorito de Regina es Emma, mojada y llena de espuma. "Oh sí..." La salvadora sí que sabe cómo hacer que madrugar merezca la pena. Incluso cuando en unas horas tendrán que meterse bajo tierra a observar algo "raro, con muy mal aspecto y que ayer no estaba".

_Continuará…_

* * *

**¿Qué creéis que habrá en las minas...? :P**


	29. 3 meses después y un día más tarde

**Hola chicas! Recién aterrizo de las vacaciones y aquí va un nuevo capítulo! :) Obviamente la espera también se ha debido a que, ni de coña, hemos llegado al mínimo de reviews. No os voy a dar más la plasta con eso, pero ya sabéis, si queréis actualización diaria, debemos alcanzar los 40 reviews! Y sino esperaremos hasta que se me ocurra :P Ya sé que no os gusta el chantaje, a mi tampoco! Pero parece que no hay otra forma de haceros reaccionar. Porque yo, por las visitas y las lecturas, sé que estar estáis ahí, y que no deáis de entrar a tropel a cada capítulo, pero no comentáis. También me habéis dicho que tenga en cuenta la calidad y no la cantidad de Reviews... en ese caso, os voy a poner un ejemplo: a vosotras os gustaría un fanfic buenísimo (con mucha calidad) pero que actualizara cada año (con poca cantidad)? No, verdad? Pues yo igual. Tampoco creo que me (nos) gustara un FF que actualiza todos los días, pero que es malisimo, es decir, aprecio la calidad y aprecio la cantidad. Y, si mi historia os gusta, imagino que podemos llegar a un acuerdo, no? :P**

**Sobre los reviews en otro idiomas, sobre todo en portugués, por favor que no paren! :) Se entienden perfectamente y me hacen muchísima ilusión, de verdad, nada de disculparse! ^^**

**Volviendo al capítulo anterior, me encantan vuestras teorias! XD Muchas habéis optado por Chernabod, también algunps por el hombre lobo, y entre los más cachondos está la opción de que sea Pongo, graham de zombie o el chupacabras XD Muy buenas! :P Sólo os diré que algunas teorías sí se acercaron a la verdad... :P Pero no diré cuales, claro!**

**Sobre lo mucho que subió la temperatura, me pareció mucho mejor no advertirlo antes de empezar el capítulo! :P Me encanta cuando os pilla de sopetón y, más aún, si os pilla en el curro XD**

**Por cierto, por último, recordar la quedada! Ya tenemos grupo de FB y grupo de wasap para quedar en madrid y conocernos todos! :) Cuantos más seamos, mejor ;) Dicho esto, seguro que me dejo muchas cosas por decir, pero ya las añadiré en el próximo disclamer! :P Ahora a leer y a descubrir qué pasa en Storybrooke! Espero que os guste! :)**

* * *

**Tres meses... y un día**

El escarabajo levanta un poco de grava al pasar y acumula una pequeña nube de tierra en torno a sus ruedas. Emma frena tranquila, dejando atrás el ruido del motor y la arena que flota antes de quedar todo en silencio.

La voz de Regina lo rompe con una suavidad que acompaña a la calma del amanecer. "Creo que es mejor que espere en el coche" musita. Emma se gira hacia ella, deteniendo sus movimientos, sin llegar a quitarse el cinturón de seguridad. "Aquí dentro es más complicado que alguien pueda verme... Ya sabes, por el arresto domiciliario y eso"

Emma sonríe, desganada. "Cierto" Se desabrocha el cinturón, alargando el momento, tratando de pensar alguna excusa por la cual llevarla consigo. Como una persona normal, libre. Pero no se le ocurre ninguna lo suficientemente buena. "No tardaré" murmura dejando caer un breve beso de despedida. Regina corresponde con una dulce sonrisa y se acomoda, con mansedumbre, dispuesta a esperar.

Desde su asiento, sigue con la mirada a la salvadora. Emma deja atrás el coche, frente al edificio de sus padres, abre el portal con sus llaves y recorre las escaleras del bloque. Seguramente unos toques en la puerta les alarmarán menos que el timbrazo del telefonillo.

A pesar de ser las siete de la mañana el frío no se cuela a través de la cazadora roja. Se deja entrever que la llegada de abril trae consigo temperaturas más agradables. Pero aun así, camina lenta, con poco ánimo. No le atrae lo más mínimo cruzarse ya con Snow, comenzar la jornada de reproches e indirectas tan pronto. Le ha prometido a Regina que no tardará, cierto. Pero su velocidad se ralentiza un poco por cada paso que da. Y cuando se planta en la puerta de sus padres parece casi que caminara a cámara lenta.

"Vamos allá..." masculla intentando insuflarse coraje. Golpea la puerta con los nudillos oyendo sus golpes repiquetear en el apartamento. Nada durante un segundo, nada durante dos. Pero sorprendentemente a los tres ya escucha un sonido de muebles y pasos. Es demasiado rápido. O han recorrido todo el piso a la velocidad de la luz o...

James, con los pelos revueltos y los ojos pegados por el sueño y las legañas, la contempla entre extrañado y confuso.

"Emma…" balbucea ronco, pero procurando no sonar desagradable. "¿Que haces aquí tan pronto? Creí que nos reuniríamos a las 9 en la mansión" interroga apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

En esa escena hay algún cabo fuera de lugar, algo que falla, su instinto de la salvadora se lo chiva. Pero Emma no da con el problema ni el por qué, por lo que deja de lado sus sospechas y se centra en contestar.

"No me gusta la idea de molestaros tan pronto, pero tenemos que ir a las minas" se excusa con apuro y con su sonrisa más cándida. "Los enanitos han dado la voz de alarma, han dado con algo extraño en uno de los túneles"

Las neuronas de James pedalean a duras penas. Atrapan las palabras de su hija al vuelo, pero les cuesta darles forma y significado. Un par de segundos después menea la cabeza, tratando de despejarse.

"Es... Está bien" bosteza, se frota los ojos. "Voy a despertar a tu madre. ¿Nos esperas abajo?"

"Sí, os esperamos en la calle" responde Emma usando y remarcando a propósito el plural. James abre los ojos. Por lo visto, van todos. Eso le va a encantar a Snow…

"Será mejor que vayamos en coches separados…"

"Sí, creo que sí" admite rascándose la nuca. "Yo, bueno... Os espero abajo"

"Está bien" asiente apoyándose en la puerta. "Intentaremos ser rápidos"

"Hasta ahora" medio sonríe Emma viéndole apartarse de la entrada antes de cerrar. Pero le concede tiempo suficiente para mirar hacia el apartamento. Unos segundos que le bastan para descubrir que el sofá tiene una sábana sobre los cojines y una manta arrugada. La puerta se cierra y ella se echa escaleras abajo con una certeza y una pregunta. James ha dormido en el sofá... Pero ¿por qué?

* * *

Regina se coloca de lado al ver entrar al coche a la salvadora. "¿Qué han dicho?"

"James ha bostezado algo sobre que enseguida bajan..."

"Pobre..." suspira dejando caer su propia cabeza sobre el reposa cabezas con cansancio. "¿Y saben que yo…?"

"Sí" interrumpe Emma mortificada. "Bueno, James lo sabe... E imagino que, después de proteger su cabeza y sus partes blandas debidamente, se lo dejará caer a mi encantadora madre"

Regina no logra contener la sonrisa, pero le propina un codazo, reprendiéndola. "No seas mala"

"Sólo soy realista..."

"Y un tanto exagerada..." añade por lo bajo mirando con una sonrisa por la ventana. El sol está terminando de salir y a Regina le encanta esa escena. No es que nunca haya visto salir el sol, pero durante los últimos meses solo lo ha observado desde su celda o desde su mansión. Y aunque jamás lo hubiera imaginado, echaba de menos ver la ciudad despertar. Y es mucho más bonita de lo que recordaba. Cierra los ojos y deja que la luz del sol la bañe a través de la ventanilla del coche.

"¿Te gusta?" pregunta Emma con suavidad.

"¿El qué?" sisea sin apartar la cara de la ventana ni abrir los ojos.

"Esto... estar aquí. Salir y moverte por la ciudad como si mi madre no te hubiera obligado a vivir una condena perpetua"

"Eres muy drástica" bromea. "Pero sí… Está bien" susurra nostálgica.

"¿Lo echas mucho de menos?"

"Bastante más de lo que pensaba" admite con un suspiro. El gesto de Emma se tuerce con una mueca apenada. "¡Eh, no pongas esa cara!" pide acariciando su mejilla. "Realmente no puedo quejarme, me escapo de mi prisión cada tarde-noche. Y no es que se trate tampoco de una cárcel al uso, tengo cuatro baños y 210m2. No puedo quejarme"

A Emma se le empiezan a formar unos pucheros de lo más maduros. "Pero..."

"Pero nada... Mi condena sería la envidia de cualquier preso. Solo echo de menos un poco de normalidad..." la interrumpe, pero sonríe de corazón. "Y por ahí vienen tus padres" añade mirando por el retrovisor. La furgoneta de James ha hecho acto de presencia al torcer la esquina de la calle. Emma pone el motor en marcha pero permanece quieta. El coche de su padre las sobrepasa y solo entonces se prepara para arrancarse. Cuando el automóvil se mueve junto a ellas ven primero a James con rostro neutro, al volante y saludándolas con un cabeceo. Después, a Snow, a su lado. De copiloto, con cara de pocos amigos y diciendo buenos días con una mirada de acero, antes de dejarlas atrás.

Regina espera a que se encuentren lejos para murmurar entre dientes: "Resulta muy inquietante…"

"Mi mamá como siempre es la viva representación del cariño y el amor verdadero..."

"Anda, sígueles..." sugiere riendo con cierta culpabilidad traviesa. Comienzan a seguirles y el escarabajo se mueve con su peculiar sonido de motor a medio romper.

"Creo que no han dormido juntos..."

Se gira, mirándola extrañada y divertida. "¿Desde cuándo eres tan cotilla?"

"¡Eh, no soy cotilla!" responde ofendida. "Solo me ha extrañado y lo he dejado caer…"

"¿Y por qué lo crees?"

"¿Quién es la que cotillea ahora?"

"Solo me estoy interesando…" sonríe listilla.

Emma chasquea la lengua, poco convencida, pero aceptando su victoria. "Lo creo porque el sofá estaba preparado a modo de cama y mi padre ha abierto la puerta increíblemente rápido. Así que o tienen una visita desconocida que se escondió muy bien y mi padre corre como el rayo, o fue él quien durmió en el salón y por eso estaba tan cerca de la puerta"

La morena lo sopesa lo mismo que dura un pestañeo. "Definitivamente James ha dormido en el sofá" asiente conforme con su deducción. "¿Pero por qué?"

"Por lo poco que he hablado con ellos últimamente podría ser la primera noche o podrían llevar semanas así…" responde encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero no les he visto comportarse diferente estos días, así que creo que es muy reciente… ¿Quizás desde anoche?" lanza su hipótesis poco convencida.

Regina tuerce el morro, mientras el coche tuerce a la derecha. "¿Crees… crees que se han peleado por nosotras?"

"¿Sabes lo mal que suena eso? ¡Qué estás hablando de mis padres!" bromea con lo mejor de su repertorio de chistes malos.

"Ja-ja… Ya sabes a qué me refiero" medio sonríe. "Si habrá sido mi paseo por la ciudad lo que ha hecho que salten las chispas..."

"Eso he imaginado… ¿Estamos locas por creerlo?" pregunta cogiendo una curva a tres metros de distancia del coche de su padre.

"No me imagino nada tan gordo como para hacer discutir a la pareja perfecta... Excepto yo"

"Es muy probable…" responde asintiendo satisfecha. Sonríe de medio lado: "¿Sabes qué significaría eso?"

La morena eleva una ceja, suspicaz. "¿Qué?"

"¡Que te ha salido un nuevo defensor!" celebra entusiasmada. Y no aplaude porque no puede soltar el volante.

Regina deja escapar una carcajada, más por su energía que por sus palabras. "Oh sí… Primero su hija, luego su nieto y ahora su marido... Definitivamente eso cabrearía Snow."

"El lado bueno para él es que si necesita refugio aún nos quedan habitaciones libres en la mansión"

"¡Emma!" gritilla Regina dándole un segundo codazo.

"¡Eh, que estoy conduciendo!" se queja sin protestar de verdad. "Y lo decía en serio…" añade farfullando entre dientes. Regina la mira de soslayo, con una sonrisa que intenta, sin lograrlo, ser recriminatoria. Pero no puede sonar seria, igual que no puede dejar de sonreír. Y todo es culpa de Emma. De ese buen humor que le contagia, de esa tranquilidad que respira cuando la salvadora camina a su vera, de esa vida que recorre sus venas y la obliga a sonreír si Emma sonríe. Sí, la salvadora es su enfermedad favorita. Y no quiere encontrar jamás la cura.

* * *

La última vez que Emma estuvo frente a las minas, Regina y ella eran enemigas declaradas y Henry corría peligro de muerte junto con Archie. Mirando ese escenario, esa nueva entrada que han construido los enanitos desde cero, la salvadora sonríe con ironía. Como cambian las cosas. Definitivamente el destino tiene sentido del humor. Ahora su acérrima enemiga es su pareja y Henry está en casa a salvo, durmiendo, con Archie en el salón como canguro improvisado. Sí… un gran cambio. Medita para sí saliendo del coche.

Regina baja al mismo tiempo y a unos metros de ellas, James y Snow. No ha habido un intercambio real de saludos, pero se dan por sentados con el cabeceo que intercambiaron de coche a coche frente al portal de los Charming. Así que se acercan a la puerta de las minas sin intercambio alguno de palabras y Snow asoma la cabeza gritando un "¡¿Hola?!"

El sonido de las poleas y las cuerdas es su respuesta, y apenas un minuto después, manchado de tizne, aparece Gruñón con el pico al hombro y una gran sonrisa.

"¡Esto sí que es eficiencia!" Y lo dice sin reproches ni ironías. Los enanitos son de descansar poco y trabajar mucho pero los "altos" no suelen llevar igual de bien el madrugar tanto. "Gracias a todos…" comienza a decir sonriéndoles uno por uno. A Snow, a James, a Emma y a Regina. ¡¿Regina?! Abre los ojos, perplejo, y Snow observa la reacción de su amigo. Su cabecita está procesando la presencia de la Reina Malvada ahí, en plena ciudad, de eso no cabe duda. Y está sorprendido. Pero en lugar de preguntar qué está ocurriendo repite: "…a todos" y sus ojos se marchan despistados a Emma. Mirándola directamente a ella.

No se asusta, no cuestiona ni grita dando la voz de alarma.

No, se repite Snow mentalmente. Sólo mira desconcertado a Emma y no añade nada más. Y, lo que es peor, su hija abre los ojos y niega imperceptiblemente la cabeza, tratando de avisarle, de pedirle que disimule. Pero nada escapa a los ojos omnipresentes de Snow.

Sus mejillas se encienden de forma instantánea. "¡¿Es que nadie va a sorprenderse de ver a Regina fuera de su mansión?!"

"Yo…" tartamudea un enanito hecho y derecho como Gruñón. "Yo estoy muy sorprendido. Iba a preguntaros justo ahora por ello y…"

"Por favor, quita de en medio" gruñe sin mirarle. Y él obedece instantáneamente, bajando la cabeza. Esa versión de Snow puede infundir miedo a cualquiera. Y el quita de en medio suena a apártate de mi vista. Algo que se anticipa a hacer quedándose el último del grupo. Cuando Emma pasa a su lado le mira con cierto reproche, pero no puede evitar sonreír al ver a Gruñón al borde del tembleque. Tampoco es culpa del enanito el mal humor de su madre ni no saber disimular lo más mínimo.

Bajan al interior de las minas y Gruñón aprovecha el trayecto para poner al día a los visitantes. Han comenzado la jornada como cada día, recuperando sus herramientas y preparando el terreno, un túnel recto a un kilómetro de distancia de la entrada principal. Todo transcurrió con normalidad hasta que al adentrarse por el túnel vieron que ya no tenía una desembocadura, sino dos.

"¿Cómo que dos?" interrumpe James.

"Literal. Dos" resume Gruñón tan confuso como ellos. "En mitad del túnel apareció un segundo camino, más breve y con un objeto extraño al final del mismo"

Emma trata de unir cabos. "¿Qué ha podido crear un túnel en sólo unas horas?"

"Sea lo que sea, o tiene una fuerza sobre humana o causó una explosión. Estas rocas son puro acero, puro diamante. A nosotros nos cuesta semanas hacer una hendidura de ese calibre"

"Creo que hemos dado con el origen de esos aullidos monstruosos…" reflexiona James, con emociones encontradas. Está bien descubrir nuevos datos sobre ese ser desconocido. Pero odia descubrir que entre sus cualidades, cuenta con una fuerza titánica.

"En ese caso tenemos un problema…" masculla Regina, reclinada y en un segundo plano. "O las minas se han abierto por otra razón y este no es su nido. O tenemos dos fieras diferentes sueltas"

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Snow pregunta incisiva y molesta. Odia que Regina hable y más aún si va a ser portadora de malas noticias.

"Porque ningún ser que tenga tamaño para moverse y escapar de estos túneles puede atacar él sólo a un ciervo entero"

James chasquea la lengua. Regina tiene toda la razón. Mientras caminan por los túneles tienen que ir en fila india y agacharse en algunos puntos. Es cierto que hay zonas más amplias, como la entrada o los espacios en los que desembocan varias galerías. Pero por lo demás, los túneles están adaptados a los enanitos, son pequeños e irregulares. Nada podría moverse por ellos rápidamente con un tamaño superior al de un perro, y no se imagina a un cánido aterrorizando a todo un bosque.

Espera. Un perro quizás no, pero…

"¿Y un lobo?" propone esquivando un saliente en el techo.

Emma, tras él, medita al respecto. "Hmmm podría ser. Encajaría en el tamaño, pero debería estar sobrenaturalmente hambriento"

"Ese aullido no sonaba a un lobo… Pero cuando la magia interviene todo es posible…" deja caer Regina.

"Y tú lo sabes bien, ¿eh?" incide Snow.

"Bravo, mamá. Tu colaboración no tiene precio…" gruñe la salvadora. Incluso James le echa una breve mirada de desaprobación.

"No quiero cargarme vuestra teoría, pero dudo que se trate de un lobo" interrumpe Gruñón sosteniendo en alto su linterna.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" cuestiona James.

"No tardaréis en averiguarlo" El misterioso comentario se diluye en el aire. Nadie lo cuestiona, sólo se limitan a esperar. Y cincuenta metros después, y tras una pequeña curva que aparece de la nada, lo entienden todo.

Emma no es una veterinaria experimentada, pero está casi segura de que los lobos son mamíferos. Y de que en ningún momento nacen a partir de un enorme huevo.

Porque eso es lo que hay. Incrustado en la pared está la cáscara de lo que parece un huevo negro, con betas moradas, tres veces más grande que el huevo de un avestruz. De hecho, es como si la eclosión de ese cascarón hubiera producido el boquete que ahora adorna la pared. Hay otros por el suelo y piedra desprendida.

Emma no ha visto jamás algo semejante.

"¿Pero qué cojones…?" farfulla el sheriff.

"Sí, eso mismo dijo mi cuadrilla al entrar esta mañana" responde Gruñón, satisfecho con la sorpresa de sus invitados. Estas minas son su vida, las conoce mejor que nadie en esta ciudad y jamás se ha encontrado con algo semejante. Y le alegra comprobar que nadie sabe algo de sus terrenos que él ignoraba. "Un huevo con manchas moradas a reventado nuestra galería" dictamina con toda la seriedad que concede esa frase.

"¿Pero qué demonios…?" insiste James caminando hacia él.

Snow se acerca a su marido, sosteniéndole del brazo. "Ten cuidado"

Su marido continúa con la boca abierta y los ojos achinados de la sorpresa, peor la escucha. Se quita la cazadora y la usa como guante improvisado. Acerca su mano lentamente y sostiene como puede un trozo de huevo. Todos le rodean para tener una mejor perspectiva.

Es mucho más grueso que un cascarón habitual y las motas moradas brillan con un toque lúgubre entre el negro carbón que baña toda la superficie. Puede que al romperse haya perdido parte de su forma original, pero no cabe duda. Es un huevo y es enorme.

"¿Habéis visto algo así alguna vez en el bosque encantado?" Emma mira el trozo que sostienen por todas sus aristas y el resto de los presentes niega con la cabeza. Incluido Gruñón. "¿Y qué bicho habrá podido salir de ahí? ¿Un maldito dinosaurio?"

"A mí, lo que más me preocupa no es sólo que ha saludo de aquí…" murmura Regina señalando el tétrico huevo. "Sino quien lo trajo hasta las minas" resuelve con un toque preocupado.

"¿A qué te refieres?" inquiere Emma dejando de mirarlo.

"A que estoy segura de que eso no viajó con nosotros desde el bosque encantado. Yo elegí y dispuse cada elemento de la ciudad y un huevo explosivo no estaba en mi lista"

"¿Pero quién podría hacer algo así?" cuestiona confusa. "¿Se puede viajar de un mundo a otro con un huevo escondido en el equipaje?" Suena a chiste, pero lo plantea en serio. A pesar de ser la salvadora, a pesar de creer abiertamente en la magia y los cuentos, hay cosas que simplemente se escapan a su lógica por la falta de costumbre. Y en esos casos no le queda más opción que preguntar a los expertos. Y en este caso la respuesta es unánime. Todos dicen que no con la cabeza. Nada cuadra para Emma. "¿Y por qué dejar el huevo sólo, en la mina, fuera de control?"

"Eso es lo que hay que averiguar. Quizás dando con quien lo trajo, averigüemos si es nuestra bestia devoradora y a que nos enfrentamos" resuelve su padre.

Regina asiente, conforme. "¿Qué propones?"

"Coger algunas muestras y llevárselas al mayor experto en magia oscura"

"Gold…" añade Emma, torciendo el morro. El día va de bien en mejor, resopla. Se decide por no alargar la agonía y pasar ese trago cuanto antes. Se acerca al huevo, estudiando los trozos más grandes de cuantos se han desprendido y alarga la mano.

"¡Espera!" la orden viene directamente de su madre. "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

"Recoger las muestras"

"¿Sin protección? Puede ser peligroso"

"El bicho que estaba dentro si que lo era. Pero no creo que la cáscara conlleve ningún riesgo" responde remitiéndose al simple y anodino trozo que sostiene James. Alarga la mano y toca uno de los trozos. Frio y rugoso. Contrasta con el calor infernal y agobiante de las minas. Lo sostiene con dos dedos y se lo acerca para observarlo.

Pero a medio camino se deshace.

Se convierte en polvo entre sus dedos y, un instante después, Emma sostiene un poco de hollín de cáscara de huevo, mientras que el resto descansa en el suelo.

"¿Qué te dije?" masculla Snow cruzándose de brazos.

"Bueno, yo tenía razón" añade sacudiendo el polvo restante de su mano "No es peligroso, sólo un pelín delicado" argumenta. "¿Alguien tiene una bolsa?" pregunta con media sonrisa traviesa rascando su nuca.

* * *

El cartel de la tienda es muy claro. De 9am a 16pm. Ese es su horario. El resto del tiempo el negocio permanece cerrado. ¿Dónde está la complejidad de eso?, piensa Gold para sí desde su cama.

Pero los impertinentes golpes contra la puerta no dejan lugar a las dudas. Hay alguien a quien le importa más bien poco que sean sólo las ocho. Y tiene la suficiente osadía para golpear sin descanso.

Escucha como pronuncian su nombre. Pero suena demasiado amortiguado y desde su piso no logra identificar la voz. Bufa como un toro y se resigna a bajar. En pantuflas y con cara de pocos amigos. Pero baja. Y ya por las escaleras va gritando, a quien demonios sea, que deje de golpear de una maldita vez.

Funciona y mientras se acerca a la puerta, los golpes se detienen. Mira hacia el cristal, identifica varias formas. ¿Cuántas personas hace falta que venga a molestar? Sólo al agarral el pomo distingue a la familia Charming acompañada de Regina.

"Qué encantadora sorpresa" gruñe al abrir su tienda. "Imagino que querréis pasar" añade cascarrabias. Se hace a un lado y la cuadrilla entra con un cúmulo de "Holas" y "Buenas días" mezclados como si no les sobrara el tiempo ni para saludar. "Sí, sí, buenos días y eso" carraspea. "Pero, ¿a qué debo este honor?"

"Algo ha aparecido en las minas" resume James.

"¿Algo?"

"Un huevo" aclara el sheriff.

Gold eleva las dos cejas. "¿Perdón?"

"Un huevo" insiste James. "Negro y morado" concluye como si esa fuera la llave que debiera descifrar todo. Pero Gold no contesta nada y continúa con los ojos abiertos. "Pasemos al mostrador y te lo enseñaremos" decide caminando sin esperarle. Emma va tras él y al llegar al cristal que funciona como mostrador extrae de su chaqueta un pequeño saquito de tela como los de las minas. Cuando todos se encuentran a su alrededor lo vuelca dejando caer todo el contenido. Los gruesos trozos de cascarón caen sin que el golpe les afecte lo mas mínimo.

"Un huevo" repite Gold anonadado, inclinándose hacia él.

"Exacto" James asiente repetidas veces.

"¿Y decís que esto estaba en las minas?"

"Sí, es posible que incluso volara una de las paredes al romperse" añade Emma guardando el saquito ya vacío.

"¿Y creéis que esto tiene que ver con nuestra fiera desconocida?"

Regina se encoge de hombros. "Es una suposición. Cualquier otra posibilidad sería demasiada casualidad"

"Ya" Esa sílaba, dedicada a Regina, va cargada con un extra de asco. "Bueno, estudiemos lo que me habéis traído"

"Rumpel, ¿qué ocurre?" La voz adormilada y cándida de Belle resuena en la trastienda.

"Aquí, querida" responde desde el mostrador.

"Es muy pronto, ¿pasa alg…?" La pregunta se queda a medias cuando la cabecita se asoma por la puerta tras el mostrador. "Oh"

"Perdona Belle, no pretendíamos molestaros" interviene James.

La joven sonríe, le quita hierro al asunto y se acerca a ellos. "No pasa nada, ¿está todo bien, chicos?" pregunta con una enorme sonrisa que dedica a todos a modo de saludo. Snow, como acto reflejo, se la devuelve. Pero algo no está bien. Regina permanece discreta, en un segundo plano, pero no lo suficiente como para no dejarse ver. Y sin embargo Belle no parece preocupada por ella para nada. Puede maginar que Gold le ha advertido de que de forma provisional camina libre por la ciudad. Pero aun así no le entra en la cabeza que Belle se muestre tan normal y feliz frente al monstruo que la mantuvo prisionera durante años. ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

"Han encontrado rastros de la eclosión de un huevo dentro de las minas" resume su pareja haciéndole un sitio junto a él. "Tratábamos de averiguar de qué ser se trata"

Belle asiente atenta a cada palabra. "Creo que puedo ayudar. Hay un libro que contiene mucha información sobre ovíparos mágicos.

Emma tuerce el rostro. "¿Crees que podrías…?"

Belle no le deja ni terminar. "Dadme medio minuto" canturrea desapareciendo veloz tras la puerta del despacho. Le encanta sentirse útil entre tanto héroe y seres con poderes naturales.

"Mientras tanto veamos qué pueden decirnos estos trocitos…" reflexiona Gold, fascinado por esos extraños fragmentos. Se le eriza la piel al observar un trozo de ese mundo mágico que ahora parece tan lejano. Un retazo de todo lo que dejaron atrás. Un recuerdo de aquella tierra en la que él se codeaba con dioses y no con simples pueblerinos.

Aspira y es tal la emoción que no repara en las precauciones.

Simplemente se acerca al huevo. A cogerlo. Porque se muere de ganas por hacerlo y no ve los inconvenientes. Estira su mano y no se detiene.

Ni siquiera cuando Snow berrea. "¡Para, CUIDADO!"

Gold da un pequeño respingo por el sobresalto, abre los ojos asustado, pero no hay tiempo para frenar. Sus dedos ya se han cerrado a modo de pinza sobre uno de los trozos y se sacude entre sus dedos cuando se sacude por el grito de Snow. Los presentes contienen la respiración. A la espera de que el trozo de huevo se deshaga.

Pero no lo hace. Permanece intacto. Y Gold mira a la alcaldesa con cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?" cuestiona recuperando un ritmo cardiaco normal.

"No… no lo entiendo" murmura girándose hacia su esposo. James mira a su vez a Snow y luego a Gold, dudando.

"El huevo debería haberse consumido, eso no tiene sentido" Mira al detalle los dedos de Gold, tocando directamente la superficie intacta del huevo.

"¿Puede alguien explicarme que está pasando?" insiste el usurero con el entrecejo fruncido. Está molesto, tanto por el grito innecesario como por desconocer eso de lo que, claramente, hablan los demás.

"Antes en la cueva Emma toco uno de los trozos y se desintegró por completo" resume Regina cruzada de brazos.

"¿Cómo?"

"Puf, se hizo polvo" gesticula la morena igual que si se dirigiera a un idiota.

Gold tuerce el morro. Le desagrada esa mujer. Y le desagrada la forma que tiene de referirse a él. Le desagrada su sola presencia en su tienda. Como si aún fuese esta todopoderosa y omnipresente alcaldesa, en lugar de una prisionera. Pero entre tanto desagrado, encuentra motivos para sonreír. Sólo espera que sus sospechas sean ciertas. Y será muy, muy feliz.

"Interesante… ¿Te importaría volver a sostenerlo, querida?" pide con una rara amabilidad tendiéndole uno de los trozos más pequeños para no desperdiciar más material con su indagación.

Emma duda. Por regla general, duda de todo lo que venga de esa serpiente. Pero más aún si va envuelto en amabilidad. No sabe qué hacer. Mira de soslayo a Regina. La morena posa los ojos sobre los de Emma. Está en blanco, igual que ella. Mientras que el resto está a la espera. Gold la apremia, acercándole de nuevo el cascarón, y Emma alarga la mano sin pensarlo. Con tan solo rozarlo se convierte en polvo y Gold termina sosteniendo sólo un pellizco de polvo.

"Lo que imaginaba…" celebra encantado sacudiéndose los restos de la mano.

James se adelanta, confuso. Aunque la voz de Gold no suene a malas noticias, sino más bien a recochineo. "¿Qué ocurre?"

Pero Gold sólo tiene ojos para la Salvadora. "Emma, ¿no hay nada que se te haya olvidado compartir con nosotros?"

Tuerce el morro, con aversión. "¿Perdón?"

"Sí, alguna interesante y poderosa novedad…" insiste entrelazando sus dedos, nervioso, emocionado, capaz de echarse a volar. Pero Emma le atraviesa con una mirada tan fría como confundida. Es posible que la salvadora no intuya ni siquiera por donde van los tiros. Que no imagine que su secreto ya no lo es tanto. Sonríe y persiste. "¿No? ¿Nada?"

"Nada que te incumba…" rezonga entre dientes.

"Ya…" le espeta mordaz antes de dirigirse a los demás. "Puedo deciros dos cosas de este huevo y ninguna es una buena noticia"

"Genial" James se rasca la frente, resignado. "Dispara"

"Este huevo contenía una criatura de magia negra, de eso no hay duda" comienza y deja el cascarón sobre el mostrador. "Y no ha llegado aquí por arte de magia… Alguien lo ha conjurado"

"Espera… ¿quién podría hacerlo? ¿Y para qué querría nadie traer un monstruo a Storybrooke?" cuestiona James poco convencido.

"James está en lo cierto… No tiene sentido" reflexiona Emma en voz alta. "Además, los dos expertos en magia estáis aquí. ¿Quién más podría hacerlo?" Snow se prepara para toser, acusica. Pero Emma adivina sus intenciones, se gira, la fulmina con la mirada. "Basta" gruñe la salvadora. Su madre cierra la boca, pero su opinión queda patente.

"Los huevos tienen dos formas de engendrarse" diserta Gold apoyando ambas manos en su mostrador. "Una es por el procedimiento habitual. Monstruo conoce a monstrua y procrean. Otra es la forma primaria, la que dio origen a muchas criaturas sobrenaturales: con magia. Así que debe haber alguien detrás de su creación"

James tiene un escalofrío de solo pensarlo. "¿Y por qué estás tan seguro de eso?"

"Primero, porque no me ha parecido ver dos monstruos corriendo por Storybrooke y en época de celo" enumera burlón. "Y segundo… Porque un huevo de magia negra queda a merced de la magia blanca cuando la criatura nace y se desprende de ella" Frente a él, James arruga la nariz. No le sigue del todo. Gold bufa y añade sin paciencia: "Que si la magia buena toca esto…" masculla señalando el cascarón. "Esto se convierte en polvo"

Vale, ahora sí, piensa James para sí. Si la magia blanca toca una cascara vacía de magia negra se destruye… como cuando Emma la tocó.

"Espera, ¡¿qué estás insinuando?!"

"No insinúo nada" Es tajante y claro. "Emma, ¿se lo dices tú o lo hago yo?"

La salvadora vuelve a clavar la mirada en él, pero esta vez no le atraviesa. Directamente le acribilla como si portara dos metralletas en lugar de ojos. Está roja, furiosa, pero no, no dice nada. Así que Gold decide hablar por ella.

"Regina y nuestra bestia desconocida no son las únicas criaturas mágicas que rondan la ciudad, ¿verdad, Salvadora?"

"¡¿Qué?!" exclama Snow.

"Gold…" gruñe Emma como advertencia, pero eso no le detiene.

"Parece que Regina ha aprovechado su 'encierro'…" farfulla entrecomillando con los dedos. "…para enseñar su lección favorita a tu hija: la magia"

"Puta serpiente…" ladra embistiendo el mostrador con sólo una zancada. La mano de Regina sobrevuela el espacio entre ellas, agarra el brazo de Emma, la retiene como un lazo, impidiéndola acercarse más.

"Emma, no" pide con suavidad, pero irradiando inflexibilidad. No debe concederle ese gusto, no debe caer en su provocación.

"Eso es imposible…" murmura Snow. Y por una vez observa a Gold con rabia y no a su hija. Lo que ha dicho no es solo una gilipollez, no es tan solo una provocación, sino también un insulto. Su hija es toda bondad, es la salvadora. Nunca jugaría con algo así, jamás se dejaría seducir por la magia y el poder. "Ese cascarón no es vulnerable a la magia sino a la bondad" espeta con vehemencia.

"Oh, ¿sí?" canturrea Gold pareciéndose al gnomo malvado que algún día fue. "En ese caso, alcaldesa…" murmura tendiéndole otro trozo. "Tú eres pura magnanimidad"

Snow le fulmina como antes ha hecho Emma, pero su valentía y su cabreo se diluyen al mirar el trozo negro como el carbón que sostiene Gold. Esta segura, Emma jamás entraría en el oscuro mundo de la magia de Regina. Pero eso no evita que le aterre descubrir si de verdad está en lo cierto con su hija.

"¿A qué esperas?" insiste Gold encantado. "Empiezas a creerme, ¿verdad?" añade aumentando su sonrisa. Su provocación golpea en el punto exacto y Snow salta como un resorte. Se tira contra él, le arrebata el cascarón y aguarda.

Aguarda hasta que el cascarón se resquebraja. Pero no por su tacto, sino por su fuerza. Durante los tres primeros segundos no ocurre nada. Permanece inmutable. Al cuarto, es la propia Snow quien aprieta hasta partirlo. Un crack que resuena en medio de la habitación, rompiendo un silencio tan sepulcral como tenso.

"Emma…" vocea fulminándola con la mirada.

Abre y cierra la boca, nerviosa. "Puedo explicarlo…"

Snow eleva su mano, lanza por los aires los restos del cascarón, contra Emma. Y la salvadora los caza al vuelo. Según rozan sus manos se convierten en polvo y la alcaldesa bufa colérica.

"¡Magia!" berrea histérica.

"Snow, espera" suplica elevando ambas manos. Pero a su madre se le acabaron las ganas de explicaciones.

Una tos nerviosa las interrumpe. "¿Qué ocurre?" Belle asoma por la puerta del mostrador y sus ojos miel se pasean de unos a otros, buscando pistas.

"Ocurre que mi hija ha decidido sucumbir a la magia y al poder"

Emma bufa exasperada. "¡No tergiverses!"

"¡Ja! ¿Qué no tergiverse? ¿Cómo la burla que os traéis con el encierro de Regina? ¡¿Eso también está tergiversado?!"

"Otra vez no, ¡basta ya!" ordena James intercediendo entre ambas mujeres.

"¿Cómo que no?" insiste. Ha cogido carrerilla. Y va cuesta abajo y sin frenos. "Magia, James, ¡magia!" exclama Snow. "Y por si fuera poco, ¡media ciudad es cómplice de esta mofa! ¡Todos han visto a Regina caminar a sus anchas sin decir nada! ¡Ruby, Archie, Gruñón, Belle…!"

"¡Eh!" interrumpe la bibliotecaria al verse incluida. "Yo no sabía nada de eso"

"Venga ya, he visto cómo has reaccionado al saludarnos. No te has sorprendido, ¡ni siquiera te has puesto nerviosa!"

Belle eleva ambas cejas, divertida y confusa a la vez. Las dotes detectivescas de Snow son dignas de una novela de humor. "Es cierto que ya me había encontrado con ella… pero en la mansión" resume con media sonrisa.

"Sí, y se registró dentro del horario de visitas" añade James con la voz a media asta. Habla tratando de que sólo Snow le escuche. Pero la tienda es muy pequeña y todos escuchan su apurada explicación. "Te lo hubiera dicho si me hubieses dejado hacerlo"

Snow abre los ojos, descolocada y disgustada a partes iguales. "¿Qué?"

"Regina quería hablar conmigo, disculparse por todo lo que me hizo padecer. Y para ello Emma estuvo detrás de mí durante semanas hasta que logró convencerme de que le diera una oportunidad" Se cruza de brazos al dar esas explicaciones. "Terminé por aceptar sólo para escuchar de una vez lo que tuviera que decirme y que después me dejara en paz… Pero me gustó hablar con ella y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho"

"¿Y la perdonaste?" pregunta torciendo su gesto con disgusto. Belle sonríe y asiente, convencida de que Snow nunca lo entenderá. "¿Y no tenías ni idea de sus evasiones?" espeta acusica.

Esta vez interviene Emma, harta de esta conversación. "Está con Gold. Obviamente intentamos dejarla al margen de eso"

Snow le enseña los dientes, con cabreo suficiente para todos. Pero especialmente para ella. "Sino siempre habrías podido borrarle la memoria con magia, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, porque a eso me dedico ahora. ¡A sembrar el pánico por Storybrooke con mis súper poderes!"

Está fuera de sí. Y si se oyera sería consciente de la cantidad de tonterías que se le escapan por segundo. Pero no se escucha. Sólo berrea. "¡Quién sabe! ¡Tienes tantos secretos que podría ser, por supuesto!"

"Es magia, Snow. ¡Sólo eso!"

"¡Magia y Regina sólo pueden significar una cosa!"

"¿Ah, sí?" Su voz es un murmullo amenazante. "¿Y el qué si puede saberse?" espeta Emma fulminándola.

"El regreso de los villanos, de la magia negra, de…"

"¡No sabes lo que dices!"

James trata de intervenir. "Snow…"

"¡Basta!" Pero es Belle quien interrumpe con un grito. "Es obvio que tenéis varios asuntos que… solucionar" resume con toda la delicadeza de la que es capaz. "Pero tenemos una emergencia entre manos" Agita un libro entre sus manos, como si fuera un sonajero con el que intentara llamar su atención. "Y una de las gordas"

Regina recoge agradecida el salvavidas que ha lanzado la bibliotecaria. Todo con tal de apaciguar los ánimos. "¿Qué has descubierto?"

Snow resopla cerrando la boca a disgusto. Emma gira la cara tratando de tranquilizarse. James está furioso, cargado de nervios. Y no le importaría partirle esa cara sonriente y pérfida a Gold. Pero todos respetan a Belle y esperan en silencio su hallazgo.

"Lo que está ahí fuera no es un dragón, ni siquiera un licántropo" pronuncia tragando saliva. Abre el libro entre sus manos y lo gira hacia ellos. Las hojas desgastadas y gruesas muestran un texto antiguo, acompañado de una ilustración aterradora, monstruosa. "Es mucho peor"

_Continuará…_


	30. 3 meses después y un día más tarde (II)

**¡Nuevo capítulo! Creo que no vuelvo a subir un FF en verano nunca jamás de los jamases de la vida... No sólo no mejoran los reviews sino que la cosa va en caída... esto es un desastre. Faltan incluso algunas lectoras fieles, que supongo que estarán perdidas entre viajes y playita. Bueno, solo diré que echo de menos leeros y saber qué os parece esta nueva y última etapa de fanfic :(**

**El capítulo de hoy es breve, pero espero que os guste! Al fin vamos a desvelar qué es lo que había bajo Storybrooke :) He de decir que, aunque nadie acertó exactamente la criatura, sí que hay teorías que siguen rondando la verdad muy muy de cerca... :P**

**Bueno, espero que os guste, os recuerdo que quedan pocas semanas para la quedada Swanqueen en Madrid y que nos vemos por las redes! :)**

**Me callo y ¡a leer!**

* * *

Los asientos se han repartido de manera totalmente calculada. Regina y Snow están situadas cada una en una punta de la mesa del comedor de Gold. Totalmente separadas. A cada lado de la alcaldesa están James y el usurero. Su marido hace de parapete entre ella y Emma, y a la otra vera de la Salvadora está Regina. Por último, cerrando el círculo de la mesa, está Belle, sentada junto a Gold y Regina y con un libro sobre criaturas mágicas entre sus manos.

"¿Una mantícora?" La pregunta de Emma resuena en el aire. Gold resopla socarrón, divirtiéndose con la inexperiencia de la salvadora. Su pareja, sin embargo, es mucho más agradable.

"Exacto" responde Belle con una sonrisa comprensiva.

Emma mira una vez más esa extraña ilustración. El mismo huevo que han encontrado está dibujado junto al retrato de un bicho aberrante.

"¿Qué demonios es una mantícora?" farfulla entornando los ojos, tratando de darle sentido a ese grabado.

"Una criatura con cuerpo león, cola de escorpión y alas de murciélago" resume Belle.

"Y con cuernitos" añade Gold haciendo con los dedos índices en su frente, dirigiéndose a ella como si se tratara de un bebé.

Emma le ignora con naturalidad, y mira al resto de presentes. "¿Y cómo ha llegado eso a nuestro mundo? Y lo que es más importante… ¿cómo lo aniquilamos?"

"Curiosamente, esas dos cuestiones están relacionadas" Belle sumerge la nariz de nuevo en el texto. "No ha llegado por casualidad alguien ha tenido que engendrarlo ahí abajo ayudado por la magia"

"Sea quien sea no ha elegido ese lugar de forma aleatoria" farfulla Regina. Mientras habla la mitad de su cabeza está repasando a cada uno de los ciudadanos de la ciudad, tratando de encontrar algún nombre sospechoso. "Las minas son el mayor reducto de magia de la ciudad. Si este mundo sin poder tiene algún residuo de magia es ahí, en los restos del polvo de hada"

"Pero no basta con eso" niega Belle, sin levantar la vista de su libro. "Necesita una serie de ingredientes muy raros y difíciles de encontrar"

"¿Cómo qué?" pregunta Emma. "¿Uranio enriquecido?"

Incluso Regina deja escapar una diminuta sonrisa compasiva, sin tener claro si Emma pregunta en serio o bromeando.

"Algo más… mágico" susurra la morena. "Aquí pone que se requiere esencia de león albino, un murciélago vampiro desecado, siete escorpiones dorados…"

"Muy predecible…" bromea Emma.

Regina recrimina su interrupción con una mirada, pero la comisura de su boca se tuerce con una dulce media sonrisa. "También necesita el conjuro que se detalla aquí, además de salvia de un sauco milenario, raíz de mandrágora, ceniza de belladona, seda de hidra…" Con cada nuevo componente le va faltando la voz. Esa combinación le produce escalofríos. Un mal presentimiento que no hace más que crecer con el último de los ingredientes. Lo pronuncia casi sin voz. "Y esencia líquida de odio humano"

Emma abre los ojos, atónita. "¿Perdón?"

Esta vez es Snow quien toma la palabra. "Eso tan rimbombante viene a ser el fluido de alguna persona muy cabreada" A oídos de Emma, su madre no suena tan afectada como Regina, pero está estremecedoramente seria.

"¿Eso es malo, verdad?"

"Mucho…" Belle se rasca la frente, más por los nervios que por otra cosa. "Esa es la forma en que el hechicero conecta a la fiera consigo. Comparten un vínculo basado en el odio, la esencia vital de la criatura…"

A la sheriff no le gusta el cariz que está tomando su investigación. "Quien haya incubado ese bicho tiene un objetivo"

"Estoy de acuerdo…" farfulla James. "Pero ¿quién querría hacer una cosa así? ¿A quién de esta ciudad se le ocurriría dejar una fiera semejante suelta en Storybrooke? Es cómo meter una manguera dentro de un hormiguero…"

"Sólo tenemos una pista por la que comenzar" resuelve Emma dejándose caer contra el respaldo de su silla. Los presentes se giran hacia ella, esperando que continúe su afirmación. Lo que para ella es una obviedad, para el resto resulta un misterio. Perspectivas de ver el mundo como una vulgar persona en una realidad sin magia. "Los ingredientes" resuelve evidente. "Habéis dicho que son difíciles de encontrar… Imagino que en este mundo será aún más complicado, ¿no?"

James reflexiona en voz alta. "Es cierto… De hecho sólo se me ocurre un lugar posible" murmura elevando sus ojos hasta los de Gold. "Aquí"

"¿Qué?" reacciona el usurero reclinándose hacia la mesa. Ese comentario ha rozado el insulto. "Imposible"

Pero a Emma no le convence esa repentina indignación. "¿Gold, eres tú el que ahora esconde algo?"

"No" espeta molesto. "Pero si no me crees puedes interrogarme usando tus poderes"

"Basta" La interrupción de Regina detiene el intercambio de miradas asesinas. La morena asiste a esa reunión sin demasiadas aspiraciones de sacar algo en claro. ¿Cómo van a esperar que funcione un equipo de rescate en el que desconfían todos de todos? No dan un solo paso sin intercambiar gritos o acusaciones y toda la conversación es una batalla campal. Aunque es consciente de que no está al alcance de su mano solucionarlo, teniendo en cuenta que ella es el motivo principal de gran parte de esas broncas. "Esto tiene que parar. Así no vamos a ninguna parte… Tenemos que dejar de sospechar los unos de los otros, al menos mientras las pruebas no nos apunten a ninguno de nosotros"

"Estoy con Regina" gruñe James, harto. "O firmamos ahora mismo todos una tregua…" masculla mirando a todos, pero haciendo hincapié en su esposa. "…o nos dividimos en este instante y tratamos de resolver la crisis cada uno por nuestra cuenta. Lo cual me parece una idea pésima. ¿Qué decís?"

Por primera vez, Snow y Regina intercambian una mirada fugaz, casi titubeante. Se miden la una a la otra, estudiándose con recelo. La prisionera decide dar el primer paso, esperando que su ejemplo desencadene en un poco de paz.

"Tregua" murmura, corroborando las palabras de James.

Snow es la siguiente. "Tregua…"

Incluso Gold y Emma intercambian una tensa mirada. Abren la boca al mismo tiempo y pronuncian con el mismo tono neutro: "Tregua"

"Gracias…" El alivio de James es patente a pesar de su seriedad. Lo de separarse tenía tanto de farol como de certeza si su estrategia no hubiera funcionado.

"Bien" celebra Belle suspirando contenta. "Yo… tengo miedo de romper la tregua muy rápido si digo esto pero… James tenía razón. Este es el lugar propicio para que encontraran los ingredientes y el hechizo"

Emma eleva una ceja, con media sonrisa auto suficiente. ¿Qué habían pactado de no acusar a nadie hasta que las pruebas no le acusaran? A pesar de ello, permanece en silencio, controlándose, esperando a que sean los demás los que añadan algo.

"Eso es imposible, Belle…" responde Gold frunciendo el ceño.

"No, no tiene por qué. ¿Recuerdas aquella noche, poco después de enero…?"

"Sí, pero no creo que…"

Belle continúa hablando sin importar que los demás no sigan su conversación ni que Gold no parezca cómodo. "Pudo llevarse todos estos ingredientes sin que lo notáramos. No se necesitan grandes cantidades, sólo un poco de cada elemento…"

"¿Y el hechizo? El libro siempre permaneció aquí" insiste él.

"Una foto, por supuesto" resuelve satisfecha de sus conclusiones. Gold abre la boca para refutarla, pero no añade nada. Sólo medita y mira al infinito.

James tuerce la cabeza, confuso. "¿De qué habláis?"

Gold trata de restarle importancia con un gesto de su mano indiferente, pero Belle salta igual que un resorte. "Fue hace unos meses. Sospechamos que alguien había entrado en la tienda, pero no estábamos seguros. Todo parecía igual, cada objeto de la tienda permanecía en su sitio. No había pistas de ningún robo, era más una sensación. Había un par de cosas ligeramente diferentes, entre ellas la estantería de algunos tomos antiguos"

"¿La estantería de ese libro?" deduce Emma y Belle responde asistiendo con la cabeza. "¿Y por qué no lo denunciasteis?"

"Ya te lo ha dicho Belle… No teníamos pruebas" arguye Gold bailando su bastón.

"¿Pruebas?" repite la salvadora atónita. Tiene que estar bromeando. No se requiere de su experiencia como caza recompensas para reparar en el primitivo sistema de video vigilancia de la tienda. Las cámaras apuntan a un par de rincones de la sala principal y apostaría su cuello a que hay otras tantas en la parte trasera. ¿Quién quiere pruebas cuando basta con ver una cinta? "¿No saltó la alarma?" pregunta tanteando.

Gold es conciso. "No"

"¿Y qué aparecía en las cámaras de seguridad?"

El usurero arruga su boca en una mueca desagradable. Esperaba que Emma dejase el tema estar, pero no. Por dios, se trata de la maldita Salvadora. No puede estarse calladita.

"No las miramos"

"¿Perdón?" exclama socarrona. "¿Quieres que nos creamos que alguien entró en tu tienda y no hiciste todo lo posible por averiguar quién había osado a hacer semejante cosa?"

Gold comienza a enseñar los dientes. "¿Qué estás queriendo decir, Swan?"

"Que me resulta increíble considerar que alguien robe al oscuro y este no averigüe quien ha sido ni qué le ha robado" espeta en una clarísima acusación.

"La tregua…" musita James por debajo de la voz amenazante de su hija. Pero Gold se inclina por responderla, casi con la misma mordacidad que ella.

"¿Averiguar si alguien me ha robado? ¿Cómo cuando alguien entró en mi tienda para llevarse mi elixir del sueño y mi última poción del recuerdo?" Un dardo envenenado que lleva grabado el nombre de Emma. La salvadora lo recibe en pleno tórax, reculando medio paso al verse atrapada por ese golpe inesperado.

Regina da un pestañeo más largo de lo normal, reconociendo es acusación, mientras que Snow se reclina hacia la mesa, perdida. "¿De qué está hablando?"

"De nada" salta Emma, con una actitud amenazante que dirige únicamente a Gold.

"¿Mintiendo, salvadora?" pregunta negando con la cabeza y chasqueando la lengua. "Emma sabe bien de entrar a tiendas ajenas y llevarse suvenires, ¿verdad? Poco antes del juico noté que faltaban un par de frasquitos de mi almacén, uno que producía un sueño instantáneo y reparador y otro que permitía conservar sus recuerdos a quien lo vertiera sobre un objeto personal"

"¿Y para qué querría Emma…?" espeta Snow extrañada. Pero su cabeza ata cabos, recupera ciertos recuerdos, ubica las fechas que ha dicho Gold… y se enciende una chispa dentro de ella. "¡Nos drogaste! A nosotros, a tus padres, a Henry" exclama atónita.

James abre los ojos confuso. "¿Cómo?"

"Lo sospeché, ¡siempre lo sospeché! Pero me convencí de que eran alucinaciones mías, de que tú no serías capaz… ¡Pero lo fuiste!" grita furiosa. "Aquella noche… por eso apareciste de repente con pizza para la cena… ¡No puedo creerlo!"

Regina agarra con dos dedos el puente de su nariz y cierra los ojos. Siente que llevan en esa asquerosa tienda horas y días, y que no avanzan. Y cuando parece que ya no puede salir más mierda, que ya han llegado a una tregua… Sale más y peor, más oscura y maloliente. Quizás estén intentando un imposible, puede que no tenga sentido ni intentar trabajar en equipo. Mira de soslayo a James. Continúa con los ojos abiertos y la boca entornada en una mueca estupefacta. Pero está bajo control, al menos más que su esposa. Y Regina le dedica una mirada suplicante, una que dice: "Detenlas, pon orden, por favor".

James lee la imploración en los ojos pardos y asiente, razonando. "¡Ya basta!" espeta golpeando la mesa. Un sobresalto lo suficiente radical para detener la discusión. "¿Recordáis siquiera la maldita tregua? Ya sabemos que nos sobran los trapos sucios, ¿podéis tan sólo posponer unos días lo de echaros las manos al cuello entre vosotros? ¡¿Por favor?!" El silencio se establece como única respuesta y sólo lo quiebra la potente respiración de James, como un toro a segundos de embestir. Asume la falta de interrupciones como un sí generalizado y farfulla algo más bajito. "Bien. Tenemos un posible rastro. Si realmente nos lleva al culpable, ¿cuál sería el siguiente paso?"

"Romper el vínculo entre su criatura y él. La vida de una mantícora engendrada mágicamente depende de ese hilo de unión, su vitalidad es la de su creador" murmura Belle con la mirada perdida entre las líneas del manuscrito. "Y deberíamos hacerlo lo antes posible. Si la mantícora logra el alimento necesario, puede alcanzar su tamaño adulto en sólo dos días"

"Y a juzgar por las imágenes del bosque, se está dando el banquete que necesita" resopla Emma.

"Si ha sido capaz de eso, ¿qué hará en todo su esplendor?" La pregunta de James es más una reflexión en voz alta. "Está bien, vamos sobre seguro, ¿cómo nos cargamos ese vínculo?"

Belle es directa. "Hay una poción, basta con que uno de los dos la ingiera"

"En ese caso, creo que será más sencillo que lo trague su creador…" matiza James. "Gold, facilítanos las cintas. Belle y tú podéis preparar la poción mientras las revisamos"

"Perfecto" masculla el hombrecito, aunque la sola idea de alargar su colaboración con la familia Charming le retumbe con molestia en la cabeza. "Seguidme" pide poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose a un pequeño y olvidado armario repleto de cintas.

Belle recuerda la fecha con bastante atino. Han pasado tan sólo dos meses y calcula que el misterioso robo ocurrió durante la última semana de enero. James, Emma, Snow y Regina comienzan a visualizar las cintas de esos días, cuando la poción de Gold ni siquiera ha empezado a burbujear.

La salvadora, ahí, sentada sobre una cochambrosa silla, mirando la diminuta pantalla en blanco y negro, tiene un desagradable deja vu. Uno en el que en lugar de estar ellos cuatro observando a cámara rápida la rutina de una tienda de antigüedades mágicas, está sólo Snow, en el ayuntamiento, observando la vida secreta de la celda de Regina. Traga hondo, se remueve en su asiento, se pregunta incómoda si alguien más estará desvariando como ella por esos mismos recuerdos.

Sacude su cabeza, tratando de apartar esas divagaciones y Belle, caminando cerca de ellos, es la distracción que necesita.

"¿Cómo va esa poción?"

"Rumpel trabaja lento pero seguro. La receta no lleva demasiado tiempo, pero le está costando reunir algunos ingredientes porque están casi agotados y si da un paso en falso en la preparación duda que pueda repetir la pocima" responde jugueteando con un boli entre sus manos, inquieta, preocupada.

"Bien" murmura Emma con una sonrisa calmada. "Seguro que lo conseguirá, nadie tiene tanto dominio como Gold, es el mejor" añade con dulzura.

Belle deja de mover sus dedos con ese tic nervioso y le devuelve la sonrisa sin darse cuenta. "Sí, ¿verdad?"

Emma asiente segura y Belle se marcha, caminando directa a la estantería de especias, a donde se dirigía en un principio. Unos dedos suaves, largos, elegantes, acarician el antebrazo de la salvadora disimuladamente antes de entrelazarse con los de Emma. Con el cosquilleo que despiertan sobre su piel, la sheriff eleva la mirada hasta la dueña de esa atrevida mano. Regina la sonríe murmurando muy, muy bajito:

"Eres un encanto…"

Las mejillas de Emma se tornan de un suave color tomate y sólo acierta a sonreír y apretar con fuerza su mano.

"¡Ahí!" grita repentina Snow. El corazón de se le sale por la boca, pega un pequeño bote y ambas se sueltan la mano de golpe, como si quemaran. James y Snow se giran hacia ellas perplejos, sin entender qué les ha ocurrido. Pero Emma, con las mejillas ardiendo, se adelante para evitar las preguntas.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué has visto?" tartamudea mirando fijamente la pantalla.

"Eh, sí…" Snow trata de centrarse, descolocada con la reacción de ambas mujeres. "Hay una sombra en la puerta, ¿la veis?" insiste señalando un punto confuso de la grabación. "Y son las cuatro de la madrugada"

La grabación está detenida, por lo que vibra un poco. Además es de noche, así que no hay casi fuentes de luz iluminando la escena, y para rematarlo, el blanco y negro de la cinta impide ver nada con nitidez. Pero Snow está segura y cuando le da a play, todos entienden por qué.

Al principio no es sencillo de distinguir.

Es una nebulosa oscura, un pequeño reflejo en la parte inferior de los cristales de la puerta. Pero poco a poco Emma lo discierne. Eso es la espalda de alguien. De una persona agachada, junto a la puerta, forzando la cerradura.

"¡Es cierto!" exclama eufórica.

"¿Qué? ¿Tenéis a nuestro intruso?" pregunta Belle interrumpiendo sus funciones como pinche de pociones.

"¡Es cuestión de segundos!" proclama Regina sin pestañear siquiera. A su espalda Belle y Gold sueltan lo que están haciendo y corren a su vera. La sombra negra del cristal se mueve un par de veces y de repente el pomo de la puerta gira. Sea quien sea, lo ha conseguido. La cerradura está abierta. La sombra se pone de pie al mismo tiempo que empuja la puerta. Al irrumpir en la tienda, entra en el campo visual de la cámara. Y su inconfundible rostro se deja ver a la perfección.

"¡Hijo de la gran p…!"

Pero en esta ocasión el grito no lo profiere Snow.

_Continuará…_


	31. 3 meses después y un día más tarde (III)

**Ahora que al fin nos deja Fanfiction... ¡Nuevo capítulo! :D Según parece, el fin del brevísimo verano y la llegada del fatídico septiembre ha mejorado el número de reviews y visitas! A ver que tal se da con este capítulo, que además es de los largos! Ya sabéis, 40 reviews o más = capítulo nuevo! Sino, tendréis que esperar :) Y, por cierto, queda poquito para el final, contando con este, tres capítulos!**

**Dicho esto, al fin conoceremos al villano que hay tras ese robo y es... GRAHAM DE ZOMBIE! :D No, es broma. Habría molado, sí. Pero no. He de decir que alguna que otra ha acertado con sus sospechas, pero la gran mayoría no :P Sólo deciros que recordéis que esta historia es como una continuación de la primera temporada, una realidad en la que nunca se ha llegado a desarrollar la segunda temporada, es decir, nada del Bosque Encantado, nada Neverland, nada de Oz, nada de esos mundos... No sé si me seguís. De todas formas, no tardaremos en ponerle cara a ese ladrón. Y podréis sospechar quién gritó ese leve insulto! (Algunas también acertasteis quien grito!)**

**Sobre vuestros comentarios, me encanta que os encante la conexión entre Emma y Regina :) E incluso el buen rollo entre James y Regina, y no, no os preocupéis, no vamos a cambiar a EvilCharming! XD (hay cosas como esa, o goldenqueen que me superan.. incluso estomacalmente... puaaaaag...) Y estaba claro que, aunque Snow no espabile, su marido no está tan cegado! No lo estuvo en el Bosque Encantado tras su boda, no lo va a estar ahora que Regina es más buena que el pan. Que por cierto, tanta obsesión de Snow es medio sospechosa, digo yo... **

**Por cierto, para esos potterhead que veo por ahí, sí, el hechizo de la Mantícora lleva mandrágora! ;P Hay cosas que no cambian... :)**

**Fuera del fic, decir que queda poco más de una semana para la primera quedada española SQ! ^^ A todas las que vais, que ganas de vernos, ponernos cara y frikear como se merece. A las que no vais... ¿Por que?! :( Prometemos subir fotos y dar mucha envidia y esas cosas. Si alguien aun no se ha enterado o no ha confirmado su asistencia, que me mande un mensaje, que ya llega tarde! Y por lo demás... nos vemos en breves ;)**

**Y otra cosa, como algunos ya habéis detectado el futuro regreso de Xena ha despertado mi latente lado Xenite y, puesto que la mayoría de webs están desapareciendo, he decidido subir todas mis historias xenites aquí. Así que tenéis casi unos diez "nuevos antiguos" FF. Para quienes ya les habéis echado un ojo, mil gracias por los favs, los seguidores y los reviews! Ha sido muy bonito veros acompañarme en esta morriña Xenite, de verdad :)**

**Bueno, que me callo ya. Que sepáis que me muero de ganas por saber qué decis (o qué gritáis) sobre este capítulo, asi que comentad, no os cortéis! La cosa se pone seria, averigüemos qué ocurre en Storybrooke...! Ya me callo y ¡a leer! :)**

* * *

Cuando una ciudad se queda sin misterios, sin secretos, sin villanos ni conspiraciones, los periodistas se quedan sin trabajo. ¿Quién necesita que alguien escriba sobre una ciudad de la que ya se sabe todo?

Y eso fue, en parte, lo que le ocurrió a Sidney Glass.

Eso y que cuando se rompió la maldición su cordura se vino abajo también.

Mientras el resto de ciudadanos despertaba del letargo y disfrutada de su recién recuperada memoria, Sidney se enfrentaba a la espantosa realidad de que era un genio sin magia, sin lámpara, sin reina malvada a la que servir.

Bastante difíciles habían resultado los últimos meses, en los que Regina se había limitado a ignorarle, como para afrontar la verdad. Él no era un entregado periodista e investigador con años de carrera. No. No era más que un genio enamorado, obsesionado con Regina, retenido durante años en un espejo y convertido en el más mísero de los sirvientes.

Y por si eso no fuera suficiente para desencadenar su locura, resultó que durante todos esos meses en los que Regina ignoró sus llamadas, dio largas para todos sus encuentros y le pisoteo, ella se desvivía por la salvadora, por la mujer a la que intentó destrozar ayudándose de él, de Sidney. ¡Y encima para acabar despertándola con un beso de amor verdadero!

No, eso no pudo asimilarlo. Fue simplemente demasiado. Demasiado dolor, demasiada tortura, demasiados descubrimientos.

No tuvo fuerzas ni para cubrir el mediático juicio. Total, ¿para qué? Hacía semanas que el periódico no se publicaba y, además, todo el pueblo estaba allí metido, siguiéndolo en directo. ¿Quién iba a querer leerlo si ya lo habían visto?

De todas formas, el instinto periodístico de Sidney le advirtió que la alcaldesa Mills se libraría. Siempre se libra. Eso ni siquiera Snow podría remediarlo. De modo que perdió todo el interés por el juicio.

No, su mente ya tenía otros asuntos en los que preocuparse. Otros planes que no contemplaban juicios pero sí mucha venganza. Otros que ni Regina podría frustrar.

Es cierto que había descuidado un poco su higiene personal. Las duchas habían pasado a ser opcional y no obligatorias; su barba acampaba por su cara a sus anchas, desigual y sucia; y su piso se había visto sepultado bajo restos de comida basura, montones de ropa sucia, limpia y a medio usar, y porquerías varias. Pero él era feliz. Oh, sí. Muy feliz. Y pronto, mucho más.

Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta de su piso cargado con un nuevo cargamento de comida rápida, durante una milésima de segundo desea haber recogido su piso, haberse duchado y no llevar la misma ropa desde hace tres días.

Sí. Durante un breve instante, desea todas esas cosas. Y las desea porque la imponente figura de Regina se encuentra frente a él, dentro de su apartamento. Porque aunque la odia, no deja de amarla. Y querría tener un mejor aspecto para ella.

Sin embargo, un segundo después reacciona. Regina está en su apartamento. Dentro. Y él no la ha invitado a pasar. Eso son malas noticias. Seguro. Para él y para sus planes.

"Hola Sidney" Suena tan afilada, tan colérica, ahí de pie, cruzada de brazos.

Él abre la boca. No responde, sólo suelta la bolsa. Las hamburguesas se estampan contra el parqué, y gira sobre sus talones. Le da la espalda, histérico. Está dispuesto a correr escaleras abajo, pero un muro se cruza en su camino. Un muro de cazadora roja y ojos furiosos. Sidney pega un bote, asustado, pero aun así trata de esquivarla y huir.

Algo que Emma no contempla.

Sidney ni siquiera ve llegar el golpe. Y probablemente no lo recuerde al día siguiente. Pero un puñetazo se estampa en su mandíbula, con la fuerza suficiente para dejarle los ojos en blanco y tumbarlo. El periodista cae redondo, con un sonido seco, como un saco de patatas.

Y Emma sonríe, pero sacude su mano dolorida.

Las cejas de Regina se pierden bajo los mechones de su flequillo. "Le has sacudido con ganas…"

"Ni te lo imaginas" masculla moviendo los dedos. Observa el cuerpo a sus pies, encantada. "Voy a llamar a James… No veo el momento de ponerle un embudo a este cretino…"

A pesar de su propio cabreo, Regina no espera esa oleada de ira que desprende Emma. La salvadora trata de bromear, pero los ojos expertos de su pareja detectan un matiz sombrío, tocado.

Sin embargo, tienen a un hombre tumbado en el suelo, no es el momento de detenerse a hablar. No le convence la idea de posponerlo, pero tendrá que aprovechar cualquier otro momento. "Es un blandengue…" murmura con su media sonrisa gamberra. "Bastará con que le tapemos la nariz"

Emma se ríe a su vez, pero sin cruzar ni una sola mirada.

* * *

El escandaloso escarabajo de Emma va siguiendo a James, igual que si el sheriff las escoltara. Al fin y al cabo, ellas son las que llevan la mercancía peligrosa. Tumbada, inconsciente y babeante, en el asiento de atrás. El noqueo de Emma le ha dejado totalmente KO, pero no se atrevían a dejarlo en el coche a solas con James al volante. Sólo por si acaso. Regina había querido coger su coche para esta breve misión. Pero Snow había sido rotunda. No dejaría que la ciudad entera viera el coche de su prisionera paseando con total tranquilidad por las calles de Storybrooke. Así que ahí estaba Regina, en ese coche algo más… recogido que el suyo y sentada en el asiento del copiloto, con una conductora parca en palabras. Un papel que estaba acostumbrada a ejercer ella, pero desde luego no a ver interpretar a la salvadora.

Pero respeta el silencio imperante.

Aunque le desespere.

Al menos hasta que un calambre en la pierna de Sidney le da la excusa perfecta. Intuye por el retrovisor el cuerpo desvanecido sacudiéndose e intuye como los ojos de Emma se escapan hacia el espejo, sorprendida por ese involuntario movimiento. Regina carraspea, tratando de sacar todas sus capacidades interpretativas.

"Creo que se está despertando…"

Emma mira una vez más por el retrovisor. Ella no ve más movimiento, pero no está demás prevenir. "Hay cloroformo en la guantera"

La copilota se gira en su asiento, mirándola prácticamente de frente, con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Y no lo usaste?"

Emma coge una curva con el rostro impasible. "Dime qué diversión habría tenido eso…"

"La de no dejarte la mano contra su mandíbula, ¿quizás?" pregunta frunciendo el ceño. Emma jamás ha optado al Nobel de la Paz, es consciente. Incluso ella misma ha recibido un buen derechazo de la poco pacifista salvadora. Pero ella se lo merecía, y ni siquiera a ella, aquella noche en el cementerio, le sacudió con tanta rabia. Trata de cambiar su tono, de borrar ese toque de acusación. "Emma, ¿qué ocurre?"

"Nada" musita con total calma. Pero pisa más a fondo el acelerador y Regina ve acercarse peligrosamente el culo de la camioneta de James.

"Cariño, sólo lo repetiré una vez más: ¿qué ocurre?"

Emma eleva una ceja, coqueta. "¿Y si no me pegarás?" Regina conserva la calma, bloquea las imágenes que su mente está fabricando, trata de mantenerse serena y con mirada seria. Pero se lame los labios inconscientemente. La salvadora sonríe satisfecha, y la morena saca la artillería pesada.

Clava sus ojos en ella como dos cuchillos y usa su voz de ultratumba. Esa de _voy a llegar hasta el final de esto, te conviene ponérmelo fácil_:

"Swan…"

"No es nada, ¿vale?" pronuncia al mismo tiempo que sus nudillos se quedan blancos de apretar el volante. Pero Regina no responde nada, dejándola espacio y tiempo para terminar encadenando más palabras. "Es sólo que… que mataría a Gold"

"¿G… Gold?" repite confusa.

"Sí" insiste tratando de controlar. Pero por lo bajo, murmura cabreada: "Serpiente hijo de…"

"Emma, espera, ¿qué ocurre con Gold?"

"Que es él quien debería estar encerrado, o algo peor, y no tú" espeta respirando hondo. Pero Regina, más allá de su animadversión, no encuentra razones para esta reacción. "¿No lo entiendes? Ese cabrón siempre supo quién le había robado, desde el primer momento. Y no sólo os mandó ahí abajo con la dragona loca para ver si, con un poco de suerte, los ataques eran cosa suya. Sino que además nos entretuvo en la tienda haciéndonos buscar una pista que él ya conocía"

Regina traga hondo, siguiendo el hilo de los pensamientos y la rabia de Emma. "¿Estás segura?"

"Desde luego, ¿quién podría robar a Gold sin que él fuera consciente?" farfulla con una mirada de lado, antes de devolver los ojos a la carretera. "Sabía quién había robado, qué se llevó y que libros había consultado, y no denunció nada" exclama golpeando el volante.

"¿Estás segura?"

"Sí… Belle se sorprendió al ver aparecer a este cerdo en la cámara, Gold no hizo un solo gesto"

Regina se rasca la frente, mirando sus pies. "Eso… eso es…"

"Eso es ser un hijo de puta sin escrúpulos capaz de poner a toda la ciudad en peligro por su cruzada personal contra ti"

"¿Contra mí?"

"Claro, ¿por qué si no? Ataría cabos, imaginó que lo que sea que tuviera entre manos este imbécil sería para atentar contra ti, y lo dejó pasar…"

Regina resopla, mirando por la ventana. "Encaja con esa serpiente, es verdad…" Observa el perfil rígido y serio de Emma. Cubre su mano, apoyada en la palanca de las marchas y aprieta con dulzura. "¿Por eso estás tan cabreada?"

"¿Acaso no lo estarías tú? ¡En esta maldita ciudad nunca terminan los problemas! Y eres tú quien está solucionándolo, a pesar de haber sido condenada. Mientras que ese cerdo de Gold ha puesto nuestras vidas en peligro y no pagará ningún precio"

"Eso no puedes saberlo…"

"¡Claro que lo sé! Él es el fiscal de este pueblo de broma y mi madre la alcaldesa. Créeme lo sé" gruñe entre dientes. "Aquí la justicia no es más que una broma de mal gusto"

Regina sonríe de medio lado, enternecida por la salvadora, por su ímpetu guerrero, por ese toque protector que siempre le acompaña. "Emma, somos personajes de cuento… nuestra justicia no se encuentra en los juzgados, sino entre las páginas de nuestros libros"

"No te sigo" responde más enfurruñada que otra cosa.

"Que en nuestra realidad los malos nunca encuentran su final feliz, siempre pagan el precio de sus maldades"

Emma rumia su respuesta. Le gusta cómo suena, pero no desaparece su mohín irritado. "¿Seguro?"

Regina aprieta con más fuerza su mano. "¿Confías en mí? ¿Me crees?" pregunta con esos ojos miel que son un hechizo en sí mismos.

La salvadora rueda los ojos, poniéndolos en blanco. "Psí…" Regina sonríe, satisfecha, y Emma añade: "Vale, le llegará su merecido… y me encargaré de estar ahí cuando ocurra"

Regina sonríe divertida, disfrutando del evidente cambio de humor de su pareja. A su espalda, Sidney vuelve a repetir esos mugidos entre zombi y oso hibernando, rompiendo el momento. Regina se gira sobre su asiento y Emma le observa por el espejo. Estira la mano hacia la guantera, rozando intencionadamente el muslo de Regina y murmurando con media sonrisa. "Anda, coge el cloroformo"

* * *

"Es Ruby… ¿Tenéis que iros? Ya está todo hecho… encargaros… Id avisando…" Es un torbellino de voces. Uno confuso y entremezclado, en el que las palabras alcanzan perezosas la consciencia casi postergada de Sidney. Está sentado. Cree… Y su boca está pastosa y le sabe a gasolinera. No puede describirlo mejor. Escupiría si le quedara una sola gota de saliva. Pero no le queda ni rastro y las dudas empiezan a congestionarse en su cabeza. ¿Qué está escuchando? ¿Y a quién? Y lo más importante, ¿dónde está?

Para aclarar estas dudas sería importante abrir los ojos. Pero no tiene fuerzas y sus músculos han olvidado su función. Separa su mandíbula a duras penas. Su saliva es como pegamento. Mueve la lengua y los labios pastosos empiezan a separarse con un ruido muy asqueroso.

"Se está despertando"

Al son de su boca, también se van despertando sus aturullados sentidos. Su oído reconoce esa voz, se trata de Belle. La misma mujer a la que entrevé al empezar a elevar sus párpados. Está a unos metros de él, mirándole fijamente. Los ojos de Sidney intentan enfocar más allá y reconoce parte de la tienda de Gold.

Oh, no.

Está en peligro. Está realmente jodido.

Intenta levantarse, agitar sus brazos y correr. Pero no puede moverse y a su intentona le acompaña un molesto ruido metálico. Termina de abrir sus ojos y recorre su cuerpo. Continúa medio insensibilizado, pero ahora lo advierte. Está atado de pies y manos a una silla. Las muñecas y tobillos se resienten contra la gruesa cuerda y su cuello está acribillándola con pinchazos de dolor.

"Este es imbécil…" gruñe Emma, bajo el marco de la puerta. "Vámonos, es todo tuyo" murmura cabeceando hacia Snow, que asiente asertiva. Sidney observa como, a la orden de la salvadora, James y Regina salen por la puerta seguidos de Emma. Frente a él quedan Snow, Gold y Belle mirándole con poca cara de amigos. Muy poca.

"¿Qué queréis de mí? ¿Qué me vais a hacer?"

Snow sonríe de oreja a oreja con ese toque macabro que no debería aparecer en el rostro de un héroe. "Nada que no te hayas ganado a pulso"

* * *

"¿Dónde tengo que desviarme?" La pregunta de Emma pone fin al ceremonioso silencio que reina en su coche. Regina va sentada a su vera, en el asiento del copiloto, y James detrás, pendiente del teléfono. Ha sido el mismo sheriff quien se ha enfilado hacia los asientos traseros, concediendo a Regina su lugar junto a Emma. Y aunque resulta gracioso verle ahí, sentado donde los niños, su hija agradece en silencio el gesto.

"Ruby vio la mantícora por última vez sobrevolando el límite sur del bosque" responde sin apartar los ojos del teléfono, como si esperase que sonara de un momento a otro. "Si no dice nada nuevo, deberíamos girar en el próximo camino a la izquierda"

Emma asiente a través del retrovisor y vuelve los ojos a la carretera. Ruby ha organizado una pequeña patrulla de reconocimiento con los enanos y algún que otro voluntario. Ellos son las únicas personas que recorren las calles de Storybrooke desde que se dio la voz de alarma. Nada peligroso, pero lo suficiente arriesgado para controlar los movimientos de la mantícora y asegurarse de que la bestia no se acercaba hacia la ciudad. La salvadora no tenía intención alguna de acercarse a ella, mientras pudieran contar con la poción, pero la última llamada de Ruby había dado la voz de alarma. La mantícora se había hartado del bosque, su sombra cada vez volaba más cerca de la civilización. Demasiado cerca como para no acercarse a frenarla.

El equipo había tenido por tanto que dividirse. La mitad de ellos continuaban con la poción mientras que ellos tres se habían ofrecido voluntarios para evitar el avance que vaticinaba Ruby. Emma hubiera preferido tener algo más de margen, evitar enfrentarse a esa cosa y tener que reducirla. Pero era demasiado bueno creer que las cosas serían tan fáciles, por supuesto.

"¿Cuánto crees que tardarán?" consulta dudosa, tomando la curva del camino que James le ha indicado. "En terminar la pócima y eso"

"Muy poco, seguro" asiente Regina convencida. Los dos Charming la miran de reojo, tratando de empaparse de su seguridad. Ella es la experta en magia, seguro que no se equivoca… ¿verdad? "Apenas les quedaba un par de pasos y esa poción ni siquiera requiere reposo… Es cuestión de minutos"

Toma aire, convenciéndose. "Vale…"

"Emma, frena, ¡frena!" James se agarra al respaldo de su hija, gritando casi en su oído.

"¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?!" exclama pisando a fondo el freno. El trio se precipita hacia delante poniendo a prueba la resistencia de los cinturones del escarabajo amarillo y soltando un pequeño gemido de dolor.

"Eso…" musita James recuperando el oxígeno de sus pulmones y señalando un punto entre los árboles. Regina y Emma siguen la dirección de su dedo sin saber qué buscar. Pero lo distinguen rápidamente. Parece una mancha negra, un borrón oscuro en medio de ramas y troncos. Pero esa extraña nube oscura se mueve al son de una respiración.

Regina entrecierra los ojos. No ha visto jamás nada parecido. Ahora que lo miran detenidamente, la nube negra son dos amplias alas abiertas, cubriendo el descomunal cuerpo que se adivina bajo ellas. Puede que tenga el cuerpo de un león, pero la piel de su tronco es gris ceniza y su tamaño no corresponde al de un rey de la selva. Como mínimo a dos. Cuesta creer que las ramas aguanten su peso sin troncharse si fueran de papel.

La ex reina malvada traga hondo mientras sus ojos siguen las líneas de las alas de murciélago y se pregunta cómo será su cara. Se retracta al momento, en silencio. No, no quiere ver su cara. Prefiere que esa bestia no repare en su presencia, en la de ninguno. Quizás pueda permanecer ahí, tranquilo, hasta que Sidney ingiera la poción.

"Voy a apagar el motor" susurra Emma con sumo cuidado. Suelta los pedales, gira la llave lentamente, sin hacer un solo ruido. Pero su viejo escarabajo no entiende de discreción. Al apagarse, su electroventilador renquea como un tren viejo a punto de descarrilar y, aunque dura apenas tres segundos, resuena con fuerza. "Mierda"

Ahí está el instante que despertaba el pánico de Regina. La cara de la mantícora. Dirigida directamente hacia ellos. Dos ojos rojos, oscuros, hundidos, clavados en ellos. No puede describirse de otra forma que no sea un león diabólico. Y los ha visto. Abre las mandíbulas y de ellas sale un rugido desgarrador, chirriante, diferente a cualquier sonido que hayan escuchado antes. Y a ese escalofriante ruido le acompañan los desproporcionados colmillos que enmarcan la boca de la bestia.

Abre sus alas, aletea un par de veces, amenazante, y Regina ve bailar su cola tras el cuerpo, como una serpiente lista para clavar el aguijón que la corona. Ahora entiende todos los relatos de terror que Belle ha encontrado. Se merece cada oda y poema atroz que se ha escrito sobre él.

Dos aleteos más y alza el vuelo sobre los árboles. Todo el bosque parece sacudirse con la fuerza de sus alas. Por un instante, da la impresión de que huye. Pero su vuelo se tuerce, está regresando, cogiendo más potencia.

"Aquí somos un blanco fácil, ¡salid!" ordena Emma lanzándose a por el manillar de su puerta. Los otros dos siguen sus órdenes al pie de la letra y sobre su cabeza la mantícora desciende con un gruñido agudo. "¡Corred!" grita echándose al suelo.

Las patas de león aterrizan sobre el techo y la luna del coche y el cristal delantero se revienta en mil pedazos. Regina se cubre la cabeza esquivando la lluvia de cristales y grita desde el suelo. "¡¿Estáis todos bien?!"

"¡Sí!" responde James. Ha rodado unos metros, alejándose del vehículo y de ese monstruo y ahora, desde el césped mira directamente a esa cosa. Su mano va directa a su arma, aunque duda que sus balas puedan atravesar esa curtida piel. Quizás si apunta a las alas…

Emma ha quedado más lejos de la mantícora que el resto, casi a su espalda, y se pone de pie con un salto. Extiende sus manos y concentra toda la magia que puede. "¡A por él!" berrea dejando que su poder erice su espalda y se escape a raudales desde sus palmas. Regina se pone en pie, dispuesta a seguir su ejemplo. Frente a ellos, el relámpago mágico corta el aire y se estrella contra la espalda de la mantícora. La criatura brama, dolorida, pero se gira hacia ella con los ojos brillantes y furiosos, y sin rastro de una sola herida.

"¡Joder!" farfulla Emma. No le ha gustado ese efecto de su magia. O, para ser más exactos, la falta de efecto de su magia. La mantícora lanza un rugido dedicado a ella y se impulsa contra el escarabajo saltando hacia ella. Una ráfaga de tiros y un rayo de magia rojo se interponen en su trayectoria y se desvía con un escalofriante gemido. Un segundo rugido resuena en el aire, esta vez dirigido a los tres. Se recupera a ras del suelo y les observa con el lomo erizado y caminando de espaldas, sin perderles de vista, con las alas en alerta y la cola serpenteando. Emma es la primera en darse cuenta. Les está agrupando. Los estratégicos pasos de ese monstruo los están guiando hasta acercarse entre ellos, como ovejas siguiendo la voluntad de un perro. Sólo que esté can tiene alas de murciélago y una mandíbula que sería la envidia de cualquier tiburón. "¡Nos está acercando entre nosotros!"

"¡Puede que así lo tenga más fácil para atacarnos, pero también le será más complicado defenderse!" exclama Regina sobre sus rugidos "James, dispara a las alas. Emma y yo vigilamos su cola, hay que intentar reducirle. ¡Ya!"

A su orden, James levanta el arma y, como si siguieran una danza sincronizada, Emma y Regina extienden sus brazos al unísono. La mantícora retrocede, obligada por el impacto de ambas magias en su tórax y ruge dolorida. Baila su cola y la sacude, girándose. Les da la espalda y deja que ese látigo acabado en aguijón golpee el suelo a unos centímetros de ellos. Ambas mujeres aguantan su magia hasta que el segundo de los golpes resulta mucho más certero. Emma se aparta a tiempo en el último segundo y baja las manos. Regina mantiene su magia, pero la mantícora puede resistir mucho mejor un solo rayo de magia y las balas de James ni siquiera le molestan. Esto no está saliendo como Emma esperaba. Solo les queda suplicar porque en la tienda de Gold las cosas vayan bien.

* * *

La poción ya ha dejado de burbujear en el cazo. Lleva lista más de diez minutos, pero Belle ha convenido que sería muy cruel dársela mientras hirviera. Snow, por su parte, no se ha pronunciado, pero a ella no le parecía tan mala idea. Permanece con los brazos cruzados, mirándole fijamente, esperando a que Gold recoja el líquido en un frasco, listo para dejarlo caer por la garganta de ese malnacido.

"No es justo, esto no es justo…" lloriquea Sidney pataleando, tratando de librarse de sus ataduras o de aflojar las cuerdas. Quién sabe. "Gold, por favor…" suplica.

"¿Y a mí por qué me pides ayuda?" pregunta divertido, observando su creación contenida en el frasco.

"¡Porque tú lo sabías!" grita desesperado.

"¿Perdón?" cuestiona él, borrando su sonrisa.

"Eso mismo digo yo" añade Snow descruzando sus brazos y mirando a ambos hombres. "¿De qué habla este desgraciado?"

"¡No tengo ni idea!" exclama alarmado Gold.

"¿Qué? Pero… ¡pero si me sonreíste! Lo vi. Fue a la mañana siguiente de entrar en tu tienda. Nos cruzamos en la cafetería, me sonreíste, me diste los buenos días. ¡Me dijiste que un hombre debía hacer lo que debía hacer!"

"Esa frase suena a ti…" gruñe Snow, elevando una ceja.

Los ojos de Gold se mueven nerviosos, está recordando. Pero finalmente eleva sus manos, en un gesto de pura inocencia. "Yo no…"

Pero Belle le interrumpe, advirtiendo el olor a mentira. "Emma tenía razón, nadie podía entrar en tu tienda sin que tú lo supieras"

"No, no…" insiste gesticulando exageradamente. Los ojos marrones le acribillan, exigiéndole sinceridad, y Gold cambia el discurso, tragando hondo. "Belle, no es el momento. Pero te lo explicaré todo"

"Y tanto que lo harás…"

"Pero ahora debemos concentrarnos" susurra a media voz, sin sostenerle la mirada. Baila el frasco entre sus dedos y eleva los ojos hacia Sidney, con cierto gusto. "Dejadme que yo se lo haga tragar"

"Creo que mejor me encargo yo" decide Snow, arrebatándoselo sin darle opción. "No podemos perder más tiempo" Se encamina hacia Sidney, y el prisionero se remueve contra la silla.

"¿Qué pretendes hacer con eso?"

Snow le agarra la barbilla. "Que te lo tragues hasta el fondo"

"No pienso tomar eso… ¡Queréis envenenarme!"

"¡Estate quieto!" ordena intentando sostener su rostro, sin suerte. "No es veneno, al menos no para ti"

Sidney se queda quieto, pensativo. "No para mí…" repite tratando de darle sentido a esas palabras. "La mantícora, ¡mi mantícora!"

"Bingo" sonríe Snow. "Abre la boca"

"No. ¡No! No dejaré que le hagáis nada, ¡no!" grita revolviéndose, girando la cabeza, sacudiendo el cuerpo y pataleando tanto como le permite la cuerda. "¡NO!"

"Eh, necesito ayuda aquí" solicita Snow, dando por imposible la tarea para uno sólo. Belle y Gold se acercan en un par de zancadas y se abalanzan sobre él. El usurero retiene sus piernas y su tronco, mientras que Belle le empuja los hombros y le sostiene el cuello hacia atrás. Por último, Snow pinza la nariz de Sidney y antes de ponerse morado, el periodista venido a menos abre la boca con un grito en contra de su voluntad.

"Noooogghh…." Su voz desaparece cuando el líquido cae garganta abajo. Escuchan las gárgaras que escapan durante su resistencia, pero dos segundos después no queda rastro de la pócima. Le sueltan con cuidado y Sidney tose terminando de ingerirla. Una tos, dos toses y la tercera se convierte en una especie de carraspeo que da lugar a una carcajada. Una risa loca, desquiciada, que eriza la piel de Belle. La joven mira a sus compañeros de aventura, busca respuestas pero ninguno de ellos parece tenerlas. La risa de Sidney va en aumento, una burla macabra e incomprensible.

"¿De qué te ríes?" vocifera Snow entrecerrando los ojos.

"No lo entendéis…"

"¿El qué?"

Deja las carcajadas a un lado, pero continúa sonriendo, encantado. "¿Creíais de verdad que os lo pondría tan fácil?"

Esta vez es Gold el que salta inquieto: "¿A qué te refieres?"

Su sonrisa se ensancha. Está encantado, lleva las riendas y nadie es consciente de hacia dónde va. "No estamos hablando de un mantícora… sino de una"

Snow frunce el ceño. "¿Qué quieres decir?" Se gira hacia los otros dos, impaciente. "¿Qué quiere decir este imbécil?"

Belle boquea a su lado, buscando oxígeno. Todo lo que ha leído, todo lo que investigó sobre las mantícoras regresa a ella y su propia deducción le asusta. "El… el sexo de la criatura lo condiciona el de su creador. Si es una hembra él no es su conexión humana"

"¿Qué? ¿Entonces quién?" pregunta sobrepasada. Eso significa que la poción no ha servido. La bestia sigue viva. Su hija y su esposo están frente a ella, indefensos. Y Sidney no hace más que sonreír. "¡Dínoslo!" chilla agarrando sus hombros hasta hacerle daño. Pero a Sidney no le importa. Todo le da igual. Está disfrutando su victoria y viviendo en su propio y desquiciado mundo.

"No podía ser yo… no, claro que no. ¿Mi criatura se habría divertido con Regina? Quizás. Puede que hubieran caído un par de arañazos, o incluso algún mordisquito pequeño. Pero no. Mis sentimientos por esa satánica bruja no son sólo de odio, sino también de amor. Un mantícora que me obedeciese jamás habría sido capaz de arrancarle el corazón de un bocado, le hubiera perdonado la vida. No, no… tenía que ser alguien cuyo corazón únicamente albergara ira y odio contra esa mujer. Alguien que deseara su desgracia, quizás incluso su muerte. Alguien…"

Snow, lívida, se ve reflejada en ese maniaco. Hasta el punto de poder terminar la frase por él: "…Alguien como yo"

"Bingo" celebra Sidney lamiendo los restos de poción de su boca. "Pero gracias por el cóctel, estaba muy dulce"

"Maldito cabrón…" brama. Su primer impulso es abalanzarse contra él. Sidney incluso cierra los ojos esperando el golpe que está seguro que recibirá. Pero Snow se frena a tiempo, recorriendo su pelo con los dedos, sobrepasada. Se gira inquieta, moviéndose de un pie a otro. "Gold, prepara una nueva poción…"

"Yo… No sé si tendré suficientes ingredientes…"

"Cállate e inténtalo" exige fuera de sí. "No tenemos ninguna baza mejor. Belle, ayúdale. Voy a llamar a James, tengo que avisarles" murmura aterrada para el cuello de su camisa. Busca el móvil y marca por inercia.

_Continuará..._


	32. 3 meses después y un día más tarde (IV)

**Chicas! Nuevo capítulo :) (Obvio, sino lo supierais ya, no estaríais aquí ;P) De nuevo, una larga espera, peeeeero dado el bajo número de reviews supongo que ya contabais con ello :P Quiero dar las gracias a las que no han dejado de comentar nunca, sois pura gasolina! :) A las míticas que, sencillamente, han medio desaparecido... ¿Dónde estáis? El verano ha acabado ya... EMPEZAD A COMENTAR! XP O sino el próximo (Y ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!) llegará muy muy tarde. Casi tan tarde como llegaban los de Tú, Yo, Nunca Jamás! (Y las que vivieron esa época saben que eso puede ser muuuuucho tiempo!) Así que moved el culo! :(((**

**Por otro lado, dar un GRACIAS enorme a las nuevas incorporaciones! ^^ Y no sólo las recien llegadas a estos últimos capítulos, sino a toooodos los anteriores, a Diálogos de la Manzana e incluso a Tú, Yo, Nunca Jamás, me alegráis el día y la vida, de verdad! :) Voy al tanto de los FAVs y Seguidores, sé cuando nuevas personas se van incorporando al relato, pero no tiene precio cuando leéis, sea cuando sea, y comentáis incluso aunque la historia ya esté terminada. Sois simplemente geniales y, frente a quienes no dejan ni media palabra, vosotras sois un subidón, puro amor! :) Mención especial (espero no dejarme a nadie!) a las nuevas incorporaciones 15marday, AnnaOtraMovida, WandaParranda, Beyond-reality-beyond-words y a cierta autora que se enganchó de verdad al primer y segundo relato! :) Posdata: Gracias ;)**

**Para el último capítulo haré un mural de agradecimiento con tooooooooooodas las personas, usuarias, amigas que han estado siguiendo y comentando el relato. ¡Intentaré no olvidarme de una sola!**

**Por cierto, para quienes acaban de empezar con este relato y, al verlo como "Completo", se preguntan dónde está el resto de capítulos, la explicación es que se marcó como completo cuando llegamos al final del relato original, es decir, al juicio. Durante estos capítulos extra, continúa en ese estado, pero el bonus no está, obviamente, acabado :P (Aunque poco le queda! :') )**

**Pasando a otro asunto... quiero decir que la Primera Quedada SwanQueen Española superó TODAS mis expectativas. Sencillamente, la leche :P Me encantó conoceros a todas, me lo pase como una enana desde el viernes noche hasta la madrugada del sábado al domingo, pasando por ese increíble día en la Warner. No podemos tardar en hacer la siguiente, porque me me muero de ganas, pero como lo especial de la primera seguro que ninguna! :) Gracias a todas las que fuisteis y... Swanqueeeeeen! XD**

**Sobre el FF, me encanta saber que (a la amplia mayoría) os pilló por sorpresa! :) Después de este capi que se nos viene encima decidme... ¿Cómo creéis que acabará? Se abren las apuestas! :P Emma Dark Swan claro que siempre os leo, me encantan los reviews y más cuando son largos, cuando analizáis el capi en profundidad o me contáis cosicas! :) (Y no, no aparecerá Lily en esta ocasión...! :O) Ahora bien... habría preferido que no me recordaran el video de A las chicas de verdad les gusta el pollo frito, Dark Burpy... PUAG! **

**¡Un aviso! La cáscara no se deshace cuando alguien bueno le toca, sino cuando alguien con magia blanca lo toca! Por eso se destrozó cuando Emma lo sostuvo y por eso supieron que ella tenia poderes! :) Por cierto, aunque siempre están y estarán los reviews, también podemos charlar por las redes sociales! En FB tenéis el fantástico grupo de Swanqueen Español, por TW podéis encontrarme como (A)LadyBardo y por Tumbrl como SummerWineSip!**

**Por cierto, para todos esos xenites que hemos resucitado a través del Swanqueen para volver a la vida definitivamente con el anuncio de la película de Xena, gracias por los RW de los FF antiguos! ;P Y en especial a Altair von Adler, no estás sola! jajajajaja :P Y a todo esto, si algunas historias no las visteis en XFAE o en el mundo del subtexto en su momento es porque la primera página solo publicaba traducciones, no originales en español, o porque el mundo del subtexto se fue a la mierda por las malditas y cutres administradoras y no dio tiempo a subirlas todas!**

**Tras este paréntesis xenite, retomo el disclamer de este relato y me callo ya! Entended que haya sido tan larga... es que se acerca el final y tengo muchas cosas que decir! :'( Así que nada más, espero que os guste y... ¡a leer! ^^ Nos vemos en los RW :)**

* * *

Emma logra que la mantícora retroceda un par de centímetros. O eso le parece a ella. Nunca es suficiente. Con cada rayo de magia, la bestia ruge más alto, más furiosa, y las embestidas son más virulentas. Intentan reagruparse cerca de un árbol que sirve como parapeto y Regina pronuncia unas palabras en latín.

Al instante un muro de fuego se interpone entre el trío de héroes y la criatura. A pesar del intenso calor, James respira tranquilo, agradeciendo el breve descanso. La mantícora observa las llamas. Pero sin miedo, con curiosidad. Abre la boca y lanza su propia llamarada que reaviva el fuego y lo hace crecer. Y como una aparición demoniaca, atraviesa su propio fuego, sumado al de Regina, con una mueca que podría parecer una sonrisa. Su piel no presenta una sola muesca y la Mantícora parece encantada con las llamas que la acarician.

"Creo que el fuego es su elemento" tartamudea Emma observándola con pavor. Regina asiente a su vera y con un movimiento de muñeca hace desaparecer el muro de llamas antes de crear un innecesario desastre en el bosque. Los pasos de la mantícora retumban sobre la hojarasca y a ella se le están acabando las ideas. "¡¿A qué narices esperan para darle la maldita poción?!"

"Esto no me gusta…" murmura James pegando la espalda al árbol sin soltar su pistola.

"¡Cuidado!" se desgañita Regina. La cola de la mantícora atraviesa el aire con un latigazo y se estrella directamente en el árbol. El tronco sobre ellos se parte sin resistencia y los tres saltan como conejos asustados alejándose de la mole de madera que se precipita sobre ellos. Emma lo empuja con una ráfaga de magia, que lo deja caer a pocos metros de la bestia. Pero esta ni siquiera se inmuta. Recoge su cola y la precipita de nuevo. Pero esta vez contra ellos, tratando de barrerlos.

"¡Emma!" chilla Regina tratando de no tragar el humo y el polvo que inundan el ambiente. "¡Repite conmigo!" exclama elevando sus manos. "Infernum rope, denique sanguine, infernum…"

"…rope, denique sanguine, infernum rope…" repite a dúo la salvadora, imitando sus palabras, su tonalidad, su movimiento de manos. La criatura ruge, expectante, y la magia recorre la espina dorsal de Emma. Un escalofrío que se dirige a sus manos y nace en forma de soga. Una cuerda de varios centímetros de grosor baila entre sus dedos, zigzaguea por el aire con violencia, busca el extremo del cabo que emerge de Regina. Ambas sogas se unen y, un instante después, atraviesa el aire con el sonido de un latigazo. Emma vuelca su poder, pero es la morena quien dirige el ataque. La cuerda rodea a la mantícora, surca el espacio entre ellos y se cierra en torno a las cuatro patas peludas. Regina cierra sus manos y la soga se pliega hasta atar los pies de su presa y hacerle perder el equilibrio. El descomunal cuerpo peludo se derrumba como un peso muerto contra el suelo del bosque, a unos centímetros de James. El sheriff pega un salto asustado, apuntando su arma contra la boca de la mantícora, que lanza un par de bocados al aire, tratando de morder a pesar de estar atrapado.

"¡Un poco de cuidado!" grita alejándose de los dientes afilados.

"Un error de cálculo… ¡perdona, perdona!" murmura Regina culpable elevando las manos con gesto de inocencia.

Frente a ellos, el monstruo se retuerce, gruñe, lanza bocados al aire. Pero nadie baja la guardia. Quizás la cuerda pueda contenerla. Quizás… piensa Emma con una pizca de esperanza. La misma pizca que se evapora cuando la mantícora respira fuera de si por la nariz y dirige una llamarada contra esa cuerda. Por muy mágica que sea, sus hebras ceden a la física más básica y arden rompiéndose una a una hasta convertirse en una madeja sin sentido. Un segundo después las garras se agitan en el aire y la mantícora vuelve a ponerse en pie. Está libre, y más furiosa aún, si eso es posible. Estudia su alrededor, con calma, mirándoles uno a uno con esos ojos inexpresivos, bañados en sangre.

James salta de nuevo, rodando lo más lejos posible de ese monstruo, y traga con la sensación de que para ese ser esto es una diversión. Está jugando con ellos, alargando el momento de darles caza. Necesitan refuerzos, ya. O no solo no podrán mantenerlo lejos de la ciudad sino que terminará por herirles. O algo peor…

Su pecho vibra. Como si su esposa hubiera oído sus plegarias, suena su teléfono con el nombre de Snow vibrando en la pantalla. Regina también ha escuchado el teléfono e intercambian una mirada. El sheriff se esconde tras otro árbol, y ambas mujeres le cubren, reduciendo y atrayendo la atención de la mantícora.

"¡¿Qué ocurre?!" grita James sin controlar su voz por culpa de la adrenalina de la batalla.

Al otro lado de la línea, Snow no suena mucho más calmada: "Salid de ahí, ¡YA!"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"La poción no ha funcionado, ¡volved ya!" suplica angustiada "¡No hay tiempo para las explicaciones!"

"Está bien…" musita James colgando. No hay refuerzos. No llegarán. Tienen que salir cagando leches de ahí. "¡TENEMOS QUE LARGARNOS!" grita hacia Emma y Regina, señalando su teléfono, portador de todas las respuestas que ellas puedan tener. Pero ninguna de las dos pregunta, sólo asienten y vuelven a mirar al descomunal bicho que está reponiéndose del último asalto.

Regina, con las manos desenfundadas y mirando a los ojos de la bestia, es la primera en hablar. "Emma, corred al coche"

"¿Qué?" pregunta alarmada. "No, ni de coña. Yo me quedo a tu lado"

"Emma…"

"No"

"¡Emma, escúchame!" exige dirigiendo un furioso haz de luz contra los ojos de la mantícora, haciéndola gimotear furiosa. "Subid al coche, arrancarlo y dar media vuelta. Yo distraeré a la mantícora y os concederé tiempo. En cuanto estéis listos, correré hacia el coche"

"No me gusta esa idea…"

"Confía en mí"

"Pero…"

"Emma, ¡ya!" suplica con un trasfondo autoritario. Emma cede, aunque solo por no perder tiempo. Por no jugarse más la vida. Pero corre como alma que lleva el diablo y pasa junto a James gritando. "Al coche, ¡rápido!"

La salvadora se olvida del cinturón, casi incluso de cerrar la puerta. Mete la llave en el contacto y antes incluso de que James haya entrado ya está arrancando el motor. Frente a ella, Regina recupera aliento y dirige toda su energía contra el monstruo. Su energía se transforma en pleno vuelo en una cascada de agua que golpea sin clemencia a la mantícora. Acierta en todo su rostro y empapa incluso sus alas. La bestia retrocede, dando zarpazos al aire, intentando detener la riada de agua y Regina se mantiene firme, con todo su poder volcado en ello.

Emma da marcha atrás con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza. Esa mujer es extraordinaria. Da media vuelta con un derrape y en una sola maniobra el coche está en la posición perfecta para salir huyendo de ahí.

"¡Regina!" grita a través del espacio donde antes estaba la luna delantera del coche. Esa es la señal de la morena. Vierte hasta la última gota de su concentración en su descontrolada catarata hasta hacer gritar a la mantícora y con ese último torrente de agua, sale corriendo hacia el coche. Monta, cierra con un portazo y a su espalda resuena el rugido de la bestia. No está contenta.

Emma arranca pisando a fondo y levantan una nube de humo mientras desaparecen a toda velocidad. Por el retrovisor James observa a la mantícora sacudirse hasta secarse, como si se tratara de un perro descomunal. Pero un segundo después, su piel está tan seca como antes, e incluso parece que desprendiera vapor. Y les mira alejarse, mostrándoles la fila de dientes que recorren su boca.

"¡Corre, corre, corre!" exclama James más por inercia que por intentar ser útil.

"¡¿Qué te crees que estoy haciendo?!" La pregunta irónica de Emma resuena sobre el sonido de un motor que renquea al alcanzar los 150 kilómetros por hora en un suelo donde la gravilla y las curvas hacen de la estabilidad una quimera.

"¡Está volando!" chilla Regina girada sobre su propio asiento. La bestia ha echado el vuelo elevando su descomunal cuerpo de león en el aire. Y la distancia que el coche recorre con tantas dificultades es un par de segundos para las potentes alas de murciélago. "¡Cuidado!" La alerta de la morena llega al mismo tiempo que el impacto. Las patas de león se estampan contra el capó del coche, abollando su techo. Todos agachan la cabeza por acto reflejo, pero el golpe no llega a lastimarles. Emma pisa el acelerador hasta lo mecánicamente posible. Alcanzan los 160 por hora, la mantícora vuelve a alzar el vuelo. El segundo golpe no es tan magnánimo. La carrocería rechina y los amortiguadores soportan el impacto a duras penas. Las patas delanteras rozan el hueco del cristal delantero y Emma retiene la respiración, rogando porque no se le ocurra meterlas dentro. Regina, libre de volantes y marchas, propina una golpe de magia sobre la pata de la mantícora y está grita aleteando y elevándose sobre ellos. Pero esta vez el golpe no se repite tan rápidamente, esta vez coge mucha más altura. Mucho más impulso. Quiere destrozar el coche y a ellos con él.

"¡Va a aplastarnos!" alerta James, asomado por la ventana, tratando de encontrar ángulo para disparar a la huidiza criatura.

"¡Agarraos!"

Pero es Regina quien grita y no la conductora. James mete la cabeza dentro del coche sin entender nada. Pero, por si acaso, se agarra al asidero y al asiento obedientemente. En el asiento del copiloto, Regina cierra los ojos, inspira hondo, coloca su mano sobre Emma y sobre el techo del coche y susurra: "Preparaos"

Un murmullo tan suave que contrasta con el chillido amenazante de la mantícora descendiendo a toda velocidad. Con las garras listas, todo su peso preparado para aterrizar contra ellos, sin piedad, sin cuidado. Con la adrenalina de la caza, la emoción de poder sentir ya la sangre de su presa en sus garras. La mantícora es una ola demoledora que pretende destruir todo a su paso.

Pero cuando está a unos centímetros del coche, sus patas no tocan nada duro. Bajo sus garras se alza una nube de humo morado que se traga el vehículo. Y antes de reaccionar, se estrella contra el camino de grava y sus patas trastrabillan intentando no perder el equilibrio. Mira a todas partes, olisquea iracunda, ruge al cielo, colérica. Pero no va a rendirse tan fácilmente. Es una bestia y sus instintos han hablado. Esa nimia y mísera bruja es su presa. Su corazón se ha encabritado al verla, su hambre ahora tiene nombre. Y va a cazarla. Cueste lo que cueste.

Vuelve a rugir y alza el vuelo. Storybrooke se postra a sus pies y sus ojos buscan la señal que ansía. Una segunda nube de humo. Y la ve. A lo lejos, entre un par de calles. Ese es su nuevo destino.

* * *

Las tripas de James se encogen y se retuercen hasta esconderse en su garganta. Se agarra con fuerza y cierra los ojos. Es como subirse a una montaña rusa. Pero sin arnés de seguridad ni esperar colas. Y sin saber dónde cojones van a acabar. Se ha tele transportado mágicamente en contadas ocasiones. Y está seguro de que jamás se acostumbrará. De que esto no es para él. Un segundo cosquilleo, más fuerte que el anterior, más cercano a un hormigueo insufrible, recorre su piel. Se están materializando. Está casi seguro, pero le cuesta abrir los ojos. Y más cuando una sensación de vértigo se agarra a sus entrañas. ¡¿Pero cuándo termina esto?!

Oye un grito. Es Emma. El instinto protector es mayor que su propio miedo y termina por abrir los ojos. Lo que ve le hace gritar a su vez. Están a un metro y medio del suelo y el coche, aunque no ha dejado de sonar su motor, está en el aire. Pero no vuelan sino que caen contra el asfalto de un golpe.

Todas las vértebras de James sollozan con el impacto y los tres gimen con el dolor seco que les recorre. El coche, sin embargo, enmudece. Y entre el susto y el dolor, el sheriff imagina que el motor del escarabajo ha pasado a mejor vida.

"Perdón…" Regina se lame los labios, y apoya la cabeza en el respaldo, dolorida. "No he… calculado del todo bien"

Emma cubre su mano con ternura, un apretón dulce y agradecido. Y James apoya su palma contra el hombro de la morena, con cuidado.

"Nos has salvado la vida. No tienes que disculparte por nada"

Regina sonríe con retraimiento. Los agradecimientos no son su fuerte. Y menos de parte de un Charming. Pero debajo de esa capa de vergüenza, hay un toque de orgullo y gratitud por las palabras de… su suegro. Sonríe un poco más por sus divagaciones y responde suavemente: "Gracias"

"¿Dónde estamos?" pregunta Emma, a quién aún le cuesta respirar. Las calles están desiertas, tal y como solicitaron que hicieran todos los vecinos de Storybrooke, y a Emma esa quietud le parece toda igual. Calles idénticas entre sí que, tras ese aterrizaje es incapaz de reconocer.

"La tienda de Gold… Ahí" gime Regina recolocándose en el asiento. El dolor le da un respiro y puede comenzar a moverse.

James abre los ojos, en alerta. "¿Habéis escuchado eso?"

"¿Yo, quejándome?" pregunta Emma gimiendo y girando su cuello.

"No, eso no… suena a un motor…"

Regina tensa los hombros. "Aquí no hay más coches que este"

"Ahí está otra vez. ¿Lo oís?" insiste girando su oído hacia la ventana. Al no haber cristal, los sonidos de la calle se cuelan en el coche y entre el ruido del viento y algún pájaro, Regina lo reconoce. Sí, es como un ronroneo constante. Un ruido extraño, que no termina de encajar en ese escenario. Y que viene desde el cielo. Abre la puerta, lentamente, como en trance, olvidándose del dolor de su espalda. Emma y James la siguen con la mirada, aunque no añaden nada. La ex alcaldesa se gira, a la vera del coche, mirando hacia las alturas. El ronroneo cada vez es más audible. Fija los ojos en un punto exacto. Y ahí está. De nuevo.

"Es la mantícora, ¡salid, rápido!" chilla hacia el interior del coche. A la salvadora le sobran segundos para dejar el vehículo sin preocuparse en sacar ni la llave. James sale del asiento trasero a la misma velocidad, con la vista ya clava en el cielo. Recorriendo las alturas de la ciudad, la bestia atraviesa el aire directa hacia ellos. "¡Nos está siguiendo!"

"¿Qué hacemos? ¿La tienda de Gold?" cuestiona James viéndose como un simple conejito con una piedra en la mano, al sujetar su pistola contra ese descomunal monstruo.

Emma niega con la cabeza, sacudiendo sus manos, preparando su magia. "No podemos entrar todos, nos daría caza como en una ratonera." Evalúa rápidamente sus opciones y grita las órdenes. "Ve dentro, averigua qué demonios ha pasado con la poción. Nosotras os daremos más tiempo"

"No me gusta ese plan, Emma. Nada"

"Papá, no tenemos nada mejor" pide solícita, consciente de que el apelativo cariñoso le ablandará. No pueden perder tiempo, esa criatura estará frente a ellos en menos de dos minutos. "Corre, por favor"

La suplica no cae en saco roto y James asiente descontento, pero sale a la carrera hacia la tienda de Gold. Emma suspira vaciando sus pulmones, buscando calma, y se gira hacia Regina. Su pareja está en la misma postura que ella, preparada para alzar sus manos y atacar. Intercambian una mirada que dice mucho más que las palabras y Emma sonríe:

"¿Preparada?"

"A tu lado, siempre"

* * *

A James le precede el estruendo de su llegada. Snow, Gold y Belle se asoman desde la trastienda, incluso Sidney trata de girar el cuello hacia la entrada. Y ahí está el sheriff, sin aliento, frotándose el cuello, mirándoles asustado. "¿Qué cojones ha ocurrido?" cuestiona sin fuerzas, pero fuera de sí.

"James, ¿estáis bien?" Snow sale a la carrera, colocándose a su lado, acariciando su espalda. Su marido apenas eleva su mano y extiende el pulgar hacia arriba, mientras recupera su respiración. "Sidney nos engañó… le dimos la poción, pero no creó a la mantícora con su esencia y no ha servido de nada"

"¿Entonces la de quién uso?"

Snow aguanta las lágrimas de frustración, de impotencia. Y, en una pequeña parte, de culpabilidad. "La mía…"

"No…" jadea James. Un año atrás, todo lo que llevara la esencia de su maravillosa y bondadosa mujer le hubiera parecido un extraordinaro milagro. Ahora mismo, sin embargo, era consciente de que la esencia de Snow era un brebaje cargado de ira y difícil de controlar. Una bomba de relojería.

La sádica y perturbada voz de Sidney resuena por la trastienda. "Anda, girarme la silla, ¡quiero ver el espectáculo!"

Snow cierra los ojos y aprieta los labios, intenta controlarse. Su primer instinto es saltar contra él. Pero es precisamente esa faceta suya la que ha desencadenado todos los problemas en los que están metidos. Ni siquiera sabe si ese monstruo aún se está alimentando de su odio. Respira hondo. Sidney no está, se repite mentalmente. Sólo piensa en su familia.

"Gold está repitiendo la pócima, solo tenemos que conseguirle un poco más de tiempo" intenta razonar Snow. "¿Qué os ha ocurrido a vosotros? ¿Estáis bien? ¿La detuvisteis?"

James niega con la cabeza, abatido. "Solo hemos logrado atraerla al centro de la ciudad"

"¿Qué?" exclama Belle, abrumada por las consecuencias de esas palabras. Una morbosa curiosidad le impulsa a salir y ver con sus propios ojos a semejante bestia. Pero más allá de la intriga, es consciente de lo peligroso que es convertir las calles de su ciudad en el campo de batalla.

"Emma y Regina están fuera, conteniéndola, pero necesitarán apoyo" responde el sheriff, señalando la puerta que él mismo acaba de atravesar.

"Regina…" repite Snow. Si eso que está ahí fuera es el monstruoso recipiente de todos sus sentimientos, esa mantícora debe estar deseando despedazarla. Lentamente. Mira a su alrededor, a todas las reliquias y objetos que le rodean. Y grita, desesperada: "¡Gold! Necesitamos armas, ¡ahora!"

* * *

Emma agarra su brazo, apretando. Un rasguño ha roto su chaqueta y abierto su piel. Está sangrando y el dolor casi le adormece el brazo, pero está casi segura de que el aguijón no le ha inyectado veneno. No cree siquiera que la mantícora haya sido consciente de herirla. Regina, entre las dos, es el juguete favorito de la bestia. No cabe duda.

La mantícora ha propulsado a Emma por los aires varios metros con un latigazo, cortando de paso su brazo. Pero lo ha hecho sin molestarse demasiado, como un gato serpenteando su cola para librarse del vuelo de una mosca. Sólo abre sus fauces frente a Regina. La ataca de frente, sin darle tregua, con la boca abierta y las garras fuera. Regina bloquea cada zarpazo, cada mordisco, pero se le acaban los trucos, las fuerzas, la magia.

Dirige una ráfaga de hielo cortante contra la mantícora y logra unos segundos de respiro. La cabeza de león se sacude, se saca las esquirlas, y Regina grita hacia Emma, que se pone en pie.

"¡¿Estás bien?!"

"Sí. No es nada, tranquila" exclama sacudiéndose el polvo y el dolor. Pone su mejor cara, incluso una sonrisa que la calme y cuando Regina suspira, Emma se echa a la carrera contra el monstruo. La mantícora vuelve al ataque, arremete contra Regina como un toro salvaje y la morena escapa en el último momento desapareciendo ante sus ojos. La bestia se frena en el acto, y gira sobre sus pies, gruñendo furiosa y mordiendo al aire, como querría haber mordido a Regina. Le gusta jugar, sí, pero bajo sus reglas. Y estos preliminares se están alargando más de lo que desea.

Se está alterando su respiración, su torrente sanguíneo, sus ansias. Al volverse, Emma y Regina la esperan con las manos desenfundadas y los ojos puestos en cualquier señal de ataque. Pero para la mantícora, solo está la morena. No hay calles, edificios, ni salvadora. Está cegada. Y como tal, ataca de frente, contra ella.

"Tres…" murmura Regina. Las dos aguantan la posición, viéndola aproximarse. "Dos… Uno…" musita rígida. "¡Ya!"

Un grito y Emma desboca toda su magia contra Regina. Un segundo antes, la ex alcaldesa se aparta. De la trayectoria de la mantícora y del poder de la salvadora. La magia impacta de lleno contra el lomo de la bestia. Gruñe, ruge contra Emma y una segunda colisión le golpea directamente por el otro lado. Esta vez son las manos de Regina las que propulsan la magia. La mantícora se clava en el sitio sobre las cuatro patas. Si le ha dolido, no da señales de ello. Su piel está intacta y brama. Está furiosa, pero no herida.

La salvadora y la ex reina malvada intercambian una mirada, desalentadas, sin ánimo. Emma apoya sus manos en las rodillas, toma aire, a su espalda se oyen gritos. Se gira, con miedo a que la mantícora aproveche ese instante de descuido. Pero parece que la distracción es lo suficiente interesante para llamar incluso la atención de un monstruo.

"¡Eh, aquí!" berrea una alcaldesa alarmada y cargada con un arco. A su vera, James ha cambiado su pistola por una espada y un escudo. Emma tiene ante si a la versión más heroica de sus padres. La primera vez que les identifica como esos dos caballeros andantes de cuento, a pesar de sus ropas modernas. "Aquí, monstruo" insiste Snow agitando sus brazos, aunque la mantícora sólo les mira a ellos.

Agacha la cabeza, bufa como la bestia que es, pero no ataca.

Nadie quiere interrumpir esta tregua. Todos están quietos, sin alzar las armas.

James mira a su esposa y a la mantícora alternativamente. Es como si mantuvieran una conversación que nadie más puede seguir. Un diálogo del que seguramente ni siquiera Snow sea consciente, por su cara de terror.

"Te escucha… creo que te está percibiendo"

_Continuará..._


	33. 3 meses después y un día más tarde (V)

**Último disclamer... :'( Es decirlo y me pongo tonta y no sé ni por dónde empezar. Antes que nada... Gracias por tod s los que habéis acompañado a la historia hasta este punto... desde que Emma dormía arrullada por los discursos de Regina hasta este nuevo Storybrooke con mantícora incluida, pasando por los gritos de Emma desde esa sala oscura. De verdad, mil gracias, porque no hay más palabras. Hemos superado récords, nos hemos descojonado con la llama troll y otros tantos fanarts, habéis sufrido conmigo en ciertos capítulos y yo he disfrutado de todos y cada uno de vuestros reviews, tweets, o mensajes privados. De toda esa oleada de gestos y esfuerzo nació la idea del premio la semana mágica cuando la llama subía ciertos cómics o cierta seguidora compuso una canción, o de actualizar diariamente cuando alcanzábamos cierto número de reviews! (Perdón si en algún momento sonó a chantaje ;P Pero era una recompensa :) Nunca dejé de actualizar porque no llegáramos, solo no actualicé a toda velocidad) Y ha sido increíble cómo os habéis movilizado! :)**

**Gracias por vuestro tiempo y vuestros reviews a MissMariFranco, Misslane81, Mandariba, NORTH0314, LyzzSQ, Dark Burpy, EliaMuffin, FPhoenix, Mandariba, Samantha S. Dracul, Shanna Mills, SwanQueenValkubusLover, V-Swing, erpmeis, fanclere, franchiulla, shannenlena, shiryuz, tamysnape, unfeeling13, valexia26, Laury Ramos, AnnaOtraMovida, Emma Dark Swan, begobeni12, CarlaMills, betlhdp, Maraya Greyjoy, ifournsix, gencastrom09, WandaParranda, GreenApple86, hamichi , LiliMtzG, MadMack, thewoman00, diana9915, ladyblue96, , Jazmin, Love Girl, Stale Cupcakes, Beyond-reality-beyond-words, Altair von Adler, Melissa Swan, FelipeCH98, Evilmale, galaxydragon, Alexade, evazqueen, diana9915, Evillyn, lion1212, eSeQ, azraelth16, Sir KORE25, Cristisound, mariasagarmzn, Aurora, geralove, , Nita, Misskimhyun, Paolacch, Ely, Luisana86, Eristera, brunazechinato, Chispa, adii10, Llama Troll, dianadethemyscira, nenagalonso, rougereggie, evett22, Altair von Adler, Swansound, , adii10, reneecarra y todos los guest! :P (Y perdón si me dejé a alguien...)**

**Ha sido un viaje largo, un viaje que ha durado 365 días exactamente porque, por casualidades del destino, publico el último episodio del Silencio de las Manzanas el mismo día que el primero de Diálogos de la Manzana. Y habéis estado ahí, cada vez más y más personas y me da una pena increíble decir... "Y hasta aquí llegamos".**

**No sé si algún día habrá un capítulo especial, o cualquier pequeño regalito en esta historia, pero sí puedo deciros, con toda mi pena, que no será a corto o medio plazo. No es de esas veces que me colea una idea, una posible continuación o que nuestra pareja favorita está en mi cabeza diciéndome: "Eh, eh, que aún tienes que seguir escribiendo de nosotras!". No, en esta ocasión creo que por ahora me despido de esta Emma y de esta Regina en particular, a las que he cogido un cariño enorme.**

**Bueno, aunque cierto review maldito se meta conmigo por mis disclamers, no voy a dejar de enrollarme en ellos (y de decir lo que me de la gana :P) porque este es a veces el único medio que tengo para contestar muchos de los reviews y mensajes que llegan :) Por cierto, tengo que aprovechar ahora para decir que leo todos TODOS los reviews, incluidos los de las historias antiguas y/o ya terminadas :) Así que, si leéis este disclamer, gracias a todos los que tenéis el detalle de opinar y comentar a pesar de que ya no se actualice, sois muy geniales y es un detallazo! :)**

**Por ahora, voy a dejar el disclamer aquí para no hacer spoilers, y sigo delirando al final del relato. Así que me calló, a leer y espero, más que nunca, que os guste el final... pase lo que pase en él.**

**A leer.**

* * *

"Te escucha… creo que te está percibiendo"

"¿Qué?" Snow relaja su postura de ataque. Tartamudea, mira a su marido. "¿A mí?"

"Tendría sentido" resopla James, a tenor de los últimos descubrimientos.

"¿Qué nos hemos perdido?" cuestiona Emma elevando el tono para que ambos adultos puedan escucharla. Cuando su voz rompe la calma del momento, la mantícora ruge hacia ella, de nuevo furiosa.

"¡Basta, quieta!" grita Snow de nuevo, recuperando su interés. "Déjalas" ordena, intentando comprobar si su marido está en lo cierto. Frente a ella, la bestia detiene su comportamiento, pero no su actitud. Aunque está quieta, sigue resoplando por la nariz, y el aguijón de su cola sigue serpenteando por el aire, en tensión. "Sidney bebió la poción… pero no había creado a la mantícora con su esencia"

"¿Entonces la de quién…?" cuestiona Regina, anticipando que no le gustará la respuesta.

Pestañea un par de segundos más de lo normal, tomando aire. "Usó la mía…"

Automáticamente, Emma coloca su cuerpo por delante del de Regina, protectora y cabreada. "¿Qué?" pregunta entrecerrando los ojos. En ese momento lo entiende todo. La fijación de la mantícora con Regina, la fuente inagotable de sentimientos oscuros con los que se alimenta esa bestia. Y aunque no es del todo justo, se enfada con su madre, con su odio visceral hacia su amor verdadero. Por darle a ese psicópata esa baza, ese inconmensurable poder. La cola de la mantícora vuela distraída por el aire, Emma se echa levemente a un lado, esquivándola. "¿Y ahora qué?" espeta.

Snow baja la cabeza y James interviene, trata de calmar los ánimos. "Tenemos que ganar tiempo. Belle y Gold están terminando una segunda poción"

"Cojonudo…" masculla la salvadora elevando el pulgar. La mantícora sigue dándoles la espalda, pero está batiendo sus alas en un gesto nada conciliador y mueve su cola una y otra vez, en movimientos aleatorios que obligan a Emma y Regina a desplazarse de vez en cuando intentando evitar el espeluznante aguijón.

"Si conseguimos que continúe así no tiene por qué ocurrir nada…" responde James evaluando su extraña pero sosegada situación.

Pero el murmullo de su mujer no suena tan tranquilo. "Un momento…"

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"No está en calma…" musita entrecerrando los ojos, estudiando a la criatura, que le devuelve la mirada. Y siente que sonríe. De soslayo, con maldad. ¿Puede una cara de león sonreír? Porque ella juraría que lo está haciendo. "Está…" traga saliva, tratando de dar sentido a esa sensación que se arremolina en su pecho. Ese presentimiento que no nace de ella… sino de la mantícora. "¡Está aislando a Regina!"

Su grito se entremezcla con el bramido de la criatura.

Todo ocurre muy rápido. Emma mira a su vera. No sabe en qué momento ha terminado a varios metros de Regina. Pero la morena está sola, apartada, a tiro de la mantícora. El animal se abalanza sobre ella. Regina reacciona a tiempo de dirigir su magia contra ella, pero el ala de murciélago se coloca como un escudo improvisado. Repele el ataque y abre las mandíbulas, amenazante. Emma ataca desde su rincón. Pero sólo acierta a golpear su pierna. La mantícora gruñe, pero no se frena. Está sobre su presa y abre sus alas contra ella, en todo su esplendor.

El impacto levanta a Regina por los aires. Una de las alas ha atravesado el aire, golpeándole de lleno contra el estómago cortándole la respiración y el aliento. Vuela un par de metros antes de estrellarse contra el suelo. Un golpe seco, que recorre toda su maltrecha espalda. No puede gemir, no puede llenar de nuevo sus pulmones hasta que no mengua el dolor.

"¡Regina!" chilla Emma corriendo hacia ella. Con las defensas bajas, la atención dispersa. Una presa perfecta para la cola de la mantícora. Sin ni siquiera girarse, sin inmutarse apenas, la bestia dirige su extremidad contra el estómago de la salvadora, alejando de un coletazo su impertinente presencia.

Regina dirige sus ojos hacia la salvadora. Intenta averiguar el alcance de ese golpe, pero apenas puede ponerse en pie y retrocede sentada, buscando alejarse de la mantícora. Pero nada tiene que hacer frente a los enormes pasos que esta da. Se lo está tomando con calma. Deleitándose.

Eleva su garra, saca sus uñas, quiere dar el golpe de gracia. Pero se frena. Una flecha se estrella en su mejilla. Rebota como si la punta fuera de goma en lugar de acero. Pero sirve para sacarla de su enajenación. Regina gatea aún más, hasta alejarse y poder ponerse en pie. Emma no ha tenido tanta suerte. Gime y, aunque se levanta, se agarra el brazo herido. Ha aterrizado sobre él y ahora sangra aún más.

"¡PARA!" Se desgañita Snow desesperada. Está mirando a la cara a sus errores, a su yo más oscuro, que ha tomado la oportuna forma de una mantícora. Y lo que es peor, una mantícora sin escrúpulos y con instintos asesinos. Capaz de matar incluso a su propia hija. Esto ha llegado muy lejos. Pero si eso que ruge frente a sus ojos tiene una mínima parte de ella misma, no dejará que haga más daño. Este círculo vicioso de odio termina aquí. "¡Te lo ordeno, YA BASTA!" Y lo grita por ella, por la mantícora, por todo ese cúmulo de errores sin solución.

La mantícora patalea, ruge al cielo, se agita. Pero no ataca. Está luchando contra su propio instinto, contra la orden que recibe directamente de su esencia. Contra sus ansias de probar la sangre de Regina. Se revuelve, bufa, clava sus ojos en Snow. Suplica que la deje libre, le pregunta por qué le está haciendo esto. Por qué la reprime. Pero la alcaldesa se mantiene firme, aun con el arco listo para disparar.

"¡Snow!" El chillido de Belle sorprende a la morena, pero no aparta sus ojos de los de la mantícora, como si de hacerlo esta fuera a dejar de obedecerla.

"¿Qué?" pregunta manteniendo el monstruoso desafío visual.

"La pócima, ¡ya la tengo!" grita saliendo de la tienda de Gold.

Snow se gira hacia ella a tiempo de verla correr. "¡Para! No te acerques más, puede ser peligroso"

"¿Entonces qué…?" pregunta mostrando un frasco que aun burbujea en su mano.

"Hagamos una cadena" propone guardando la calma. "Tíraselo a James, con cuidado. Él me lo pasará a mí"

Belle asiente convencida. Pero no lo está tanto cuando tiene que impulsar el botecito por los aires. ¿De verdad quiere Snow jugar así con la última oportunidad que tienen? Mira a la alcaldesa, pero esta es todo inflexibilidad. Snow asiente, Belle se ve obligada a obedecer. La lanza y la botella realiza un arco casi perfecto. Todos los ojos están puestos en ella. Incluso los de la mantícora. Alcanza su destino, las manos de james hacen una cuna perfecta que se cierra al notar el peso del cristal. Snow suspira, aliviada. A su espalda escucha la respiración entrecortada y animal de la mantícora. Está enervándose, lo advierte. No puede estar segura de si es por su última orden o porque no le gusta lo que está ocurriendo. Pero tiene el aguijón preparado para atacar, con la cola formando una curva perfecta. Las alas batiéndose a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y la espalda tensa y preparada para atacar.

Snow se la juega. Aparta los ojos de la bestia y mira a James. "Ahora" es todo lo que pronuncia. Su esposo inmediatamente lanza el frasco y este vuela hasta sus manos sin peligro alguno. Según cae, la mantícora alza el rostro al cielo y ruge con toda su cólera. Regina, desde el suelo, cierra los ojos ante el descomunal rugido, pero al abrirlos observa a Snow. Está sopesando el frasquito, advierte que aún está caliente, pero bebible y estudia el tapón. Con tanta concentración que no repara en la mantícora.

"¡CUIDADO!" chilla convocando una ráfaga de hielo.

La magia de Regina cubre el suelo de escarcha. Snow eleva el rostro a tiempo de ver a la mantícora precipitarse sobre ella. Una visión aterradora, que paraliza sus músculos, la deja quieta, como una estatua, en el sitio. Pero antes de llegar a ella, la mantícora trastrabilla, sus patas se enredan y resbalan por el suelo helado, hasta acabar de bruces contra el pavimento. Una distracción momentánea. Lo suficiente para darle tiempo a Snow, lo necesario para enfurecer aún a la bestia.

Esta alza el vuelo, alejándose del hielo. A unos metros del suelo, suelta una bocanada capaz de derretir el hielo de Regina. Pero no vuelve a tomar tierra. Les sobrevuela, girando sobre sus cabezas, amenazando con caer en picado sobre ellos.

"¡¿Por qué me ataca a mí?!" pregunta Snow entre asustada y ofendida.

"Tiene sentido…" resuelve Emma agarrando su brazo y sin perder detalle del errático vuelo de la mantícora. "Tú advertiste que estaba aislando a Regina para atacar. Seguramente esa bestia también lea tus pensamientos y por tanto sabrá qué hace esa poción…"

"¿Tú crees?" insiste atónita.

Emma se encoge de hombros. "Prueba"

La alcaldesa dobla su brazo, acerca a su cara el frasco sin abrir. La reacción es inmediata. La mantícora desciende sin cuidado contra ellos. La fuerza de su vuelo derriba a Snow e incluso a James. Pero antes de que se coloque sobre ella, Snow eleva las manos en son de paz, alzando la botellita.

"Está bien, está bien" musita conciliadora. La mantícora retrocede un par de pasos, en el aire, pero le enseña los dientes. "¿Qué hago?" lanza la pregunta al aire, buscando soluciones, mirando fijamente a ese león alado.

"Tendremos que quitártela de encima. Darte espacio para beber la poción" decide James realizando un par de molinillos con su espada.

"No" murmura Snow sacudiendo la cabeza. "No funcionaría. No va a perderme de vista. Y, aunque lo hiciera, leerá mis intenciones, ¿recuerdas?" musita tragando saliva.

"Pues como no puedas beberte eso a la velocidad de la luz…" gruñe Emma, estudiando la anatomía de ese monstruo, buscando algún talón de Aquiles, algún punto estratégico donde la carne sea más tierna, menos dura, más vulnerable. Pero se da cuenta de que Snow no ha respondido a su broma. No ha dicho nada. Mira a su madre y la encuentra con la mirada perdida, concentrada. "Eh, ¡era broma!" chilla. "Eso es imposible. Por mucho que lograras abrir el frasco y tragarlo a toda velocidad, ese bicho sería más rápido que tú" se apresura a aclarar, intentando que su madre vuelva en sí. Snow la mira, pero continúa meditando. "¡Snow! ¡Es imposible que la magia haga efecto en menos de un segundo, y ese es el tiempo que tendrías!" exclama fuera de sí.

"Pero no hay más opciones" musita con cierto aire de mártir. Emma conoce bien la sensación de culpabilidad, la fuerza que pueden poseer los remordimientos. Pero esa no es la forma. No así.

"¡Mamá, no digas tonterías!" suplica quedándose casi sin voz.

"Esta es la solución" dictamina con una voz de ultratumba.

Alza el botecito, empuja lejos el tapón de corcho.

La mantícora ruge, se abalanza contra ella.

"¡NO!" chillan de desesperación al mismo tiempo padre e hija.

Snow ve la forma de la mantícora, mandíbula abierta, dibujándose sobre ella. Como la sombra de la parca. Está tranquila, en paz. Acerca el vidrio hacia su boca y lo vuelca.

Pero no cae nada.

Ni una gota.

Mira su mano. El bote no está. ¡No está!

"¡AQUÍ, MONSTRUO DEMONIACO!"

La mantícora salta pero no sobre Snow, sino por encima de su cabeza, sobrevolándola. Aterriza sobre sus patas, se gira en redondo, brama como respuesta a ese grito. Brama directamente a Regina, que sostiene la poción en el aire, bailándola burlona. "¿Es esto lo que buscas, bestia?"

Snow abre los ojos. Ni siquiera se ha percatado de la magia haciendo su efecto. "Regina, ¡devuélvemela!" ordena furiosa. Pero la ex alcaldesa no está cegada, ni ha perdido toda su cordura como ella.

Niega con la cabeza. "No, Snow" Parca en palabras, pero le sobra firmeza. No piensa discutir. Bastante tiene con las fauces que se relamen a unos metros de ella.

Emma observa la escena, aprieta los puños, suplica: "Regina, ten cuidado"

"Pero necesito la poción, ¡la necesitamos!" espeta Snow fuera de sí.

"Habrá que buscar otra forma de que la ingieras" se limita a responden mientras trata de dar forma a un plan, a su siguiente paso.

"¡No!" insiste viéndose negada de su momento de redención.

"¡Snow!" chilla Regina, exigiendo que se calle. La mira, dispuesta a suplicar que colabore, que deje de interrumpir. Pero no llega a hablar. La mantícora ha visto su momento, su oportunidad. Aprovecha que Regina aparta los ojos de ella, que todos parecen más preocupados por Snow que por su cuerpo leonino de varias toneladas, y se lanza contra ella. Dispuesta a disfrutar de la estocada final. Del momento para el que fue creada. De lo que más ansían sus instintos.

Regina se gira hacia ella. Pero es demasiado tarde. Las garras van por delante, dispuestas a desgarrarla. Las fauces, sembradas de colmillos, están más cerca que nunca. Quiere desvanecerse. Pero sabe que no será lo suficientemente rápida. Es instintivo. Se agacha, cubre su cabeza con los brazos, cierra los ojos. Es el fin.

"¡NOOOO!" El aullido nace directamente de las entrañas de Emma. La garra de la mantícora toca a Regina, la empuja contra el asfalto. Pero no llega a clavarse en ella. Un haz de luz atraviesa la calle, propulsa a todos por los aires y les obliga a cerrar los ojos por la intensidad. Regina no ve nada. Sólo escucha. Y suena como un gemido del inframundo.

Lo siguiente que percibe es un estruendo atronador. El ruido de una demolición, madera, piedra rompiéndose o estallando. No puede estar segura. Se cubre aún más, con miedo a que algún trozo salga despedido y pueda golpearla. Quiere abrir los ojos. Pero el haz de luz aún no ha perdido su fuerza.

"¡¿Estáis todos bien?!" Esa es Emma. Es su Emma. Sonríe. Le duele el pecho, tiene una fila de arañazos. Pero nada de lo que preocuparse. "¡¿Regina?!" insiste la salvadora ante la falta de respuesta. Escucha unos pasos acelerados, intranquilos. Y finalmente abre los ojos. Pestañea un par de veces justo cuando Emma se deja caer junto a ella. "¿Estás bien? ¡Dime algo!" suplica sosteniendo su rostro.

"Sí, sí, cariño" tartamudea, tomando aire lentamente. "Es sólo un rasguño…" añade tratando de restarle importancia.

"Déjame ver"

"Estoy bien" susurra acariciando su mejilla. "¿Dónde… donde está esa cosa?"

"Dentro de la biblioteca" responde Emma de carrerilla. Acerca sus manos al cuerpo de Regina, aparta las de la morena y observa los arañazos. Tuerce el morro, enfurruñada. No tienen mal aspecto, no parecen graves, pero detesta ver a Regina herida. Y más aún cuando al tocarle con cuidado, Regina contiene un gemido de dolor.

"¡¿Qué?!" pregunta James desde el suelo, a unos metros de ambas. Se frota los ojos, intenta enfocar, igual que Snow.

Sin embargo, cerca de ellos Belle y Gold permanecen de pie, con los ojos irritados, pero abiertos, y han visto todo lo ocurrido.

"Ha sido…" boquea Belle.

"Increíble" termina Gold por ella. "Por fin se muestra el verdadero potencial de la salvadora…"

Regina toma aire. Al expandir sus costillas, la piel le tira ahí donde le ha rasgado. Pero habla como puede. "¿Qué has hecho?"

"Eso no importa ahora, hay que llevarte a un médico"

"Venga, dame el gusto" suplica, humedeciendo sus labios. "Además, estoy bien"

Emma resopla, pero accede. Se sienta junto a ella, dejando que Regina se apoye contra su pecho, para que fuerce lo menos posible. Gold y Belle se acercan hacia ellos, James y Snow se ponen en pie, caminando a paso lento.

"¿Eso lo has hecho tú?" pregunta Snow señalando a un punto a unos metros de ella. Regina sigue su indicación y se encuentra con la fachada de la biblioteca destruida. Donde antes estaba la puerta y un par de ventanales ahora hay un boquete de cinco metros de diámetro que deja intuir los escombros que se encuentran dentro.

"La mantícora al caer" suspira, agotada. "No sé qué me pasó. Al verte ahí. En peligro… Sólo reaccione" El murmullo de su voz se pierde cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los de Regina. La morena tiene una sonrisa dulce, comprensiva, que le invita a continuar. O a besarla. No termina de descifrarlo, pero opta por lo primero. Al menos, por ahora. "No hice nada de lo que hemos entrenado. No recité hechizos, no preparé mis manos, no invoqué a la magia. Sólo me dominó, tiró de cada parte de mi cuerpo, y se precipitó contra ese maldito animal. Únicamente pensaba en ti. En salvarte" termina en un susurro afectado.

Regina busca su barbilla con los dedos. La eleva, junta sus frentes, sonríe anonadada. "Creo que tu profesora no se ofenderá por haber usado tu propia técnica" bromea tratando de arrancarle una sonrisa. Y lo consigue. Emma se derrite como mantequilla ante sus palabras, sus caricias, ante el alivio que sobreviene al miedo irracional que ha sufrido. Regina está bien. Todos lo están. "Venga, veamos qué has dejado de ese maldito ser" propone traviesa.

"Pues por nuestro bien, espero que no haya dejado nada…" gruñe Gold, elevando su bastón hacia los pantalones de Regina. Sobre ellos, una mancha rosa muestra el destino final de su poción.

Regina se muerde el labio, arrepentida. Aun sostiene el frasco en su otra mano. Cuando tuvo a la mantícora sobre ella ni siquiera se acordó de la poción. Pero estaba abierta. Y todo el contenido se ha echado a perder.

Cierra los ojos, contrita y esperando no tener que arrepentirse más adelante. "Mierda… Lo siento"

"Eh" musita la voz que menos espera oír. Se gira hacia Snow, a la espera de lo que vaya a decir. "Lo hiciste por salvarme. No tienes que disculparte por nada" Le pilla con la guardia baja, y no puede decir nada, hacer nada. Sólo abrir los ojos, sorprendida. "Acabemos con esa bestia" propone tendiéndole su mano a Regina. La morena pestañea un par de veces, descolocada. Pero acepta la bandera blanca que le ofrece Snow y coge su mano sin pensarlo dos veces. Espera que la alcaldesa tire de ella, la ayude a incorporarse. Pero no lo hace. Al menos no de inmediato.

Snow permanece ahí, sujetando la mano de Regina con fuerza. Y la ex reina malvada detecta algo extraño, fuera de lugar. Una rugosidad sobre la palma de Snow. Al instante, advierte un cosquilleo que recorre su piel, y una sensación arenosa, como de polvo en movimiento. Aparta su mano de ella, como si quemara, y al hacerlo, una nube de humo vuela aprovechando la más mínima brisa de aire.

"¿Qué pretendes ahora?" pregunta Emma cabreada, enfrentándose a su madre. "¿Qué demonios era eso?"

Snow abre la boca y la cierra. Mira al infinito. Ni siquiera reprocha las formas de su hija. No. Su mente está por encima de eso. "Era la prueba de que estaba equivocada… Siempre lo estuve" tartamudea lívida.

Regina se pone en pie sola, gime, y mueve su mano. Estudia el rastro de polvo que queda sobre ella. Y entonces lo entiende. "Cáscara de huevo de mandrágora…"

"¿Se ha disuelto?" escupe Gold asqueado.

Emma y James, de pie, a un lado, no dicen nada. Permanecen mudos, como Belle. Pero su silencio solo esconde a tres espectadores empapándose de todo lo que ocurre, digiriendo la trascendencia de lo que sucede frente a sus ojos. Y Snow es la protagonista de ese extraordinario instante.

Sólo el contacto con la magia blanca deshace el cascarón… Magia blanca. "¿Cómo he podido equivocarme tanto?" gime con los ojos húmedos, aterrados. De sí misma, de todo lo que ha hecho movida por un odio cegador e infundado. Por una conducta equiparable a las sucias y ruines motivaciones del oscuro. Ella, la supuesta reina de los héroes, la bondad personificada, cegada por su propio rencor, sus propios intereses. Por su miedo a perder a Emma, hasta lograr prácticamente que eso ocurriera. "¿Podrás perdonarme?" musita mirando a su hija corroída por la culpa. Niega con la cabeza y rectifica. "¿Las dos? ¿Podréis?" repite mirando alternativamente a ambas mujeres, como si las contemplara por primera vez.

James mira a su esposa, descolocado. "¿Cuánto hace que guardabas esa cáscara?"

"Yo…" murmura. "Desde que estuvimos en la tienda de Gold. Desde que descubrimos la magia de Emma" recuerda rascando su frente. "Esperaba que sirviera para abriros los ojos… Pero ha sido al contrario. Estaba segura de que…" tartamudea, pierde el hilo y da un respingo. "Dios, fui una estúpida"

Emma sonríe de soslayo, enternecida, y sostiene la mano de su madre. "Bueno…" murmura mirándola a los ojos. "Yo no usaba exactamente esa palabra para describirte pero…"

"¡Emma!" Regina le sacude un codazo directo a las costillas. La salvadora se dobla de dolor pero sonríe y es consciente de que su broma ha sido bien acogida. Snow incluso roza la sonrisa.

"Ya habrá tiempo de hablar… mamá" añade esta vez sin ninguna burla. "Todo está bien… Terminemos con esto"

Snow asiente, se muerde el labio inferior y sostiene el brazo de James. "Vamos…" susurra muy bajito, adelantándose al resto, encaminándose hacia la destrozada biblioteca.

"Estoy muy orgullosa de ti" James se deja arrastrar, encantado, y deja caer un beso sobre el pelo de su esposa. "Está es la Snow a la que amo"

Ella sonríe, ilusionada. "¿Eso significa que dejas el sofá?"

"No veo el momento…" ronronea contra su oído haciéndola temblar.

"Acabemos con esa cosa. Ya" Traga saliva y aprieta el paso, escuchando las carcajadas de James, que también acelera sus zancadas.

* * *

"Belle, podéis acercaros, pero no entréis hasta que os avisemos" dispone Emma gritando hacia la tienda de Gold. "Te haré una señal en cuanto sea seguro" La salvadora ni siquiera se molesta en mirar al usurero. Espera a que Belle sonría y asienta, y les da la espalda, caminando junto a Regina. "¿Estás bien?" curiosea sonriente y cómplice.

Regina camina suavemente, casi como si volara. "Sí. Claro…" balbucea con la mirada perdida.

"Ey, cariño, ¿estás segura de que todo está bien?" insiste parándose y sosteniendo su barbilla. Los ojos marrones se muestran esquivos, pero terminan rindiéndose al azul de Emma. Están brillantes, nerviosos. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Se ha deshecho" musita moviendo sus manos con lentitud. "La cáscara se ha deshecho con mi tacto… ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?" Emma suspira cuando esa pregunta muere en una enternecedora y luminosa sonrisa. De esas que iluminan hasta sus ojos y llenan todo el rostro de Regina de felicidad.

La salvadora deja caer un beso lento, atento, sobre los labios irresistibles de Regina. "Lo que yo he sabido siempre" responde encantada. "En el fondo, mi madre y tú no sois tan diferentes. Las dos necesitáis pruebas para confirmar lo que es obvio: que eres buena. De los pies a la cabeza"

Regina tuerce la boca, disgustada con esa comparación. Una cosa es hacer las paces con su archienemiga. Y otra muy distinta que la equipare a esa mujer.

"Juegas con fuego, Swan" ladra, viendo como su pareja deambula riéndose camino a la biblioteca, tras las huellas de sus padres.

Y a pesar de su aspecto desastroso, de su ropa sucia y rasgada y de esa herida sangrante en el brazo, Emma es toda seducción y travesura cuando murmura: "Es cierto que algo caliente estoy…"

Regina entrecierra los ojos, muerde su labio inferior, se remueve tratando de ignorar la punzada que se clava justo en su bajo vientre. Se muere por darse una ducha, quitarse toda esa ropa destrozada, curar sus heridas… y comprobar cuál es exactamente la temperatura de la que habla Emma. Camina torciendo el rostro y conteniendo una sonrisa que guarda de todo menos buenas intenciones. Alcanza a la salvadora y juntas atraviesan el boquete de la biblioteca. Ahí, en medio del cuarto, James y Snow observan todo, espalda con espalda, sin decir ni media palabra.

"¿Dónde…?" cuestiona Regina mirando a todas partes. No le da tiempo a terminar la frase.

James, que observa el techo y las molduras en busca de alguna señal, la interrumpe. "No tenemos ni idea" Da una vuelta sobre sí mismo, antes de mirarlas. "Entró por ahí" indica señalando al enorme agujero de la pared aunque sea innecesario. "Destrozó todo esto…" continúa apuntando hacia los libros y las estanterías derrumbadas. "Pero no hay rastro de él"

"¿Puede… puede que yo lo desintegrara?" Emma lanza la pregunta sin mucha convicción. "Quizás el rayo lo destrozó y este agujero es producto del impacto de mi magia y no de la bestia"

Snow sigue mirando todos los rincones de la sala. "Es una posibilidad…"

Un quejido.

De madera y pisadas. Pero ninguno de ellos se ha movido. Y es demasiado leve para tratarse de una persona.

Intercambian miradas dudosas. Se preguntan unos a otros, sin más palabras que sus pestañeos, si todos lo han oído. El sonido se repite una segunda vez. Emma se lleva el dedo a la boca, pidiendo silencio. Suena aún más bajito. Ya no parecen pasos sino más bien un gateo. Pero la madera de la biblioteca es vieja y delicada, y es imposible caminar sin ser detectado. Suena entre las estanterías, bajo un par de ellas que están caídas.

Pero no es posible. No tiene sentido. Buscan a un monstruo de toneladas desaparecido entre los escombros. Y eso suena a un ratón…

Quizás sea eso. Sólo un roedor.

Mira a Regina y Snow. A base de gestos les pide que permanezcan en el sitio, vigilando. Cuando llega el turno de James le señala y solicita con la mano que le acompañe. Caminan sobre los escombros con calma, recelo, no moviendo un solo libro o madera. En total silencio. Alcanzan las dos estanterías y cada uno de ellos sostiene la más cercana. Emma mueve los labios, sin pronunciar ningún sonido: Uno… Dos… Tres.

Cada uno aparta de golpe su mueble con un ruido atronador.

Pero no hay nada. Solo más libros y trozos de pared.

James se encoge de hombros. "Falsa alarma"

"¡Mira ahí!" profiere Emma. Un libro se sacude. Como si tuviese vida. O como si algo bajo él la tuviera. El sheriff se agacha a cogerlo, Emma prepara las manos, dispuesta a descargar su magia contra lo que sea que aparezca. Su padre tira el libro a sus espaldas, pero la salvadora no ataca.

"¿Pero qué demonios…?" masculla inclinándose hacia delante. James entrecierra los ojos mirando lo mismo que su hija.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Snow camina con cuidado hacia ellos.

"Eso. Eso ocurre" susurra Emma señalando una pequeña culebrilla marrón. Regina también se coloca junto al resto y observa el suelo, con la misma pose que adoptarían frente a un cuadro abstracto. A sus pies, la culebrilla marrón se mueve, muy levemente, y Regina repara en el aguijón que remata lo que ahora distingue como una cola.

Abre los ojos. "¿Es… es la mantícora?"

"La mini mantícora" remarca James.

"Y creo que piensa que está bien escondida" añade Emma rascándose la nuca.

Snow se gira con gesto extraño y serio. "¿La has encogido?"

"¡No!" responde ofendida. "O sí… no lo sé. La magia brotó sola y yo estaba segura de que había disparado a matar. ¿He podido lanzar un hechizo reductor?" inquiere girándose a su principal mentora mágica. Regina se encoge de hombros, limitada. Todo indica que sí…

"Puede. Pero sería la magia defensiva e instintiva más… rara que he visto" admite con todo el tacto del que dispone.

"Cuando dices rara quieres decir penosa"

Regina acaricia su brazo. "No, cariño" Pero pretende decir Sí.

Emma suspira con la resignación de quien se sabe novata en asuntos mágicos. "Bueno… averigüemos las consecuencias de mi magia" Estira su mano hacia el montón de libros que esconden el resto del cuerpo de la mantícora.

"Con cuidado" pide James. La salvadora asiente sutilmente y acerca la mano a cámara lenta, seleccionando el libro que retirará. Elige un tomo enorme y desgastado. Lo sostiene con ambas manos, medio agachada, y tira de él, veloz.

"No puede ser…" musita Emma, apartándose lentamente con el libro entre las manos.

James tuerce el morro. "¿Eso es…?"

"Sí…" susurra Regina, anonadada. Gira su rostro, se queda prendada de ese pequeño ser.

"No lo has empequeñecido…" tartamudea Snow. "Es un cachorro de mantícora"

A los pies de los cuatro héroes hay una pequeña cría de león, agazapada, con los ojos cerrados y las alas de murciélago extendidas sobre el cuerpo a modo de camuflaje. No hay rastro del pelaje leonino que rodeaba su rostro ni señal de los cuernos, las monstruosas zarpas han dado paso a unas pequeñas patitas donde no se aprecian ni las uñas y los colmillos que lucía con orgullo son solo dos pequeños dientes, del tamaño de un dedal, que sobresalen por el morro achatado. Su tamaño ni siquiera competiría con el de un perro salchicha.

"¿Qué le ha pasado?" exclama James.

Emma se desentiende, negando con las manos. "Esto sí que no es cosa mía"

"No, pero quizás sí de Snow…" presupone Regina dándole vueltas a una idea. "La mantícora es una representación de tus sentimientos negativos, ¿no?" Lanza su hipótesis evaluando la respuesta de Snow. Su cara es neutra y no parece dispuesta a interrumpir, así que continúa. "Puede que al desaparecer ese odio que le daba cuerpo, se vea reducido a su más mínima expresión…"

La mantícora atravesó la biblioteca siendo un monstruo de dimensiones colosales, unos segundos después Snow abría los ojos, desaparecían sus recelos sobre Regina, y encontraban a este cachorrito diminuto. La alcaldesa está familiarizada con la magia, su mecanismo, sus consecuencias, sus particularidades… y esto apesta a ella.

"Puede ser" murmura Snow, abrumada por las consecuencias de sus propias decisiones, de sus sentimientos.

Emma frunce el ceño. "¿Pero entonces no debería estar muerta?"

Su madre se cruza de brazos, satírica. "¿Lo dices en serio? Que ya no la odie a muerte no significa que ahora sea santo de mi devoción"

La salvadora la mira de soslayo, y Regina chasquea la lengua, divirtiéndose. Tiene sentido. Y tampoco esperaba menos de Snow.

"Vale, ¿y qué hacemos con esto?" consulta James, señalando al cachorro que continúa bajo sus alas con los ojos cerrados.

Los hombros de la salvadora se aflojan, exhaustos, consumidos, liberados del peso de la batalla y del terror a no sobrevivir a ella. En plena contienda ni siquiera te lo planteas. Sólo luchas. Pero en cada impacto recibido, en cada golpe asestado, dejas todas tus energías, como si pudiera ser el último. Como si esa imagen acelerada y violenta fuera lo último que vas a ver. Y de repente: se termina. El peligro, la amenaza, los golpes y los gritos. Todo. Están a salvo. Su gran bestia se ha convertido en un peluche. La adrenalina de la batalla se disuelve en sus venas y sus hombros quieren venirse abajo. Si puede ser sobre un colchón y con Regina y Henry a su vera, mejor.

Regina detiene sus delirios y sugiere en voz alta lo que todos se preguntan en silencio: "¿Será peligrosa?"

"Es cierto… que es hembra" añade Emma mirándola con detenimiento, torciendo la cara. Está cerca de caer en ese placentero y gracioso delirio que conlleva a veces el agotamiento más absoluto. "Me parece que ahora sólo podrá matar a lametones." O quizás ya haya cedido a él.

Snow tose sin tos. Más bien carraspea, apurada, y murmura. "Bueno, si no es peligrosa… no hay por qué deshacerse de ella, ¿no?"

Regina se gira hacia el ser intrigada. Puede que el instinto primigenio fuera acabar con esa criatura peligrosa y agresiva. Pero ya no parece ser lo primero. Y probablemente puedan descartar lo segundo también. Así que, ¿qué sentido tendría matarla por placer?

Sin embargo, Snow parece nerviosa, como si temiera que la caza del monstruo sólo se hubiera transformado y no terminado. Es la primera vez que advierte ese vínculo del que hablan los textos antiguos, más allá del odio compartido. A Snow realmente le importa ese pequeño remix de animales.

"No veo por qué no" La sonrisa de Regina es genuina, pura amabilidad y, cree Snow, también desprende un tanto de comprensión. Respira hondo, agradecida, y más aún cuando los demás se unen con sendos asentimientos a su respuesta.

"Veamos si está por la labor…" musita James girando su cuerpo hacia esa bola de pelo encogida.

Los tres se echan a un lado, creando un semicírculo en torno a Snow. Esperan que ella dé el siguiente paso, pero la alcaldesa no las tiene todas consigo. ¿Por dónde empieza? "Pssss…"

Eso es todo lo que se le ocurre. Un sonido entre un silbido y una ventosidad. Psssss.

Pero parece surtir efecto. Las orejas peludas se mueven y giran, como una antena buscando señal.

"Psssss…." Insiste Snow, esta vez con más intensidad y agachándose a la altura del animal. James amenaza con avanzar hacia su esposa, pedirle precaución frente a ese pequeño ser que aún podría ser un peligro. Pero Emma le frena. No hace ni un ruido, pero agarra su muñeca, le retiene y niega con la cabeza. Snow debe encargarse de esto. Y siente que sabe lo que se hace. Con ese segundo chisteo el animal asoma un poco su cabecita y pestañea sus ojos, abriéndolos. Su primer movimiento es sobresaltarse. Esperaba estar escondida bajo esos libros protectores. Pero no. Está descubierta y desprotegida. Y esos cuatro seres que antes intentaban matarla ahora son muchísimo más grandes que ella y la observan con curiosidad. Recula un poco, temblando. "No, no, tranquila. Estás a salvo" murmura Snow con mucha suavidad. La mantícora tuerce la cabeza, casi como si la entendiera. "No te haremos daño"

"Grrruuuuu…" Un ronroneo tranquilo, dócil, expectante.

"Eso es" sonríe Snow encantada con ese ruidito. "Ven aquí" propone sentándose sobre libros y madera, cruzando sus piernas por delante.

La mantícora se lo piensa. "Grrru"

"Ven" insiste una vez más, divertida. Frente a ella, la adorable fiera se pone en pie, sacude su pequeño cuerpecito, librándose de los restos de escombros, y da un par de pasos. Snow exclama, "eso es, ven", y sus palabras dan ánimos al pequeño ser para caminar los pasos restantes hasta subirse con toda la confianza sobre sus piernas. "¡Muy bien!" grita emocionada. Bajo ella, dos ojos enormes y negros la miran sonrientes, contentos por haber acertado. La mantícora decide en ese momento que le gusta ese lugar, que este es su sitio, el objetivo de su creación. Snow se atreve a acercar la mano hasta su cabeza y rasca su frente hasta acariciar todo su pelaje. La mantícora se deja hacer, disfruta de los arrumacos y se estira, agotada, acomodándose sobre las piernas de Snow.

"Grrruuuuu…"

James observa la escena con la boca abierta. "Alucino…"

"¿También tendrás que vacunarla… y que ponerle nombre, como a un perrito?" evalúa Emma estudiando a la nueva mascota de su madre.

Su padre suelta una carcajada divertida. "Estoy seguro de que a nuestro veterinario le encantará intentar pinchar a…" responde dejando su frase en el aire.

"Manti, se llamará Manti" aclara Snow, sin dejar de acariciarla. Regina, convenientemente contiene su risa. Emma y Charming no tienen tanto cuidado. Sus carcajadas resuenan a pesar de que intentan cerrar la boca antes. Snow se gira, malhumorada. "¡¿Qué?! La otra opción era Cora, ¿os gusta más acaso?"

"¡Grrrrrrruuuuuu….!"

* * *

Belle observa la biblioteca. Está devastada. Tanto la biblioteca como ella. Todos esos libros, esas novelas, ese rincón tan importante de la ciudad convertido en un manojo de escombros que costará días, esfuerzo y dinero recuperar. Y no puede ni pensar en los ejemplares que no logren recuperar en buenas condiciones.

Al menos han salvado a la ciudad, se repite una y otra vez. Han pagado un precio alto. Pero sin pérdidas humanas. Solo literarias. Suelta un suspiro húmedo, uno que está contagiado de toda la tristeza que siente. Y a su lado, Gold alarga el brazo, encaminándolo a rodear sus hombros y abrazarla.

"No se te ocurra tocarme" ladra Belle sin tan siquiera dignarse a mirarle. No aparta los ojos de la biblioteca, y menos para mirar a ese traidor que ha vuelto a engañarla. "Nunca" gruñe, obligándole a dar un respingo. Del susto y de la pesadumbre.

Gold quiere responder, intentar disculparse, pero escapan varios ruidos de la biblioteca y los cuatro héroes salen atravesando el desconsolador agujero de la fachada.

"¡Estáis bien!" grita aliviada, sale a la carrera hacia ellos e ignora los pasos lentos de Gold, que la sigue sin aliento. La sonrisa de Belle se va difuminando a lo largo de su carrera, según advierte el bulto que descansa en los brazos de Snow. ¿Eso… eso es… una mantícora pequeña? "¿Qué demonios…?" murmura frenando sus pasos al llegar junto a ellos.

Las presentaciones corren a cargo de Snow. "Belle, esta es Manti" La alcaldesa es feliz con su nuevo juguete en brazos.

"¿Esto es lo que ha causado eso?" pregunta Belle señalando intermitentemente a la bola peluda y el agujero de la biblioteca.

"No fue su culpa" murmura Snow abrazándola con aún más fuerza.

"¿No?" pregunta confusa.

"Ya te lo explicaré…" murmura Emma haciendo aspavientos. "Es una larga historia"

"¡Qué haces con ese monstruo!" El berreo de Gold atraviesa el aire y llega hasta ellos como si alguien arañase una pizarra. A pesar de los metros que le separan, todos le escuchan, todos guardan silencio. "Mátalo, ¡ahora es el momento!"

"¿Qué?" musita Snow paralizada. "No, no, Gold. Espera, tú no lo entiendes…"

"Sé lo necesario. Es un peligro y, sea lo que sea lo que le haya ocurrido, es nuestra oportunidad" insiste señalándolo con su bastón. "¿No vuelves a ser la reina malvada?" espeta escupiendo odio y mirando a Regina. "Pues aprovecha tu magia y mata a esa cosa antes de volver a ser encerrada en tu mansión"

Regina traga hondo. Traga toda la bilis y la rabia que despierta ese hombre en ella con cada una de sus palabras. A su lado, Emma abre y cierra sus manos, llena sus carrillos con insultos que están a un pestañeo de escapar. Pero no llegan a huir.

Snow abre los brazos, instintivamente. Manti ya ha desplegado sus alas, acordándolo sin palabras. Al quedarse en el aire, se suspende, aletea junto a ella. Y las dos, juntas, embisten a Gold. Los ojos negros se clavan sobre el usurero, enseñando sus pequeños dientes. Snow inclina su cuerpo sobre él, sacando partido a esos cinco centímetros de altura que le saca al pequeño hombre. La serpiente se ve atrapada, intentando no quitar el ojo de una agresiva Snow, pero vigilando el revoloteo del pequeño monstruito que está deseando darle un bocado.

"Basta" exige Gold con un tono traicionero que suena a súplica.

"Aquí nadie va a matar a nadie" paladea Snow, pronunciando lentamente. "A no ser que te ofrezcas voluntario" murmura con una sonrisa. Gold, con el gesto más osado que se atreve a hacer, sonríe irónico e insolente. Pero sin abrir la boca. "Nadie tocará a Manti y nadie volverá a ser arrestado en su propia casa. Espero que te haya quedado claro" concluye, dándole la espalda, volviendo hacia los suyos sin más que añadir.

Silencio. Silencio absoluto. La juez y alcaldesa Snow ha hablado. Y nadie encuentra nada que añadir. Las piernas de Regina amenazan con dejarla caer al suelo, de la emoción, del alivio, de la sorpresa. Pero el brazo de Emma rodea su cintura y aprieta sus dedos contra su piel, víctima de esa misma felicidad. No dicen nada. No se miran. Pero las dos respiran a duras penas las lágrimas que están rozando el rabillo de sus ojos. Incluso James sonríe a duras penas, sobrepasado por la emoción de volver a tener ante sus ojos la versión más pura y guerrera de su esposa. Su verdadera versión.

Pero Gold no disfruta como ellos. Para nada.

"¡¿Qué?!" espeta furioso, arremetiendo contra la alcaldesa, olvidándose por un instante de Manti y de todo lo que no sea Snow. La alcaldesa, su principal aliada, se ha vuelto loca, está desequilibrada y fuera de sí. No hay otra explicación. "¡¿Pretendes concederle la libertad a esa puta?!"

"¡GRRRRUUUUU!" aúlla Manti interponiéndose entre Gold y Snow y sacudiéndole un latigazo directo al bastón. La mantícora recoge su cola y el usurero cae al suelo de golpe.

Pero no aprende la lección. "¡Puto engendro!" brama desde el suelo, increpándola a pesar de su ridícula posición. La mantícora realiza un giro y desciende contra él, con las alas dispuestas para sacudirle en toda la cara. Gold se tapa con los brazos y Snow interviene.

"¡Basta!" ordena antes de que nada le golpee. "Soy tu alcaldesa, no lo olvides, Gold"

"Tú ya no eres nada, ¡eres débil!"

Sonríe de medio lado, aliviada, viendo en ese triste hombre la sombra que ha sido ella misma durante los últimos meses. No merece ni una mísera respuesta. No le queda nada más que su rabia. Ni siquiera Belle, que es su única familia, parece dispuesta a ayudarle a ponerse en pie. La joven está a su vera, junto a Emma y Regina, y mira a Gold con el mismo desprecio que el resto.

"Déjalo, por tu bien…" musita con indulgencia y lástima. "Nos equivocamos, Gold, esto se ha acabado" añade con una simpleza que desarma. Se gira hacia los demás, hacia Belle, hacia su familia, y siente que por primera vez en meses tiene derecho a llamarlos así. Su familia. "Vámonos" pide solícita, dedicando su sonrisa a todos. Uno por uno. James. Emma. Regina. Vale. Sigue sin hacerle gracia. Pero sin culpabilidad. Es sólo una antipatía pequeña y sana, piensa para sí, y agranda su sonrisa antes de echar a andar.

James mira a Emma, esperando su réplica, su actitud. Padre e hija necesitan sólo una mirada, una pequeña sonrisa, para saber que todo está bien. Todo ha acabado. Y se refieren a algo mucho más grande, mucho más importante que el simple ataque de una mantícora titánica.

La salvadora es la primera en dar el paso, seguida de Regina. Entre otras cosas porque aun rodea la cintura de la morena. Pero también porque, por primera vez, quieren hacer caso a Snow, obedecer esa suave invitación que por una vez suena a hogar, a paz y tregua. James las sigue, a las tres, mirando la encantadora estampa que jamás soñó con ver. Belle se une a ellos, no muy consciente del destino que llevan, pero si segura de una cosa. No quiere quedarse ahí, con Gold. Sea donde sea a donde caminan, será mejor que estar ahí, con esa serpiente, contemplando su pobre y destrozada biblioteca.

Emma deja caer un beso sobre el cuello de Regina. Suave, casi volátil, está agotada. Pero es inmensamente feliz. Y eso cura cualquier cansancio. Regina sonríe, cierra los ojos, disfruta de esos dulces labios. Alargan sus pasos lo suficiente para acabar a la vera de Snow, que camina tan en paz como una estatua de Buda feliz. James abraza a Snow, Regina y Emma caminan junto a la alcaldesa también, y Belle se une a ellas dos.

Es Manti la última en alcanzarles.

Revolotea un par de veces y Emma la ve estudiarles desde las alturas antes de decidirse a descender. Escoge el cuello de su madre y se acomoda estirada sobre ambos hombros. Con una sencillez que parece que llevara toda una vida haciéndolo.

Emma gira un poco su rostro. Observa a su madre desde atrás. Y una reflexión acude a su cabeza.

Con la mantícora ahí, sobre su hombro, Snow tiene cierto aire a pirata.

_Vale… Definitivamente, necesita descansar_.

* * *

No está acostumbrada a este tipo de fatiga. Es una extenuación que advierte hasta en sus entrañas, que dispara pinchazos de dolor por todo su cuerpo, que llena su cabeza de una niebla que le impide encontrar palabras, respuestas, lógica. Está en la cama, tumbada, en la misma posición en la que cayó sobre el colchón al llegar a casa. Tiene cierto aire a Jesucristo. Las piernas estiradas, los brazos en cruz, la cara marcada con un gesto de sufrido cansancio… Pero con ligeras diferencias con respecto a Cristo. Como el pijama de cuadros. O la mujer morena que descansa a su vera, con su cabeza en su hombro y el cuello sobre su brazo. O el pequeñajo que ha quedado rendido a su otro lado, en posición fetal y dándole la espalda.

Sonríe. Sí, ligeras diferencias…

Le gustaría cerrar sus brazos en torno a ellos y abrazarlos con fuerza. Disfrutar de sus dos personas favoritas del mundo. Pero no puede. No puede ni moverse. No le quedan energías. Regina mantiene que no es sólo algo físico, sino también algo mágico. Que ha gastado todas sus fuerzas en cada uno de los hechizos y ataques que ha lanzado contra Manti. Unas horas atrás quería matar a ese monstruo… ahora es la mascota de la familia. Esto es Storybrooke, señores. Un plácido y tranquilo lugar donde nunca ocurre nada. Excepto que una huérfana dé con sus padres coetáneos, con el hijo al que tuvo que abandonar, y con una bruja malvada que también es alcaldesa y el amor de su vida. Desde luego, como eslogan turístico para visitar la ciudad no tendría precio…

Vuelve a sonreír, porque vuelve a delirar. Y esta vez su cuerpo se sacude levemente por culpa de la carcajada. Henry está a suficiente distancia como para no inmutarse, pero Regina si se remueve con el movimiento del cuerpo de Emma. La salvadora no se mueve ni un ápice. No pestañea. No respira. Intenta todo para no despertarla. Pero el cuerpo junto a ella se revuelve levemente. Dos ojos color miel se entreabren, adormilados y adorables.

"¿No te duermes?" Su voz suena pesada y somnolienta. Pero sonríe de oreja a oreja, aunque no pueda abrir los ojos del todo. Se arrima más aún a la curva del cuello de Emma y vuelve a cerrarlos.

"Lo intento…" susurra muy bajito. "Pero estoy demasiado cansada hasta para cerrar los ojos" La mano de Regina sube hasta su cara, palpando. Toca la nariz, la aprieta y sigue trepando hasta sus ojos. Los localiza y dos de sus dedos se colocan sobre sus cejas, antes de descender y cerrar los párpados de Emma. La salvadora reprime sus carcajadas, hinchando sus carrillos. "Gracias… creo. Pero qué macabro"

Regina no tiene tanta suerte y termina por ceder y reír. Amortigua el ruido contra el cuello de Emma, sin importarle que le haga cosquillitas. Eleva la cabeza con una sonrisa juguetona y deja dos besos sobre los párpados cerrados de su salvadora. "¿Mejor así?"

Emma ronronea encantada. "Mejor…" Pero termina por volver a abrirlos sin poder evitarlo. A su lado, observa la sonrisa de Regina, que termina convertida en un bostezo de lo más gatuno. Se apiada de ella, acaricia su barbilla, la acerca de nuevo hacia la curva de su cuello. "Venga, a dormir." Regina recupera su mullida almohada y asiente conforme, medio dormida, medio despierta.

"Seguro…" Bosteza una segunda vez. "Seguro que hoy no tendré pesadillas con tu madre" bromea con una risita amortiguada, somnolienta y encantadora. Emma se sacude riendo en silencio. Van a terminar despertando a Henry… Pero habrá merecido la pena. "Aunque quizás sí con Manti"

"¿Crees que volverá a digievolucionar en Súper Manti?"

"No…" carraspea. Cada vez pronuncia menos, cada vez su lengua pesa más, ya ha olvidado que era eso de abrir los ojos. El sueño va ganando terreno. Y ese tono tan placido y sedoso está adormeciendo a su vez a Emma. "Pero ese bicho me sigue gruñendo"

"¿Cómo a Gold?"

"Psi…"

"Bueno… si tu tuvieras una mantícora, también le gruñiría a Snow"

Regina se sacude con una risa culpable. "Jijiji… Psi"

La salvadora chasquea la lengua. "Si es que sois iguales…" Un puñetazo dormido se deja caer contra su esternón. "Ouuuhh…" gime. "Vas a despertar a Henry"

"Si le despierto, seguro que comprenderá por qué te pego…"refunfuña paseando su nariz por el cuello de Emma. La salvadora gime de gusto y cierra los ojos, sin darse siquiera cuenta. Sólo sabe que el olor, las caricias y la voz de Regina relajan todo su dolorido y atrofiado ser. No puede pedir más. Y siente que, por una vez, es cierto. Lo tiene todo. Tiene a toda su familia junto a ella. Su madre incluida. Respira hondo, tanto que al expulsar el aire, su insomnio se marcha con él, y sus pulsaciones comienzan a sosegarse, hasta rozar la calma total.

"Se acabó la guerra de Snow…" musita, deja un beso sobre el pelo de Regina y su cabeza se queda en esa posición, sobre ella, deleitándose con el aroma de su cabello, con su calor, con su dulzura.

Ese mismo rostro asiente casi indetectable. "Creo que nos irá muy bien…" murmura tan suave, tan dormida, tan balbuceante, que suena a _Cre que nos ra mu ben…_ Pero se entienden sin necesidad de palabra y Emma sonríe acorde a ella. Y eso lo último que hace antes de sumergirse en el más reparador de los sueños. Rodeada de Henry y Regina, como deseaba.

* * *

Y así fue. La ex reina malvada acertó. Y con total rotundidad. Sencillamente… les fue muy bien. De ensueño, de hecho.

Y no solo a los habitantes de esa mansión, que dejó de ser una prisión vigilada para convertirse en el hogar que siempre debió ser. Sino también a James, que pudo volver a disfrutar de su esposa y su hija en el mismo cuarto sin que volaran por los aires ni comida ni insultos. O a Snow, que aprendió a sobrellevar muy bien a Regina, incluso hay quienes dicen que a veces, si prestas mucha atención y no las pierdes de vista, puedes escucharlas compartir alguna broma. Son todo leyendas, es cierto, pero hay quien jura que las ha visto intercambiar uno o dos chistes en la cafetería de la abuelita.

Ahora Storybrooke ve pasear a su pareja insignia a plena luz del día, sin esconderse, sin que sea sólo un rumor que recorre las casas de la ciudad. Y a su sheriff James, a su alcaldesa y a su salvadora unidos como la familia real que la maldición no les dejó ser. Y a Henry pudiendo ser acompañado por sus dos madres. Todos felices.

O casi todos.

El final feliz de la ciudad de Storybrooke dio esquinazo al oscuro. Gold se transformó en la nueva sombra del pueblo. En esa figura renqueante que recorría las calles solitaria y sin que nadie supiera si era verdad o sólo un fantasma. Pero con la diferencia de que él no recorría cines, ni picnics a la luz del día, ni mucho menos cenas románticas en su hogar. No. Él sólo renquea noche tras noche de taberna en taberna. Entre peleas, borracheras, y tristes noches de nubarrones negros que se ciernen sobre su cabeza. Entre lloriqueos y súplicas que imploran a partes iguales por Belle y por recuperar su magia. Sin saber que, precisamente, es ese sentimiento, esa entrega, ese vínculo que conlleva el amor verdadero el que devolvió la magia a Emma y Regina. Pero es parte de su castigo, de su karma, de su penitencia. Tener al alcance de su mano tanto… y no saber cómo obtenerlo. Porque no lo merece,

Belle no dirige la palabra a Gold. Ni siquiera para darle los buenos días. Emma está segura de que ni siquiera le avisaría si alguien fuera a atropellarle. Aplica la ley del silencio y todo apunta a que durará años.

Por otro lado, Snow encontró una nueva utilidad para tobillera de Regina. Ahora la luce Sidney y, según los informes de la comisaría, sigue una rutina muy similar a la de Gold. De la licorería a su casa y de ahí al bar. En ocasiones, incluso compra algo de comida. Nada que indique que es un peligro. Pero, para aquellas veces en las que intenta desaparecer, o jugársela a los agentes que le vigilan, Snow dispone de Manti. Dos bocados al aire, un gruñido amenazador y Sidney se queda quieto y callado. Puede parecer un peluche volador en ocasiones, pero la nueva mascota tiene también su faceta de perrito guardián. Una cara que Regina conoce bien. Aun gruñe cuando la morena se acerca demasiado. Pero en secreto, sin que nadie lo haya podido ver, sin que nadie lo sepa, cuando Manti y Regina están a solas, la pequeña mascota mágica se deja acariciar. Incluso a veces permite que le rasque la barriguita. Bueno, es un secreto, excepto para Snow. Gracias a su conexión con Manti, ella sí lo sabe. Y realmente… no le importa.

Sí… Ahora todo va bien.

_Fin._

* * *

**Y hasta aquí hemos llegado :) Como prometí, esta historia (o estos capítulos extra) ha tenido un final cerrado, para que no me odiarais ni termináramos frustrados con un final de golpe :P Además me tomé estos capítulos como una oportunidad para dejar cerrado todo, para poder disfrutar y detallar escenas como el despertar de Emma, y para descubrir cómo avanzó todo entre ellas. Y, sobre todo, para que Snow pudiera redimirse :P La hemos odiado (creerme, yo también la he llegado a odiar!) durante mucho tiempo pero, en el fondo, a pesar de ser una madre histérica (y un tanto puta), el malo de la historia siempre fue realmente Gold. Él intentó joder a Regina cuando esta estaba baja de fuerzas por el coma de Emma, y es quién lo manipuló todo para que se llevarán a Emma a Boston, además intentó matar a la prisionera y reventarle las posibilidades de ganar el juicio. Y, por supuesto, es quien dejó que un loco psicópata como Sidney entrara en su tienda para liarle alguna a Regina... y al final se la liara a toda la ciudad. Así que me alegro de que Snow se haya redimido (casi casi por los pelos), mientras que Gold acaba de empezar a pagar su penitencia :P**

**No es necesario decir que me muero por leeros y saber qué os ha parecido a vosotr s, tanto este último capítulo como la historia en sí. ¡No dejéis de seguir y favoritear este y todos los fanfic! Y también nos vemos en las redes, como siempre :) En Facebook, el increíble grupo de Swanqueen (español), en Twitter LadyBardo y en Tumbrl Summerwinesip. Termino aquí este disclamer, y estoy casi segura de que, a pesar de enrollarme tanto, me estoy dejando mil cosas por decir...**

**Solo añadir que espero que os haya gustado esta guinda final tanto como a mi escribirla :) Y desde España... nos leemos, chicas!**


End file.
